


💜 Jumping the Shark 💜

by PixieDust291



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: All Links are Size Queens, Anal Sex, Bisexual TP and OoT Link, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Flip and switch sexual penetrative intercourse, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Homosexual orgies, M/M, Multi, Nice big shark double dicks, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationships and characters, Tags to be added with every chapter BUT each chapter specifies what it has, This fic a plot cupcake with lots of smut frosting and rainbow humor sprinkles, Threesomes and Foursomes, Vaginal Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 120,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: What might it be like for all the different adult Links to get together in one universe, and have lots and lots of sex?This is a story of smut, humor, and different kinds of relationships both romantic and sexual in nature. It features both ⚤, ⚣, a bit of ⚢, and ⚥ scenes. With 90% of the sex scenes being homosexual, ♂♡♂.Wanna read a scene where TP Link is demanding Sidon double penetrate him?What about all the Links, BotW/TP/OoT/HW, having a lovely hot session in the back of a bar?Or maybe two Links giving Sidon a double blow job while he records it with the Sheikah Slate?This fic has got you covered. It's an absolute erotic buffet. Enjoy!
Relationships: BotW Link/ Prince Sidon, BotW Zelda/ H2O Ganon, Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), HW Link/ Prince Sidon, Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Linkcest, OOT Link/Prince Sidon, OoT Link/Mipha, OoT Link/Zelda, TP Link/ BotW Link/ OoT Link/ HW Link, TP Link/ Prince Sidon, TP Link/ Prince Sidon/ BotW Link, TP Link/Oot Link, TP Link/Zelda/Midna
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	1. Meeting OOT Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://imgur.com/KOAKKhh)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very VERY special thank you to the following people.  
> Mel2140, Ruby_xiii, Sraese, ShireBeast, RinPet, SabineLeibling, borderyoukai, and an anonymous reader that chose the name Ruby.  
> You were all so kind with your support and I wholeheartedly thank you sincerely for it!
> 
> This story use to be a branched fic series AU by the same title where all the different ships and sexualities had their own separate stories. Gay sex all in one fic and straight sex divided up by ship type, and so on. In the end this did not work and some people were still very upset. So now I am bringing everything together in just one cohesive story.
> 
> ♡This IS NOT part of the "Linked Universe" by JoJo on tumblr! I didn't even know that comic series existed until comments started asking questions. Please consider this fic totally separate from that. Any nicknames I choose for characters are derived from their respective game titles or aspects of said game's story lines.

Nights of the blood moon used to be a time of great dread for all of Hyrule. The air grew thick with the putrid malice that clung to every rock, tree, and creature like a miasma.

All of Calamity Ganon’s minions would reanimate and his power was at its strongest. The guardian machines in which his malice had infested were particularly vicious. On these nights no one was safe and it was best to take shelter wherever one could at all cost. It had been a horrible time indeed. During those times it was not unheard of for a wandering Hylian, or even one of the other races of the land, to literally sprint into Zora’s Domain and request sanctuary till morning. It had always been granted. Though some Zora were xenophobic it did not, luckily, extend so far as to deny basic safety. Not wanting to die was seen as a common and universal desire, obviously. Sidon, back then, dreaded the end of the lunar quarter just as everyone else did. And had taken great pains to make sure of everyone's safety, his people and visitors included. Though he was not as skilled with healing magic as his sister, he did however match her, if not surpass her, in combat. Back then he would stand watch all night long with his guards if need be.

Emphasis on back then.

Since the freeing of each Divine Beast and Calamity Ganon’s defeat at the hands of the chosen knight and champion of Hyrule things had become very different indeed. Though blood moons still happened regularly, why no one really knew exactly, it had now taken on a significantly less morbid affiliation. The people of the land noticed that during this time animals would act more peculiar, the three dragons could be seen soaring the skies outside their usual territories and often together, and the moon itself was more a rose pink than blood red. Most of all, the very earth seemed to be vibrating with magical energy. Not dark energy but life energy, or perhaps something more. Those who were magically inclined were prone to excitable behavior and an overflowing of happiness during blood moons.

Sidon could only feel a small portion of the magic that streamed down even through the waterfalls of Zora’s Domain. His sister had been more magically inclined and as he glanced backward at her statue he wondered not for the first time what she would have thought if she could see him now. He knew for a fact that she would be overjoyed that the Domain was quickly returning to its former glory and that interspecies relations and trade were on a rapid rise. But on a personal note, would she be heartbroken? Though he knew it was not likely, as at that time, so long ago, Sidon had been a small child, but in reference to current time would she be disgusted or ashamed? Jealous perhaps? If fate had been kinder all those years ago he of course would not have stood in his sister’s way, but the present was not the past. In many ways Sidon was thankful his people were more open and accepting now than they had been before Ruta’s cleansing. Zora had a more diverse physical biology and therefore, were more open to the idea of sexual acceptance in their society. Mipha herself had loved Link, and again if fate had been kinder, there was no law that would have stopped her from marrying him. They would not have been able to biologically conceive children, but there were solutions to that such as adoption. Yes, Link would have made his sister very happy if fate had only been kinder.

Link himself was a kind, cheerful, and gentle man. It seemed so odd, considering the depths of hell and sorrow the Hylian had been dragged through over and over again. The anguish Link had gone through with seeing every friend he once had die. To see his Princess suffer and endure such hardships. To wake up in a world where no one he knew or remembered even existed any more. To wake up remembering nothing. What must it have been like to have nothing? Not even memories to look back on to comfort you and tell you who you were in the cold darkness of the small hours of the morning? Sidon could… only imagine what that was like. The sympathy, compassion, and desire to help Link in any way shape or form had been wholeheartedly genuine. He smiled to himself as he considered that perhaps he and his sister were more alike than he had first thought.

Sidon shook his head. He knew better than to let his thoughts run away with him. He tried not to think about it, because he understood it was a moot point that was a form of self-inflicted guilt in a desire for penance. Penance for now loving and being with the same man she had once adored. Penance for not being there for Link even though Sidon knew there was no way he physically could have. He was a prince and a leader to his people. For practically one hundred years he had believed Link to be dead. And even then he could not under any terms leave the Domain for very far or very long. He knew that, even Link understood that. Even now after everything had finally settled and the land had started to heal, Link still had responsibilities to the princess and at the end of the day. A wild and untamable spirit that longed for the adventure that only the unpredictability of nature offered. Though Link certainly did not mind domestic life, he even had a home, it was not visited for very long periods of time.

Not long after Ganon’s defeat the princess had made a trip to Zora’s domain to honor the allegiance their people once shared. In a rare private moment she and Sidon had talked at length about Link’s personality and what, after so much, would be in his best interest. They had equally agreed that Link should be free to do whatever he saw fit, to stay or go as he pleased.

Link. His beautiful and dear friend, companion, and very recently, lover.

Sidon admitted with a light cough as he continued to watch the long empty bridge that led into the Domain. Their friendship had been progressing very rapidly and intimately, he had not seen the jump to ‘lovers’ coming. It had taken him by surprise. They had been swimming and Link had almost drowned only for Sidon to save him. And while Sidon had held his small slim frame in his arms Link had looked into his eyes and then almost shyly, briefly and chastely, kissed his lips. Sidon would have thought it a kiss of gratitude but Link’s pink cheeks had betrayed him. Though Zora didn’t kiss that did not mean Sidon was ignorant of the gesture’s meaning or technique. But still, he’d had to make sure. Zora culture did have very explicit rules about consensual mating singles.

“I am aware of what a kiss means to Hylians. And I return your sentiment with great happiness. But I…must be sure…If I asked you to stay the night, would you?” He’d asked Link. Link only nodded. Sidon frowned slightly as he then stated very clearly “If I asked you to join me in my bed and allow me to pleasure you until star fragments fell from the sky, would you?”

At that Link shivered and his face flushed. He nodded “Yes, I very much would.” Though Link did not speak often, that only made the times he did all the more honest and precious.

And thus it had oddly become an unspoken agreement between them that every blood moon, when Link was allowed to roam the lands freely to check for monsters, he would make a visit to Zora’s Domain and spend the night improving Hylian and Zora relations so to speak. Though Sidon was sure the whole city knew of his personal affairs, the Zora people at large seemed to fall into two categories, tolerant or ecstatic. He had one time accidentally stumbled upon a young female that was a member of his fanclub drawing him and Link in a rather compromising position. When she saw him she had apologized profusely and with such embarrassment that Sidon could not help but chuckle and say under his breath “Your art is very pleasing, and I would love a copy.” He put his finger to his lips “Our little secret though.” She had nodded and tried to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t giggle.

Sidon stared up at the moon and noticed that though it was still within the color perimeters of pink it was a bit off color than from previous moons. Then he turned his attention back to the still empty bridge. It was odd for Link to be this late but perhaps something had happened. Maybe he had really run into a horde of monsters. Now worry began to prick at his skin and tingle in a festering way, like and itch he just couldn’t scratch. Above him Ruta gave an odd loud trumpeting from its trunk and the light emanating from the Divine Beast flashed from blue to yellow and then back again before returning and settling on blue. Now that was truly odd. Sidon was about to comment on it when he turned and saw a familiar figure coming down the path.

Instantly elated, Sidon began descending the stairs, eager to see his close friend. However, eagerness turned to worry and then panic as he saw that his friend was badly wounded and practically stumbling. Droplets of red blood falling to the metallic walkway. “Link!” He called out as he ran to him. The blonde Hylian lifted his head as if not recognizing Sidon at all as he took a step back only to stumble. Sidon caught him and lifted him effortlessly into his arms “It’s alright Link. My dear friend, I’m here. You are safe.” Link blinked up at him as if unsure but didn’t say anything as Sidon began walking with him in the Prince’s arms. As more Zora guards began to descend around them Sidon frowned at what Link was wearing and tried to be teasing as he said “Did you buy a new outfit? Sense when do you wear green?” He also pointed to the green cap upon his head “Don’t you usually hate hats?” He pulled it off even as Link made a grab for it. All the air left Sidon’s body as he saw Link’s short hair. “Oh…” Link frowned, looking at him with worry. “I…” Sidon looked for the right words “I don’t hate the short hair. As always you look attractive no matter what you do to yourself.” He remembered a particularly nice time with the Gerudo outfit “But I will miss your long hair. It suited you quite well.” Link only blinked at him.

“My Prince should we take him to the healers?”

Sidon shook his head “He has been in worse condition than this.” He turned and grinned at Link reassuringly “I think a soak in a healing pools will do all you need.” He leaned in slightly to whisper “That idea of yours to put one inside my personal chambers is finally done. I was going to have it be a surprise but I don’t think that’s important now. Let’s get you healed up.” As he continued to walk toward his rooms the guards gradually receded until they were alone. Sidon was happy that it had been so late at night that only the palace guards had been awake.

“Don’t worry,” he told Link as he leaned down and placed a kiss against his forehead “I’m going to take care of you tonight, alright. Just let me take care of everything?” Link visibly stiffened and Sidon soothed a hand down his back. Link usually had some difficulty giving up control or allowing people to take care of him. Sidon knew why that was, but never let that stop him from giving Link what he needed. Within his rooms Link was not a warrior or even a guest, but his treasured lover. “I understand you don’t really feel comfortable with letting go of control quite yet. But I would never hurt you or do something you didn’t desire.” He touched their foreheads together “You can always trust me.” He gazed deeply into Link’s blue eyes and tried to show him just how much he practically worshiped him. “My dear Link, there is nothing I would not do for you. So please, let me take complete care of you just for tonight.”

Link’s face was as red, as possibly a cherry, but slowly, almost as if he was in shock, he nodded. Sidon smiled “Could you maybe say it?”

Link shook his head and pointed to his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry my love. I should have considered that perhaps you were hurt worse than I thought. If speaking hurts then you do not have to.” He leaned down and gave Link a quick peck on the cheek. “Now let’s get you to a healing bath.”

Link looked up at the Zora in front of him. He was all tall, red, and muscled and after getting over the initial shock of how different they looked he honestly could not fathom how such a handsome shark looking man that he had never met, and was a Prince on top of it all, seemed to so intimately know him. This land he had been transported to was familiar and yet so very different. Navi was missing entirely, but to be honest Link’s ears were appreciating the vacation from her incessant overbearingness. All he knew was that he had narrowly escaped that swarm of murderous cuccos only to fall into a void of strange light and then find himself outside a city of water.


	2. Bedding OOT Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is where the sex starts and where specifics tags will be put in detail!
> 
> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Heavy petting and forplay between two male characters ending with consensual dry humping/jerking off but penetration does not occur.

Sidon carried Link in his arms until they reached his room. He shut the door behind him with a definitive lock and breathed a sigh of relief at the privacy they now had. In his arm, Link appeared to be looking around with great interest. Probably wanting to see the new healing waters as quickly as possible. Sidon could understand that. He smiled as he walked into the adjoining room that was his sleeping pool and the new heated healing pool adjacent to it. He set Link down gently and pointed to the waters. They were more opaque in contrast to the crystal clear water that was usually found in Zora’s domain but the visible wisps of heat that came off were very inviting and promised great relaxation.

“When they were building it I asked them to make the ground a gradual decline so that way it wasn’t so consistently deep that you had to constantly swim.” He chuckled “I know how you like to push yourself a little too far sometimes.” Link seemed to be fascinated by the pool as he walked over to it and stuck just one finger into the water, shivering soon after. “It’s the perfect temperature, I promise.” He came over and ran a hand along Link’s back. “Anything that makes you more comfortable gives me great pleasure.” Link looked at him “Do you like it?” Sidon finally asked, practically holding his breath. He wasn’t sure why he needed Link’s approval, but he still wanted to hear it. Then he remembered that Link’s voice was hurting him and shook his head “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting. You don’t have to say anything-“ He stopped as Link smiled and then nodded, pointing to the pool.

“Oh!... I’m very glad.” He grinned wildly, feeling a sense of pride at Link’s praise. He then moved his hands to undo Link’s belt “Then let’s get you undressed already shall we.” Link stopped his hands and then took a step away.

Confused, Sidon frowned “What is wrong?” Link was now eyeing him almost suspiciously. “Do you not want to get in the water?” Even as he said it he didn’t believe it. “But your injuries must hurt?” At that Link looked a little embarrassed but nodded. “Then take off your clothes and get in.” Sidon tried to understand why his love was behaving so strangely. Was he ashamed? Ashamed that he had been so injured when he was usually so good at combat? Was he… embarrassed that Sidon would see his wounds?

Taking a steadying breath Sidon cupped Link’s face in his hands “My love and dearest friend. You need not hide anything about you from me. I said I would take care of everything didn’t I?” Link blushed and looked off to the side, nodding. “You’ve been through and done so much,” Sidon continued “isn’t it time someone took care of you. Even for just a little while?” That seemed to spark something in Link’s eyes and all of the sudden the most weary and truly lonely expression came to his face. As if he was agreeing with Sidon’s words completely. At that moment he looked so… exhausted. It broke Sidon’s heart.

Immediately Sidon resolved himself that for the rest of the night he would do whatever Link wanted or needed. If he needed to sleep and did not show any desire in copulation then Sidon would accept that. Though he really hoped Link was not that tired. He leaned down and gave a kiss to Link’s forehead “Taking care of you is an absolute pleasure, will you let me?”

Link seemed to be considering it, if not a little cautious. Before he gave an answer Sidon gave another kiss to his cheek “How about after a nice bath a long and slow massage? Your body must be aching.” He still seemed indecisive. Why? Link loved Sidon’s massages because they always ended in sex. But… maybe that was it. With a note of regret Sidon understood that maybe Link was just not interested in sex tonight and didn’t know how to explain that to Sidon. Well, there was no need.

Petting a hand through Link’s short blonde hair he said “I won’t try anything and we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t feel up to it.” Link seemed taken aback by that and the realization that his lover thought their relationship had such an implied mandatory sexual component hurt Sidon extremely. He had thought Link and himself enjoyed a healthy sexual appetite together equally. The fact that Link felt he **had to** do anything just made Sidon wonder where he had gone wrong. “Link… I want… I want only what you are willing to give freely and ask for nothing more. Do you understand?”

Link’s blush grew even darker as he looked directly at Sidon. Seeing his devoted and desperate expression had him momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Slowly, he nodded, coming to the conclusion that he trusted this odd looking and yet extremely handsome Zora.

Sidon’s usual toothy grin returned as he laughed “I’m glad we sorted that out. Now,” he pointed to Link’s belt “may we continue?”

Link looked at his offered open palmed hands for just a second before stepping forward and beginning to undo the belt himself. Sidon allowed it. If Link wanted to assist him in undressing then that was his choice. Besides, watching Link undress in front of him was always a titillating pleasure. Zora did not wear clothes in the same sense that Hylian’s wore them and seeing his lover peel back the multiple layers he wore to protect his so delicate and defenseless pale skin was always a turn on. It was a physical act showing Sidon that he trusted the Prince enough to be so vulnerable in front of him. The belt fell to the floor and then he undid the strap around his chest that carries his sword. He placed the master sword on the ground with great reverence before setting the Hylian shield next to it. He knelt down on each leg to pull off both heavy boots. When he stood again he moved to grab the hem of his green tunic and pull it over his head but Sidon stopped him.

“Please, allow me to assist you a little.” He moved Link’s hands above his head before moving his own hands down to the tunic and beginning to pull it up. The fabric folded and pooled but slid easily over his head and when it was free Sidon folded it nicely and put it off to the side on top of the sword. He was a bit curious at the white leggings and long undershirt, as Link had never worn anything like it before, but he supposed the Hylian had always shown an eclectic taste in his wardrobe. Grabbing the hem of the white shirt as well, he pulled it too over Link’s head. He had only just dipped his thumbs in the waistband when Link’s palms rested on the back of his hands. He looked nervous again.

Sidon gave him a reassuring smile “No need to hide, and nothing will happen unless you want it.”

Link pursed his lips but nodded and then took his hands away. Sidon pulled the leggings down and what more surprised him than his lover’s already half erect sex was the fact that Link wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Sidon wanted to ask why he wasn’t wearing his usual tight boxer brief shorts but one look at the man’s face said he probably shouldn’t. Link looked as if he was so embarrassed he might almost cry.

Sidon tried to contain himself at just how cute that expression looked on him. He leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Link’s soft lips “I’m flattered, but let’s get you in the bath.” As he looked over the multiple wounds covering Link’s body he was happy to see that none were too deep or even life threatening. In fact, most of them looked like flesh wounds only. Good, the healing waters would make quick work of those. He offered a hand and helped Link wade down and then sit in the water up to his shoulders.

The look of instantaneous relief on Link’s face was priceless. Sidon laughed as he came to sit behind Link and brought his hands to his shoulders. Link stiffened but Sidon murmured softly “Just the massage, I promise.” Link relaxed once again and as Sidon’s nimble and large fingers worked into his shoulders. The heat of the water seemed to soak into his skin, and Link found his eyes closing within moments. Even though Sidon had claws at the tips of each finger they didn’t hurt nor pierce his skin. Link wondered how he was able to do that. The Prince was obviously rather strong. If his appearance alone was not a dead giveaway, the fact that he was the tallest and largest of all the other Zora Link had seen tonight was pretty self-explanatory. And yet he handled Link with such gentleness and grace. It was both flattering and perplexing. No one had ever treated him as Sidon was treating him. As if he were both something awe inspiring and yet personal and even humble. People usually treated him as if he were a nuisance or with great respect if they knew his accomplishments. However, they still always kept their distance; except for possibly Malon, Ruto, and even Zeda herself. But all of them were female and Link had helped them when they were younger so it was only natural they would treat him the same once he went forward in time and met them when he was an adult. 

He leaned further into Sidon’s lovely hands and accidentally moaned when his thumb worked on a particularly hard knot near his shoulder blade. He knew he should keep more control of himself even now but it just felt so good. It felt so nice to just give up control and yet still be safe. It felt so nice to finally breath and enjoy something without caution. It felt so nice to be… pampered. Sidon’s thumbs and forefingers did an upward motion and ran along the back of his neck all the way to the base of his hairline. The corresponding tightening and then loosening made it feel as if every bone was having little shocking tremors and releasing every sizzle of their withheld tension. Sidon hummed as he then began to work his thumbs in little circles at the base of Link’s skull. It felt amazing. So amazing that Link could do little else but go limp in his hands. Thank goodness the water was covering him because it helped keep him upright for the most part. His half hard erection was now straining and aching between his kneeling legs.

Link ignored it as much as he could. Though he understood what having an erection was, what it meant, and what to do to take care of it- he did admit it had never been this hard before. His body felt light, warm, and yet sensitive all over. His cock felt almost heavy and insistent as it was a constant source of stimulation to his brain that was battling to stay gloriously numb and empty. Link moaned again as he lost even more of his ability to keep himself upright. He leaned back into Sidon, effectively making it impossible to continue as he took steadying breaths of air against the Zora’s chest.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked with some concern.

Link nodded eagerly, even as he hid his face in his hands. Oh Goddess, what was he going to do now?

“Do you… want me to continue?”

Against his better judgment, Link nodded again. He made a move to push away from Sidon only to have the Prince stop him with a palm on his shoulder “Stay there.” He led Link back against his chest and situated him until he was sitting in his lap “Is this alright?”

Link didn’t know how Sidon was going to continue the massage from this position but he trusted that the Zora knew what he was doing. Sidon’s hands went to his shoulders again. Link closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the feel. His erection still strained but he ignored it. Sidon’s wide palms skimmed over his shoulder blades, up to his neck and down, and then came around and lid down in one sensual motion from Link’s neck to over his pectorals. A claw brushing over each nipple too perfectly to be accidental. Link gasped and found himself moaning again.

“You are rather tense and very sensitive tonight.” Sidon murmured softly against his ear as he brushed Link’s nipples again. He admitted he got a certain dark pleasure from teasing the delicate pink nubs of Link’s muscular chest. He couldn’t help it. It was just one more of those fascinating things Hylian’s had and Zoras didn’t. And the fact that they could be used to further along arousal was just a bonus. Sidon practically grinned as he saw Link’s cheeks had a hot blush to them. But remembering his previous conclusion, he reluctantly pulled his hands away and combed his fingers through Link’s short blonde hair instead. “I’m sorry, my dear friend. It would appear I’ve forgot myself.” He chuckled as he leaned down to lick Link’s shoulder “You are just too tempting, but I shall refrain myself.”

He made to push Link away, only for the Hylian to grab both of his wrists and then slowly turn around to face him. His face was very flushed but his eyes held an interesting curious gleam to them. He looked like he was about to move forward but that brought his hips just enough out of the water to expose his erection. Instantly Link dropped back down and tried to cover himself. The very action of his many times over lover being embarrassed by his own arousal in front of him just seemed so odd, but also endearing and cute.

“My darling,” he combed both his hands through Link’s hair and then cupped his face “there is nothing about you that is not beautiful. And I have always enjoyed eyeing your form.” He winked.

Link smirked up and him but then licked his lips and pointed to Sidon’s own lap. Thinking he was asking why Sidon was not aroused the Prince tried to explain “You did not seem interested in sex tonight so I have not allowed them to engorge themselves.”

Link’s pointing hand came to cover his mouth as his blush deepened and a shiver ran down his body. After a moment he took a calming breath and then looked up to Sidon, pointing at him. “Me?” Link nodded and then made a rudimentary but obviously sexual gesture with his hands before pointing at himself and then shaking his head, no. Sidon frowned but nodded “As I said I underst-”Link pressed two fingers to his mouth to silence him as he shook his head again. Then he pointed to Sidon, then himself, and then their two groins. Sidon tilted his head as if not understanding. Again Link pointed, but this time to Sidon, then Link’s groin, then himself, and Sidon’s groin.

Understanding lit up Sidon's face as he laughed a little “I see, I see. You are too sore to engage in penetrative sex tonight, but a different form of intercourse you are fine with?” Link nodded. In less time than it would take Link to breath Sidon scooped him up into his arms and had their faces only inches apart “Link, my champion and lover, I am all too delighted to accommodate.” He whispered before kissing him.

Kissing, though not usually something Zoras did, Sidon had quickly mastered it and the little nuances he had to do to prevent accidentally hurting Link. How to only slightly open his mouth as he tilted his head and how to use his tongue but also to back off when Link needed to breathe. He was actually rather proud of himself for being able to do something that many Zora couldn’t. His hand cupped the back of Link’s head as he curled the smaller Hylian against his stomach with his naked posterior pressed right above where Sidon’s pelvic slit was. Beginning a gentle sway with his hips, his double cocks needed little encouragement to begin showing their eagerness. Link continued kissing him as best he could but Sidon got the impression with how soft and often uncoordinated the kisses were that his lover was a little out of practice. That was alright, however, as Link more than made up for it with surprising bashful excitement. He moaned and shivered as he felt Sidon’s upper cock head slide out and between his cheeks in a teasing manner.

He made a noise between a groan and a growl as Link began moving his hips sliding along the entire length of Sidon’s erection. Obviously enjoying the way it slid between his pert ass cheeks and along the under length of his own cock and testicles. Link looked as if he was almost panting. As if he was practically to the brink already and trying to stop himself from coming. Sidon smiled at how adorable it was, Link always trying so hard to please him and push himself too far. Picking the Hylian up once more, he turned them so that Link was laying in the more shallow end of the pool.

The water surrounded him and came up to below his ears. Parts of his blonde hair were fanned out and dancing in the water's ripples as he lay panting and hard under Sidon’s looming larger form. Link visibly gulped as he held out his hands for Sidon to come back to him, to touch him. Sidon granted him a brief kiss before he took their three cocks in his hands and started slowly jerking both of them off together. Link’s eyes rolled back at the pressure of Sidon’s hand and the feel of his own erection, though smaller than Sidon’s in comparison, was pressed up flush and hot against both of the Zora’s cocks. Sliding against them with a truly wonderful friction. Link’s hips bucked as he made another strangled desperate noise.

“It’s alright my hero, cum.” Sidon practically purred into his ear.

Link gave another cry and Sidon could feel the ribbons of warmth that entered the water and had released against his fingertips. He turned his head to watch as the tip of Link’s cock continued to leak a somewhat clear and cloudy fluid. He smirked as he gently kissed Link’s sensitive ear. “Would you like me to cum now as well?” He whispered seductively “I can cum all over your body and mark you as mine.” He knew how much Link enjoyed that, and was not surprised when the Hylian nodded emphatically.

Sidon leaned up till he was sitting on his knees. With just a few long strokes as he looked down at Link’s prone post orgasm blushing naked form he could feel his own orgasm coming quickly enough. With an involuntary jerk of his hips that had him accidentally shoving Link’s legs even wider apart his own release erupted forth and splattered across his lover’s creamy thighs, his hips and well-toned stomach, and all the way up to his chest and even a small splatter on his chin. He was about to apologize when Link’s pink tongue darted out and licked his cum away. He then moaned again as he arched his back and looked up at Sidon with an expression that Sidon was quite familiar with when his little hero was truly pleased with him. He grinned down at Link and enjoyed the view of all his thick white cum slowly dripping down the smooth skin of the man’s body.

“My love,” Sidon spoke a little breathlessly “You are a very tempting sight indeed. And though I would happily go another round you need sleep most of all. Let’s get you dried off and tucked in bed.”

The next morning Link awoke in the comforts of the softest bed he’d ever had the luxuriant pleasure of sleeping in. The silken sheets slid across his naked skin in a very pleasing caress as he turned toward the morning light that peered through the window. He smiled as his body stretched and felt more relaxed than it had been in years. He looked to the side to see Sidon perched on the ledge of his pool sleeping soundly. Leaning up Link was about to walk over and wake him up when an unwelcome annoyance flittered through the window.

The bright blue tinged white glow of Navi raced in almost like a comet and hit him upside his head “Here you are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you and the annoying ferries in this area know nothing! Hey? Are you listening to me! Listen!” Link glared up at her before looking over at Sidon but the Zora just kept slumbering. Evidently he was still the only one who could hear her. Navi flitted over to hover just above Sidon’s head fin and Link motioned with his hands for her to stop. “I have never seen a Zora like this before! I thought they were all fishy and rather ugly truthfully.” Link rolled his eyes as he quickly got out of the bed and moved to put his clothes back on as quickly and quietly as possible.

“You’re naked!” Link ignored Navi’s flustered gasping and following questions “Do not tell me that while I was out there talking to some of the stupidest pink fairies I have ever met, you were in here having a good long shag?!” At no other time then right that moment had Link wished he could swat her.

A loud commotion from outside brought Link to look out the window just as he had finished putting on his boots. From his high up vantage point all he could see were the Zora guards on the long bridge yelling as a rather large dog ran and dodged between them.

“Come along, we need to get out of here and figure out where we are.” Navi insisted with no small bit of urgency. And for once, Link agreed with her. He quickly put on his shirt and after gathering up his sword and shield he gave one last look to Sidon before leaving out the door, vowing that if he and Navi could not find the answers they needed to get back home he would return to Sidon for help. Because something told him no matter what the Zora Prince would gladly offer it.


	3. Meeting TP Link

Of all the Links to ever exist, he supposed he was one of the more _informed_ ones, so to speak. By that he meant that he was aware of the multiverse at large and the existence of many different forms of himself both younger and old. It should have frightened him, startled him even. However, after aiding Midna in reclaiming her world and becoming the Hero of Twilight, it just seemed to be yet another thing about the world that is what it is. So he accepted it. Though, in all truth, finding out by way of being forced back into a wolf body and being summoned to a completely different world where he was then expected to help hunt and fight alongside this world’s Link was a bit much.

He usually didn’t go into towns or really crowded places; which was understandable considering in this world he seemed to be stuck in this wolf form. The first time they had tried to walk into town together Link had convulsed in pain all the way to the tips of his claws as his body dissipated. The mere act of walking into town had caused his body to return to the Twilight Realm and an always furious Midna. “Where do you go?!” she would always ask him, only to not be satisfied with his truthful answer of “To another Hyrule.” So the Link of this world would often tell him to stay put until his return. Sometimes it was a long wait and other times only a handful of moments, but when the Link in the blue tunic returned he always had more meat to offer up as food. One time he even offered an omelet, and had been very stunned when wolf Link had eaten it greedily. He sometimes wondered if the Link of this world knew there was something off about his strangely summoned wolf companion. Considering he didn’t really look or act like any of the other wolves they often hunted, but if he did he never said anything.

Though he would never admit this Midna, he secretly loved it when he was summoned to the other world. It was so much fun and freeing to just run and be wild. Though the Link of this world was different than him, he seemed to have just as much courage, determination, and honorability. Though considerably more glutinous, but he was also kind and always offered food after every battle. He would also stoke his head in a comforting manner when they fell asleep by fire light under the stars. And he always seemed to be genuinely happy to see the wolf when he used that strange slate on his hip to summon him. In the beginning he hadn’t talked very much, but then something had changed and now occasionally when he was feeling particularly lonely the Link in the Blue tunic would talk to him about his life before Gannon and after, what he had eaten recently, and the people he cared for deeply. One time the Princess herself had strode up on her horse to speak with him. Link hadn’t really been listening all that closely despite the Princess scratching his wolf ears because he had been far too speechless by just how adorable she looked with short hair.

Yes, he very much liked this version of Hyrule and it was always a nice vacation away from the darker and gloomy world that he called home.

But this time, however, when he had appeared in this world there had been no other Link to greet him. In fact, there had been no one around for many miles. After some time sniffing the air he had caught a familiar scent and followed it all the way to this strange water world. At first he had lingered on the outskirts, hesitant to step even one paw inside the boundary for fear of leaving this world again. Midna had been particularly teasing that previous morning. After an entire day roaming along the large cliff faces and edges of waterfalls, however, one of the fish like guards had noticed him and sounded an alert. Now he was running and dodging them as best he could as he tried to quickly follow the slight whiff of scent that still lingered on the wet roads. Though Link could not identify it per-say, it did seem distantly familiar and comforting. He had just passed a very large statue and was making his way up a curved staircase when the sharp tip of a spear grazed his shoulder. He yelped loudly as he lost his footing and stumbled off the side, crashing into the cold waters below.

He struggled to swim to the surface but found himself taking in lungfuls of water as he screamed with the transformation of his body. His long doglike muzzle shortened. The ears at the top of his head lowered to the sides of his face and elongated. His arms and legs twisted and stretched outward. When Link finally breached the surface, sputtering and coughing, he tried to swim to the nearest pillar so he could grab hold of the side as he gasped for air. His shoulder was throbbing with pain as red blood tinged the water around him. Very high above him he could here calling and shouting but couldn’t make out the words. He shivered and almost convulsed at just how cold the water was as it sapped every molecule of heat from his rapidly freezing body. He tried to hoist himself up and out of the water but couldn’t manage with his injury. He was about to try again, ready to grit his teeth through the pain when there was a loud splash from not far behind him. He turned just in time to see a large red head rise out of the water next to him. The Zora swam forward and with a large arm wrapped it around Link’s waist and clutched him to his chest.

“What are you doing out here?” He sounded almost hysterical “And naked no less! What on earth were you thinking?!” Link opened his mouth to retort but the man shook his head “Never mind. You need help. Now hold on to me.” He practically hoisted Link onto his back as he swam over to a waterfall. “Lock your arms around my neck.” Link did as he was told and for the Zora having such a large body, he ascended the waterfall with amazing speed and surprising grace. He even flipped midair so that when he landed on his feet Link was turned around and held within his arms in a bridal pose. Breathing deeply to catch his breath Link momentarily marveled at his very much hylian five fingered hand. Being able to be his hylian self in this world, that was very abnormal.

“Prince Sidon is Master Link alright!?”

“Where in the name of Hylia did he come from? We swear Prince Sidon, we did not harm him, nor saw what attacked him!”

The Zora then turned to address some of the guards who were asking questions. “It is fine. I will tend to him.” Link heard him say and tried to quickly remember why the name of Sidon sounded so familiar. OH! Yes, his counterpart of this world had told him about a Sidon. And come to think of it, that's where the smell was from too. The Link of this world often had it clinging to his clothes. He had said something about it being a blood moon soon so he’d be able to see his friend Sidon.

The Prince quickly finished and turned as he carried Link up the staircase, through a hall, and into a room. He then placed him inside a large spacious warm bath that instantly took the chill from Link’s skin as the Zora slowly lowered him inside. “Stay here,” he instructed “I’ll be back shortly after I deal with the commotion outside.” He looked like he was about to leave but then paused, and leaned down to cup Link’s cheek. “What would cause you to do something so reckless? The waters around here are freezing and should never be swum in without your Zora’s armor.” He sighed “I would have taken you swimming in the lake that is slightly warmer, all you had to do was wake me.”

His golden eyes looked so hurt and offended that Link couldn’t stop himself from stammering out a soft “I…I’m sorry.”

The Zora blinked, then a brilliant smile lit up his face. “You can speak again!” He laughed “I am so glad.” Link instantly panicked, wondering if he had somehow messed up. The last thing he wanted was to ruin or expose this timeline with a silly inconsistency. He frantically tried to remember anything he had ever heard the other Link say in reference to this Zora Prince before him. This was short lived, however, as Sidon leaned forward and gave Link a deep and sensual kiss. Link’s eyes went wide but he didn’t pull away from it.

“I love you in every way, but I do admit I missed your voice last night.” He chuckled softly “I enjoy hearing you gasp and beg for me like you usually do.” Link blushed but after taking a moment to look the Zora up and down he noticed just how dashing this shark like man was. So this Prince and the Hero of this world were… somehow involved. And Link could not very well say he wasn’t the Link Sidon thought he was. He made one last scan of the Zora’s body. Nor did he want to tell him. Still, a feeling of wrongness did poke at the back of his mind. He dismissed it though, because outright denying Sidon would only seem extremely suspicious.

“Do you now?” Link raised a brow and could not keep the interest out of his voice. He nibbled his full lower lip and couldn’t deny that though men were not usually his first choice he wasn’t against them either. Besides, he’d never slept with a shark type Zora before.

Those golden eyes seemed surprised by Link’s teasing tone but then quickly grew molten and predatory in nature “I see your playfulness has returned.” Link was happy to hear that, at least he wouldn’t have to pretend to be shy or virginal. Sidon practically purred “Do you plan to stay the night yet again?”

With the way that Zora was looking at him Link was almost shivering “Do you want me to?” He made sure to angle his head just so and looked up at him with those blue eyes in just the right way. It was something he had perfected as a child and found it worked just as well on adults.

The Prince smirked as he leaned forward and with a low rumble to his soft whisper he admitted “I would have you waiting in my bed every night so that I could mount you on both my cocks before we fall asleep with you leaking my cum and moaning my name into the sheets.”

Below the water’s surface a certain anatomical part went from interested to begging and demanding attention as Link visibly gulped. He was used to dirty talk, but not quite as good as that. Midna used it all the time to tease him to the point of madness with the absolute intent of never giving him anything. However, Sidon was promising quite a bit more and seemed genuine. Promising to follow through on every word and that had Link practically ready to beg him to do it right now. With a blush on his cheeks, he closed his eyes. he couldn’t even remember the last time he had orgasm. With his shadow always occupied it wasn’t like he had time alone. Then he gasped as he realized what the Prince had said. “Both your cocks?” He had two???? This Zora had TWO!

Sidon frowned “Are you still not feeling well enough to have sex tonight? You need only say-” He lost what he was going to say as Link grabbed both of his facial fins and pulled him into a smoldering and tempting kiss. He was a man possessed, practically licking against Sidon’s very lips and teeth. When he pulled back his gaze could only be described as sinful.

“I’m more than well enough.” Link smiled.

Sidon was completely taken for a loop as this was completely different then the Link he had seen last night. It was almost as if they were two different people. And when Sidon looked closely he was almost certain that Link’s hair looked a shade or two darker. As if he were a dirty blonde rather than a golden blonde. But then again maybe that was just because his hair was wet, or maybe the healing waters. Some Zora did tend to become discolored if they sat in the baths for too long. It wore off in a day or two. Yes, that had to be it. And Link was just excited to get back to their normal coupling was all, Sidon had no problems with that.

When Link moved in for another kiss Sidon laughed as he stopped him “I still have to go deal with the commotion you did outside. And you have that wound to heal.” Link frowned and looked down at his shoulder. “Submerge that under the water and I’ll be back soon.” As Sidon turned to leave he could have sworn he saw Link pouting.


	4. Bedding TP Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Homosexual sex, a tiny bit of pain/blood play ( a by that I mean a single drop of blood and nothing more), domination, oral sex performed on Zora anatomy, Zora genital slit fingering, dirty talk, domination kink, cum kink, penetrative anal sex.

After assuaging the fears of some of his guards for hurting Link, Sidon then issued out a search party to make sure the wolf that had been seen earlier was dealt with. Wolves were very uncommon this far into Zora’s domain, especially ones of that size or aggressive nature. To think that one had actually prowled through the long and winding path all the way to the city did make Sidon a bit uneasy. Had it come in searching for food? Or was it the case that the wolf had gotten a taste for flesh other than dear of boar? Either way, his people were naturally a bit on edge now and Sidon did his best to quell their fears. It was bad enough that a lynel still called a small hilltop outside Zora’s domain his territory. Link had dealt with the monster several times but one always seemed to come back and the whole cycle would begin anew. His people were lucky if they even got a week of reprieve from having to worry about shock arrows.

All that aside Sidon was then making his way back to his room. As he ascended the curved staircase he looked skyward and noticed that despite it being daytime the pink blood moon could still be seen. Well that was certainly odd. Yet just another peculiarity to add to the ever growing list in the last forty-eight hours. On top of that list, being Link’s oddly changing physical appearance and personality. It was different, to be sure, but Sidon wasn’t quite sure on why he was so concerned about it. So Link had cut his hair, he was well within his right to do so. But… Sidon was sure that Link had once told him that he liked having long hair because it made him feel pretty. Yes, he was sure Link had said that because the conversation had initially started with them both agreeing how cute Princess Zelda looked with her short hair. And how it was sort of funny that the Captain of the Royal Guard and trusted personal knight of the Princess herself was the one with long hair and she with short, like breaking minor stereotypes.

“The only reason I think we get away with it is because one, it is just hair, and two, I don’t think anyone feels comfortable telling the Princess and Hero of all of Hyrule what to do.” Were the exact words Link had said.

And Sidon had agreed, feeling that it was for much the same principle that most of his people turned a blind eye to his and Link’s amorous affiliations. Not that they did any publicly of course. But focusing back on Link himself, it was more than just a haircut. Link’s hair going from a golden blond to a dark honey or even sandy color was also a bit perplexing. In addition Sidon was very certain the style had changed. But then again… Link had just come out from being half drowned in the lake. So perhaps that wasn’t fair. Then there was also his personality. Sidon had initially just considered it pain from his injuries, but there was still the fact that Link had acted so hesitant which had been a little concerning.

Usually the Hylian would run into Zora’s domain, either on horseback or foot, and stop right at Sidon’s feet. They would share some tender words and enthusiastic greetings, and if they were really bold a hug, before departing for Sidon’s room with knowing grins. Link would strip eagerly as he would tell Sidon of the past weeks while slowly lowering to his knees and giving the Zora’s aroused slit a playful lick.

Sidon immediately had to shake the image from his head as his phalluses threatened to engorge and unsheathe right here in public. Taking some calming breaths, and quickening his steps, he tried not to think about Link’s blowjobs. Which only made him fixate on them more.

Zora, because of their teeth, did not really have an oral part of their sexuality. Hylians, however, had no such disadvantage. He remembered how hesitant he had been when Link first offered it, and how aroused he was at the mere thought of it.

“You wish to pleasure me with your mouth?” Link nodded with an amused smile. “Won't that… hurt?”

“My teeth aren’t shaped like yours.” He opened his mouth to point before closing it. “How about we try it once and if you don’t like it we never do it again?”

“That seems very fair, my dearest.”

He’d liked it. He’d liked it **a lot**. And though Sidon would never say it out loud, blowjobs had potentially ruined him for other Zora forever. No Zora could ever give the versatile pleasures of the flesh that a Hylian could. That Link could. Link, with his wonderfully warm blue eyes and eager to please carefree personality. Link, with his well-defined and yet small body that allowed Sidon to sheath himself in an impossibly tight heat. Link, who moaned and begged for all that Sidon could give and enjoyed the cum dripping out of him when they were done.

It wasn’t that Link had to always be like that. Nor was it that Sidon had not enjoyed last night’s release. It was just that sense they became lovers Link had not acted that shy for a very very long time. If Sidon could make a guess from his gut instinct Link had almost seemed… virginal, the previous night. Though that was kind of a turn on too, in its own way, Sidon was thrown for a loop as to why Link would choose to act like that and not just jump into sex like they usually did. Was he neglecting Link sexually to the point where he felt they needed to spice up their behavior? It didn’t seem so. Just not an hour before when Sidon had left Link in his room the Hylian had seemed more like his usual self. Then again, had he **really** been acting like his usual self?

Since their relationship had grown from the seed of friendship there had always been this comfortable intimate connection and calmness whenever they interacted. It was just a little unspoken thing that was always present between them. A lingering touch, at ease with close proximity, or even an almost tangible fondness between a shared ocean blue and warm gold gaze. When Link had looked at him earlier his eyes had seemed kind of navy or blue gray in color and had been all heat and desire rather than passionate and caring. Where was the joy at seeing Sidon after so long?

No, that couldn’t be. What was he even thinking!? He was beginning to sound insane even to himself. And why was he even questioning everything anyway? He was a Prince with a very naked and eager lover awaiting him in his room! He should be happy Link was staying multiple days. If anything, he should be ecstatic that Link had stayed in his room and wanted to continue on from last night and do even more things. Usually after their night together Link would then go around Zora’s Domain greeting everyone and doing the occasional odd job or two. Always the Hero and eager to help.

Yes, no more thinking about meaningless nuances. He had a bed full of Hylian to seduce!

He entered his room to find Link not only waiting for him, but kneeling naked at the foot of the bed with a knowing smile. The Hylian style bed had been set up in the very far corner of the room for Link’s own pleasure, as Sidon never used it. Well, at least not for sleeping. “Everything taken care of?”

“Everything is back in order, Yes.” Sidon smiled as he walked forward; eyes lingering at Link’s half aroused sex. “Have you been waiting long?”

“I’ve been entertaining myself.” Link winked

Sidon growled as he moved forward. Link pushed back and made his way up the bed as Sidon followed him. “Have you? And what exactly have you been doing?”

Link’s gaze traveled to his lips and he dipped his head just enough to press a quick soft kiss there “About how it would feel to play with two cocks.” Sidon groaned as Link’s lips grazed over his cheek. “Tell me what you want first.”

Oh goddess, Link certainly seemed to be in a sensual mood tonight! Whatever, Sidon was loving that velvety voice coating words with such dirtier meaning. “I-“ He thought about what he had been reminiscing on and found he couldn’t deny his wishes any longer. “Your mouth, my love. Please,” he moaned “I desire your mouth on me. You know how it’s my favorite, please.” His slit was already aroused but he forced his cocks to remain inside. He knew how Link loved to persuade them out of the sheath, and he loved feeling and watching Link’s mouth get all wet and messy with his slick.

Sidon leaned back on his knees “A moment, please. I’ll remove my jewelry.”

Link’s hand stopped him “No.” He looked Sidon up and down “You can keep it on. It looks really good on you and definitely makes you look Princely.” The thought of having Sidon pleading and needy while he was still dressed like that appealed to Link greatly. Of said royalty finally falling apart and shedding that all too perfect faced to reveal their true debauched desires. The lowly ranch hand pleasuring the beautiful royalty was a recurring fantasy he had. Probably no thanks to Zelda and Midna combined. Link licked his lips as he crawled forward. Looking down he was about to ask exactly where Sidon’s cocks were when he noticed a parting slit just below Sidon’s pelvic side fins at what would be groin level. The white skin looked swollen and moist with just the hint of pink.

Intrigued and beyond curious Link moved forward and lowered himself down to his elbows. With an outstretched finger he caressed the slit and pulled back to see the moisture clinging to his skin in a trail. Zora must have internal genitalia, he realized, and with a grin he leaned forward and pressed his tongue full against the skin and lapped upwards with a moan. Sidon jerked and then moaned as Link moved to lick and lap at the slit with his tongue again, this time slipping inside. His fingers slid into the folds and pushed them apart as his tongue pressed deeper. The way his lips nibbled and sucked at the outer skin to encourage Sidon’s further arousal almost made the Prince want to cry out.

Instead he hissed and both of his hands went to Link’s head, pulling slightly. Link paused to look up in confusion “Something wrong?”

Sidon was looking down at him with wide surprised eyes and a parted panting mouth “When did you get so good at this?”

When? Well it wasn’t like Link hadn’t done this before. And his counterpart from this world obviously did this to Sidon, so he was rather unsure of what the Zora meant. Deciding to play it off as a joke Link chuckled. “Good?” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to just above the slit “I haven’t even started yet.” He tried to push his fingers inside but they were only able to sink in until about the second knuckle before the pads of his fingertips touched something hard. Knowing what it probably was Link tried to push his tongue in deeper. He managed to lick it just a few times before more slick gushed against his lips and had him pulling back in surprises for a moment.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know that could happen!” Sidon’s voice sounded beyond flustered but Link ignored it as he thrust his fingers a few more times before pressing inward and swirling his index finger around one of the hard tips. Sidon groaned even louder as the slit opened further and Link could see his cocks beginning to emerge. Quite pleased with himself he forced his fingers back inside just under the cocks as his mouth began sucking at the tapered heads one after the other. His fingers scissored and thrust alongside his lapping tongue and Sidon covered his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out too loudly.

What Link was doing was beyond words with how good it felt and how determined he seemed to be with that mouth. Usually he just palmed Sidon until he was fully erect and then used his mouth but this… this was new and very erotic. He’d never seen his lover this eager before and the way he used his tongue was truly sinful. Never had Link acted as if licking up every drop of Sidon’s slick was some sort of glorious privilege he was unworthy of receiving. His cocks were quickly unsheathing and with every inch that was offered up Link devoured it. When they were both fully erect in front of Link’s face the Hylian smirked as he licked his lips clean from the shine and then kissed one and then the other. “I guess both are happy to see me.” Again with the teasing slightly snarky tone. Link had never used that in the bedroom before. In fact, he’d never heard Link use it at all even outside. Was this just another try at kinky bedroom behavior? Though Sidon wished his lover would warn him about these things in advance so they could talk about any concerns together, he was flexible enough to try and play a teasing role too.

“And why wouldn’t they be?” He purred as he stroked a thumb across Link’s cheek only to have the Hylian lean into the touch as if he were starved for affection “They have their favorite mouth in all of Hyrule ready and waiting to open for them.” Link’s whole body shivered as he moved to take them into his mouth but Sidon’s hand in his hair pulled just enough to stop him. “Which one do you want, my Hero?”

Link whined “Both. Please let me have both.”

Sidon chuckled “Always taking on more than you can handle.” Link tried again only to have Sidon’s grip tighten to the point of pain. “You can’t take both. You gagging does not excite me. Now choose which one you want in your pretty mouth because the other is finally getting in that tight ass of yours.”

Link whined some more and Sidon got the distinct impression of a pleading puppy. “Can’t I have both in my ass?”

“No,” Sidon spoke firmly “It’s been awhile since our last meeting and last night you were too sore. You’re only getting one.” When Link seemed like he was going to whine again Sidon spoke in a firm and low tone “That’s enough, my pet.” The new endearment had fallen from his tongue before he could give it careful consideration “Now behave or you get nothing at all.” Link flinched under his words but then seemed to settle down as he nodded.

“Alright, my…” he wanted to use a nickname too but wasn’t sure which one Sidon might approve of. “My Prince.” He glanced up at Sidon’s face and when the Zora’s white cheeks blushed a hot pink Link knew he’d chosen well.

Link had never used his title before. He’d always just called Sidon by his name or even “My Sidon.” as if to make it more personal. To have Link finally call him by his occupation and position had a different layer of kinkiness being added to their sexcapades. It wasn’t bad or unwelcome, just something new that Sidon had never realized he would like. Perhaps Link wanting to try a more kinky behavior was actually a much better idea then Sidon gave him credit for.

“Are you alright, my Prince?” Link asked.

Sidon shivered as he guided Link’s head back to his groin “Yes, pet, I’m wonderful. But I think that mouth of yours could be put to better use then asking me questions.” With the claw of his thumb Sidon followed the line of Link’s bottom lip “Open for me.” He ordered. Link did and his eyes closed as he took Sidon’s lower cock into his mouth, sucking hard and coming off with an audible pop. Sidon hissed “Yes, good pet. Show me how much you like it.” The blush on his cheeks only darkened. What was he saying? It was as if his emotional mind was running away with the moment and leaving its logical better half in the dust.

Sidon’s hips rolled forward and sent his erection further down Link’s throat then he meant to but when he went to pull back, thinking Link would have a problem with it, the Hylian’s hands just grasped him by the fins on the side of each hip and pulled him forward. His cock slid across the heat of Link’s tongue which pressed all along the underside and then as he pulled back he flicked the tip. He opened his mouth wide and did this same motion again and again. Each time sent shivers through Sidon’s body and made him hold his breath at the final sensation of it before gasping anew. He worried he was pushing Link too far or asking too much, but when he tried to pull his hands away from his lover's blond hair Link stopped and gave him an annoyed look.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sidon offered, thinking of how shy and worried Link had been the night before.

“You can try.” Link smiled as he leaned up and pushed Sidon flat onto his back before crawling over and straddling him. His thick muscled thighs were parted right over Sidon’s pelvic fins and his ass was teasingly brushing against the tip of one cock. “Besides, I don’t mind a little pain as long as you enjoy it. So you don’t have to hold back with me.” He purred “I promise I’m stronger than I look.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sidon nodded but grabbed Link’s shoulder as the man moved to grasp his erection “Though I am serious Link, only one tonight. No more.”

“Yes my Prince,” Link kissed his lips “I remember.”

Sidon groaned as he tightened his grip on Link’s body, still not allowing him to move down “Do you need anything? I have more lubrication in a jar in the other room.”

Link shook his head as he gave the cock a nice long stroke upward and a generous amount of slick stuck to his thumb and index finger “Seems good enough to me.”

“I **meant** you.”

Link laughed at that softly “No, I think not. Besides, I already said I don’t mind a little pain.” Then those blue gray eyes gave him a challenging look “Now can I fuck you please?”

Sidon shivered, still wondering if Link needed more preparation, but he supposed Link knew his own body. So he released Link’s hips and was then surprised when the hero grasped his hands and yanked them above his head with a devilish smile. “Thank you, my Prince. Now if you’d be so kind to keep your hands up here. There will be no touching for this next part until I say you can.” Before Sidon could say anything he placed a finger on his mouth “And no talking.”

Sidon had several questions in his mind but they all evaporated as soon as Link positioned himself and without preparation not only pushed the cock inside but then slid all the way down. Sidon bucked his hips as he closed his eyes and growled out of reflex. Around him Link was as tight as the day they had first had sex. Like a vice grip of hot flesh and squeezing the very sanity out of him. Huge Zora genitalia was not meant to go inside tight Hylian bodies, but Link seemed to love proving biology wrong.

Above him Link’s moan was truly a sinful collection of syllables that ended on a seductive satisfied sigh of Sidon’s name. “You feel… even bigger when… it’s actually a little hard to breath.” A hot blush was crawling up his chest to his cheeks. Sidon opened his mouth to ask if Link was alright but a full palm pressed against his lips. “I said no talking. I want to enjoy this and watch your face while I ride you.” He smirked as if amused.

As he continued to look into the Zora’s worried gold eyes he tilted his head to one side “You seem to be really worried about my welfare and consent in all this.”

Sidon nodded.

Link removed his hand and leaned down, which caused his body to tighten around Sidon even more and both of them moaned against each other’s lips. “Then let me comfort you. If I didn’t want to do this, then I wouldn’t be. I’ve been wanting you inside me since I saw you and learned that you had two of these,” he gave a roll of his hips which caused the second cock to be pressed against his round bottom. “And as for how I’m handling it all,” his finger brushed the bottom lip of Sidon’s parted mouth. “I’m very-ow!” he winced as he scraped his thumb on one of Sidon’s teeth.

Sidon was about to apologize, orders be damned, when the smallest little taste of Link’s blood hit his tongue. Instantly his mind went blank and his more predatory instincts threatened to take over. He struggled, internally, to calm down but his tongue sought out the blood along his tooth before his sensitive nose smelled even more blood on the air. His eyes, the pupils now black slits against gold much like a cat, focused on Link’s thumb. The Hylian was suckling it against his lips.

Sidon snarled and moved up, snatching Link’s hand and bringing it close to inspect it. It was the smallest cut, barely even bleeding at all. Just a tiny little upwelling of red from creamy oh so delicate Hylian skin. Sidon breathed in the scent of it before licking at the injury himself as Link shivered.

“You…like blood?”

Sidon moaned as his more reasonable mind tried to fight back the predator within him. “I am a shark.” Came his strained husky voice. “Blood is a source of excitement for me. But, I have never indulged in it because of the dangers.”

“Dangers?”

“I dare not let the animal part of me get carried away and hurt someone. I would never forgive myself.”

Link paused as if thinking intently on something before nodding “I understand that.” Sidon grimaced as he forced himself to turn away, though the predator roared in displeasure. His hands left Link to move off and away but Link leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck. “I don’t want you to stop. I just meant I understand what it means to have a more primal self. Something… that is a part of you… and yet it longs to be set free and run wild. Its wants and desires are more selfish, in a way, then what society would deem fitting.” Link lifted himself off of Sidon with a ping of sadness before turning around and getting on his hands and knees with his posterior facing Sidon.

Seeing his mate present tempted the animal and had it thrashing to regain control even as Sidon gritted his teeth and his claws ripped the sheets below his palm. “Link… you can’t…” He tried to speak even as his eyes fixated on the clenching hole wanting to be filled again.

A slight blush entered Link’s cheeks as he looked over his shoulder “I don’t mind satisfying your need to dominate and take… as long as you don’t mind satisfying mine.”

“What?”

“I… I want to be taken like this. From behind. Used and pushed to my limit by someone stronger than me.” He laughed lightly “It’s not something I’ve admitted to anyone, really.” He’d never found someone to fit the criteria. Zora back in his world were not like the Zora here, and there was no one who even came close to being like or comparable to Sidon. Which was why he had mostly only had female partners despite his duel interests. “But you… I feel like I can trust you to understand and give me what I need.”

Sidon growled as he moved forward, scenting Link as he moved over his back to lick at a shoulder. “I…might hurt you.” As if to explain what he meant his teeth scraped against Link’s shoulder threateningly but did not break the skin.

“A little biting can be fun.” Link said back as he rocked his body backward to roll his hips against Sidon’s dripping cocks.

Sidon was quickly losing control as with every word Link spoke he and the beast wanted the same thing more. “You are sure?” His teeth broke through the skin just enough to get another drop or two of blood.

Link gasped “Still sure you don’t want to use both?”

“ **Link**.” Sidon said warningly.

Link’s hand moved back to touch his head fin and he moved his head to try and look at him. “A compromise then. Do they finish at the same time or separately?”

It was hard to think as Sidon’s main focus was on keeping a leash on his body that wanted nothing more than to rut into the Hylian under him. “My release? They can do both.” It seemed like an odd question as Link should already know that.

“Then can you separate them? Once one cock is done can you use the other after that?” Sidon nodded against his shoulder and Link could not help but grin. “Then take me however you wish.”

Sidon’s hands grabbed his hips and rolled them back until the tip of one cock was once again pressing against Link’s body. Angling his hips downwards he thrust inside until those pert cheeks slapped against his fins. Link practically howled as Sidon’s mind grew foggy with the only desire to take and own. He wanted to possess Link, mate him, and breed him. His thrusts were punishing as he brought the Hylian’s body backward to meet every thrust forward. His other cock slid against Link’s testicles and erection on every motion.

Link was in absolute euphoria. His deepest craving, like an ever constant nagging itch inside of him, was now being fully appeased. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. Sidon’s teeth brought only a heightened awareness of the pleasure and the fullness because of the stinging pricks of pain. Link could feel his body widen and yield to Sidon’s immense strength. The force of every thrust almost felt like a spanking as well. The sensation made him cry out and ask for more. He felt owned. The Zora above him seemed to greatly enjoy how his tight body stretched to accommodate the girth and length of him.

Just to make sure there was no small measure of Sidon still holding back, Link gave all he got into rocking his body and clenching around him, much to Sidon’s agreement. He whimpered and brought one of his hands to touch Sidon’s at his hip. Wrapping their fingers together he brought the hand to the back of his short blond hair. Without being told Sidon made a truly animalistic sound as his fingers gripped tight to Link’s hair and with a firm hold shoved his face into the bed for a better position. His mouth bit at the back of Link’s neck as his hips stilled and Link’s could feel the first of the two cock’s orgasm. He shivered at the sensation of every spurt of the release. It felt almost cool against his own internal heat. Sidon made a noise of contentment as he pulled out abruptly. Link practically yelped and then gasped as the second cock was shoved inside him with little warning or reprieve. He loved it.

But when the cock didn’t move he squirmed and tried to ask why only to have Sidon bite the back of his neck harder. Link whimpered again as he shamelessly humped his hips against the open air. Without Sidon’s assault on his body his own erection was straining and dripping between his legs. It was hard to ignore. He wanted to touch himself. He could even feel the warm beads of his pre-cum gathering at the head.

Sidon growled another warning as Link continued to wiggle and brought his hand around the Hylian’s hip to his neglected sex. His bigger palm and fingers wrapped around his smaller cock effortlessly and Link panted as he heard Sidon growl “You may hump into my hand while I am inside you. Until you release, I will not move.”

What? So Sidon wanted him to effectively fuck himself? Because what he was describing meant that Link would be getting off by way of his hand but every move backward to thrust back into that hand would have him riding Sidon’s remaining hard cock. Link bit his lower lip in approval, though that was not able to be seen by Sidon. It didn’t matter.

He wasted no time being very eager about it as he pressed forward and found wonderful friction against the Zora’s thick fingers and smooth palm. When he pushed back he wasn’t shy either. He did it with enough force that both Sidon and he moaned loudly. “Oh Goddess, **yes**.” Sidon heard his lover say in a breathless whisper. He was too distracted by the feel of how wet Link was around him. There was hardly any resistance any more thanks to his own slick and cum now. And the room echoed with the sounds of their slapping bodies to the point where Sidon wondered if he’d ever be able to hear anything else when he was alone. The smell of their coupling had never been so potent and sensual on the air and when he heard Link cry out at his own release, he swore he could taste it on his tongue. Sidon resumed his thrusting directly after that. Not giving Link’s body time to relax and when his second orgasm was upon him he pulled out and released all over the hero’s chiseled and defined back.

Even as his mind quieted and he came back to himself he watched with great satiated pride how Link lay there panting, trembling, gaping open, leaking, and covered in warm fresh dripping white cum. The bite marks all over his shoulder were only mild and Sidon was sure another dip in the healing pool would clear those up quickly enough. Link moaned as he allowed his body to flop down into the bed, uncaring of his own sticky release under him.

“Are you alright my love?” Sidon spoke softly, soothingly. Almost as if he expected Link to reprimand him for his rough treatment, despite saying otherwise.

Link rolled over onto his back and moved up to lean on his elbows to give Sidon a coquettish and yet smoldering look. “I’ve never been better. When can we go again?”

They had sex twice more before the night weighed heavy in the sky. Link had not been surprised at all to find out Sidon was very much into cuddling and after care. He had taken Link to the healing pool and despite the Hylian’s teasing hands trying to get Sidon to go another round. The Zora was insistent that it was time for sleep. Sidon had cleaned his lover thoroughly and made sure the marks on his back healed before he had tucked Link into the comfortable, although somewhat messy, bed before going over and submerging himself in his own water pool. Link closed his eyes but had only managed to catch a few hours sleep before something on the wind roused him. Rubbing the heaviness from his eyes he walked to the window and listened. The night was mostly quiet but with his more acute hearing he could hear what he believed was the song of an ocarina.

Knowing ocarinas were not a part of this world he instantly knew something was off and needed to investigate. Quickly looking around for clothes he then noticed that his body had an additional furry appendage. A long wolf tail was swaying behind him and upon touching his head he could feel his ears were now that of a wolf’s as well. Knowing the rest of the transformation was not far behind he quickly looked to Sidon to make sure he was still asleep before climbing out the window and landing on the platform some ways below, turning into a full wolf in midair. Shaking himself off, and this time making sure to avoid detection, he followed the sound of the ocarina on silent paws outside the city and into the night.


	5. Reuniting with BOTW Link

Link would never just leave without saying goodbye.

And yet, Sidon felt as if he was mentally fighting a losing battle as he stood looking up at his sister’s memorial statue. The rain pelted down around him but being an aquatic race he was indifferent to the wetness. When he had awoken to the early morning dawn and found Link gone he hadn’t thought anything really odd about it. Link always went out to help around the domain as a way to busy himself while Sidon attended to his own duties. But after this morning’s council meeting, which had mostly consisted of worry over the new troubling lunar cycle, when Sidon had gone looking for him there had been no trace of him. His people said they hadn’t seen him and he wasn’t visiting with anyone in particular. Sidon felt as if he was refusing to face reality as his logical and emotional side were at war with one another.

Still, it was undeniable that Link wasn’t here. He had just up and left. But why? There had to be a reason.

Had it been because of the previous night’s more intense sex? No, that seemed unlikely. If Link had found an issue with how Sidon had treated him he would not have asked for repeat times. But maybe that was it, had Sidon not pleased him enough? His lover had seemed eager for more and Sidon had put a stop to it. Was he angry that he had? Sidon felt it was well within his right to say no just as much as it was Links, but up until last night Sidon had never really outright refused him anything. Last night had been a first for him refusing to give Link double penetration, which he knew Link favored, and he’d refused additional couplings. There had also been a first, a blood kink, which Sidon had enjoyed and it seemed Link had too, but perhaps he should have stopped everything so they could have discussed it rather than doing it and improvising. Maybe Link had left because he’d realized what they’d done and it was too much for him to cope with at the moment. All the same he could have stayed. Sidon would have talked with him, and helped him come to some mutual ground. They were a couple first and foremost.

Sidon closed his eyes as his worries, his own self-doubt began to weigh on him. The person he cared for most was acting so strangely and obviously needed his help, but he didn’t know what to do. Everything he tried seemed to work and make Link happy, only for the Hylian to do something out of character that would imply Sidon had done something wrong. What was he doing wrong? He’d listen to Link’s request for non-penetrative sex, then he’d humored Link’s interest in more dominating sex and even indulged in his arousal at being more primal, he’d satisfied Link multiple times, and had taken special time and care to make sure he felt loved as well. **What had he done wrong**!?

Thunder cracked overhead and the Prince wondered if the weather was reflecting his emotions.

Then a small hand patted his lower back and Sidon turned to find Link smiling up at him from under the hood of the cloak he had clipped at his neck. “Link!” Sidon grinned, grabbing and picking up the smaller man and hugging him openly. “You came back.” He murmured more softly, his own anxiety bleeding into the words. Link wiggled, indicating he wanted down, and when Sidon set him on his feet the Hylian’s hands cupped his face. His expression worried and confused.

He wanted to ask his lover in blatant terms about everything right in that moment. Demand why he was acting so peculiar. To truly understand why and what Link wanted and what Sidon could do to help. But as Sidon opened his mouth he found himself unable to voice any of those concerns. Finding himself fearful of rejection was new to him. If Link was angry with him or dissatisfied… what was he going to do? He almost didn’t want to hear it confirmed. Link’s worry was now bordering on the edge of uneasiness and disquieted as he tilted his head to one side. His eyes imploring Sidon to say something or anything. The Prince sighed as he closed his eyes and simply replied with “I’m just happy you’re back.” Link blinked at him in confusion. “You were just gone, Link. No word or anything to tell me why. Please don’t do that again.”

Link pursed his lips as he looked down at the ground in guilt “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think being late a few days was cause for concern.” Sidon frowned, wondering why Link thought he was referring to that rather than the most recent leaving. “But… I never wanted to cause you to worry. Something happened and I had to fix it. It just took way longer than any of us anticipated. Even Princess Zelda had to help.”

Fix it? What had needed to be fixed? As Sidon wondered what he had meant Link moved to pull the hood back from his face. Sidon’s eyes widened at seeing his long beautiful blond hair again. It was tied back in its customary low hanging ponytail with some of the strands falling over his shoulders.

How was Link’s hair long again? That couldn’t be! He wanted to comment on it but Link combed a hand through his hair as he looked off to the side in slight embarrassment. “I am sorry. I did ride as fast as I could here once I was able but it is a long journey. But the Princess did allow me some extra time of leave so that I could make it up to you.” He smiled shyly “A whole week.”

What was he talking about now? Unless… is that what Link had meant by ‘fix it’? Had he…left to go see the Princess so she could use her magic to regrow his hair? It sounded like the silliest thing to do, and not to mention a waste of good magical energy, but these last few days Link had not been acting his normal self. Perhaps he had done this because of all Sidon’s comments about his hair. Had that been what triggered everything? Such an inane little comment had caused Link to feel so insecure in their relationship that he needed to act out, only to then run back to the castle and get his hair lengthened again. It was possibly the most illogical thing Sidon had ever conceived. Was Link really so emotionally fragile?

Well if something as stupid as that had been the reason Sidon was not going to mess it up again.

He moved his hand to grasp at Link’s hair tie and pull it free. Those ocean blue eyes widened in surprise as they looked up at him. As the golden locks fanned out to frame his face, despite the rain making them wet, Sidon smiled sweetly down at him. “Nothing in all of the Goddess’ creation is as perfect to me as you are.” Link’s blush was instant and dark “And I can only pray that they will allow me to be by your side for as long as you wish me.”

“Sidon?” Link’s pink lips parted as if he were going to say something back, but then he licked them instead “We’re not alone.” He glanced around them at the guards that were pretending to not hear a thing.

“Do you… not feel the same?” the Prince asked in barely above a whisper.

Link’s face was alarmed. He looked to Sidon as if he had struck him. “What? How could you even think that? I love you more than anything!” He then bit his lip as he covered his mouth with his hand. Embarrassed by the volume with which he’d said that last part.

Sidon lifted Link up in his arms despite the Hylian’s undignified squeak of surprise and kissed him full on the mouth. He did it uncaring of the rain, where they were, or who saw them. Link kissed him back and when they parted his blush extended all the way to his ears. It was then that Sidon noticed just how utterly soaked Link’s clothes were. The Hylian must be chilled through to the bone. Without a word Sidon turned and still carrying the small man in his arms he walked them to his room. Link buried his face in Sidon’s shoulder. Just as before once they were alone in Sidon’s chambers the Prince locked the door.

As he set Link down he thought that perhaps the bathing pool was just going to have to be a new part of their routine. He’d certainly used it quite a lot. At that moment, however, his shoulder was tapped to stop him from turning away. When Sidon looked at him Link smiled as he held the Zora’s hands in his own. “You’ve never kissed me that openly before.” It almost looked like tears were coming to his eyes, but he blinked them away .“I thought all this time you were embarrassed by me. Or maybe a little ashamed. I didn’t mind, too much, really. And I knew why. You are a Prince and though I know you care for me I know that to some other Zora they might use that against you. Say that you’re not worthy to rule or something like that. And I don’t want to be the reason that anyone would turn against you. You love your people Sidon, and you will make a benevolent and kind king. I would never stand in the way of that. But,” a truly heartwarming smile spread across his face. He brought Sidon’s hand to his lips and he kissed the knuckles almost reverently. “I’m really happy you kissed me, like that. Thank you.”

All of Sidon’s previous worries, fears, anxiety, apprehension, and suspicions vanished when blanketed in the rays of that warm sunny smile. “Is that what you worried about all this time?” Link blushed before he nodded slowly “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Link paused before explaining as he tried to gather his emotions “Sometimes it’s better to worry and not say anything, rather than say something and have it immediately happen. I just… didn’t want to make waves. I wanted to steal as much time with you as I could before I knew it would all eventually end. Because I know nothing good and happy lasts forever.”

Sidon got the distinct impression Link was referring to when the calamity fell and his hundred year slumber. How everything he had was taken from him and just vanished into time. “Oh Link,” Sidon shook his head as he knelt down so they were at a closer eye level “Link, are you happy with me? With how we are and what we’re doing?” Sidon just wanted to hear him say it one more time. He needed Link to confirm it verbally for his own peace of mind.

“You’re the only person who makes me feel the happiest I’ve ever been. I know you’re upset because I was late; but please know that I will always come back to you. No matter where I go or what I must do,” He opened one of Sidon’s hands to kiss his palm “It’s to you I will always return.” Sidon had no words and found the only thing he could do was gather Link in his arms and kiss him again. Link’s mouth opened on a breath and Sidon pressed their tongues together before slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss. Link moaned as he broke away and nuzzled Sidon’s cheek.

“Get me out of these wet clothes and make love to me.” It was neither a request or a plea, but more an order. And it made Sidon shiver and smile. This was the Link he knew so well.

Sidon was so relieved he laughed as he moved to do as Link wanted. “Again?” The Zora breathed against the Hylian cool damp skin that was quickly warming up as more layers of clothing were peeled away.

“Always.” Link answered back as he undid the clasp of the cloak himself.

Sidon assisted Link out of his shirt before Link’s hands went to his neck and started helping him with his jewelry. “Any specifics this time?” He asked his lover, secretly hoping Link for just this once would want their normal sexual physical intimacy.

Link looked mildly confused by that, but then shook his head with a soft chuckle “Just you, my Sidon. That’s all I want.”

Sidon was so grateful to hear that, he kissed Link once more and brought him into his lap. Though the Hylian was still wearing his pants and boots, Sidon wasted no time letting one of his hands move to grope against his perfectly curved posterior. “Both cocks this time. I promise.”

Link made a little giggle as he removed Sidon’s sash over his head. Then to the armor at his shoulders and the makeshift crown atop his crest. “Yes please. That is one of the reasons I love you.” Once all of his ornaments were gone Sidon stopped Link to give him a joking look.

“One of the reasons?”

Link made an exaggerated sigh “ _Alright_ … it’s the only reason.”

Sidon growled as he tackled Link to the bed and began nibbling his neck while the Hylian’s adorable laugh filled the room.


	6. Bedding BotW Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Homosexual sex, finger play/fucking, oral sex performed on Hylian anatomy, jerking off, cum eating/licking, penetrative anal sex, dirty talk.

Link shuddered under Sidon’s exploring lips. The Prince seemed to be in no hurry and more than willing to take his time. Usually when Link finally came back to the Domain he and Sidon could not wait to be alone. This time had certainly been different, to start off with, and now his lover was acting like touching him wasn’t going to make him orgasm instantaneously. He applauded Sidon’s new found stamina and restraint, even if Link did not share in his patience. He’d been going crazy trying to help Zelda figure out what exactly was going on with the whole Blood Moon/Lunar cycle continuing night after night.

Or rather…He’d been helping ALL the Zelda’s try and figure that out. They all had just showed up in the castle one day, much to everyone’s alarm. At the very least they all had contrasting personalities and treated him differently. The one who liked to wear pink was very much a sweetheart and cared for him as if he were a longtime friend. The one who wore purple and white seemed more distant and reserved. She didn’t seem to like this world’s Zelda very much. Link felt it was because his Zelda was very expressive and vocal with her emotions whereas this other Zelda seemed more composed and demure. Link wondered if where she came from was not very happy. He’d mustered the courage to ask her something along those lines one evening when she had thanked him for bringing her more tea. She had only smiled at him and said “You are very astute, but I will not trouble you with such knowledge.”

No, he didn’t want to think about that now. He wasn’t at the castle any more. He was here, with Sidon, and Sidon’s lovely mouth was licking down his neck and going to his chest. That talented mouth found and latched onto a nipple while a free hand slid over his flat stomach and then palmed his already hard sex. Link gasped and arched his body as best he could while some of Sidon’s weight held him down. He spread his legs wide and rocked upward into Sidon’s fingers. The Zora played with him only a bit before a finger delved down and pressed against his entrance, making Link cry out a little in discomfort.

Sidon’s mouth released the nipple he’d been assaulting with his tongue to look at Link in surprise. “You’re all tight again?”

Link frowned and he nodded, wondering what kind of question was that. It wasn’t like he went off searching for other partners while he and Sidon were apart. Besides, after he’d had Sidon, who else could possibly compare?! “You…may need to use the lube, please.” Sidon seemed even more surprised by that. Now wondering if something was wrong Link asked “Is it bad that I’m tight again?” Honestly, he didn’t see how that was his fault. He only saw Sidon once a month or so. Wouldn’t him being tight only give Sidon more pleasure?

“No, no my dearest. It’s just fine.” Sidon reassured softly as he leaned up and away to walk into the other room. When he returned with the lube he was already administering some to his fingers. When he returned to Link’s side once more he whispered. “Now, where were we my Hero?”

“Your mouth was on me and you were about to prepare my body so you can have your way with me.”

Sidon hummed as he liked one of Link’s nipples again “Was I now?” The finger returned to between his parted legs and the push inside this time, now aided by lube, was easier and more pleasurable. Link whined and rolled his head back against the bed. His hands went to wrap around Sidon’s head and grasp the back fin.

“Link.” It was the tone that had the Hylian pausing to lift his head again. Sidon met his gaze and asked “May we have sex facing one another? I.. I missed you terribly and would like to kiss you while we mate this time. If you are agreeable to that?” Link blinked at him and nodded. Why was he asking something like that? Why would he think he needed Link’s permission to do something so tame to begin with? Link began to wonder if something else was going on but Sidon’s mile wide grin blinded him. The Zora Prince pecked kisses all over his face. “You are wonderful, my love. Truly. Have I said today how perfect you are?” Link laughed again but shook his head, no.

“What a horrible lover I am.” Sidon grinned as he nuzzled just below Link’s jaw in a particularly ticklish spot. “Because you are.” He slipped another finger inside and when Link’s mouth opened in a wordless cry Sidon took the opportunity to turn it into an open mouthed kiss. Link must have eaten some fruitcake before coming back to the Domain because his mouth tasted particularly sweet. Sidon even licked Link’s bottom lip as he pulled away to watch the smaller man’s face break in enjoyment as he scissor his fingers and then brushed them upward against his sweet spot, nice and firm. “Have I said how thankful I am?” When Link only moaned and pushed down against his thrusting fingers Sidon pulled them out and circled them around the rim. “I asked a question, Link.”

Link wet his lips as he shook his head “I do not think so, my Sidon. Not today.”

“Then I am truly lost. How shall I make it up to you, my darling?”

Link shivered as an idea immediately came to his mind. Sidon didn’t do it often because of how dangerous it was, but that’s half the reason Link got so hard just thinking about it. “I think you should make it up to me with your mouth.”

Sidon’s golden eyes darkened as he growled “You will have to stay very still and not move. Can you do that?” Link nodded eagerly. “Very well then, as you wish.” Link flopped back down and his hands went to the prominent crest that was the top of Sidon’s head. Warm palms pressed against the cool slick skin and Link took a steadying breath. He could feel Sidon’s breath ghosting over his straining flesh and the lube that remained on his skin between his ass cheeks.

“Not one movement.” Sidon warned one last time before opening his mouth and taking Link to the base. It was no hardship, considering their size differences. Link’s cock, though not small by Hylian standards, did not even reach the back of Sidon’s throat. So performing oral sex, on Sidon’s part, was very easy and it drove Link wild. The only problem was his teeth. Which was why Link had to remain absolutely still. This was one of the few kinkier practices they engaged in where Sidon needed and had to have complete control, and Link was more than willing to give it to him. Noises and cut off words fell from his lips as his mind focused on that long coiling tongue and the heat that enveloped him. 

He withdrew his fingers and moved his hands around Link’s hips to brazenly grope and mold his very alluring backside. Each cheek seemed to fit into Sidon’s palm perfectly and he wasted no time in squeezing them possessively. Link moaned and tried his hardest not to thrust up into Sidon’s mouth. This was what he loved and hated about blow jobs. He couldn’t resist the challenge that came with them even if he hated not being able to move as he wanted. Sidon hummed around him in amusement and Link gasped with a broken whine of the Prince’s name.

He kept Link’s pelvis impossibly still as he opened his mouth wider and smoothed his tongue from the Hylian’s puckered hole to around his testicles and then up to the tip of his cock. His answer was an almost silent scream. The fingers of Link’s right hand tapped repeatedly against his head. This was his silent warning that he was close to cumming. Whether Sidon let him cum or denied him right now was up to him.

He considered his options. If Link came now, then when they came together later it would be all the more intense. Every nerve would already be oversensitive and Link would make the most provocative sounds. Or he could deny Link, and enjoy the Hylian’s orgasm while he was inside and have his lover lick up his own release off Sidon’s skin. Oh, both were positively delightful ideas. Of that there was no doubt. But which one?

Sidon pulled off to lick his lips. He took a moment to look on in satisfaction at Link’s highly aroused and now flushing cock. “My dearest.” Sidon purred as Link gasped for breath. He raised a hand to his chest and one claw ever so gently scraped across a nipple. “I find myself at a quandary. I cannot decide whether to let you come now and enjoy your body after, or should make you wait to cum around my cocks and make you clean us up? Which would you prefer, my Hero?”

Link gulped as he blinked impossibly blue eyes to look at Sidon with such fondness and adoration “Why not both, my Sidon.”

“Both?”

Link nodded as he wrapped his own hand around his cock “It won’t take much. Let me come on you and then I’ll lick you clean.” He moaned as he could now freely buck his hips “And then, you can have me. I’ll be so tight around you. You’ll cum instantly.”

Sidon laughed at that as he moved in beside Link, snuggling up next to him. His hand curved around the Hylian’s own to assist with jerking him off. His mouth pressed right up against Link’s sensitive ear and licked the outer shell, breaking Link’s rhythm momentarily. “You’re that sure of yourself? You’re so confident that your body feels so perfect around me that I would lose myself so quickly? To your passionate keens for more, harder, faster? To your desperate need to please me and have me that matches only my own for you? How you don’t shy away from how rough or gentle I can be. You will take all of me, accept me, and desire me regardless.” Link was so close to orgasm but his mind was forcing his body to hold off on it as it craved to hear more sweet words of praise. Goddess knows sometimes it felt like only Sidon, in all of Hyrule, thought he could do no wrong.

“You are perfect, Link, in every way to me. From your bravery to how you are thrusting into my fingers yet again to cum.” Link bit his lower lip to keep his orgasm from the brink yet again. Just a little more. He craved Sidon’s sugary and vulgar words as much as his touch and affection. “You are so nice and slick, and tight too. I can never wait to have my cocks inside you.” He leaned forward until their lips were almost pressed together “I’m going to enjoy this, my treasure, and so will you. You’re going to love being split open on my cocks as I fuck into you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of my territory for a week.”

When their lips met the kiss was surprisingly soft and tender. Link hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he gasped involuntarily. Yet even with a clear opportunity to deepen their kiss, Sidon continued to only capture his mouth to share sweet chaste kisses. It drove Link absolutely crazy as he nearly cried “By the goddesses Sidon!” He closed his eyes “I-I-” His free hand shot out to grasp at Sidon’s arm for support as his whole body jerked and strained to finally orgasm.

Sidon grinned against his cheek before looking directly into Link’s eyes “When you’re ready, my love.”

Link’s back arched as his release, after being on the brink for so long, practically crashed into him and left his shivering in sensation. Sidon looked down at their intertwined fingers as Link’s cock jerked and shot after shot of white sperm arched into the air to cover their fingers. A particularly ambitious spurt landed on Sidon’s wrist. The Prince continued to slowly and softly move his hand as he guided Link through his orgasm and back to reality. Link whined as he just seemed to continue cumming. His thighs were twitching with the stain it caused his muscles to endure.

“It’s all right. Take your time.” Sidon soothed in a calming voice, which was not that far off from his seductive or even sultry voice. Either one had the ability to turn Link’s rock hard spine to jelly and his resolve to dust.

When he opened his eyes his breathing slowed. He turned his wrist and taking hold of Sidon’s hand brought it to his lips. “I really did make a mess.”

“Yes, you were very eager this time.”

Link hummed pleasantly “I’ll clean it up.” He started with one of Sidon’s knuckles but then was surprised to find the Zora leaning down and helping him.

To Link’s astonishment Sidon only offered a small smirk as he blushed “I’m sorry… but I find myself very impatient.”

Link looked down between them at Sidon’s heavily wet and exposed slit with both of his thick cocks jutting out one on top of the other. They were a desperate shade of pink. Deciding to give back what Sidon had just given him, Link keened and moved to wrap one of his legs around Sidon’s hips, allowing both cocks to slide against his lubed cheeks but not push inside. His smoldering sapphire eyes silently asked “Want me?” He rolled his ass and Sidon’s hips jerked. The Prince momentarily closed his eyes as if in pain as he tried to keep himself from forcing himself inside his lover.

“What’s wrong my Prince?” Link licked his lips at the new nickname but it had just rolled off his tongue in the heat of the moment. He hoped Sidon didn’t mind. After all, Sidon called him Hero all the time. “Will you not talk to me? Tell me how much you want it?” The leg around his hips tightened and brought him closer “Do you want to know why this tight little ass feels so good to you my Prince? Why nothing else will ever be its equal and you know it?” Sidon growled. His predatory eye flashed knowingly. “It’s because it’s all yours. You own it.”

Link finally rolled them so Sidon was on top and lying heavily between his spread thighs. Link’s head came to about his chest. He wrapped his legs around the Zora’s hips and fins as best he could and was just barely able to lock his ankles. “Now don’t you think it’s time you **cum** home?”

An animalistic snarl escaped him as Sidon grabbed Link’s bent thighs and shoved them up and back to the mattress of the bed. This effectively unlocked Link’s feet as both his legs were firmly pressed against his shoulders to give the Prince the best angle as he shoved both of his erections inside. Link cried out at the ecstasy of it. He was utterly helpless and unable to move. Bent in half and spread open for Sidon to take every ounce of pleasure his body could give. Link enjoyed these times with Sidon most of all.

Sidon gritted his teeth as he began to shove into him. His thrusts deep and relentless, torturing Link with the force of his strength and the full girth of his two phalluses. Each deep stroke and slammed and invaded the rings of muscles guarding his most sensitive places. Parts that Link didn’t even know he had were alight with sensation and pleasure as he was helpless but to accept anything and everything Sidon was giving him. And he loved every second of it.

Sidon nipped a frantic bite against his shoulder “I’m there Link,” he gasped “Link.”

Link grabbed his head fin and angled Sidon’s face down to his so as the Prince came he could press their lips together in a romantic kiss.


	7. Realization

Link had just awakened with Sidon’s arm wrapped protectively around him in the pool. Dipping under the water and getting out he tried his hardest to dry his skin, which had already gone all pruny. After which he quickly got dressed and was going to wake Sidon, but one look out the window told him it was still too early. Or was it? The moon still remaining in the sky was causing some unnatural weather anomalies. Still he left Sidon to sleep as he made his way out into the domain. The first person he ran into was Baz who was enthusiastic to greet him and asked that he come assist him in training the Zora guard on swordsmanship. Link happily nodded and followed the Captain to the training grounds.

♡❧♡

Meanwhile, at the domain entrance another Link was walking across the bridge and swatting at the fairy repeatedly dive bombing his head because he wouldn’t listen to her. “Oh master Link!” Laflat called out to him once he’d passed the guards. The Hylian turned toward her with an open expression but it almost seemed as if he didn’t recognize her. Though she was a bit offended that he didn’t at least wave back she ignored it and said “I’m sorry to ask this again but can you go up the mountain and deal with the lynel please?” She pointed up to Shatterback Point. “The children are saying something about the monster being a different color this time. So please be careful. I’m just so worried the little ones will start going up there again and getting hurt.” She then gestured toward the children that were running around the fountain. Some of them even called out to Link as they laughed and played. Link waited until she’d turned back to look at him before nodding and then waving his hand as he bid goodbye. He wasn’t sure what a lynel was, but if it was harming children he couldn’t let that continue. He made his way toward the indicated direction by passing over another bridge and was stopped by another Zora asking for more luminous stones, whatever those were. Link just nodded and continued on his way.

He’d made quick work of the lizalfos that crossed his path, surprised at how different and bigger they were in this world. When he’d neared the top of the mountain a wolf had leaped out of the underbrush and into his path. Thinking it was another enemy Link readied his sword but instead the wolf, dark stormy gray in color, only barked at him and then sat down on his haunches. Almost as if he was waiting for Link to put the sword away. He remembered the wolfos from his own world, but this wolf didn’t seem that vicious. Deciding to take a chance he put the sword away and the wolf barked again and wagged its tail in greeting. Link bent down to one knee as the animal came over and snuffled along his hands and then his tunic before licking his face. Link laughed as he pet the animal’s head and scratched his ears but a loud thunderous roar echoed through the air. Both stopped as they turned toward the sound.

♡❧♡

Sidon had not enjoyed waking up to find himself alone in his room yet again, but at the very least he knew this time where Link probably was. Sure enough after a quick walk around the Domain he’d spied his lover assisting in the Zora training grounds. Not wanting to bother him Sidon had not made his presence known and instead was on his way to the throne room to consult something with his father. He’d been thinking about himself and Link a lot the last several days and more than anything last night he’d come to a decision. If he did not desire anyone but Link, and never would, and could not fathom ending their relationship- then what was the point in not making a permanent commitment? It had never been done and there might be some backlash, but that did not mean it shouldn’t be done or that it wasn’t the right thing to do. For both himself and Link. If Link was really just waiting for the bottom to drop out, then Sidon felt it was his duty to show Link that it never would. Because that's what you did when you truly loved someone. But before he could do anything regarding that decision he needed to talk with his father about the finer points and ramifications first. He was still a Prince and needed to act responsibly as such.

He’d just walked past Laflat when he overheard her tell the children “No you are not allowed up there it is dangerous! If you want to see Link then you’ll have to wait until he comes back.”

Sidon stopped in mid stride and then turned to regard her “Laflat the Zora training ground is not so dangerous that the children cannot go see Link if they wish to.”

“Link is not at the training ground your highness, I just asked him to go dispatch the lynel that has returned. He left but moments ago.”

“Yeah!” cried out one of the children “And wearing a new green tunic too! I prefer it when he wears the Zora armor. It reminds me of Princess Mipha.”

Sidon was completely confused because he had just seen Link in his champion’s tunic. It was not possible. Was this yet another odd occurrence because of the moon? Looking up at Shatterback Point he then asked “He left not moments ago?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“I’m going as well. If anyone asks where I am please tell them as such will you?”

“Yes, of course, please do be careful!” She called out as he began to walk away.

Sidon was fed up and determined to get to the bottom of this right now. It was an easy and quick hike up the mountain because all of the lesser monsters had already been dealt with. Sidon ignored them and moved as quickly as he could over logs and rocks and up the steep hillside. When he first heard the roar of the lynel he knew something was off because it was followed by a snarl and howl of a wolf. Sidon ran the last several feet to the flat topped ground that the lynel usually prowled and saw Link, dressed in green, and a large gray wolf battling alongside him. Link was badly wounded in one of his shoulders and seemed to be barely able to keep up with the speed and fearsomeness of the lynel. He seemed to be using some kind of odd weapon that shot out from his hand and hooked around the lynel’s back hooves to cause him to remain still just long enough for the wolf to leap and bite at the monsters face. This only worked for several seconds before the lynel sent them both flying against the rocks with a focused roar and charging of the air around him. Link stumbled to his feet as he drew his sword and charged the creature only to be shot in the chest with an arrow that sent him flying backward and skidding into the ground.

Sidon called out as he ran over to help him up only for the wolf to slam into them both and save them from getting hit with even more arrows. The canine snarled and to Sidon’s astonishment the symbol of the triforce appeared on the animal’s left paw. The wolf howled once more as the lynel prepared for a charge attack. The two of them ran toward the other at top speed and as they collided an electric current exploded between them. The lynel swayed and then kneeled as it tried to recover from being stunned. The wolf was worse off as it panted and then its limbs began to shake and change. The dark fur fell away to reveal cream colored Hylian skin and the face changed into that of Link’s. As that Link coughed and hacked up some blood onto the earth Sidon looked back and forth between them in disbelief. Another Link? Two Links?! No, if two were here and there was still his Link at the training grounds then… three Links?!!

Seeing the lynel was getting up and coming out of its stupor Sidon made a split second decision and grabbed both Links, hoisting them over his shoulders, and then running to the very summit of the mountain before leaping off the very very very long dive into the waters below. Before they even crashed into the water he felt both Hylians grab a hold of him for dear life. The water was freezing cold but Sidon barely felt it as he quickly propelled his body forward and onto the dock a short ways away. Now that they were finally safe and out of the water he stood his full height and placed both Link’s on the ground in front of him.

Out of nowhere a blue fairy began flying practically into his face and shrieking “Are you crazy! Jumping from that high could have killed all of you!”

Sidon had never spoken to a fairy before but he was in no mood to be questioned at the moment “I’ve done that dive multiple times and I would never allow any harm to come to Link.” He paused “Well... any Link, I suppose.” He tried to look past the fairy but all he could see is that one Link was considerably more naked than the other. The fairy continued her angry tirade even though Sidon wasn’t listening. Realizing how cold everything was Sidon moved past the fairy and grabbed the naked Link by his shoulder. He guided him down the dock of the East Reservoirs Lake to the bed that sat waiting under a covered awning just next to the stairs.

“Um… I’m flattered but I don’t think it’s the best time.” Link said as Sidon gave him an annoyed look that clearly meant for him to shut up. Opening up a small drawer under the mattress there was a set of old worn Hylian clothes. After handing them over Sidon could see they didn’t really fit but they would have to do for now.

Looking back and forth between them he still could not believe his eyes “How… How is this possible?”

The Link with the sandy blond hair looked a little embarrassed “To be honest, we don’t know.”

Sidon was about to ask another question when it occurred to him that, with their being multiple Links, suddenly all the drastic changes over the last several days made perfect sense. However, that would mean-

With a feeling almost like his world had just crumbled out from under him one of his hands came to cover his mouth in shock “No… Oh no.” He tried to breathe as he looked back and forth between each Link. Yes, the one in green was definitely the one from the first night and the one who’d been speaking was the one from the night before. Which meant the Link at the training grounds was his Link and the one who he’d been with last night. “You both need to come with me right now.” His tone was clipped, regally authoritative, and held none of the sweet or calming emotion from the night before. When Sidon turned and started walking both Link’s followed behind him obediently.

Sidon continued walking down the stairs, through the grass, and over the bridge back into the Domain. He didn’t care that the guards stopped what they were doing to openly stair in confusion and surprise, and he did not offer them any explanation. As he walked through the center of the Domain he never once paused or gave any outward sign that would indicate people could approach them. When they finally reached the training ground Sidon almost felt sick as he caught sight of his true lover out on the field. With a steadying breath he raised his hand and called Link over.

Link’s smile was like salt on an open wound but once he was close enough his running slowed as he gazed at the two Link’s in surprise. Sidon was about to try and explain when Link shook his head and sighed “There are multiple mes now too?” He stepped between them and looked them up and down critically. “Do either of you know how you got here?”

“Not at all.” Said one while the other shook his head.

“You knew about this?” Sidon asked.

“No, not at all.” Link answered “Or..I didn’t think it had extended to me. This is rather worrisome.”

“Worrisome!” Sidon growled, startling all of them. “Link… this is far worse than just an unexpected surprise.”

Link frowned “I don’t quite understand. Why are you so upset? Yes, there are other versions of me but I can try to explain. I wasn’t supposed to say anything but-“

“Link!” Sidon practically hissed under his breath as he grabbed the Hylian’s arms to force him to look him in the eyes. “In the last few days I’ve been intimate with who I thought was you, but now I see that it was… the other yous.” Link’s eyes widened and his face fell. “Link, I swear I didn’t realize, and I never would have if I had! I’m so sorry! I cherish you deeply and will do anything to make this right!”

Link didn’t say anything, just turned his gaze downward and gently brushed Sidon’s hands away. “I…” He bit his lower lip “I need to be alone for a while.” He turned away “Please do not follow me, Sidon.”


	8. Compromise and Acceptance

It was such a core part of his personality to never be satisfied and feel that his duty was never done. Ingrained in him from the time he was born and especially after he was just starting into manhood. He’d been given the title of Hyrule’s chosen one when he was only twelve. Then made to be the Princess’ royal guard when he was eighteen. There hadn’t been much time for socializing at all and at first the Princess’ distaste for him had made him feel even more isolated. Then the calamity, then waking up and having nothing of his original life left to greet him, and lastly being given the immeasurable task of saving everyone and everything before the Princess’ power waned. Even after all of that and finally a semblance of peace restored there was always something else to do after whatever was accomplished. Another monster to slay, another responsibility to his Princess, another labyrinth to figure out. He was always supposed to win and failure was never an option. Link looked down at the triforce mark on his right hand where one of the triangles was darker than the other.

That kind of constant pressure to be practically perfect did come with a price. It sometimes went beyond burdensome and cumbersome to the point of cruelty. It was maddening even. To put so much on just one person who was only nineteen. But Link had accepted it, coped in his own way, and just kept taking it one step at a time. It had only gotten easier once he met and made new friends along his journey, especially Sidon.

Sidon

The Zora Prince who had captured Link’s attention from the moment he’d called down and flipped through the air with his graceful acrobatics. Sexual interest had been almost instantaneous once he’d flashed him that smile, but it was Sidon’s unconditional support and acceptance of him that had first made Link romantically interested in him. Of course he hadn’t mentioned it in the beginning. With a calamity to deal with it had been absurd to even consider it. Then with every trip back to the Domain, and especially once Ganon had been dealt with, the ease with which he felt, and became accustomed to, with Sidon had only grown. When he’d realized his interest was requited it had made him so hopeful and happy. The magnitude of which he’d not experience for quite some time.

Yes, Sidon had been good to him and for him in every way.

He’d alleviated so much anxiety and given Link a safe space to start analyzing and cultivating all of his desires. He’d been Link’s first. He’d cherished Sidon, adored him, and hopelessly fallen in love with him.

Was that why it felt like such a betrayal to find out he’d slept with every one of his counterparts? He knew Sidon hadn’t meant to, in the sense that he hadn’t known anything about what was going on. Perhaps if Link had been more forthcoming with why he’d been late and the multiple Princess Zelda’s then maybe…maybe…

Was he really blaming himself for Sidon’s infidelity?

Was it really infidelity when they were all, essentially, him? It felt like it was.

Link wasn’t sure. All he did know is that he needed to be alone to think and for once in his life he wasn’t hungry. He threw another stick on the fire a foot away from his feet as he leaned against the rock wall that had been the skull hideout of some Bokoblins. After leaving Zora’s domain he’d just been so angry and overflowing with unknown emotions he’d lashed out at the first enemies he’d seen. He may have used too many shock arrows, and bombs, and had more fun using his sword to send his enemies flying into the walls with an echoing smack. It had been therapeutic, arguably not in a healthy way but it had calmed him down.

So here he sat while the rain pelted the ground outside, wondering what he should do. Did he want to terminate his relationship? No, not really. Sidon had thought they were all him so he didn’t feel that was fair. Sidon had never been unfaithful until now and the thought of never seeing Sidon again just made his heart feel tight and sick. Besides what would that do to Hylian and Zora relations? No, that wouldn’t happen. King Dorephan and Sidon were both too logical to hold such a personal thing as a slight and offense worthy of all-out war. Link remembered asking Sidon once if his father knew about them and the Prince had told him that the King did. When he’d asked what he thought he’d said “My father feels that my romantic affairs are no one’s business but mine, until I decide upon a mate. Then it does slightly become his and the Kingdom’s interest because that will affect things politically, but in the end it is still my choice to make. He told me that long ago when I had just passed the threshold for adulthood.”

“I was meaning more you and me specifically, Sidon.”

“Oh, then I believe all he truly asked me was if you were beyond the age of Hylian consent and when I told him you were he then waved a hand as if not wanting to know any more.”

Link had laughed at that. “Sidon, I’m over one hundred!”

The Prince had paused as if remembering that fact and then said “Well… I suppose you are.” He’d tilted his head to one side. “So it should be me my father is worried about.” he smirked “How dare you force yourself on me, my love.” Both of them had broken down in laughter.

Link turned away from the memory with a bitter smile and instead thought about the other Link’s. They had indeed looked very much like him. Though there were still a great deal of differences he wondered how Sidon could have ever thought them all the same. Then he thought about how once Sidon had figured out something was off he’d brought it to Link’s attention right away. He’d even confessed. That had to mean something, right?

He then thought about the three Zelda’s back at Hyrule castle. How both of the other ones had seemed more friendly towards him then his Zelda was, more accepting and kind. That wasn’t to say his Princess wasn’t kind. It was just that when she wasn’t obsessing over her work she seemed to flit back and forth between being annoyed by his presence or enjoying his company. Usually the latter was over food. If there were multiple Zelda’s and Links, then were there multiple Sidon’s?

Oh, now that was a tasty thought.

What if there was a Sidon that was more warrior than Prince. Someone battle hardened and maybe as emotionally distant as he was threatening but secretly kind and gentle to a special person. Someone he deemed worthy of his gentler side and protecting. Maybe there was a Sidon that was a dark sapphire blue in color or even black. Yeah, Sidon would look very attractive as a black Zora. He even giggled as he imagined Sidon as a pink Zora. The flamboyant sight he made in Link’s mind was quite amusing. Would the other Sidon’s have two cocks? Three? Having three would be a bit excessive but biology was odd sometimes. What would it be like to be beneath a black skinned Sidon with several battle scars along his crest and back as he shoved three hard cocks into Link’s body? Link licked his lips absently but then paused as he felt the beginnings of arousal. He felt shameful that he was arousing himself with such fantasies. Then he thought about what would have happened if his current situation had been reversed. What if several versions of Sidon had just showed up at Link’s home. Would Link have been able to turn them away? No. Would he have known something was different? With all of them being in front of his face, yes. Would he not have been tempted to have sex with all of them? He knew he would have. And if they had all been as attractive as Sidon was and offered… Link knew he would have happily accepted. Did that mean he didn’t truly love Sidon? No, because they all were Sidon.

A great deal of his anger dissipated with that realization and the wave of acceptance that came after was like a balm on stinging hot burns.

Come to think of it, he didn’t even know anything about the other worlds the Links came from. Did they even have Zora? What were their lives like? What kind of heroic journey had they had to endure?

A soft bark had Link looking up from the fire to the entrance of the skull shelter. One of his counterparts was standing there with a large wolf that Link recognized by his side. That was odd. He hadn’t used the sheikah slate to summon his wolf friend today, but that was the least of his worries. Gesturing them to come in he offered his arms and the wolf came right up to lick his face. Link looked to the other man and was about to say something when a blue fairy shot out of his tunic and began jumping in front of his face.

“Just what exactly is going on here!” came a high pitched voice “Do you know why we’re here!? Do you know how to-” She was abruptly silenced as she was quickly and unceremoniously trapped within a bottle. Her fluttering increased to indicate her offense at being contained but the Link with the green tunic just glared at her before putting her away.

Link wanted more than anything to ask what that was but instead he decided to start with “So you came alone?” His counterpart shook his head, no. “I don’t understand.” He looked around but didn’t see anyone else. The other Link pointed to the wolf.

Link didn’t understand what he was referring to until the wolf moved out of his arms and then changed right in front of his eyes. Link stared with wide open eyes as his second counterpart stood up from the ground completely nude. He combed his fingers through his short sandy blond hair before asking “Sorry, but you wouldn’t happen to have a change of clothes, would you?” Link stared at him for a moment longer before reaching into his bag and handing him the Hylian Armour set. The fabric had been dyed a dark amethyst but the other Link didn’t seem to mind. In fact he looked the clothing over before smiling.

“You get options and other colors? I’m jealous.” He looked to the other Link and winked. “All you get is a green right?” The Link with the golden hair and green tunic shook his head, no. He then dug out two rupees from his pocket and pointed to them in his palm. One red and one blue. The other Link then turned back after buttoning the pants and as he was pulling on the undershirt he said “If we’re going to have this out it might be best we come up with nicknames sense we are all named Link.”

Link thought back to the Zelda’s at the castle and said “Are you the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Link really didn’t want to get into the details of the other Princess’ existence at this very moment so he just noncommittally shrugged.

“How about I just call both of you Time and Twilight then?”

“Suits me just fine,” He released a breath as he managed to finally pull on the outer tunic. “I think you might be a smaller size then me. Not by much, but this clothing is a tiny bit tight.” Twilight then touched the Hylian hood and after a moment of looking it over fastened it around his neck. He came to sit down by the fire and Time joined him. “So what should we call you?”

“You can call me… Wild, I suppose. It’s fitting in a sense. And more specific than Hero of Hyrule.” He paused “I’m guessing you’re both that too?” They raised their hands to indicate affirmation without saying a word. Link watched Twilight for a moment longer before asking “Have you always been that wolf?”

“Yes.”

“So when I summon him with the sheikah slate it’s… you?”

“Yes, always has been.”

“… I rubbed your belly.”

“Yes, yes you did. And I appreciate that.” He then looked down at the triforce mark on his left hand. “Though to be honest until recently I’ve never been able to transform back onto a human in this world.” The conversation died after that for several moments as the three of them just sat there by the fire. Twilight tried to lighten the mood by saying “It took us a while to find you. It rains so much here it was hard to follow your scent. Time here was able to stop the rain, however, with one of his songs. But it only lasted a short while.” Link not only did not understand that but still felt too ill at ease to say anything. He guessed Time felt the same because it seemed that Twilight was the only one talking.

Twilight sighed a rubbed the back of his head until he caught sight of the sheikah slate “I’ve always wanted to ask you what that was.”

“It’s a sheikah slate. A piece of technology that acts as my personal record keeper. It’s a map and a catalog of all Hyrule flora and fauna. It can help me locate things with its sensor; take pictures, and allows me to use the runes for additional help.” He grabbed the slate and turned it on before flipping it around and showing them “See? There are bombs, momentarily halting time, freezing ice, and magnetization. Each can be very useful given the proper situation.” He then brushed his finger over the screen to show them the multiple small thumbnails of pictures. “And here are the pictures.” Both Twilight and Time seemed very intrigued so Link offered it over for Time to continue looking at. He looked to Twilight “Do neither of you have something like that?”

Twilight shook his head “We have to carry all of our equipment with us and it can become very difficult. So you can only bring with you so much. When it comes to maps we have to figure out where we are going from old parchments. Or our companion tells us.”

“Companion?”

“Oh, yeah I noticed you didn’t seem to have one.” Twilight looked over at the sheikah slate once more “Or at the least yours is silent. Every Link has a companion that goes with them on their journey. I don’t know about every Link specifically but between Time and myself, I have the better end of the deal. That blue fairy earlier is his companion.”

Time finally lifted his head and then made a gesture with his hand to indicate talking. A lot of talking, apparently. Link blinked and then he realized as he voiced out loud “You can’t speak can you?” Time nodded and then indicated his throat before shaking his head. He then pointed to Twilight.

“My companion? She’s the queen of the Twilight realm. When I first met her she was this snarky demanding little imp like creature that rescued me. At first I didn’t much like her because she treated me like a pet but over time she became better. She helped me save my friends, and then the Princess saved her, and then Ganondorf. Do you both have Ganondorf?”

Time nodded and Link asked “We have Calamity Ganon.”

“Is it a giant pig or boar looking creature?”

“Yes.”

“That’s it.” Twilight nodded. In that moment Time’s stomach growled. The other two men looked to him as he blushed in embarrassment. He then turned the sheikah slate back toward them to show there was a picture of two very delicious looking meaty rice balls. “That looks good. Where did you buy that?”

“I didn’t buy it, I made it.”

Twilight snapped his fingers as if remembering something “That’s right you can cook! Would you be able to make these for us? I admit seeing it has made me a bit hungry too. And while we eat we can talk about what we really came here to do.”

Link sighed as he shook his head “It’s… fine. I’d rather not talk about that to be honest.”

“You’re ok with it?”

“I think I’ve more just come to terms with it.” He sighed again

“He really cares about you. And he didn’t know.” Twilight had the decency to look sheepish and Time looked a lot like a guilty child looking down at the ground. “If anything it’s our fault. I can’t speak for Time, but I myself knew and I didn’t say anything. I should have. I am sorry.”

“I know.” Link answered back, feeling a lump grow in his chest. “I know… so why did you?”

“He is so charming and encouraging. We don’t-” he glanced at Time to see him nod and gesture for him to continue “We don’t really have that where we are from. We’re mostly alone. Or at least that’s how we feel. So even though that cherishment was not meant for us, it was just nice to pretend for just a small moment that it was.”

Link looked at Twilight and then at Time, who nodded and pointed to his heart before smiling sadly. Well, Link certainly couldn’t fault them for that. Sidon was quite attractive in more than just a physical way. “Can you please forgive us?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. Let’s eat first.” He started getting the ingredients out when he remembered what he’d thought earlier. “Do either of you have Zora where you are from?” Both of them nodded.

“They’re different than the ones here though. Yours are nice looking Zora.” He scratched the back of his head “Lots of colors too.”

“Do you have… Sidon there as well?” He tried to sound casual and not show any true interest in his voice.

Time blushed again and then looked rather sad and he shook his head, no. Twilight also seemed to be a little bit depressed as he shrugged “No. The Zora in my world are almost ghostly and kind of creepy.” Twilight offered him a dark and almost unreadable look “To be honest, that’s what attracted me to Sidon in the first place.”

Link thought about that and he felt himself feeling sorry for them. He finished the meaty rice balls quickly enough “I don’t know whether to be sad about that or not.” He offered the food to Time first.

“You were hoping there may be another Sidon to live out some fantasies?” Link nearly dropped the food he was handing over but Twilight caught it in mid air “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Link wanted to protest, he really did, just to show Twilight that he wasn’t the most knowledgeable one there. But his rising gumption gave out as he sighed “Yes,” he admitted “I did think something along those lines.”

Twilight grinned and winked at him “I wonder if now that Sidon knows there are three of us if some of his fantasies might also be along those lines.”

“I will purposefully burn your food.”

Time just quietly laughed as he looked between them and ate his rice ball. The rain continued to pour and lightning crackled outside but eventually there would be blue sky and sun. It was only a matter of patience and time.


	9. Getting to know You/Me

“You are aware that the last time we tried this it really didn’t go very well.”

“That’s because you didn’t have me with you. I’m used to fighting these creatures. You both are not. Now are you ready on my signal?”

Both Time and Twilight nodded. Link watched from where he was perched on the rock just a moment longer until the lynel was turned away before giving the go signal with his right hand. Time fired his hook shot and the claw wrapped around the lynel’s horns to twist its head back. Twilight leaped into the air and fired several bomb arrows at the creature’s face. Link raced forward to hop on the monster’s back and slam the crusher weapon repeatedly into the thick strong spine. The lynel roared as it bucked repeatedly. Time continued to yank back on the hook shot and cause the lynel to rear backward. Link rolled away as Twilight took out his boomerang and then threw it to send a tornado of wind under the beast and completely knock it off its feet and cause it to fall on its back. The four hooves kicked frantically in the air every which way until Link pulled open his sheikah slate to momentarily stasis the enemy. Time pulled out his ocarina and quickly lengthened the process by making time go even slower. Now with the lynel’s body moving so slowly and hardly putting up a fight Twilight ran forward and swinging his sword high plunged it down into the monster’s chest. The lynel exploded into a torrent of purple miasma and smoke that quickly dissipated.

The three of them got to their feet. Time rolled his shoulder and popped his neck as Twilight walked up to stand before the bounty of horns, hooves, and shock arrows the creature left behind. “What are these?”

“Monster parts. You make elixirs out of them.”

“You mean potions?”

“Yes, I guess you can call them potions too.”

“And you make them yourself?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to buy them?”

Link paused to think about that “I would have to make them myself because there really isn’t any place that sells them.”

“What do your shops sell then?”

“Food, mostly, and arrows whenever I run out. But I’m pretty conservative so I never do.”

“How many arrows do you have?”

“Currently? I think I have 189 regular arrows, 205 fire arrows, 87 ice arrows, 156 shock arrows, 69 bomb arrows, and 52 ancient arrows.” Link picked up the lynel remains and smiled at the lynel guts. Those were rare and he was happy they’d got one. He picked up the arrows and was about to hand them to Twilight but found his counterpart glaring at him instead. Even Time looked a little annoyed at him. “What’s wrong?”

Twilight rolled his eyes “It’s… not anything worth explaining. Just cook us another meal and we’ll forgive you.”

“But…oh, fine.”

♡❧♡

They couldn’t very easily rest at an inn or even a stable because they’d attract too much attention. So they’d opted to sleep outside near some dense trees. In the middle of the night, however, Link was woken up by Time gently shaking his shoulder. His counterpart pointed with his hand and then started crawling away on the ground as silently as possible. Link looked over to find Twilight still asleep so he followed Time until he finally saw what had caught the other Hylian’s excited attention. He pointed to an ethereal blue rabbit not some feet away grooming it's oddly shaped ears.

“That’s Bluepee. He’s sort of a spirit of fortune and good luck. If you’re lucky enough to hit him with an arrow.” Time’s face was horror stricken and Link got the impression that hurting such an innocent creature was unthinkable to him. “Or, some people just like to look at how cute he is and leave him be.” Time nodded and smiled at that. The more time they spent together Link definitely got the impression that Time was very innocent and childlike where as in contrast Twilight was rather experienced, cynical, but practical and joking.

Deciding to see this moment from Time’s point of view Link did hunch further down in the grass and watch Bluepee. The rabbit sniffed the air before taking two hops forward and then scratching its head with a hind leg. Link had never really stopped and taken the time to just watch the spirit before, with its round eye and white little face, it was actually oddly cute. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, smelling the fresh and crisp cool night air. Hearing the wind and feeling it blow through his hair.

“If we had the time I’d take you both to see a mountain full of these rabbit spirits and something even more amazing.”

Time tilted his head to one side as if to ask why they couldn’t and Link sighed “I need to get back to Zora’s Domain and talk to Sidon. And then I need to get you both to Hyrule Castle.” Time frowned but nodded his head as if in understanding but held up one finger.

“One?” Link asked, and Time nodded “One what? You want to do one thing before we go?” He nodded again. “We’ll, alright. What would you like to try?”

♡❧♡

“Would you stop using your Hylian shields to surf with!” Link yelled as both Time and Twilight sped their way down the snowy mountainside. Twilight had already learned how to do flips and was rather recklessly spinning and twisting all over the place. When they finally came to a stop in front of Link he frowned at them. “You both can use some of my shields to surf with. I have plenty and they are all far less expensive to replace then the Hylian ones you are using.”

Time cocked his head to one side and pointed to his shield before showing the number seven and five respectively. Link gasped “What? Are you saying you bought yours for seventy five rupees?” Time nodded, then gestured to the shield again and offered the number two. “And you have…two of them?!” he nodded. Link slowly breathed out a puff of air in frustration “Well I suppose that comes in handy when it breaks. No wonder you don’t care about overusing it.” Time shook his head as he smacked the shield to resonate a loud metallic twang and then gave a thumbs up. At first Link didn’t understand and then he gaped “You mean yours doesn’t break?” Time nodded.

Link turned to Twilight and pointed to his shield “And yours?”

“Doesn’t break either and I had to pay one hundred rupees. Why, what do you have to pay?”

Link hung his head in his hands “Three thousand rupees. And though it’s the more durable it does, eventually, break.”

Twilight whistled in disbelief as he walked over to clap Time on the shoulder “Well, at least we finally found something that we don’t envy about you.”

♡❧♡

“You sure have a lot of clothes.” Twilight remarked as they ate dinner by the fire while Link was repacking his items to be more orderly. With all the changes of clothing he was having to lend out his pack was in utter disarray.

“I always have to be prepared for the elements. Don’t tell me you don’t have bad weather where you come from.”

“No, we do. It’s just never bothered me.”

“So what do you do when you go to Death Mountain? Or do you not have that place?”

“No,” Twilight glanced at Time who nodded to his unspoken question “We do. I just never needed special clothes for it.”

“Neither of you have any extra clothes?”

“Well we get Zora armor to help us swim or boots that are heavy or magnetized. But we don’t have the clothing you have-WHAT is this!” Twilight set down his food and quickly crawled over to grab the female Gerudo outfit that had been peeking out from under the neatly folded pile. Link tried to grab it back but Twilight dodged him. The pants fell to the ground but he held the top high in the air “This is very beautiful.” He smirked “Does it belong to a certain Princess we all know?”

Link scoffed as he moved forward to try and grab the shirt again “Absolutely not!” Twilight let him snatch it away “In this world Gerudo town is off limits to men so I had to sneak in by… dressing as a woman. That’s why I have this. I still need it whenever I visit.” He looked away as a blush came to his cheeks but he refused to be embarrassed or ashamed. Grabbing the pants he started folding them back into a neat square when Twilight outstretched a hand and rubbed a thumb over the soft material.

“That takes guts, I’ll admit.” He offered casually before saying “And I bet this color does look very nice on you.”

Link’s blush only got worse. He knew he looked good in it. Many people had told him so. His eyes flicked up to Twilight’s. His counterpart's face was half covered in shadows and only illuminated by the flickering fire light. His eyes looked intense and smoldering as he leaned in to Link’s space. “Can I see it?”

“You- want me to wear it?” Link gulped, surprised as Twilight nodded.

“I think seeing you in it might help me understand a little better. About the clothes or how anyone could mistake you for a girl.” He lifted a finger to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Link’s ear “Your hair is longer, but you still look manly enough to me.”

Link smirked in amusement “You’d be surprised.”

Twilight mischievously grinned as he leaned even more into Link’s space and whispered in his ear “That’s what I’m hoping for.” Link sucked in a breath at the excitement that pulsed through him at those words. He said it in such a teasing and yet knowledgeable voice. Though Link hadn’t done it yet, he already knew he was going to like it. When Twilight leaned back, however, he held up his hands defensively “Or we can sit here and eat more creamy meat stew.” He cocked an eyebrow in challenge. “It’s your choice.”

Link realized in that moment he was at a crossroads. One path led to something entirely unknown and probably very forbidden and the other was… well, safe. He could just put away the clothes and go back to eating and he knew that Twilight would never bring it up again. The man was obviously more comfortable with his sexuality but not to the point of forcing the issue where it was not wanted. If Link was honest, he actually found that confidence and open acceptance very attractive. Link licked his lips absently as he thought.

What would he tell Sidon when they finally got back?

The truth, obviously. But what would that lead to? Sidon wouldn’t really get angry at him. How could he? And if Link did decide to not choose the smoothest course and decline then… what kinds of things could he and Sidon both experience then? Oh, just the thought of that made Link shiver. The image alone of all of them pleasuring Sidon together had his flaccid sex begging to awaken. 

“Cold?” Twilight asked.

Link took a steadying breath as he stood up, grabbed the Gerudo outfit, and then as he turned to walk away he said “Yes, actually. And this outfit is only going to make me colder.” He smiled back at both of them over his shoulder “I hope you both won’t mind keeping me warm tonight.”

Twilight’s lips curved into a rather satisfied grin “I’m sure we’ll be happy to help you with that.” As soon as Link had walked off to go change behind a rather large boulder Twilight turned to Time, who was blushing so hard he resembled a tomato, and patted his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, are you up for this? We can go somewhere else if you-”Time frantically shook his head and waved his hands back and forth before looking Twilight directly in the eye and giving two thumbs up. “Well alright then.”


	10. Just My Type of Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Cross dressing (Wild in Gerudo female outfit), DIRTY TALK, anal fingering, suggestive and demeaning word play used in an erotic tense, masturbation, praise kink, threesome sex, oral sex, voyeurism, domination and submission kink, cum swallowing, rimming.

He’d never admitted it to anyone except Sidon, but he loved putting on this outfit. He wasn’t the sort of man who would have known he liked this sort of thing. He had never felt as if anything was missing or wrong and he’d been fine in his ‘male’ clothes. If it had not been for having to sneak into Gerudo Town Link probably would have never found out about this part of himself. He liked feeling pretty. He enjoyed being flirted with and teased whenever he wore the outfit. He relished the feeling of being desired and being more open and allowed to act sexual.

Since the Gerudo were all female naturally they would be open to female relationships, though Link had never taken them up on any of their offers. He did not trust or love easily, and besides to do so would be suicide. He had allowed them to buy his drinks and keep him company with companionable talking well into the night, but that’s as far as it went. They seemed to think him cute and delicate and it made them want to spoil him. All things that he’d never really experienced as a man outside of Gerudo valley.

As with every time he put on the outfit just the feel of the fabric sliding across his skin already had his penis stiffening slightly. He tried to push it down a bit and get control of himself. He didn’t want to ruin the outfit just yet. He blushed as he finished with the pants and top and started working on the veil. His fingers were following along the delicate beads until he found the clasp hole.

He liked the nicknames people tended to call him too. Usually feminine endearments that had a slight submissive connotation to them. Link ignored them when they were given by strangers, but during intimate moments Sidon had used some and they’d made Link feel aroused and embarrassed even though he liked it. He wondered if Twilight would maybe use some. He hoped he would. He didn’t think he’d mind that too much. Should he tell Twilight that? Probably not, Link had the feeling Twilight was well versed in figuring out what his partner liked and did not like in the heat of the moment. Lastly he slipped on the shoes before coming out from behind the rock and nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Time saw him first because he was facing toward him. The man’s face froze in an expression of flustered shock. He swallowed the bite of food he’d been chewing before patting Twilight’s hand. The sandy haired Hylian had been looking down at the sheikah slate in his lap but then he peered over his shoulder. He was awestruck for just a fraction of a moment before he grinned. Pushing the slate aside he stood up and came to walk around Link and make a show of admiring him up and down.

“I take it back. Like this you make one damn cute girl.” His hand came up and his fingertips brushed against Link’s exposed midriff. “The turquoise really brings out your eyes and compliments your hair.” His voice was low, sultry, with an edge of admiration. “Do you still have it tied back in a ponytail?” Link nodded. “Get rid of it.” His tone was firm but not cruel or loud. Still, it was not a request. The command did things to Link. It left him feeling a little breathless and his interest was returning. With slow moments he lifted his hands and pulled out his hair tie. The honey locks then cascaded downward to about his shoulders. Before he could even move his hands away Twilight’s fingers were running through the sunshine kissed strands. “Very soft. You look even prettier with it down.”

Link gasped softly and then bit his lip to keep from making even more sounds. Twilight couldn’t see this because of the veil, but he didn’t need to. He hummed in amusement as he came to stand behind Link and did not even try to hide that he was ogling his posterior. “Do you like being told how pretty you are?” Link closed his eyes even as a blush betrayed his answer. “I think you do. Which is fine by me because I enjoy telling my partners how beautiful they are. Especially when they cum on my cock.” Link gasped again and shivered as a very warm palm cupped the back of his neck and then caressed down the length of his spine. “Hush now, sweetheart. It’s alright. I’m not going to throw you on the ground just yet.” He chuckled “We need to get to know each other first. Though seeing you like this already has me quite hard.” Link glanced over his shoulder and Twilight smiled at him. “Would you like to feel?” He moved closer behind Link as his hands gently grasped his hips and pulled his clothed backside firmly against his pelvis. Even through the multiple layers of fabric Link could feel the other man’s erection very evidently. “I will admit I didn’t know seeing a man in women’s clothing would get me so excited. But, maybe it’s just you. Seeing you like this makes for such a sexy sight that I just don’t care and want to have you.” Link moaned and rocked backward against his pressing hips.

“Oh, now there’s the eagerness I was looking for.” His grip tightened on Link’s hips as his mouth came to nip and bite at Link’s neck. “Good girl, let me feel how much you like it. You’re getting me even harder under all these clothes.” He hummed as he licked the juncture of Link’s neck “Fuck, you even taste good. No wonder Sidon loves you so much. You’re practically perfect.”

Link’s embarrassment was reaching new heights as he shook his head “I-I’m n-not perfect.”

“Oh? Well I think dry humping against someone sexy enough to pull off being both cute and handsome is pretty as close to perfect as someone could get.” His hands left his hips and as one arm circled around his waist the other slid up his stomach and chest. Searching fingers skimmed over his top until they felt a nipple through the fabric. “Your nipples are already hard. Are you really that excited, darling?” Link whined and gasped even as he strained to press further into the touch. “So needy little one? Don’t worry, I’ll let you have more in just a moment.” He pinched just hard enough to make Link cry out in pleasure but not pain. “First, I want you to see what you’re doing to our audience.”

Audience?

Link’s eyes flew open as he remembered Time was still there. His gaze immediately caught with the sapphire blue eyes of his counterpart and his previous feeling of embarrassment tripled. How could he forget that he was even there?! “I… I didn’t-” He opened his mouth to try and apologize but Twilight licked the shell of his ear.

“Don’t you worry. He’s been enjoying every second of our little show.” Twilight purred “Or can you not see how hard he is under that tunic?” Link’s eyes immediately flicked down to Time’s crossed legs. It was sort of hard to tell, actually. “Now Time, don’t be a prude. Show our pretty girl that you are enjoying yourself too.” His tone was humorous. Time’s flushed face and slightly uneven breathing were the only indicators that Twilight was telling the truth, until he moved his legs aside and showed the impressive tent that his tunic was still slightly covering. “That can’t be very comfortable. Why don’t you pull it out?”

Time gasped as he looked at Twilight pleadingly “If you show us yours I’ll show you something in return.” Twilight smirked. Time licked his lips as he nodded. Standing up he quickly kicked off his boots and then pulled down his pants. Standing before them he then lifted the front part of his tunic just enough to reveal that he was indeed hard and was so excited that he had beads of precum forming at the slit and even dripping down.

“Very good boy.” Twilight praised, his hands then went to the waistband of Link’s pants. “Now let’s give him something to jerk off to.” He pulled down the pants in one smooth slow motion and made sure that every inch of Link’s legs scrapped teasingly against the fabric. Though usually Link wore his undershorts with this outfit to help hide his anatomy this time there had been no need. So once the capri pants were gone he was as naked to the world as Time was. His own erection was stiff and eager for attention. Link expected Twilight to start touching his cock but instead he felt the other man’s hot fingers pinch his butt. Twilight whistled long and loud in appreciation.

A spark of indignation coursed through Link as he glared over his shoulder and swatted his hand away. Twilight only laughed. “I’m sorry, I meant it as a compliment.” He came to Link’s side and then turned him so they were facing one another. “It’s just every part of you is so cute I couldn’t help myself.” Link glanced off to the side, still a little unhappy even if the continued praise was softening him back up. “Oh darling,” Twilight cooed as he wrapped an arm around Link’s waist and brought them closer. With Link’s pants still bunched around his ankles this effectively made his unclothed erection press up and against the fabric around Twilight’s hips, offering a bit of teasing and yet satisfying friction. He brushed his lips against Link’s forehead and then gazed into his eyes. “Please don’t be angry.” He smiled warmingly and Link moaned as his gaze drifted down to the man’s perfectly shaped lips.

“Would you like a kiss?” Link nodded and moved forward but stopped just as he was about to because of the feeling of fabric against his mouth. Link blinked out of his lusty haze just long enough to realize Twilight was laughing, even as he was also bunching up the fabric in his hand to move it out of the way. “There we go.” He offered sweetly “Now you still want that kiss?” Link made an undignified noise as he pushed forward and pressed their months together hungrily. It was odd to Link to actually be kissing another Hylian. After so many times with Sidon he had kind of forgotten what it was like. After several kisses Twilight’s hand then gently gripped Link’s hair as he pulled to angle his head back. The kisses turned rough as Twilight licked Link’s bottom lip in warning before delving into his mouth. Link whined as he enjoyed the rough treatment and allowed his body to just relax against his counterpart’s.

When Twilight broke their kiss he hummed in appreciation. While still having a gentle but firm hold on Link’s hair he instructed “Down on your knees, and no touching yourself.” Link’s body did exactly as he said and shivered once he was kneeling on the cool ground. “Good girl. Now it’s time you gave me a little pleasure too. Would you like that?” Link nodded, amazed at how well he was responding to Twilight clearly taking charge. How good it felt and excited him.

“Such a good girl. I’ve been thinking I’d like to see how my cock looks being sucked by that pretty face.” He smiled almost lovingly down at Link. “Would you be so kind as to get it out for me, sweetheart?”

Link had to swallow back another moan as his hands went to the purple pants and quickly unfastened the tie in front. Then when he pulled them down he nearly wanted to whimper as Twilight’s cock arched high and begged for attention. Leaving the pants bunched just around Twilight’s knees Link took the cock in hand and began by squeezing the base and stroking upward, twisting around the head as he finished. Starting the same hand motion again he slid upwards but this time placed his tongue against the slit before swirling it around the head. As he brought the head into his mouth and started to suck his hand continued with its firm pumping motion. Above him Twilight groaned loudly as he gasped out “Yes, perfect! Just like that sweetheart. Keep doing that. Goddess, your mouth is so hot.” He brushed Link’s bangs out of his face with his thumb “So fucking cute. I want you to take all of me. Can you do that, baby?”

Link moaned around him as he then paused his hand and tried to use only his mouth. He was used to giving Sidon blowjobs so taking Twilight to the back of his throat wasn’t too difficult. One or two trial slides and then he was pressing his nose against the man’s lower stomach. “Yes, please, just like that!” He groaned louder as his hips began to jerk. The hand in his hair tightened as he angled Link’s head back more. The question in his eyes was clear and Link let his hand fall away as he braced both palms on the ground. Twilight sucked in a ragged breath as he pulled his hips back and then thrust forward, feeling how his cock slid down Link’s throat unhindered and warm. “Oh fuck!” He growled as he gripped Link’s head tighter and the pacing of his thrusts increased. Link took it happily and with miraculous ease. He hummed as he enjoyed the pressure on his skull and the slide of a thick cock down his throat. It made him feel so used and shameful, but in an exhilarating and erotic way. To know that Twilight was getting off to him and what he was doing was incredibly arousing. Having Twilight use him to even further his pleasure was oddly even more so. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Time was frantically stroking himself to the picture they both made. Link could only imagine what they must look like. Goddess, he wished he could go over there and suck Time off while Twilight fucked his greedy ass. He was trying to be good and not touch himself like Twilight wanted but everything down there was positively painful due to the lack of attention. His ass was clenching with the need to be filled and he could feel wet droplets splattering on his warm thighs from his dripping cock.

“Time, **stop**.” The command and authority in that tone had both Link and Time startling.

A slightly hard tug on his hair had Link looking back up at Twilight’s face “I’m about to cum, beautiful. And I’m going to do it over your face.” He bit his lip as he obviously tried to hold himself back just a little longer. “And when I’m done I want you to crawl over there and let Time cum down your throat. Can you do that for us, love?” Link’s whole body trembled as he moaned his agreement. “Good, now close your eyes.” Twilight hissed just before he pulled out and jerked himself to completion. Ribbons of thick white sperm shot out over Link’s face. It covered his forehead and bangs, down to his nose, over his high cheekbones, and then over his lips. His tongue darted out to lick some of it away as Twilight collapsed to his knees. “You …are so fucking gorgeous.” He leaned forward to give Link a soft kiss against his messy lips before leaning back on his elbows. Link shivered again as a cool breeze blew past them.

“Don’t worry honey, you’re next right after Time.” Twilight purred “Just a little longer. You can do that for us right?” Link nodded as he turned and crawled over to when Time was still sitting beside the fire. He didn’t even look at the other man’s face as he stared in a transfixed state at the flushed and twitching cock. He knew this wasn’t going to take long so he didn’t have to pace himself. Leaning down just like he’d done for Twilight he slid Time along his tongue and to the back of his throat before humming and sucking with his lips. Time cried out and seemed to make a great deal of noise but Link didn’t mind. He just kept up a slow but constant pace and sure enough within moments Time’s hands were fisting in his hair as he cried out his release. Link relaxed as he imagined he was drinking a long sip of water. It was easier to swallow cum if you thought about something else. And as long as he placed the head at just the right angle near the back most part of his tongue cradling it then he could swallow with ease. He swallowed three times just for good measure and when he pulled off it was with a pleased grin on his pink lips.

“I had no idea you were such a slut.” Link moved to look over his shoulder as Twilight positioned himself to sit behind him, grinning “I love it. And I think when we get back to Zora’s Domain Sidon is going to love it even more.” His hands gripped and molded Link’s ass “But let’s get you off like I promised. Time, clean him up.”

Link’s eyes widened as Time immediately turned his head to be met with a kiss before he started licking off the cum from his right cheek. “W-what?” Link gasped.

“Do you not like this?” Twilight asked as Link felt his cheeks get spread apart.

“No- I mean Yes! I do! But what are you,” Time kissed him again before moving to the other cheek “what are you doing?”

“I think the term is ‘eating you out’.” Twilight replied jokingly before wasting no time in pressing his tongue fully against Link and sucking. Link all but screamed at the pleasure of it as Time kissed him again and this time shoved his tongue past his lips.


	11. I Will Always Return

What had he done?! How could he?

Sidon went through the next two days in a haze. He greeted his people, did his royal duties, but it all felt so hollow. If he had been asked about it, and tried to explain it, he would say that everything just stopped having importance or meaning to him. Like the world had drained of color and now it just was what it was without some defining significance. He knew thinking that it was a bit melodramatic, because it did not matter how he felt, he still had responsibilities and expectations, but that was how he truly felt.

He’d betrayed the one person who meant the most in the world to him. The one person he desired and cherished and who made him feel like he was the best version of himself. He hadn’t meant to in any way shape or form, but that hardly seemed like a good excuse. He knew something had been off and had chosen to make assumptions and ignore it.

He looked up at his sister’s statue. Gazing and wishing for guidance on what to do. She had always been so graceful and likable. People had felt comfortable around her and trusted her with remarkable ease. He had tried for so long to be someone like that. Someone great and, in a way, the epitome of something good. But now he was so lost and filled with such regret and self-loathing. He hated it. All of it.

“Prince Sidon!” He turned to look at the small red Zora child that ran up to him. “Link and his brothers have come back! They are asking where you are.” She giggled before running off again “Come on! Come on!”

Link and his brothers?

Sidon began running as fast as he could down the stairs and to the entrance bridge to Zora’s Domain. Sure enough all three Links were standing amongst a small crowd of other Zora. One seemed to be showing some of the young children a blue instrument and the other, dressed in a purple tunic, was talking to some of the guards. In the middle, wearing his usual sky blue champions tunic, was the true Link. Sidon’s Link.

Wild noticed him as he approached and offered a soft smile before excusing himself and walking up to his towering figure. “I was just introducing everyone to my brothers, Twilight and Time.” He winked “And apologizing for any confusion and inconvenience.”

“I,” Sidon glanced over at the other two “see.” A part of him did not think such a simple charade like that would possibly work but he couldn’t deal with that right now. “I’m…” He didn’t even know what to say “You…came back.”

A warmth entered Wild’s eyes as he nodded and then grasped one of Sidon’s hands in his own “I told you. It’s to you I will always return. Did you think I was exaggerating or lying?”

“No, of course not.” Sidon answered quickly. He kneeled down so they could look at one another more on an even level. “But my love-Link, I didn’t… dare to hope for your forgiveness.” His eyes closed “I don't even know what to do to start atoning for what I’ve done to you.”

Wild briefly caressed his cheek before looking a little embarrassed at the people around them. “There is nothing to atone for, Sidon. I understand, truly. But I want to talk with you in private, please.”

“Of course!” He stood and started to walk with Wild falling into step behind him. He’d started walking to his private chambers on impulse, but when he realized it he looked down at Wild to ask “Is there any place you would feel more comfortable talking? Public or private?”

Wild laughed as he shook his head “Your room, Sidon, is just fine for what I have to say.”

Well that didn’t sound good. Sidon inwardly screamed and berated himself with every step and dreaded as they got closer and closer to their destination. He quickly tried to come to terms with the fact that Wild was going to terminate their relationship and what he should do when he did. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t beg. If Wild wanted to leave then Sidon would let him. Because that’s what you did when you truly loved someone else. To let them go because you wanted them to be happy, even if it wasn’t with you. Even if he knew it would devastate him.

As soon as they entered his room Sidon, out of reflex, locked the door behind them. He turned and was about to say something when Wild turned on his heel and fixed Sidon with a serious gaze. Sidon froze where he stood and then stood at attention, waiting for Wild’s words.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, these last two days.” He took a steadying breath. “And, I’ve come to understand something. It isn’t for everyone. And I can imagine some might completely disagree with it, but I’ve come to a decision. Particularly one regarding sex and love.” Wild took a step forward and his gaze softened “Sidon, do you still have feelings for me and only me? Despite having sex with my counterparts?”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded eagerly “I thought they were you. Please Link, believe me!”

“I do,” Wild raised a hand to stroke the back of his knuckles down Sidon’s cheek. “It’s alright Sidon. I’m not leaving you.” Sidon’s eyes widened in shock but when he made to speak again Wild pressed a finger in front of his lips “There is more to a relationship then physical attraction. And when you told me about what happened I had to decide for myself if ‘cheating’, at least to me, was more a physical or emotional thing. Then I spent time with my counterparts, and they did argue in your favor which helped a lot. And then I started fantasizing about… if there were multiple ‘yous.’” Wild laughed half heartedly “And after that Sidon I couldn’t say with any confidence if faced with the same situation that I wouldn’t have done the same. But, if that did happen, it wouldn’t change the fact that I love you and only you. **You** are **my** Sidon and **I** am **your** Link. And I hope you understand and feel the same way.”

“Oh my dearest beloved,” Sidon scooped Wild up into his arms and kissed him breathless “I understand perfectly. I swear I will never do something like this again.”

Wild’s face cringed a little at that “Don’t…say that. I… wouldn’t mind. In fact-” he lost what he was going to say on an exhalation as Sidon flopped them both on the bed. Sidon kissed him again and Wild decided that he could just discuss that part with Sidon after they were done.

“How do you want me?” Wild asked but Sidon shook his head, no. Wild tilted his head in confusion. The action gave him an adorable appearance.

“Not this time. Please, I just want to hold and kiss you. I just want to be with you and know that you’re here. Is that alright?”

Wild had never seen Sidon so fragile looking. So vulnerable and in desperate need of just some quiet time to collect himself. Wild nodded as he curled up against Sidon’s body and tucked his head under his chin. “Of course.” He said softly and he felt Sidon release a withheld breath as he relaxed.


	12. Lets go Exploring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Homosexual sex, hand jobs, dry humping, frottage, dirty talk, unknown voyeurism.

Twilight closed his eyes as he listened to the lovely melody from the ocarina Time was playing for a crowd of Zora. The high, medium, and then low sequence of notes sounded almost like a lullaby and it had a calming effect on everyone, even him. When Time finished playing the Zora clapped and some of the children came over to excitedly babble about his song. The younger Zora didn’t really seem to care that he couldn’t speak, and therefore, never answered their comments or replied verbally. Wild had already explained Time’s muteness to the older Zora. So they were making the effort to ask strictly yes or no questions when they could. Twilight had seen their long haired counterpart walk off with Prince Sidon and hoped that the two were making up. It was why he had not followed them. He knew when he was and wasn’t needed.

It was then that Twilight noticed and appreciated the nice view Time was offering him. The other man was bending over at the waist hugging one of the children and that, unfortunately, caused his posterior to stick out appreciatively. Then he looked at the green tunic Time was wearing and down at the purple one he was wearing. It was probably for the best and ease of the people that they all wore different colors; green, blue, and purple. A lesser man might get offended at wearing purple but Twilight didn’t mind. To him it was a regal color and reminded him of his Princess. She wore a dress with a purple bodice, and matching purple undergarments that only he knew about. He smirked to himself before just as quickly he looked away and around at the sheer beauty that was Zoras Domain. So vastly different than the one from his own world.

He noticed the gigantic elephant that sat perched on top of one of the high hills. He turned to lean over the railing and look at it in depth. He’d never seen anything quite like it before and was surprised he’d missed it so many times until just now. Was it an enemy? It didn’t seem to be moving and the Zora didn’t seem to care that it was there.

Twilight motioned to one of the Zora to come closer as he pointed to the elephant “What is that?”

“That is Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast of water that resides here in Zora’s Domain.”

“So it is like a guardian spirit?”

“Well- No, not exactly. It’s a machine that helped Link stop the Calamity.”

Twilight nodded, thinking he understood. Still, there wasn’t really anything like that in his world. He wondered what it looked like inside? Deciding for himself he turned around and walked over to touch Time on the shoulder “Want to go see something interesting?” He asked, pointing to Vah Ruta. Time looked up and then when he turned back he nodded with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

It had been a challenge to get there, as there was no continuing path. They’d followed the trail out of Zoras Domain for as far as it went in their needed direction before it turned into a hike and then a climb up the steep mountain sides. Climbing was neither of their strong suits so they had to take it slow and steady. When they finally reached the top both of them had just flopped down onto the ground to take a breather. Lying flat on his back and looking upward towards the top of the machine Time blinked as he swore he saw a figure at the very top looking down at them. As he continued to stare he saw swirling green flames seemed to be dancing around her. Yes, he thought, it was a her. The figure’s size was not very large and after a moment he thought she gave him a little wave. Time raised his hand and waved back politely.

“What are you doing?” Time looked over at Twilight and pointed as best he could in the apparition’s direction. Twilight raised a brow and looked over his shoulder before turning back with a frown. “There is nothing there.”

Time leaned up and got to his feet but when he looked at the spot again She was gone. Blinking, he wondered if being in this different Hyrule was starting to get to him and he was beginning to see ghosts or something of the like. “Come on,” Twilight huffed as he patted his shoulder in passing “We didn’t come all this way just to look at it.”

It had proved a bit tricky finding and entrance but they had managed by climbing up one of the legs. Once inside it reminded them of some of the dungeons they’d both had to solve. Intricate puzzles and multiple entrances and exits that seemed to lead everywhere and nowhere. When they had reached an open room with a series of connected pools and a large statue structure in the middle, Time once again felt as if there was another presence with them in the room. He looked around but could not see anything out of the ordinary.

“This stuff really is quite amazing. If Midna were here she might get a kick out of it.” Twilight said more or less to himself as his fingers brushed over the activated slate tablet terminal. He looked over at Time only to find the other Hylian more or less looking around at everything as if it were going to jump out at him.

“Time,” Twilight called out to recapture his attention “Are you sure you’re alright?” He walked over to stand next to him even as Time scratched the back of his head and shook it to answer no. Twilight looked at him and down, and tried to guess for himself why his counterpart was acting all squirrely.

“Is something… getting to you?” Twilight knew Time was more or less inexperienced so maybe he’d pushed the other Hero too far too quickly and now he felt uncomfortable around him. Sex was one of those things that was better to ease into rather than going straight to the hard core stuff first. Though Twilight hadn’t felt what they had done had been so bad, rather tame really. Considering he knew of things that even he had no interest in trying. But he could see how to a novice perhaps voyeurism and then a threesome had been kind of a big leap. At Time’s nod of agreement to his earlier stated question he sighed “Then I’m sorry. When you said you were alright with it I should have realized that maybe I needed to be the one to take the initiative and say no to you when I knew you might not be ready.” He was about to say more but Time’s deadpan look of annoyance stopped him. He pursed his lips “What is wrong n-Ow!” Time gave him a hard flick on the forehead.

Rubbing the assaulted skin with his fingertips to ease the ach he grumbled “Ok, ok. I take it that means I’m reading too much into it?” Time nodded and then folded his arms over his chest. “So you’re fine? We’re still fine?” Another nod. Twilight sighed again, well if anything knowing he hadn’t done anything wrong was still a relief. “If you don’t mind me asking, just how sexually experienced are you?” Time flushed a dark pink but after fidgeting a bit he shrugged his shoulders in answer. “So, not very?” He nodded.

“How many partners have you had? And by that I mean any form of sexual act that ended in an orgasm.” Time looked a little embarrassed but held up three fingers.

“Yourself doesn’t count.” Time gave him a look and realizing what he said even Twilight had to snicker a bit “I mean your own hand on your own body does not count. Masturbation is what I meant.”

Time rolled his eyes but changed his answer and held up two fingers. “Two, alright. Were they both the same gender?” Another nod. “Do you only like one gender or is that just how it turned out?” Time pointed to him as he said the last option. “Do you like women?” Time seemed to think about that before nodding. “Well, sense I know one of your two partners was our counterpart, and he’s male, I’m going to then assume you and your princess are not a couple?” Time’s shoulders drooped as he nodded. “But you wouldn’t mind being with her, would you?” again, he nodded. “Have you told her?” Time pointed to his lips. “You kissed her?” He then held up one finger and next indicated with his hands a small person. “You kissed her once when you were kids, but nothing else?” Time gave him a thumbs up “Why haven't you? If I may ask.”

Time pointed to himself and then made an ‘x’ with his arms before pretending to put a crown on his head. “In your world Princess’ don’t marry anything but other nobility. Is that it?” Time nodded and then took a step forward and tilted his head to one side as he looked questioningly at Twilight. “Me? I like both genders. Always have. Though where I’m from Hylains are usually not very attractive. So when my Princess and I found each other it was fairly instantaneous, our attraction to one another. At least once I turned back into a man that is. We are not married because my world also has that rule, though that has not stopped us from being together.” Time seemed rather awed by his admission and then pointed between them.

“Us? Oh us! It’s alright. I’m not into sneaking around and cheating. Way too much trouble and lies to keep straight. She’s well aware of what I do because I tell her and she allows it. Mostly because in my world- it’s a long story but let’s just say I have two Princesses I have to save. And in the end when it came time to choose I couldn’t because I cared for both of them equally. So I told them that I couldn’t be with either of them, and then they surprised me by saying I could have them both. With some rules, of course. The main one being I remain emotionally faithful to only them. Physically though,” He leaned in to give Time a quick peck on the cheek. “they don’t care.” When Time gave him a surprised look Twilight figured he was looking for more explanation and tried to offer his counterpart some kind of comfort when the other man covered his mouth with a hand and twisted him around to face away from him. He pointed with his free hand to the water in front of them but there was nothing there.

Twilight was now seriously concerned as he pulled Time’s hand away. He was in the process of turning around when his hips brushed against Time’s pelvis and he felt the growing bulge there. Time jerked back as if he’d hurt him and Twilight grabbed his wrist. The other man looked up at him with distressed eyes “Did you… get excited just from a kiss on the cheek?” Time glanced off to the side. Had he really tried to flip him around and take the initiative because Twilight had excited him? Twilight didn’t mind but it seemed now that his counterpart had lost his nerve. “Hey, it’s alright.” He placed his hands on Time’s shoulders and started gently pushing him backward until he was pressed against the wall. Then using his body he crowded him in and dropped his voice to a soft murmur “If you wanted me to help you all you had to do was ask.” Time’s blush was only getting worse. He kept glancing off to the side and Twilight grasped his face between his palms “I’d prefer if you look at me.” Time gulped and now that his eyes were completely on Twilight the sandy haired Hylian smiled. “Good boy.” He pressed their lips together in an open mouthed kiss as a reward. When they parted, Time was already panting. Twilight hadn’t even touched him yet and his partner was already tenting his pants and tunic like a horny teenager. “You are so cute.” Twilight whispered as he nipped the other man’s ear “Would you like me to teach you? I wouldn’t mind showing you a few things.” He chuckled darkly “Sense you’re so innocent, how about I show you how to have fun without taking any clothes off?

Time gasped and nodded against his neck as Twilight pushed him further into the wall and pressed his legs apart. He captured Time’s mouth with another kiss as he slowly ground their groins together and into those strong thighs. His hands went to the hem of that emerald green tunic but as he started to glide his palms up and over his stomach the belt stopped him and got in the way. Growling in annoyance he broke the kiss as he quickly started to unloop the belt “Correction, taking off just a little bit of clothing.” The belt got tossed to the floor as Twilight captured his lips again and continued. His thumbs pressed over a flat stomach and then curved up to the hero’s well defined pectoral muscles. Scraping his nails lightly Time gasped into his mouth as he found a nipple. Wanting to hear his partner for this next part Twilight moved to bite and suck at Time’s neck. His ministrations left telling red marks along his pale skin. He looked forward to seeing Time get all embarrassed if Wild or even Sidon asked him about it.

His fingers focused their attention on Time’s nipples, rolling and pinching them ever so gently. Just enough to draw a cry out from his kiss swollen rose pink lips. His partner was innocent after all; playing with the duality of pain would have to come later. He scraped one of his nails over a nipple as a tease just before drifting his hand down to then slid it into Time’s pants and grip him around the base. He didn’t stroke, but more held him firmly in place as the rocking of his hips increased. Time groaned something lewd and wanting as his hands finally moved from clutching at Twilight back. He expected him to shove his hands in his own pants, or maybe if he was feeling adventurous, grab his ass. What Twilight hadn’t expected was for Time’s hands to go to his own chest that was still covered in his purple tunic and pinch his nipples harder. It would seem this little innocent was bolder then he gave him credit for. Twilight hissed at the pain before leaning his head down and biting at Time vacated nipple though his shirt. Time’s eyes went wide and Twilight could tell he was about to cum so he moved his hand and pressed two fingers just behind the testicles firmly.

Time gasped as his hips jerked in the beginning of orgasm but nothing more happened. It was as if he was frozen there just on the brink and yet his excitement meter had to build up again for him to finally fall off the edge. It was maddened and yet everything that was happening to his body now felt twice as intense. “Being denied can be fun as well.” Twilight licked his nipple through the cloth of his tunic until a wet spoke formed and then sucked. Time’s hands left his nipples and for a moment Twilight smiled against the green fabric in victory until he felt fingers on his ears. “What are you-” It was lost on an exhale as Time began massaging his ears with small little circles around the cartilage and all the way up to the tips before starting over again. “That’s new.” Twilight huffed even as he continued torturing Time with his mouth. It was odd, and more calming than arousing, but it did feel quite nice so Twilight let it continue.

Time made the sweetest noises above him and tried to thrust against his hand, but Twilight was having too much fun with the rhythm he had going. It was only when fingertips were removed from his ears that he came back to himself enough and then gasped as Time grabbed his hair roughly and brought their mouths back together. His other hand pushed down his pants just enough to get his cock free before shoving itself into Twilight’s and pulling his out as well. “Finally had enough?” Time gave him a look that so clearly said ‘If you don’t shut up I’ll put your mouth to better use.’

That had Twilight smirking and so tempted to take him up on that offer, but as soon as Time pressed both their cocks together and started stroking them both off he moaned. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against Time’s shoulder “Yes, keep a firm hold as you do it and make sure the friction between them stays constant.” He licked his lips as he had just the perfect angle to look down and watch what was happening. “So good. You’re probably trying to do what you do normally when you masturbate aren’t you?” Time whined as his hand moved faster “Now that I get a good look at you, you may be just a little thicker than me. If you haven’t done anything anal yet I wouldn’t mind being your first.” Time came so hard that his ejaculation actually went up so high in the air it covered his wrist. Twilight’s hand went to grip Time as he thrust a bit more against his cuming cock before his own orgasm hit him. Even more white ejaculate dripped down the tips and their fingers to the floor.

Twilight breathed against Time’s collarbone as he gathered up his strength. Time was a mess as he tried to slow down his breathing. He opened his eyes to look over Twilight’s shoulder and, at the very least, saw that the ghostlike form of the Zora girl he’d seen earlier was gone. She’d been there in the beginning, obviously surprised to see them and deeply embarrassed when they had started. But even as Time had kept looking at her, she hadn’t once looked away or moved to disappear. Where she was now he wasn’t sure. Maybe she’d decided not to see any more. He’d tried to tell Twilight but apparently the other man couldn’t see her even when she was standing right in front of them.

“I’m sorry to disturb both of you.” Came a voice in Time’s mind, slightly echoing and polite “But I just want to say… thank you. That was very nice to watch.”

Time looked over at Twilight as the man moved away but he didn’t show any sign that he had heard the disembodied female voice. He then began striping “I don’t know about you but I could use a bath. And this place seems very secluded. Want to join me?” At Time’s worried glance around the room again Twilight chuckled “I can’t be ready to go again that quickly. I mean just a bath and nothing more.”

Time for the most part didn’t even hear what he said as the voice was back in his mind “It’s alright. I won’t watch and I’ll leave you both alone. You may clean up if you wish. I’ll start the water cycling so it can warm up a bit for you.”

A loud clang could be heard as the water around them began to circulate almost like a lazy river. “Oh wow, that’s nice. Maybe this is the Zora public bath? But then why did they call this thing a Divine Beast?” he frowned “And why would Wild need to defeat a public bath house?”

Time wasn’t even listening any more as he was frantically trying to figure out if the voice in his head was the ghost Zora girl or the elephant itself. He glanced upward just out of reflex and saw her again, smiling. She winked and then disappeared in a fountain of magical bubbles.


	13. Set Up For Fun

When it rained this much it was sort of hard to get one's hair dry. Once night had fallen it was a lost cause. Standing next to the fire pit, where one Zora was roasting some fish, Twilight glanced over his shoulder at Time. The other man was still looking up at the Divine Beast and had been since they left earlier that morning. Twilight didn’t know what his deal was but he knew asking about it was not going to help or explain anything. So he left his counterpart to his own thoughts. “I was thinking of heading to bed soon.” Time looked over at him with a raised brow, clearly understanding his implication. Wild and Sidon had been alone all day. Twilight thought it was time to check on them and see if they’d reached any decision or not. “Are you coming?” Time looked like he was pondering it before shaking his head and pointing up to Vah Ruta. “You’re going back up there?” Time nodded. That was more than a little apprehensive considering the rain, but if he said anything he doubted it would stop him. So Twilight only nodded and offered a small wave “Alright, please be careful and don’t die. I’ll expect you back some time later tonight to morning at the latest?” Time gave him a thumbs up as he briskly walked out into the rain. Twilight watched him leave and hoped he knew what he was doing.

He took a seat as he waited for the fish to finish cooking. He was planning on having one for his dinner before going to find Sidon and Wild. If they were agreeable to having him join them more intimately, then it would not do to have an empty stomach. If they weren’t, then he would find some place to get an early night’s sleep. He looked up at the pinkish moon that had been constant every night since he got here. He realized he should be more concerned about not returning to his world, but honestly he didn’t know what to do and he already knew Wild didn’t have any answers. He hoped Midna and Princess Zelda were doing alright without him. Midna, he knew, would be furious at him for just up and leaving without a word. However, to say Twilight was not enjoying himself would be a bold and abominable lie. He almost never got to indulge in homosexual sex in his world. Practically all of the men were nowhere near his type, attractive. Yet here he felt like he was finally getting his fill. So he would indulge for as long as he could providing there was no clear means to get him home.

“Master Twilight,” the Zora said to get his attention, “Your fish as you requested.”

“Thank you.” Twilight smiled as he took his first bite.

After finishing his meal he got up and made his way to Sidon’s room. He knocked on the door relatively softly, just in case they were asleep. When no answer came he was going to walk away but then the door opened a crack and Wild ushered him in.

“Where is Time?” Wild asked as he shut the door.

“He’s off doing his own thing. He’ll be back.” Twilight looked around the room before spotting that Sidon was still sleeping on the bed and lowered his tone. “How are you two doing? Alright?”

Wild nodded “Yes, we’re just fine.” He glanced over at Sidon though a little nervously “I didn’t get a chance to ask him though.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

Wild shook his head “I know he’d be fine with it, but that isn’t something you just do to someone because you **assume** they’ll be fine with it.”

“I agree.” A mischievous grin then curved Twilight lips. “I have an idea. Do you still have that Sheikah slate?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“You said it can take pictures, correct? Can it also record?”

“Yes,” Wild gave him a suspicious look.

“Don’t glare at me. I’m asking for later, if he agrees to what I have in mind first.”

“You haven’t exactly said what that is.”

Twilight moved in close to whisper in his ear “Go over there and start sucking him off while he’s asleep. You just enjoy yourself, and I’ll handle it when he wakes up.”


	14. Double Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Homosexual sex, DIRTY TALK, oral sex performed on Zora anatomy, anal penetration, Zora dicks are very sizable for optional pleasure, sexual teaching, Zora slit finger fucking, threesome, double blowjob performed on two large Zora cocks and finished with a sloppy make out covered in cum.

Sidon was having a most wonderful dream. Link was under a waterfall and his hair was wet and undone. A shade darker when wet it was tucked behind both of his cute ears and cascading down and over his shoulders. Link’s hands were up and behind his head as he cleaned it, giving Sidon just a glorious view of his muscular arms and chest down to a smooth flat stomach. His nipples were a bright pink because of the cold water droplets cascading down his skin slowly, teasingly. As if they too were savoring the very touch. Link looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sidon coquettishly.

Sidon was overwhelmed with the urge to go to him but suddenly he heard a long whistle. Turning toward the sound he found there was another Link, this one more tanned with sun kissed skin and sandy short colored hair. He leaned against the side of the waterfall as the spray from the plunge also cast his naked body in droplets. “You don’t mind if I join, right?” His eyes promised to do things to and for Sidon that would be just sinful.

Sidon struggled to answer when a loud splash and yelp had him turning around completely. Sprawled in water up to his knees was yet another Link, who had obviously fallen over clumsily. He was just as wonderfully naked but due to his open legged position Sidon could see, and enjoy, everything he had to offer. This version of Link with short golden blonde hair looked down at where Sidon was looking and immediately closed his thighs and turned away with a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

Sidon gulped as he looked all around him. It was all too tempting. Too inviting. He couldn’t choose.

“Sidon?”

They were suddenly all at his feet in front of him, kneeling and looking up at him adoringly.

“I…can’t” Sidon tried to say as his Link reached out a hand and slid a finger directly over his slit. “Please, I can’t.” He protested yet again but brokenly.

His Link moaned something truly wanton as he leaned forward and gave the slit a nice long lick “Please, Sidon? I want to.”

“That’s not how you do it.” Smirked the sandy haired Link as he moved to whisper in a pointed ear “You’ve never done this before so let me instruct you.”

“I have so! I know exactly what he likes.” The voice sounded too clear and realistic. Sidon found himself becoming detached from the fantasy around him.

“To suck him off yeah, but have you played with the slit?” Now **that** he heard clear as day and when Sidon opened his eyes he jerked up and looked down as he felt pressure against his groin. His Link was sprawled out between his legs and touching him.

“Link?” Sidon breathed out. Wild only smiled and winked at him.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Sidon’s head jerked up to see that one of Wild’s other counterparts was leaning against the wall mostly concealed by shadows. “I was hoping you’d wake up before we got too far in. It’s more fun when everyone joins in.”

Wild gave another lick to his slit and Sidon’s gasp deteriorated to a needy moan. “Very good, now slip your tongue inside. Just going around the outside never got anyone off. Let your tongue slide against the soft pink inner skin. Warm it and stimulate it so that it gets nice and wet.” Sidon looked up to find the other Link was already staring right at him. Even with their eyes completely locked he still kept talking, instructing the Link between his legs on what to do. “If you feel them getting wetter on your lips and even gush, then you’re doing a great job.” At those words Sidon’s slit opened even further and revealed more of the dark pink inner lining that sheathed his cocks. “Oh, I love it when that happens. It’s so pretty seeing how desperate they want you to fuck them. Go on, give it a suck.”

Sidon groaned as Wild did just that. Pressing his tongue inside and sucking at the outer lips before licking them. “Sorry, but I thought your lover might want to know how you prefer getting sucked off.” He moved away from the wall to stand more in the moonlight shining through the window. “That is what you said, right? That I was so good at it?”

“I-did…but,” He looked down between his legs but Wild seemed to not care about anything but getting Sidon’s cocks out and into his waiting mouth. He wasn’t shocked that his counterpart was here? Not offended? Angry?

“You see Prince Sidon,” The standing and still fully clothed Link moved even closer and, still holding Sidon’s gaze, leaned down to run a hand from Wild’s back to his bent over ass. “All of us had a little chat and we came to an agreement. Your lover here is willing to share you but only with us. His fellow Links.” Sidon couldn’t believe what he was hearing “That’s right Prince, you’re so damn hot we all apparently want to ride those nice big cocks of yours.”

Sidon’s hands moved to Wild’s hair and pulled just enough to get his attention “Is this true?”

Wild nodded “We even came up with nicknames to tell us apart.” He offered before going back to licking Sidon out.

“You can call us all Link, if you want. I don’t think we care, but that’s going to get confusing really fast.” He chuckled as he pointed to himself “You can call me Twilight. Your lover here will be called Wild, and our strangely absent virgin has decided to be called Time.” Sidon was trying to follow what Twilight was saying but it was considerably hard to do in his current situation. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and tamp down on the pleasure but when he opened them Twilight was staring him right in the face.

“So what do you say, my Prince? May I join you?” Sidon groaned as he nodded his head. He moved a hand to grab and bring the Hylian closer but he moved away with a teasing smirk. “Not so fast, handsome.” His eyes were deep and intent “If you want me, then you have to promise to finally let me have both those cocks of yours.”

Wild stopped his ministrations long enough to look over his shoulder and almost laugh “He denied you?” A swift swat to his backside had him yelping even if he continued to chuckle to himself.

Twilight’s gaze shifted from Wild to Sidon “I will not be denied again.”

Sidon himself found his adamant stipulation rather amusing. Considered he knew if he refused Twilight would probably just fall into bed with them anyway. Still, there was no reason to deny him so Sidon growled as he replied “If you think you can handle it then you are more than welcome to them.” That had a blush coming to Twilight’s cheeks even as he smiled in triumph. He began stripping but once his tunic was tossed to the floor he seemed to notice that Sidon’s cocks were about to emerge.

He hummed “There they are. Oh, we are going to have such fun with those aren’t we Wild?” It was rhetorical but Wild moved away to lick his practically sopping mouth. He nodded in agreement. Twilight stripped the rest of the way out of his pants before moving to kneel next to Wild and pet a finger over one of the peeking cock heads appreciatively. “Be happy your boyfriend is so big. It’s never fun when they aren’t.”

He slipped his fingers inside the slit and under the cocks, making Sidon gasp and thrust up involuntarily. “Did you know you can put your fingers inside of him like this?” Wild seemed to watch as Twilight’s fingers disappeared into Sidon’s pink slit with enwrapped attention. He shook his head. “Then I suggest you watch very closely.” He pulled his fingers out just enough until just barely the tips were inside. Turning his hand over he pushed and rubbed the pads upwards, sliding them along the inner underside of Sidon’s cock. “It’s a little different with a girl but the techniques still work.” Sidon huffed and bit his lower lip with the feel of what he was doing.

“You see just past the opening is a sort of tight and slightly ribbed section. It feels great when you touch and press against it with a bit of firmness. It lets their body know what’s coming and that you need to get it ready.” His fingers slid inside “The deeper you go, the smoother everything feels. It’ll clench and tighten around you. You can use that to gage if they’re ready or not. Also,” He roughly pulled his fingers out to slam them back in. A wet sound echoed between them and a dark blush colored Sidon cheeks in mortification. Was that him? His body made that sound? “you can fuck them with your fingers to make sure they’re nice and wet. Never start anything until your partner is ready. If you decide to give them an orgasm first, that just means they’ll be all the more sensitive later.” His fingers pulled out of the slit and his other hand came to pet Sidon’s lower stomach. “With male partners though it’s better to tease them then give them what they want.”

Twilight moved away and just behind Wild “Now do exactly as I showed you while I open you up.” The two fingers that were still covered in Sidon’s slick pressed against his body. Wild groaned as he pushed back and then moved his hand to press against Sidon’s sex. “You can use your mouth, but do not let him cum.”

Sidon whined at that. Was he serious? He was supposed to be finger fucked and watch his lover get the same treatment but not cum from that? Oh, that was cruel. Sidon’s mouth opened and held his breath as Wild’s fingers pressed inside his slit. The backs of his knuckles moved along the underside of Sidon’s cocks and then his whole hand turned and suddenly the softer side of the entire finger was pressing upward. Sidon rocked his body upwards and delighted in the sound of Wild’s gasp and broken moan. His gaze looked back at Twilight and he could see the Hylian already had two fingers inside Wild.

“You’re nice and eager aren’t you?” Twilight’s free hand was caressing and pinching Wild’s right ass cheek. “I’m not feeling any resistance here. Then again with our well hung Prince I guess there wouldn’t be.” Wild didn’t answer as he filled his mouth with one of Sidon’s cocks. Twilight sighed as he withdrew his fingers. “I only hope my ass is this open when we’re done here.”

He moved until he was pressing his own cock against Wild’s backside as he looked over Wild’s bobbing head to focus directly at Sidon “Ready Wild?” Wild pressed his ass back in answer and Twilight pushed himself inside with a loud moan. Sidon’s hands clenched and his claws dug into the bedspread below them. “Oh fuck,” Twilight gasped out with a pleased smile “no wonder you’re so open. If I had known this is how good you’d feel I would have buried my dick in your ass while you were wearing that outfit.”

At Sidon’s surprised look Twilight winked at him “He showed us his cute girly outfit and I just couldn’t resist.”

Sidon growled again as the image of Wild in the Gerudo outfit and being pleasured by another Link formed within his mind. Goddess, he wished he had been there. That sounded amazing! Wait… had it just been the two of them or- “A-All of you?” Sidon managed to say.

Twilight nodded “All of us, my Prince. You would have been so proud.” He gave Wild’s ass a hard enough thrust that his body rocked forward and his sucking mouth nearly went down to the base of Sidon’s dick. “Maybe we can convince him to wear it again? Hmmm?” He ground his hips against Wild’s ass before rotating them in a circular motion, causing the cock inside him to press gloriously against all of his walls. “Can you do that for us sweetheart?” Wild moaned around the cock in his mouth and Sidon cried out because of it. “Now now,” Twilight turned his eyes and that impish voice toward Sidon “I said no cuming down that warm throat of his now didn’t I?” Sidon strained to hold himself back even though Twilight’s words were not helping one bit. And he knew it too. “I know that mouth of his just loves to be filled, but you’ll just have to resist for now.” Then he did an imitation of Sidon’s signature pose and grin “I believe in you!”

Sidon’s eyes went wide and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or be insulted. He gritted his teeth as Twilight offered in a placating look. “How….dare-”

“How dare I what? Mock you?” He pushed down on Wild’s back as he continued to pound into him “Oh my wonderful Prince, what are you going to do to me as punishment?” He tilted his head to one side in a somewhat cute manner “I can give you some suggestions if you like.”

Something in that teasing tone finally set Sidon off as he growled and reached out a hand to grasp and hold Twilight’s hair firmly. His other hand stopped Wild and held him down at the base of his cock so he had to wait there with his mouth completely filled. “I’ve had enough.” His eyes narrowed as he saw Twilight’s body shiver in delight at his primal actions.

“Yes, my Prince.” Twilight’s tone changed to one of obedience and sultriness. “What would you like me to do instead?”

“Do you like fucking that ass you’re in?”

Twilight rocked his hips forward as he nodded “Oh yes.”

“Then cum.” Sidon released him as he leaned back against the pillows “I want to watch you.”

Twilight nodded eagerly as he gripped Wild’s hips and with no ceremony slammed into him repeatedly. Fast, quick, and deep thrusts into his counterpart’s needy ass. Wild cried out as best he could but when he tried to move Sidon’s grip in his hair tightened. “You stay where you are and get fucked.”

“Oh Goddess,” Twilight gasped out as he quickened his pace.

Sidon’s grin was mischievous. Perhaps Twilight needed a taste of his own medicine “I know.” His thumb petted Wild’s hair “I can hardly pace myself when I’m inside him too. He just clenches and rocks against you so perfectly. And he takes everything I give him and still wants more. So cute and insatiable.” Twilight was practically panting. “That’s why I’ve chosen him for the rest of my life. Did he happen to tell you about the one night we had sex six times?”

“Noooo,” Twilight whined, hips stuttering.

“Well then I guess you both will have something to talk about after I cum on you.”

Twilight moaned one last time as he slumped over Wild’s back, hips stopping and pressed firmly inside him. Sidon released Wild’s head and the Hylian moved up and off with a purr, giving a kiss to the tip. Sidon knew Wild’s abilities and knew keeping him down there was not going to hurt him in any way. Twilight had been right about that. Wild did enjoy his mouth being used and pushed to its limits. While Twilight was still inside him Wild leaned up and against Sidon’s body to kiss his cheek.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sidon questioned, knowing his mate’s answer before he even said anything but wanting to hear verbal confirmation.

Wild nodded “Oh yes,” he kissed Sidon’s cheek again. “We’re not done are we?” he asked with a hopeful lilt to his words.

“Not yet, my dearest.” Sidon pet from the back of his head and down his neck until he patted Twilight’s head leaning against Wild’s shoulder. “I think I’ve been a very patient Prince, but now I’m done waiting and want both my lovely heros to suck me off.” Twilight moaned in agreement of the idea as Wild giggled.

“A double blowjob? I had no idea you were so naughty my love.” Wild whispered against his skin.

“I had no idea myself until just a few nights ago.” He brought their lips together in a kiss and swallowed Wild’s gasp as Twilight pulled out of him.

They both moved back down to settle between Sidon’s spread legs. Wild, having already been doing this since the start, licked Sidon from base to tip before swallowing him down. Twilight playfully nipped the tip before swirling his tongue around and then licking down to the base. He pressed his tongue firmly along the shaft and slit as Wild sucked upward and popped off the head.

By the goddess the sight they made! Sidon never thought he’d see something so erotic in his entire lifetime. Had not even known the possibility existed! He had felt himself incredibly lucky to even be blessed with a Hylian lover who had shown him the pleasure of oral sex. But nothing could have prepared him for the euphoria that was having both of his cocks expertly sucked by open hungry mouths. Pretty little blushing blue eyed faces with blond hair. It was like a wet dream, so wrong and yet so perfect. Sidon wished it would never end and wanted to be in this moment forever.

Then they both stopped, looking up at him with inquisitive sparkling eyes. “Do you like what you see, my Sidon?”

“I knew you would. Wouldn’t you like to watch this moment over and over again? Maybe watch it when you’re alone and vent some stress when we aren’t around?” Twilight held up the sheikah slate and offered it to Sidon with the screen facing him. As Sidon took it he could see the screen was moving and showing the image of Wild and Twilight pressed all close and personal with his cocks. He sucked in a breath. “All you have to do is push that little red button and keep the camera on us.” Twilight rubbed his cheek against one cock “We’ll do the rest, and enjoy doing it too.”

Sidon released a startled breath as he quickly pushed the red button and got the image perfectly in focus and frame shot. Both of them made noises of approval as they opened their mouths and started licking. First they started at the base with their hands gripping the shafts before they pressed his cocks together and sucked. Their lips touched at the sides even as they were pleasuring him. When they moved away they turned toward one another to kiss once or twice before going back to him. Beads of pre-cum came to the tips and Wild licked it up before sharing an open mouthed kiss with Twilight to make sure he got a taste. Sidon groaned loudly above them as he tried to keep his rising orgasm at bay. Just a bit longer. By the fucking goddesses above just a little bit longer!

They pressed their cheeks together and their tongues met as they both licked him from the bottom of his slit all the way up his cock to then giggle as they kissed the tips. They seemed to both be enjoying themselves and having a great deal of fun. And fuck if that didn’t make everything even hotter! Then they separated his cocks again only for both of them to take one in each mouth and slide all the way down. Their cheeks pressed together again, but this time their mouths were full. The feeling alone had Sidon thrusting gently into their mouths and closing his eyes as he shook with the effort of not fucking them both right then and there. He expected them to pull off, share another kiss, do something else to his already teetering resolve but they didn’t. They both hummed around him just before Twilight roughly shoved two fingers into his slit and pushed upwards again.

Sidon’s arousal double and his orgasm crashed into him without any control. He felt the first surge of his cum slide down their throats before they both pulled off and opened their mouths wide as it dripped down onto their tongues. Twilight continued licking him while Wild kissed along the shaft. Cum was everywhere. In their hair, on their noses, their lips, and smeared on their cheeks. They couldn’t care less as they gently coaxed him down. At the end they looked at the camera before turning and sharing another sloppy kiss between themselves. Their faces just thoroughly debauched and covered in Sidon’s fresh cum.


	15. Bossy Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Bossy bottom/power bottom, DIRTY TALK, double penetration, domination kink, rough sex, anal penetration.

Sidon woke in the middle of the night to find Time stripping down to only his white leggings before crawling into bed beside everyone. He was looking for a place to lay when he noticed Sidon was awake; he flushed but offered an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright, little one.” He patted his chest and Time began to crawl over to him “You can rest here if you want.” Time nodded as he curled up on the Prince’s broad chest with his head lying on his bent arms. Sidon fell back asleep but by the next morning he found himself alone in the bed.

Grumbling to himself he got up and had started going through his morning routine when the door opened. Turning he saw that Twilight had entered his room and closed the door behind him.

“Good morning L- I’m sorry, Twilight.”

Twilight locked the door behind him with an echoing click. His eyes looked directly at Sidon. His expression wasn’t angry or even happy. Just determined.

“Is there something wrong?” The Zora Prince asked the Hylian.

“Yes,” Twilight huffed “there is. **Your cocks in my ass**.”

Sidon flushed at his words. It was way too early in the morning for this. “I-I don’t understand how that’s a problem.”

“Are your cocks currently pounding me into next week?”

“No.”

“Then. That’s. The. Problem!” He walked forward and started climbing on the bed but Sidon stood up.

“Wait for just one moment!”

“I’ve waited for **way more** than just a moment and I’m DONE!” Twilight pointed at him “You promised me last night I’d get to ride both of them and then we sexed you so hard you practically fell asleep! That’s ok, I didn’t mind because I’d already came, and when we do this I’d rather cum while I’m riding you. So I waited until this morning. I even took great pains to make sure we were alone. Now, I’d very much like it if you would put it in me!” Sidon backed away until his back hit the wall but Twilight just followed him. Sidon had to give the other man credit; it was not very often that he felt like prey being stalked by a predator.

“I’m more than fine with that, Twilight.” What Sidon was going to say next was lost as Twilight stood up on his very tiptoes and grabbed both his red head-fins and brought Sidon’s face down into a kiss.

“Good.” Twilight kissed him again and began dragging him back toward the bed. When his thighs hit the mattress he broke the kiss as he switched their positions and kicked Sidon’s legs out from under him. Using the Zora’s heavy weight to his advantage he pushed Sidon back on the bed and then climbed up to straddle his hips. He looked at Sidon as if he were about to eat the world’s most scrumptious snack. Which wasn’t exactly wrong.

Sidon grasped his shoulders “Please, I mean it when I’m asking you to wait just a moment more.”

Twilight literally sulked “Have you changed your mind?” He moved to straighten his body so he wasn’t looming over Sidon.

“No,” Sidon frowned “No I haven’t. To tell you the truth,” He smiled sweetly “You’re eagerness is very flattering and exciting. Not many are willing to attempt such a thing even among Zora.”

Twilight raised an eyebrow very very high at that and Sidon got the feeling the other man was holding back quite a plethora of retorts to that statement “Then why are you stopping me?”

“Because,” Sidon tried to explain despite Twilight’s obvious impatience “There are certain things we should do first to ensure I don’t hurt you.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“I should get the jar of lube and prepare you with my fingers”

“Sounds nice, but some other time.”

“And then you should really get adjusted to one first before I give you both.”

“I’ve already taken one.”

“Yes, but that was a few days ago. We should take it slow and get your body ready.”

“I think I can handle it.” Twilight grabbed the hem of his purple tunic and yanked it up and off over his head, tossing it behind him. His eyes took on that smoldering look again as he ran his palms up Sidon’s chest. “Does my Prince need some encouragement?” He leaned down to brush their lips together and his sandy hair tickled Sidon’s crest. “I don’t need any lube because I already woke up early this morning and prepared myself.” He ground his hips right over Sidon’s slit. “And I don’t care if you hurt me because riding you is going to be so worth it.”

Sidon could feel his slit frantically opening and moistening at Twilight’s needy rocking hips. He wasn’t sure if the Hylian left his pants on intentionally but they were offering some wonderful friction against his sensitive skin. “That's it, my Prince, let me have you.” He pressed their chests flush together as he nipped his bottom lip “You look so hot when you’re like this. Just on the edge of giving in. Besides, I thought your inner animal would like this sort of idea?” Before Sidon could say anything Twilight’s voice dropped low a seductive. “Someone smaller and weaker than you offering themselves to be your willing plaything. Didn’t I look so pretty last night kneeling before you? My body is yours to take and claim.” Sidon closed his eyes at the word claim. “You can bend me, push me, fuck me however you want and I promise to love every moment of it.” He rolled his hips again. The bulge of his erection pressing against the slit.

“I’m already so wet from the lube and we haven’t even started yet. Can you tell me what is pressing against you right now, Sidon?”

Sidon nodded “Your erection.”

“That’s right, such a smart Prince. And who do you think is responsible for that, hm?” A hand came to caress his cheek “I think it is a sexy cock tease of a Zora Prince.” Before Sidon said anything against that he put a finger to his lips. “Just think of all my skin waiting to be marked up. I like it when you bite me. You can do that again if you want. You can even leave them there and I’ll show them off so everyone knows what you did.” Sidon sucked in a breath “You like that don’t you?” Twilight hummed pleasantly. “You’d like marking us all up and showing us off so that every Zora in the kingdom knew we were yours.”

Sidon nodded as he admitted “Yes.”

Twilight nuzzled his chin “That’s actually rather romantic I think. A little harem fantasy never hurt anyone.”

Sidon growled as he flipped their position so he was on top. Twilight seemed more than happy with this change as he arched his back. Taking the hint Sidon began to slide off his pants. Once they were gone The Hylian spread his legs wide as he looked down at both Sidon’s erect cocks and licked his lips. Sidon wrapped a hand and squeezed both pricks together as he moved them to Twilight’s ass.

Twilight whined as he tried to pushed down and get them in already “Oh, please don’t tease. I’m fine, come on.”

His more animalistic side began to rise within him “Place your hands on your ass and hold yourself open for me.” Sidon startled at his own words as he shook his head. Looking at Twilight he still felt worried about not taking the extra care he was so use to doing with any of his previous partners. He decided to give him one last chance just in case “You’re sure you want to do this?”

Twilight practically snarled at him and something feral entered his eyes. He leaned up on his elbows and said, quite blatantly, “I want nothing more than for you to just wreck and cum deep in my ass! And if you don’t start right now I’m leaving and finding another Zora who will!” His threat ended on a yelp as Sidon’s hands grasped his thighs, thumb claws digging into his skin. Twilight was momentarily surprised by the show of strength and then grinned when he saw that primal look had entered Sidon eyes once more.

“No one can have you but me.” His grip tightened on his calves “I’m the only one who can satisfy a slut like you.”

Twilight raised his hands above his head, purposefully exposing his chest and neck “A slut like me?” He pouted playfully “I’m so hurt. I don’t know. Maybe I should leave.” A dark noise came from deep in Sidon’s chest. “Maybe there is another Zora who’d know what to do with me.” He gasped and cried out as Sidon angled his thighs back against his chest and then thrust himself inside. Cramming every last inch of his cocks into Twilight’s thirsty body. “Fuck, oh fuck!!” He groaned loudly as he arched his back, his eyes closing in bliss. “Never mind, you know exactly what to do.” The sounds he made echoed off the walls and Sidon hoped no one was close enough to hear. Or maybe he did. “Goddess, I love how big you are.”

The Zora Prince made a satisfied sound as he pulled back and enjoyed how Twilight squirmed and mewled at the loss of being so full “I’m going to fuck you until this sweet little ass clenches around my cocks.” Twilight nodded and his erection gave an appreciative jerk “Who do you belong to?”

Twilight grinned up at him “You. Only you Sidon.” As Sidon began to slowly push himself back inside Twilight’s smile grew even more lecherous “No one else could compare to you. Goddess, this feels better than I thought it would. I want you to cum so hard I can feel your orgasm again.”

Sidon rocked into him and made sure to push himself as deep as he could go with every thrust “You are the tightest thing I’ve ever crammed myself into.”

Twilight moaned as he tried to spread his legs wider only for Sidon to grab him and turn him on his side. He changed their position so they were scissoring which allowed for a better angle and deeper penetration. Twilight howled as it now felt like Sidon was fucking him right up to his stomach. “Just…wait… until…Time,” he gasped and lost the rest of what he was going to say. His fingers twisted in the bed sheets as his body took every punishing thrust Sidon gave him. His own cock jumped and bounced between them but he didn’t care to touch it. The stretch alone was enough to make him cum but the assault on his prostate and the pressure of being so full had him panting and trying to breath. Sidon leaned down to lick at his neck and that strained Twilight’s left leg to the point of dumbness but he ignored it. As long as the Prince kept thrusting he was in heaven. Sidon’s tongue was warm against his skin and he wanted more than anything for the Zora to bite him again. The skin even tingled with his desire for it. “Please,” Twilight pleaded as he tried to move his head out of the way “Mark me, please.”

Sidon’s mouth nuzzled against his skin but he didn’t bite. Instead he gathered Twilight up in his arms and withdrew himself. This caused his partner to almost go ballistic as he frantically tried to grab at his cocks. Sidon wrapped him up and squeezed him in a tight hug until he went still before leaning back and then sitting on the bed. He turned the small Hylian around so he was facing away from him. Still holding him draped in his arms he angled the other man to where all Sidon had to do was drop Twilight back down onto his cocks. However, in this new position Sidon had all the control. The pace, the depth, everything was Sidon’s choice to give to Twilight, who was helpless in his arms. Twilight whimpered as he tried to move but found himself practically immobile.

“I do so love the sounds you make. Like a horny harlot.” Sidon’s voice spoke oh so close to his pointed ear “I have a very important question for you, Twilight.”

“And what might that be, my Prince?” he tone was so desperate and supplicating.

“Can I cum inside you? I admit I do love seeing my partners leaking after I’m done with them” Sidon continued to whisper in his ear “I know you want me to, but I want you to say the words, please.”

Twilight breathed out a half laugh as his voice took on that tone again “Yes, please cum inside me. I wanna feel it and have the evidence that proves you had your way with me.” He took a breath.

“Very good, but just one last thing.” He licked his ear “Who is my slut? Tell me and I’ll bite your neck.” His lips moved away to ghost over his neck with anticipation.

Twilight shivered in his hold as he closed his eyes “I’m your slut. Please, Sidon, I need it please.” He cried out as Sidon’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. In the next moment he slammed the Hylian down on his cocks and groaned as the smaller body clenched and spasmed around him. Whether Twilight had just cum or not he didn’t care as he lifted up the Hylian’s body and thrust himself up into its cramped heat repeatedly.

“Yes, yes! Please more! Don’t ever stop! Harder!” he screamed as Sidon pulled at his legs and hips and moved his body faster. Twilight knew that no man after this would be able to satisfy him quite like Sidon did. He felt so used and owned and overpowered. It was everything he’d ever craved.

“I want you to scream my name when you cum.”

Twilight whimpered “I already did.” Sidon bit him again on his other shoulder as his thrusts increased “Yes, use me as rough as you want!” He moaned “You ready to cum in my ass? I want you to. Let me feel how good I was for you. Your dicks belong to me and every drop that comes out of them, got it?” Twilight’s fingers dug into his forearms. “You’re close aren’t you? Come on shark man, make me your bitch!”

Sidon snarled as he shoved Twilight down fully and pushed himself as far in as he could go. His orgasm enveloped him and left his body nearly shaking. Distantly Sidon heard Twilight hum and sigh “Yes, just like that. Perfect. Exactly what I always wanted. Thank you.”


	16. There is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Heterosexual sex, OoT Link/Ghost Mipha (in a way), vaginal fingering, penetrative vaginal sex, oral sex, foreplay, first time/loss of virginity.

From the moment he’d seen her he had felt drawn to her. He was curious, of course, but there was something more there that made him climb up that steep mountain and find his way back inside that intimidating elephant machine. He’d sensed in her a kindness, like a long forgotten friend, and a kinship that alluded to a deep understanding of something they both shared. At first he had not understood what that was, but with every following visit she had opened up to him more and more. Despite that he could not speak they had managed to communicate well enough. If anything, his not being able to talk had helped her differentiate between himself and his counterparts.

Link, or rather Time as most people of this world called him, finished climbing the last step into the Divine Beast and making his way to the central chamber where the main control panel was. He’d made this same trek several times now that he no longer got lost. Nor did he experience any lingering fear at the immediate feeling of not being alone and even being watched. He knew all too well now who it was. And she was both gentle and sweet to a fault. She would never hurt him.

Even though he knew that her allowing him to be here, in a minor way, was hurting herself. She had been in love with the Link of this world, but had died before she could tell him. It was truly sad, and Time felt endless compassion and commiseration for her. Though his love, Princess Zelda, was not dead by any means, his lack of a title or status absolutely forbid his affection for her. So he’d never told her and was therefore lost to unrequited feelings as much as Mipha was. Seeing him was painful for her, even if it also helped. Though he could not speak that did not mean he was ignorant. If anything, he was very in tune to situations and other peoples’ emotions.

She liked being with him. She liked talking with him and was patient with all his hand gestures and trying to figure out what he was saying back. She laughed with him and on the days that he’d stayed an extra-long time she had even rested against his shoulder. As much as a spirit could or did rest, he supposed. Perhaps she just cuddled. He didn’t mind and found himself wanting to give her spirit any semblance of peace he could offer. Whether that be frequent visits, a shoulder to cry on, anything. They shared a connection, and at least on his part, it felt so nice to be needed on such a fundamental level. He kept their visits and her existence a secret because she had asked him to do so. After Twilight not being able to see her at all, Mipha had just explained that perhaps it was best he didn’t go spreading it around that she was still there watching over her home as a ghost.

He couldn’t say for certain why he felt so drawn to her. Sometimes he felt as if the universe itself was trying to atone to her for some horrible slight. He was here in this strange future version of Hyrule because of some odd blood moon or other. At least that was how Wild had tried to explain things. But with everything that happened, Time had to wonder if perhaps this was no mistake of fate’s part at all. What if all of this and them were supposed to meet? He didn’t think fate planned on all the sexual intercourse, but no one was really complaining about that. He also kept that part mum when talking to Mipha, though she didn’t ask much about the other Links or even the Zora people to often.

Only once she had asked about Sidon. Just wanted to know how he was doing. What connection she had to him Time wasn’t completely sure, but he had just given her a thumbs up and then curved his fingers and palms together to resemble a heart. He’d expected her to ask more about this, given her interest, but she hadn’t. This made his realize she knew more then perhaps he’d first thought.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I’m so very glad that he found happiness, he and Link both. Both of them have had to deal with so much. They deserve only the best the future can bring us.” And that’s all she’d said on that as she had turned to look back out to the view of Hyrule. She never asked about Sidon again. Perhaps his answer had been more than enough to ease her worry.

Time looked around the empty chamber but couldn’t see her anywhere. That was fairly odd as she usually greeted him right away.

“You’ve come back again?”

He turned to smile at her floating and glowing figure. The Zora of his world were nowhere near as attractive as the ones from this universe. Ruto could not even hold a candle to Mipha’s cuteness. Let alone her far more compassionate personality. Mipha glided across the water to float before him.

“Tell me, how is everyone doing today?” Time then did his best impression of turning to one side and mimicking Sidon’s signature pose. Including the grin with the little tooth shine. Mipha all but started giggling and Time joined her. “That well I see? Good, very good.” When she calmed down she outstretched her hands and cupped his right palm in hers. Neither of them still knew why he could physically touch her. No one else could, from what she said. “You come here every other day.” Mipha stated plainly “Do you like being here? Or have I become so pathetic?” Her voice took on a mocking tone. Time shook his head as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. It was a gesture he’d perfected with Zelda and always seemed to make her happy. Mipha gasped and, if she were still alive, Time was sure he’d be seeing a blush on her cute face.

She seemed to stare at her knuckles for a long while before looking back at his sapphire eyes. A look of unease crossed her face, as she seemed to be debating saying something. “Link…no, I’m sorry. You told me to call you Time, correct?” Time shrugged, it didn’t really matter to him either way. “If I can be so bold as to ask…” She moved even closer and refused to look at him any more even though her hand came to rest on his chest. “I have not been able to stop thinking about when you first came here, with the other Link.” Time blushed, thinking about what they’d done once they got here. Fully in front of her no less. “I keep thinking about it… a lot…and how I-” She finally looked up at him and her expression was so vulnerable it nearly broke his heart. “I’ve always wanted that. That closeness and that intimacy. But… obviously I died before I could even experience it. And I thought I’d come to terms with the fact that I never would. But then you came here and I’ve talked with you and spent time with you…”

She had to stifle a sob “Oh, Time. Thank you truly for everything. And I know it’s selfish of me to ask this of you. But I feel you might understand my reasons, and I know you care for me in your own way.” She laughed softly as the hand on his chest slid over to cover his heart “Even if I’m not the one you truly love. But you are able to touch me. Oh Link,” she closed her eyes as a tremor entered her voice “May I ask you to? Please? Even if it’s just once. Please?”

If she had an actual physical body, she might be crying. He knew it had taken a lot for her to ask that, to admit it even. And she was right. He did understand. And he did care. Time shook his head as he captured her face in his palms and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Smiling as he nodded to her before gently kissing her lips. Though he was not necessarily a virgin, he wasn’t exactly fully experienced either. This, what he was about to do, was definitely new.

At first as they continued to kiss he tried to think of what Twilight would do in this situation. Would he do this or that? Touch here or there? But as Mipha pulled away from their kiss and offered him a genuine smile, Time realized doing what Twilight would do was not a good decision. He needed to not second guess everything otherwise he wasn’t going to be in the moment and neither of them would enjoy themselves. In blatant terms, he needed to have sex his own way. He felt very nervous; as this was the first time he was having sex with a girl. He supposed his best first course of action would be to be honest with his partner.

Time held up his hands and after gaining Mipha’s attention he pointed to himself and then indicated the number one before pointing to her. After several hours of conversations just like this she caught on immediately with a surprised gasp. “I’m… your first?” He nodded. Then she frowned “But I saw you with the other Link?”

Time had to think on how he was going to explain himself with hand gestures and then ultimately decided to just be obvious about it, even if it was slightly rube. He pointed to his groin and nodded then pointed to her groin and shook his head. “Oh, I’m your first female.” He nodded again, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“I see… That actually makes me kind of happy.” She released a sigh of relief “To be honest, Link, I was getting worried there while we were kissing. I started wondering what to do and what would be best for you and it was kind of building up.” She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms for another comforting hug. She loved how gentle he was, and how he seemed to understand exactly what she needed from him. She buried her face in the green tunic covering his chest. “I still want to do this, but would it be alright if we take it slow?” She felt his nod against the top of her head. “Thank you.” She then felt a tap to her shoulder and when she pulled away to look at him he point to the water.

“You want to continue this in the water?” He nodded. “I’m alright with that.” Though she was a ghost and water couldn’t affect her, she was willing to go along with Time’s wishes. She moved away from him and then floated down until the water level was at her shoulders. She was about to ask him if this was ok when she turned back and saw that he was taking off his belt. Her mouth snapped shut as she watched with rapt attention.

The brown leather belt slid to the floor. Then he pulled away his green cap, allowing his short golden blond hair to fluff slightly in the damp night air. He scratched the back of his neck absently as he then leaned down to pull off his boots. He’d barely uncovered anything at all but for some reason Mipha was already giddy with excitement. His long pointed ears, that short hair and style, and those impossibly blue eyes. Goddess, he was so very attractive! Every inch the Hero of Legend he was supposed to be. He lifted up the hem of his green tunic and pulled it up and over his head, letting the fabric pool on the ground at his side. That left only his long white undershirt and white leggings. As Mipha openly stared at the outline of his body she was surprised to see not a single curvature of fat. He was all lean toned muscles, and it made her all the more eager to have him. She felt her slit tingle as it began to swell, allowing for the lips to part and reveal her inner sex.

Oh Goddess, this was already becoming way more intense then what she’d felt masturbating when she was alive. The white shirt joined the tunic on the floor and Mipha gasped when she saw his naked chest, specifically his pink nipples. Naturally, with Zora being more fish like, their kind didn’t have nipples. Before seeing them she had momentarily forgotten that Hylians, being mammals, did. They were cute little pinks ovals that stood on a mound of solid pectoral flesh. Her gaze then traveled to the rises and dips of his arms and biceps. Gorgeous, just simply perfect. Though it was embarrassing that she found his strength so attractive, that was a part of Zora primitive sexuality. Female Zora only wanted to mate with male Zora that had the brawn to protect them and their children. It wasn’t her fault she was only reacting the way her biology was inclined to do.

She nibbled her lower lip as the leggings came next. Thumbs dipping into the waistband and then sliding down. She nearly squeaked at seeing his cock. It was fully erect and arching away from his body. Never seeing that anatomical part before, Zora or Hylian, she could only make her own assumptions. It looked nice, both long enough and thick. The end had a dark pink tip and a small barely distinguishable slit. At the base of the cock, or rather under it, were his testicles. Now those were certainly an odd organ. Zora had internal genitalia so the testis were never seen. She wondered momentarily if they would feel like anything or just get in the way but all thoughts left her head as Time lowered himself into the pool.

He began wading toward her. The water level only came up to about his chest. Suddenly the closer he got the more self-conscious and nervous she became. She had no idea what she should do. What would be sexy to do? What would he want her to do? Just the second before he got to her she yiped and turned her back to him, immediately regretting her actions. Great, now he would think she’s rejecting him. “I-I’m sorry. Please just give me-” She stopped speaking as a warm palm came to rest on her shoulder. Looking back at him she felt his fingers gently glide over her collar bone until his arm was wrapped around her and slowly pulled her back against his chest. Still facing away from him, but with her head angled back against his shoulder so she could look up at him, he gave her a soft peck on the lips. “Link?” she said in a somewhat questioning tone, but he didn’t offer anything in reply as he started kissing her more fully. His arm moved away and then two hands were sliding down her arms to then touch and pet along her palms.

She exhaled softly, liking the gentle feel of him. His hands guided hers back to then press and grab at his hips. This brought their bodies flush together and Mipha gasped at feeling his erection press against her posterior fin. She expected him to thrust or even bend her over, but he didn’t. He just kept kissing her and holding her hands against him, his thumbs stroking the back of her knuckles quietly.

Was he letting her get use to him? The feel of him and the knowledge that he was ready for her? Wanting her? But letting her decide when to proceed? How considerate and gentlemanly, and incredibly attractive.

Though she didn’t want him thinking she was scared “I-It’s alright Link, I’m ok.” She told him. He nodded and his lips moved downward. A kiss to her cheek, her jaw, and then to trail down her neck and stop at her shoulder. His hands finally moved around to press against her stomach. His right hand moved upward, curious fingers sliding between the small valley of her chest. Though Zora didn’t have true breasts like mammals did Time didn’t seem to mind as his hand moved over to the right and his palm pressed against the slight mound of cartilage. The feeling of sensation and the sting of pressure was instant and had her gasping. He made a questioning sound against her shoulder and she tried to reassure him.

“It’s fine, just…have never felt that before.” Zora didn’t really do anything sexual with the chest area, it was all mostly head fins and biting. She tried to steady her breathing “You’re palms feel so warm.” And they were. Even as she said it she felt like they were getting hotter. The hand against her stomach drifted downward and rather instinctively she pressed further against him for balance as she parted her legs. Her slit was already fully aroused and as his fingers grew closer she almost wanted to cover her mouth to keep from making any embarrassing noises.

When his fingertip brushed over the slit she gasped again and then shivered. Time nuzzled the side of her neck to get her to look at him. At his questioning gaze she nodded “Yes…please.”

His fingers still remained gentle, even hesitant, as they slid over the slit experimentally. It felt as if he were teasing her, denying her, as he didn’t try to slip his fingers further inside. Maybe he didn’t know? He was a virgin too so how could he? And it wasn’t like he could talk so… maybe Mipha should do some talking. Help him out a little. “Um…” Oh goddess this was so embarrassing and more intimate then she would have ever imagined “That- feels nice, but could you… push inside? Maybe, just a little?”

Time nodded against her shoulder and his fingers on the next slide were a little more forceful. Instead of remaining on the outside they dipped past the outer folds and into the wetness and soft inner skin. He paused, as if realizing what he’d just felt. On the slide up he went even further, finally pushing into her and Mipha moaned as she nodded “Yes, that feels-”Her body jerked as his fingertips rubbed over something toward the top of her slit. As if sensing that was something good Time’s fingers returned to the spot and pressed against it. Mipha practically jerked in his arms and trembled all over again. Though he was pressing against it a little too roughly. Her right hand moved to cup his as she eased him off. “That, would be my clit Link.” She tried to think of what to say to explain “It does feel good when you… touch there, but you have to touch softly. Otherwise it-”Oh how to phrase it “to much pressure just hurts and lessens the mood.” Time hummed in understanding as he nodded.

That having been settled she pulled his hand back and guided by her own hand showed him what she wanted. Twining their fingers together she slid them against her folds. “This feels nice, and it can help me get more excited.” She slid the fingers back even further on the next stroke and made sure Time could feel the dip that was the entrance to herself. She pressed against the tight ring that still was reluctant to open because she wasn’t aroused enough yet. “This… is where you will take me. But I’m not ready yet. Can you tell?” another nod “I just need a bit more to get me ready.” She tried to think of something they could do. “Maybe continue with your fing-?” She was interrupted as Time bit the junction of her neck and shoulder, she cried out as her arousal spiked considerably. Then he pulled away, but when she turned to look at him he pointed to the ledge of the pool. Mipha didn’t understand but she did follow him when he grabbed her hand and lead her over.

Grabbing her by the hips he lifted her up and out of the water and onto the pools ledge with her legs still dangling down. Mipha quickly got an idea for what he was doing. She parted her legs and bit her lower lip when she saw Time grin and give her a knowing look. His face was now right at her crotch level and her slit and pink inner folds were on full display. Was he really going to do what she thought he was? Goddess she hoped so! She’s fantasized about that a lot. Even daydreamed about ordering him to do it once or twice. His hands pressed against her stomach and obediently she leaned back until she was laying down. He moved her legs to over his shoulders as she felt a thumb press against her slit from bottom to top before his index and middle finger pushed against the outer folds to spread her open. Her hand finally did come to cover her mouth as she felt she must look completely shameful like this. Allowing and wanting him to see her so implicitly. She quivered as she swore she could even feel his hot breath against her center. His other hand came up and one finger pressed against her opening. It didn’t try to push inside, just test out how resistant she was before doing small coaxing circles. Mipha was almost panting “That… feels really good.” She could already feel her body responding to the touch “If you want to continue.” She was getting wetter as her mind supplied ideas for what he might say if he could speak.

He was just getting her ready. Nice and sweet like, so she could take him inside her. Letting her body know what it needed to do without forcing it to be ready on his terms. If she needed to be enticed then he was all too happy to oblige. She could tell he liked this. Liked exciting her. Tempting her. Even though she could not see him. She lifted her head to look down at him but her eyes widened when she saw he was already watching her. His blue eyes captured her and she could not look away as he leaned down to curve his mouth to her sex. The moment his tongue swiped inside her she was crying out at the heat and intensity of it. He made sure the tip of his tongue paid attention to her clit and she felt as if she’d been reduced to a puddle. “Link!” She openly moaned his name as he continued licking. The finger against her entrance then slid inside and a little deeper. Mipha was alarmed to realize how quickly she was progressing. Even if she was going to say something it ended on another cry as he sucked at her folds.

It was so inappropriate! Did he have no shame? She hoped not because it felt wonderful!

The sounds his mouth was making were so wet and lewd it made her want to tighten her thighs around his head. She whimpered as she felt the single finger slide fully inside her. It felt so different from her own, longer and now clawed, and left her craving more.

“It’s alright,” Mipha said a little breathlessly “Put in two. Please.”

Time continued to lap against her as his finger withdrew and then two fingers slid it. At first she was amazed that it actually didn’t feel too bad. It was a little thicker but still nice. Then he scissored his fingers and she yelped, cringing. It was a little much but just as she was about to say that his hand turned and his fingers started stroking upward against the top of her vagina. Exactly what he was trying to do Mipha wasn’t sure until he pressed against something that had her hips bucking and her body feeling as if it could orgasm within moments given that same stimulation.

“What is that?” Mipha asked, though she didn’t know why because he couldn’t answer her.

Time just kissed the top of her slit before his fingertips began massaging against that place inside of her. Suddenly everything felt as if it were quickly tightening and coming to the brink. Her slickness was so copious the wet sounds from earlier were even louder. Her muscles were coiling in preparation as Mipha struggled to understand just what was going on and so quickly. It felt wonderful and that spot was amazing but how was Time manipulating it so expertly? His fingers were moving in both a rhythmic and yet seemingly inconsistent way. Her sex was so eager for him that she almost told him to stop and just get inside her already.

But then he started thrusting those fingers and Mipha nearly lost all train of thought as she arched her back against the ground and moaned loudly. He was still pressing against that spot but now he was thrusting inside her and pushing against her innermost walls rather determinedly. All the while that hot mouth devoured her dripping pussy. “Link! Link!” She tried to warn him as she felt her legs coil around his head. His tongue slid against her clit as Mipha’s body released completely. She pushed her pussy against his mouth and hand as she submitted and enjoyed the sweet clenching and unclenching of her orgasm. She could feel herself tighten around Time’s fingers. He must have felt it to, if his intake of breath and moan was anything to go by.

She was still coming down from her orgasm when she felt Time pull his fingers out of her and then untangle her legs from around his head. She wanted to lean up and look at him but everything was so blissfully numb. She heard his rise out of the water because of the splashing. She gazed up at him as his face came into view. His hair was partially wet but his eyes were all smoldering intensity and delight. She would have asked if he was alright, if he had enjoyed himself too, but he already answered that as he licked his lips with a smirk.

Mipha shivered at his gaze and forced herself to lean up into a sitting position and at the very least get her feet out of the water. She looked down at his erection and unlike before it didn’t seem so foreign or even intimidating any more. Now it just looked like something warm and ridged that she wanted inside her and slamming into her repeatedly. “Are you ready?” Mipha asked, surprised Time by moving forward to push against his chest until now he was the one lying down. She moved to straddle his hips and his hand immediately went to hold his cock in place for her.

She could feel the tip pressing against her, just shy of penetration. Desire and anxiety twisted within her as she looked down at Time and offered, a little shyly, “I’ll try my best. But, please be understanding. Alright?” Time leaned up and cupped her cheek as he brought her mouth to his for a chaste and tender kiss. “Thank you.” She smiled against his lips as she pressed downward. The thickness of his cock was more than two fingers but her body stretched beautifully and griped him tightly once she reached the base. Her hands went to his shoulders for stability as he helped her slid upward and then slam back down again. They both cried out at that first thrust, her back arching as she leaned back for a deeper penetration and he closed his eyes momentarily at the pleasure of it. When he opened them again his gaze looked directly down at where they were joined.

Her little thighs were gripping his hips and her vagina eagerly swallowed every inch of him he gave. She was nearly panting as Time captured her mouth in an open kiss. She whimpered as she nibbled on his lower lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her hips ground downwards as his hands came to her chest. His fingers squeezed against her breasts and palms molded the flesh into a pleasurable tingle. In that moment Mipha wished she herself had nipples to know what that might feel like. She broke the kiss to half plead half whisper something unintelligible as Time’s head moved down and he took her left breast into his mouth. He sucked hungrily as Mipha screamed and then rode his cock all the harder for it.

Though his phallus was not as pleasurable as his dexterous fingers, there was something to be said for a nicely sizable dick slamming and fucking into you with such rapid speed. She felt owned and treasured as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, his mouth moving to torment her other breast.

In that moment Mipha was glad she had done this, especially with him. If this was the closest she was going to get to happiness then she wanted to remember and cherish this moment forever. There was a stuttering of his upward thrust to meet her hips. His head moved away and his lust filled eyes looked at her beseechingly. Mipha nodded in understanding “You’re about to cum, aren’t you?”

He groaned as he nuzzled against the juncture of her neck, biting softly. “It’s alright Link,” making a split second decision she said “You may cum inside me.” She heard his gasp against her skin “It’s alright Link.” She repeated. She was a ghost after all, nothing to worry about there. His hands gripped her hips as he took control of their rhythm, pulling her down on his cock as his thumb moved to ever so lightly brush against her clit. As Mipha tried to deal with the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling her eyes looked up to focus in on Time’s cute pointed ears. She remembered hearing once that the ear tips were a Hylian erogenous zone. Taking his head in her hands she brought him forward and then at the last second turned his head to the side and mildly bit the tip of his ear before soothing it with her tongue.

Time’s eyes went wide as he nearly growled. His hands slammed her body down to meet him and then held it there in place as he came inside her. His thumb pushed inside her folds to assault her clit and Mipha nearly mewled as her body was forced into a second orgasm. She heard Time make some kind of satisfied sound next to hear as she clenched around him over and over again. Now truly exhausted she let herself fall forward into his embrace and crumpled against his chest. Their breathing uneven and labored as they tried to come back to themselves. Even when they finally were calmer and more aware Mipha did not desire to move from his lap. She could feel his cock was flaccid but still inside her in an albeit squishy sort of way, but she still desired to be close to him. And he seemed to be making no move to push her away either. His hand was stroking up and down her back. Whether in comfort, pleasure, or even sympathy Mipha didn’t know or care. Truthfully, maybe it didn’t matter.

She leaned back just enough to look into his eyes. She knew what she was about to do was probably not the best for her sanity, but then again neither was what they just did. “I love you.” She said to him, knowing that somehow he would understand. She did love him, this version of him. And she had and still did love the other him. Just like she knew he had feelings for someone else as well. Time’s hand came to her cheek where he caressed with his thumb gratefully and offered her a smile. He then curled his fingers into a heart shape using both hands and then pointed to her, booping her on the nose.

She giggled at him as she curled into his body once more. She knew this wasn’t permanent and nor would anything come from this moment. This confession. This anything. But still, she had always followed her heart no matter what. And if anything, it was nice and gratifying to finally know.


	17. Dress to Look the Part

Wild stared at Twilight from over Epona’s back. The two of them were brushing her down while Time was cutting off sliced of apples for her to eat. “You’re serious?”

“Completely. I’ve been thinking about it and a little role-play could be fun.”

“And you’re sure this is what Sidon would like? He’s never said anything hinting at that kind of thing before.”

“He didn’t have multiple versions of us before.”

“Well… I guess that’s true.”

“Besides, doesn’t the idea appeal to you too?”

Wild blushed “All of us dressed up and pretending to be his harem while we present Time as his newly acquired bride that he must initiate. It shouldn’t… but of course it does. I’m beginning to think you’re the worst influence.”

“Best influence.”

He leaned back slightly so that he could grab Time’s attention “How are you feeling about this?” Time shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t care or mind either way. “But, wouldn’t this be your first time?” That caused a major blush to creep down his counterpart’s neck even if he did nod. “Are you sure this is how you want it? I’m not trying to be a downer but… when I lost my virginity it was a little intimidating. I was glad it was just the two of us there because it seemed more intimate.” He wasn’t exactly sure if he’d been a virgin before his hundred year sleep, but if he hadn’t been he felt being celibate for a hundred years technically gave you your V-card back. Which he’d then given to Sidon, who actually had been very gentile and patient their first time together. Wild looked back over to Twilight “And let me guess, you didn’t care.”

Twilight flipped him a rude gesture before going back to brushing “Just because I’m more carefree about things now doesn’t mean I started out that way. But, I’ll admit my first was with a girl so I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘intimidating’. More nervous I guess.”

“What about your first with a man?”

“To be honest,” He looked off to the side and seemed ashamed “I was very drunk, and don’t remember most of it. It wasn’t my proudest moment. My next time was better, but shortly after that was when my quest began so that became my main priority. Then after that, my Princesses keep me satisfied and happy so I don’t go wandering that much, to be honest, even though I am allowed. Most people back home just don’t interest me. Coming here… it’s been the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“They’re ok with that?”

“As I explained to Time a day or two ago, in our relationship cheating is more an emotional than physical thing. They both understand that I enjoy both genders and since they can’t always be with me it was a compromise. As long as I love only them, then they allow me my freedom.” He chuckled “Sometimes they use it to their advantage. But what about you?”

Wild shook his head “It’s only ever been Sidon. Just Sidon.”

“What about your Zelda?”

Wild paused in mid brush, a little shocked at the question, before shaking his head “It’s a little difficult to explain, but no.”

“It’s not like we’re doing anything else.” Twilight moved down to start on her right hind leg and cast a look over at Wild. “Talk to me.”

“My Zelda… Before my quest began I was her royal knight. I think she hated me, or at least she didn’t appreciate me being her watchdog. I say ‘I think’ because after Calamity Ganon happened I lost all my memories. I regained them, slowly, but as I did it was like I was looking at a different me. I think she eventually grew to like that past version of me as a friend, maybe something more, but this me- by the time I realized the possibility exited I was already very committed to Sidon. I cannot say for any certainty about past me, but this me cannot return her affections even if there are any. Which I would guess there are not. She doesn’t really treat me in any way that says anything like that. Sometimes she’s friendly but mostly she’s distant and prefers to concentrate on her work and studies of the ancient texts. Truthfully I’m not sure whether she was annoyed or overjoyed with this whole blood moon thing.” He sighed “I know she doesn’t like being told what to do by the other Zelda.”

“… **What**!” Twilight leapt up on Epona’s back and grabbed Wild by the collar of his shirt “Another Zelda? What **other** Zelda? How long have you known about that?!”

“S-since the beginning when I came here! I told Time I had every intention of taking you back to the castle but then… We all got a little sidetracked once we came back to Zora’s Domain.” He supposed that was the nicest way to describe that. It wasn’t like he could make the word fuckfest sound good to begin with. “I was going to finish out my week here, which ends in two days, and then bring you both back with me.”

“So you are saying there is another Zelda, right now, at the castle?”

“Yes, two of them.”

“What do they look like?”

Wild tried to conjure up mental pictures of each Zelda within his mind and pick out specifics that would set them apart. “One is very mature and wears a purple dress. Her hair is in this tightly braided decorative style and she wears a crown with a blue gem in the center. She’s very nice and always thanked me when I brought her food. I don’t think my Zelda likes her though, she seems to annoy her and treat her like a child. But I do get the impression she is older than her.”

Twilight laughed as he let go of Wild and slid off Epona’s back to the ground. Grinning from ear to pointed ear he said “That sounds Like my Zelda. Never get into an argument with her because you will lose horribly. She’s always one step ahead of even me. What is the second one like?”

“She wears pink and her crown has a red jewel. She likes to leave her hair down but once I saw…” he supposed he could call her by the same nickname as her corresponding Link “Twilight Zelda help her brush her hair into a braid once. Those two get along very well. Although, that’s because that Zelda is very kind. I get this feeling when I talk with he, kind of like what I get with Sidon. That no matter what you’re doing they just believe in you with all they’ve got. ”

Time clapped his hands to get their attention and then nodded as he pointed to himself. “Your Zelda then?” Time nodded again, smiling happily.

Wild saw some unreadable emotion cross over Twilight’s face as he got up from the ground and then walked over to Time, grabbing his shoulder “We’ll be back in just a moment.”

Wild watched them walk a good ways away before they started talking. He didn’t know what they were talking about, and it did make him feel a little excluded that they were not including him, but he supposed his counterparts were entitled to their own private matters. He finished brushing down Epona and was about to call out to them when he saw that they were already walking back.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, just figuring out some things?”

“Like what?”

“Like how are you going to get us some of those Gerudo clothes for our little harem fantasy? And what colors they should be.”

Wild frowned “You mean we are all dressing up?”

Twilight looked offended by the question “It’s hardly a fantasy unless you put in some effort. Is getting the outfits going to be a problem?”

Wild scratched the back of his head in thought “To ride all the way there would take at least a day or two, and then if you wanted to change the colors that’s even more time to ride to Hateno.” There really was no feasible way to do it… unless

He brought out his shekiah slate and brought up the map icon. “I’ve never done this with multiple people, but I can try. It just might work sense you’re all…well…me.” He walked forward and held out the devise in his hands. “Both of you hold onto me and the slate while I try and teleport us.”

“You can teleport?!”

“Yes, it’s really handy when I’m in over my head and about to die.”

“Great, just another convenience you have.” Twilight huffed as they placed their hands where Wild had indicated they should. Wild pressed the button and the three of them disintegrated into wisps and tendrils of blue light.

♡❧♡

The teleport proved remarkably successful, much to Wild’s relief. It was super early in the morning so they wouldn’t have to worry about overheating from the sun if they went into the bazar and got the clothes quickly. “Come on, we have to make good time and run across the sand. I don’t have extra clothes that will help either of you if it gets too hot.” Wild was about to take off running when Time pointed to the three sand seals basking not several yards away. “What? Oh, those are sand seals.”

“Never seen them before.” Twilight commented as he too stared in transfixed wonder.

“Really? They’re really fun to ride and racing them is a sport here in Gerudo Town.” He was going to continue explaining what they were but both his counterparts were suddenly gazing up and him like excited toddlers.

“Ride them?” Twilight repeated with an interested lilt to his tone. Wild looked to his left and saw Time was also staring at him, but with innocent excitement.

He hated when they did this. It made him feel like the older brother who just couldn’t say no and tarnish their dreams. “Oh all right. Get your shields ready.”

He’d never been more flabbergasted when instead of slowly sneaking up on the seals Time pulled out his ocarina and Twilight just whistled with a blade of grass. It shouldn’t have worked, but instead the seals came right up to them, arffing obediently. Wild felt oddly betrayed.

♡❧♡

“Oh, you didn’t tell me you had brothers cutie pie.” Vilia giggled. He came right up to Time and caressed his cheek. “But I think I like your face most of all. Classic features and all that.” When Time blushed with embarrassment Vilia only laughed before turning back to Wild. “So, what can I do for you this time? Do you want to change?”

“Actually I need to buy two sets of outfits please.” Wild said as he began to get out his rupee purse. This was going to be a hefty some.

“Really?” Vilia put a finger to his lips in surprise “Is there some sort of special occasion?”

Wild wasn’t sure what to say but thankfully Twilight stepped forward “Something like that.” He winked “Why? Don’t you think we’d all look rather nice in that outfit? You certainly don’t look half bad in it.”

Vilia made a show of looking him up and down “I would assume so, but I think a different outfit would look good on you dearie. I just so happen to have come across a Gerudo voe armor set. That might fit your tastes better. I’d be willing to part with it for the right price.”

Twilight leaned in just enough to indicate something more personal “That’s awfully sweet, and I might take you up on that offer. But right now we’re kind of in a rush. Which is too bad, because I usually like to take my time.” Vilia shivered as his tone dropped to a dark purr. “I’ve never had anyone complain.”

“Oh my, you’re certainly a precocious one!” He took a step forward and looked down enough so that his eyes were very viable over the vail. “You are aware of what I am, little boy?”

“Certainly,” He leaned in and whispered something in Vilia’s ear that had the merchant covering his mouth and coughing to cover up his darkened tanned cheeks. He moved away from Twilight “Alright, I’m flexible. And you are my favorite customer so I’ll give you two sets for the price of one. But only because you’re all such cuties.”

“I really appreciate that.” Twilight grinned. He looked over to Wild and gave a thumbs up.

Wild, and even Time, could only stare at him in wonder. Just how the hell he do that? And kept getting away with it?!

♡❧♡

“You cannot choose green!” Twilight crossed his arms as Time gave him an annoyed look.

“If he wants to dye his outfit green then let him.” Wild rolled his eyes as he looked at the row of brightly colored clothing dye vials.

“Remember you can always change the color back if you want.” Sayge reminded them “Nothing is permanent if you have the right ingredients.” He then turned back to his experiments and left them to squabble amongst themselves.

And squabbling they were. Wild was glad he introduced them as his brothers because that is exactly how they were acting.

“When you’re setting up a scene you have to think about what it will look like. What have they seen before? What would be new and exciting? And **green** is not new or exciting!” Time showed him with one finger just what he thought about Twilight’s green prejudice. It unfortunately didn’t work as Twilight only raised his brow in challenge “Just name the time and place, honey.”

Wild ignored them as he picked up a light blue vile “I think changing mine to this color might be cute. Sidon likes it when I wear blue. Or I guess I could choose navy.” He looked over his shoulder at Twilight. “Do you know what color you want?”

“I was thinking red or crimson. Sense I’m going to be doing my usual thing it’s a better color fit, don’t you think?”

Wild couldn’t argue with that, if anyone could pull off red it would be him. But seeing Time look at all the vials with such a lost expression Wild moved over and offered “With blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin anything yellow, orange, or brown is not going to do you any favors. Would you like to try blue?” Time seemed unsure. “Pink?” It was a joke but Time shook his head adamantly at that and Wild had to laugh.

“How about this?” Twilight held up the white vial.

“White? A bit stereotypical.” Wild frowned.

“But that’s kind of the point.” Twilight looked at the vial’s contents with a far off expression “Image it, you in blue and I’m in red, and between us is our sweet little Time. Pure and perfect in virgin white. Ready to finally become a man.” His yelped as his foot was harshly stepped on.

“There’s no need to tease him.” Wild ran a hand comfortingly down Time’s back “You choose whatever you want, alright?” Time nodded but then after looking at the vial some more he glanced over to Twilight and then moved to pluck the color out of his hands.

Twilight’s smug expression did nothing to deter his handsome features “You like the imagery of it too, don’t you?”

Time nodded before he picked up his clothes and then went to the changing room.


	18. Lets take a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> Homosexual sex, sex toys, accidental recording of sexual acts, oral sex, jerking off, anal sex, cum linking/eating, rimming, double penetration, rough sex, loss of virginity.

“It is physically impossible to swim up a waterfall.” Twilight shook his head. Not believing for a moment what Sidon and Wild were trying to tell him.

“But it’s true! My Zora armor can.”

“Yes, and all of my people can do that as well. We are taught as children.” Sidon backed him up. “If you want I can take you over to one and show you. I promise you won’t drown.”

Twilight frowned up at Sidon even as he followed the Zora Prince away from the second floor observation railing “I’ve never drowned. Why would you say that? Does Wild drown?”

Wild shook his head as he looked back out over the sheer beauty that was the domain. Below him he could see a gaggle of Sidon’s fans and they seemed to be passing around pictures. One of the adult female Zora, however, was snatching some of the pictures away from a younger one and looked to be scolding her. Then the little one noticed Wild was staring at them and after an uncomfortable wave they moved further away. Wild always wondered if they didn’t like him because he was dating their Prince.

He moved to stretch out one of his shoulders because of a random twinge but his hand accidentally collided with Time’s chest. Wild startled and then tried to apologize “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t even know you were there.” Time shrugged his shoulders as if to imply that he got that a lot. “So what’s up? You don’t have to worry. We are not doing the fantasy thing until tomorrow morning when Sidon gets back from his meeting.” Time outstretched a hand and tugged on Wild’s sleeve. “What’s wrong?” Time tugged a little harder and then indicated Wild should follow him with his eyes. “Ok, I’m coming.”

He followed his silent counterpart all the way to the Zora library where he indicated they should sit down at a table. Across the way Wild could see the group of Sidon’s fan club from earlier, but he tried not to make eye contact with them. He didn’t need them thinking he was following them too. On the table was a stack of paper and a single quill pen. As Wild took his seat he grasped one of the sheets only to find it completely blank. Time took it from his hand, then grabbed the quill, and began writing.

Now Wild was deeply concerned. Had something happened to his counterpart that he could not express openly in public? Or was it something so complicated that simple hand gestures and yes/no questions was not going to cut it? Let alone get them within the right topic vicinity. He kept his worry and reservations at bay until Time finished writing and then slid the paper over to him. Flipping it around so Wild could read.

**I am concerned with losing my virginity during a group activity.**

“Oh,” Wild looked up at him “Is it because of what I said earlier?” Time nodded. “Well, I’m sorry about that. But if you don’t want to join us that is fine. You do know it’s fine, right?” Time snatched the paper back and quickly scribbled a note.

**Would you PLEASE stop that! Just because I can’t speak does not mean I don’t have the ability to get up and walk away if I don’t like or want to do something! I can even fight you, if I needed to.**

Wild gave him a sour look “Alright, but you do understand OUR need to make sure BECAUSE you can’t speak?” Time rolled his eyes but nodded. “Alright, so if it’s not doing the fantasy then I don’t quite understand why you’re worried.”

**My concern is that I’ve never been penetrated before and I don’t want issues to arise during everything and ruin what everyone else was enjoying. I would be so embarrassed if I had to stop everything because I just couldn’t go on.**

Wild could understand where Time was coming from and tried to comfort him “Sidon is very gentle when he needs to be. He has a more animal side, yes, but he doesn’t really enjoy his partners being in pain. I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you. And even if that does happen we would be there to help, and stopping is always an option. For just a moment or even completely.”

**I know everyone would stop, but I don’t want that to happen or for me to be the cause of it. I’m not sure if having Sidon, with how large he is, is really the best idea for my first time. Even though I still very much want to do the fantasy with you and for him. Which is why I’ve come to a decision.**

“And that decision is?”

**I would like to have my first time to be with someone more my size and who’s willing to show me what to do. We can keep it a secret as to not ruin the fantasy for tomorrow. But it would at least give me a sense of knowing what is going on so I don’t get overwhelmed.**

“Alright, but to be honest taking Sidon into your body is going to be overwhelming regardless. Sex is more than just penetration.” Wild huffed “But alright, do you want me to keep this a secret from Sidon and ask Twilight to help you?” Time shook his head, no. “Then I don’t understand who is-OH!” He blushed to the tips of his ears “Oh you mean- me? Um…” He absently licked his lips “I’m not sure if I’m the best choice.” He glanced over at Time’s wounded expression and realized he better explain himself fast before the other Hylian thought he was rejecting him. “I’m not well practiced in that. I… I prefer to be the one penetrated, not penetrating. I can still show you how. I can help get you adjusted with my fingers, but I won’t have as much experience as Twilight would. Are you sure you don’t want him?”

**Have you never done it before at all?**

“No, I have. Twice. Zora anatomy is different than Hylian. But Sidon and I agreed we really liked it when he took control better. So that’s what we’ve preferred. I want to help but… it’s sort of embarrassing for me.” Time leaned over the table and held his hands for a moment before giving them a reassuring squeeze and then scribbling down another note.

**I feel a little embarrassed too. A compromise? If you can help me to the point of I’m not worried any more then I’ll turn you around and we can finish the way you prefer it.**

Wild felt himself blushing all the more. The thought of having his other counterpart take him did appeal to him greatly. He’d been kind of wanting that ever since Twilight had fucked his ass while he’d sucked Sidon off. Goddess that had been so hot! It still made him shiver. But he wasn’t sure if preparing Time by way of being with each other was still going to- a thought occurred to him! A thought so painfully obvious he was actually angry at himself for not thinking of it before.

He stood up and gestured with a flick of his thumb for Time to follow him “I have a great idea. Let’s go someplace more private.”

As they left they unfortunately did not take the written on papers with them.

♡❧♡

They didn’t dare go to Sidon’s room lest they be found out. He didn’t know how long this was going to take and he wasn’t going to rush it. Wild made sure the door was locked behind him twice before walking over to where Time was sitting on the bed. He set down his pack of supplies and said “You want me to keep this a secret? Fine. Now I ask that what I’m about to show you also stay secret. I don’t want Sidon knowing I have something like this.” As he took out a rather large object wrapped tightly in cloth he didn’t notice the shekiah slate fall out of his belongings. Or that it turned on and was still set to the camera feature. And as he unwrapped the mystery item Time moved his hand back to steady his posture and accidentally turned the record feature on.

“I bought this before Sidon and I confessed to one another. I started having wet dreams about him and I … I accidentally found myself in this back alley shop of New Castle Town. I thought it looked like what he might have so I bought it. Oh, why am I explaining this- just look!” He finished fully unwrapping it and allowed Time to look over it as he stood there horribly embarrassed.

It was a very large curved and ribbed bright red dildo. It was about twelve inches long from base to tip. Starting at the tip it was a gradual increasing thickness that ended at around seven inches in diameter where the dildo stopped. Time tentatively stretched out a finger and ran it along the smooth and rather firm density of the surface.

“I’m going to work you up to this.” Wild said a little breathlessly as he came to sit beside Time. I’ll start with my fingers, then myself, and finally we’ll use this. Does that sound alright to you?” Time nodded and then much to Wild’s surprise he turned and captured his mouth in a kiss. Wild closed his eyes as he fell back on the bed and fisting a hand in Time’s green cap he pulled the other Hylian down with him. When the hat came loose Wild tossed it to the side and enjoyed running his hands through the other man’s golden short hair. The strands were strangely soft and combed through his fingers without problem. For not being very sexually experienced Time certainly was a great kisser. Wild found himself beginning to moan at just the level of passion and almost urgency he could feel though every press of lip and swipe of tongue. His hands were not stationary either, as one was already shoved into his pants and stroking his rapidly hardening cock. Two fingers moved to caress just behind his testicle and Wild gasped as he broke the kiss.

“I think you’ve learned quite a bit from Twilight already.” He laughed as he parted his legs further. Time’s fingers immediately moved to press against his anus and Wild patted his shoulder “Stop, hold on.” He leaned up and Time withdrew his hand from his pants. “I’m sorry. I forgot the lube.” The jar of lube was all the way back in Sidon’s room and neither of them was in any shape to go get it. Licking his lips as he tried to come up with a solution he crawled over to his bag that was still at the end of the large bed. Rummaging though it he brought out a yellow colored bottle. “This will work well enough. And it will help us not cum as quickly.” He scooted back over with vile in hand until he was in the middle of the bed. Then he patted the spot next to him and Time followed. “Lay down on the bed in front of me, on your stomach.” Time did exactly as Wild instructed and then looked over his shoulder.

Wild flipped up the back hem part of the green tunic and then pulled down the waistband of the white leggings until just below his butt cheeks. Despite wearing white the ass beneath the normally fattening color was quite pleasingly firm and toned. Dipping his fingers into the elixir he then rubbed then together to get it warm. “When you are using lube, always warm it up first. Nothing turns a body off faster then something cold.” Time nodded. “Um… do you think you can move your hands back and hold yourself open for me?” Time nodded again as he moved up onto his knees and then pulled his cheeks apart. Seeing his counterpart so intimately had Wild feeling a little overwhelmed. “That’s great… perfect really.” He gulped as he tried to regain his composure.

He moved forward and lightly touched his fingertips against his opening. Not pushing too hard at first he gave soft little pets and then moved on to almost massaging them in a circle. “Sometimes, it’s best to get everything feeling nice before you push inside. If done right, it should come to a point where it wants to be breached.” He moved his finger up and down the entirety of Time’s skin to make sure everything was nicely lubed. Wild tried to remember what it felt like for him and how to put that into words.

“It will start feeling good. Really good. Every brush across will fell like a tease and you just want it to be inside you already.” His fingers returned to just massaging Time’s entrance and the other man gasped lightly. “The pressure feels nice. The threat of finally pushing inside leaves you shivering and ready to beg. When he finally does enter you it will feel like you’re being taken and assaulted. But you will like it, and clenching around him will send little shockwaves through your legs. Your toes will curl as you push back against his cock. There’s… nothing quite like it.” When Time pushed back against his fingers Wild momentarily came out of his daydream.

He pushed his fingers more forcibly against his partner but Time only whined as he did so. He momentarily backed off and then pressed again. Again and again in a coaxing rhythm that had his fingers actually minutely penetrating deeper and deeper. “Wow, you’re doing really well! I’m going to try and push past the first ring, alright?” He did one last massaging swirl with his fingers before he pushed inside. Time took is a startled breath and then clenched up as Wild tried to push his fingers deeper “Don’t clench when something’s going inside!” He pulled out his fingers. “That just makes everything burn. Shh, it ok. Let me help.” He began stroking again with another helping of lube. “Only clench down when someone is already fully inside you. That feels nice. Anything before that just hurts.”

He waited until Time was pushing against his fingers again, indicating he was ready to try once more. “Alright, now remember what I said.” Time nodded. “When I push in, you push against me and imagine pressing outward. Once I’m past the first ring I’m going to try and get all the way in, alright?” Time bit his lower lip as Wild did as he tried before. He pushed inside and then when he felt Time’s body relax enough for him to push forward more, he did. All the way to the end of his fingers. “I’m in,” Wild whined as Time chose that moment to clench around him. He was so tight Wild actually was now looking forward to fucking him. How would this feel around his cock? Probably amazing!

“Are you alright?” Time moaned as he brought a hand down to start jerking himself off. “Great idea, that will help!” His own neglected painful sex gave a jerk of insistence but Wild ignored it in favor of his fingers. He slowly pulled them out and then slid them back in. There was enough lube that the motion was wet and seamless as Time moaned loader “Yeah, I know.” Wild scissored his fingers and shivered as Time clenched around him once more. “Yes, that’s it. Let me move inside you. I need to stretch you out if I’m going to fit that dildo in you.” He then began to push even more inside and then angled his hands to rub the tips of the fingers upwards. He knew he’d found what he was searching for when he touched against a wall that seemed to have something firmer on the other side. Wild gently pushed against it and gave it the same circles with his fingers, which had Time jerking in his hold and his release splatering against the bed sheets.

“That’s ok. That’s what’s supposed to happen, especially your first time.” He continued to alternate between gentle barely there touches and full on massages. “This is the best thing about anal. That dildo I have is not very different from Sidon actually. And I think you’ll feel first hand that when it’s inside you, the base is so large it’s pressing against this all the time. The only relief you get is when it pulls out, but then you feel so empty and needy you’ll want it back just as quickly.” An unsteady breath escaped him. “That’s why I told Sidon to always cum inside me.” He moaned at his own words and thoughts “It’s so mean when he doesn’t.”

Wild gasped as Time reached back and stopped his wrist. He was about to ask if he’d done something to upset him when the other man pulled him forward and flipped their positions so Wild was lying beneath him. With flushed cheeks he kicked off his leggings and boots before crawling up to straddle his legs. Time released a shaky breath as he undid the lacing of Wild’s pants and then pulled his cock free, giving it another slow stroke to make sure it was erect enough.

“Wait, don’t you wanna take off the rest of our clothes?”

Time chuckled at that before he shook his head. Wearing nothing but his green tunic and white undershirt he moved himself just over Wild’s hips and lined himself up right over his cock. “Wait!” Wild shoved his hand down to then grab himself around the base “You can’t just go down like that. Someone has to hold it in place for you.” Time laughed again and then leaned down to place a kiss against his lips.

He lowered his hips and at first the angle was a bit off but Wild corrected it by moving his dick over. Once they were truly pressing against each other Time yelped as he shoved himself down and Wild inside. His body shook as he tried to adjust and Wild just stroked his back comfortingly. It was all he really could do, as he was trying his hardest to not cry out himself. The clenching heat was finally around him and it felt as if his counterpart was milking him for his very life. He wanted to grind their hips together and dig his fingers into those well toned thighs. But this wasn’t about him, it was about getting Time used to being fucked. As if that thought alone didn’t have him close to cumming.

“Are you alright?” Wild asked. Time nodded as he moved to rest his head against his shoulder. “Just take your time. Move whenever you want.” Time’s hot breath against his skin had him shivering with need.

He expected his partner to take longer, but apparently this not-any-more virgin was ready to start. He raised his hips and slammed himself back down with a loud cry and Wild was helpless to stop him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to postpone his orgasm but it was so hard to do with Time ridding him as if he were a fucking horse. Wild would worry his counterpart was hurting himself but the sounds echoing it room were anything but pain.

“Oh goddess,” Wild breathed out, realizing that Time was just as much of a slut as he and Twilight were. He was both appalled and so incredibly relieved all at once. He cried out as Time’s fingers were digging into his sides. “Do you have to ride me so hard?” He gasped.

Time’s eyes opened and the dominance that shone within those blue irises even rivaled Twilight’s. Suddenly the hands that had been clutching his sides moved to his nipples and pinched. Wild would have screamed if his mouth had not been taken over by a rough kiss. The hips fucking themselves on his cock just kept going.

“Please,” Wild tried to say around open mouthed kisses “I’m going to cum if you don’t slow down!” The grin that came to Time’s lips told him everything he needed to know. Another pinch with a thumb and forefinger to already sensitive pink nipples had Wild groaning his release. Thankfully, Time’s hips finally stopped and settled on just a slow rocking as Wild’s entire mind focused on his orgasm.

He breathed out a sigh as his head flopped back against the blankets and pillows. When he finally regained enough of his wits to look up at his still enjoying themselves partner he glared at them. “I thought we agreed to a plan?” he grumbled softly “Now you and I have both cum and it’s going to take some time to get it back up again.”

Time stopped rocking his hips as he waged a finger back and forth in front of Wilds face. Almost as if to say ‘no we don’t.’ He lifted himself off of Wild to sit on the bed beside him. He pulled out the ocarina from his tunic and gave Wild one last wink before playing a song.

Golden musical notes seemed to float around them in an ethereal light and Wild would have been more concerned with the fact that he could see them if he was not staring in absolute amazement as his penis restored itself to full erectness. He looked over to Time and saw that same phenomenon happening. When the song finished Wild could not stop his outburst “You have a fucking erection song!” Time looked as if he were about to burst out laughing as he shook his head, no. “That what the hell was that!?” Time pointed to himself. “That doesn’t tell me anything!”

Time rolled his eyes, no longer caring whether Wild understood him or not. He leaned over to grab to the dildo and look at it were great excitement. “Now please remember what I said and take that one more slowly.” Wild lost the rest of his plea as Time placed the Dildo down on the bed under him and moaned in a truly wanton manner. Wild himself had to quickly and tightly grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming again as he watched Time’s body open and smoothly take every inch of the phallus. When he was fully seated Time rolled his hips and ran a hand down his stomach. He was probably pressing against the abdominal muscles and feeling just how full he was. He didn’t look like he was in any pain, so Wild supposed this whole thing was a success. “See,” he laughed a little nervously “I told you you could do it.” Time’s eyes then opened and fixed him with a predatory gaze. Wild gulped “Oh no,” He wanted to move back but Time’s expression held him firmly in place. Despite the other man not being able to speak, Wild got the impression if he moved he’d be punished. Or caught. Time leaned forward and started crawling towards him on his hands and knees despite the dildo still being inside of him. He moved right between Wild’s bent thighs. “Why do I get the feeling you want to try something else?” He yelped again as his hips were pulled down and then his whole body folded so that his ass was pressed up right against Time’s erect sex.

“You’re going to fuck me while it’s still inside you?!”

Time nodded and then taking his cock in hand, just like Wild told him earlier, shoved himself inside and wasted no time in fucking his ass with abandon. Wild screamed and cried out as his body was rendered immobile while Time just took what he wanted. It actually was rather erotic. Wild never would have guessed a man so docile and gentle would have such a dominant side. He expected Time to kiss him, to try and swallow his screams or sush him, but apparently Time like hearing him cry out because all he did was turn his head and bit along Wild’s bent leg. His hips were punishing and brutal, slamming into him so hard that Wild was sure the belt he still wore was leaving marks on his abdomen. Wild lost it when Time moved from biting his leg to licking the tip of his ear and nibbling. He was almost certain he came screaming Time’s name, but it all happened so fast it was sort of a blur of sensation and release.

When he finally came back to himself he could feel that his body was loose from a nice thorough sex session and a pleasant feeling was coming from between his legs. He leaned up and looked down to find Time was very slowly and sweetly eating him out. The dildo lay on the bed about a foot away, used and discarded. Wild moaned as his partners tongue pressed inside him momentarily “P-Please tell me you’re done. You’re not going to use that ocarina again are you?”

Time shook his head, no, but continued licking. Wild sighed with relief as he fell back against the bed. He opened his legs wider for Time, because what he was doing did feel very nice. He wasn’t exactly sure why the other Hylian was doing it, but Wild had no desire to stop him. He whined as he began to feel some cum drip out and onto his thigh. Which was promptly licked up.


	19. A Prince's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe of the chapter:   
> Foursome, sexual fantasy, dirty talk, voyeurism, orgy, anal penetrative sex, oral sex, cum fetish and kink, sloppy seconds.

Sidon was feeling very pleased with himself. The talk with his father had gone exceptionally well and he could now count on his support when he announced that Wild and he were engaged. His smile was so wide it was hurting his cheeks as he walked through Zora’s Domain. He felt as if butterflies were in his stomach. Now all that was left was to wait for the right time and place to present itself. No…no wait, he was going to be the one proposing to Wild. But Zora tradition stipulated it was the female that chose the intended mate. And even then Sidon had no knowledge on how to make armor. He supposed he could commission someone to make him an armor set for Wild. But…

He stopped just as he was passing his sister’s statue. Her serine and calm face always seemed to be smiling down on him. No, he couldn’t make another armor. Wild already had one given to him by Mipha. He would not dishonor her memory like that. Sidon hoped she approved of their union from whatever plain of existence beyond death she called home. Wild had said that he’d seen her after he’d defeated the Divine Beast. So maybe she was still here, around Zora’s Domain, in some form. It gave him comfort to think like that sometimes. Still that left Sidon rather clueless as to what he should do as a proposal gift.

“Your highness,” one of the guards approached and bowed slightly in greeting. He then outstretched a folded piece of paper “Master Twilight asked me to give this to you after your meeting with the King.”

“Oh,” Sidon smiled as he took the paper “Thank you Bazz.”

“Please have a peaceful rest of your afternoon, your highness.”

“Thank you, again, goodbye.” Sidon waved as he walked away. He waited until the other Zora was far enough away before opening the paper.

**Our Beloved Master,**

**Your new bride has finally arrived. We shall take good care to prepare him for you. Your evening meal has also been prepared. We await your pleasure, as always, but hope you will not delay. You know how we grow eager when you are away.**

**Please come in without knocking if you wish to join us.**

**Knock if you do not.**

**Ever your servants,**

**Your Harem**

Sidon had already been walking back to his room before he even finished the note. Bride? Did they know of his plans to marry Wild? No, no it couldn’t be that. This whole thing was written as if they already were his brides and all of them were obviously waiting for him. And what was with that signature?! Harem?!

Sidon opened the door to his room with a wide arc and then froze in place. Kneeling before the door were Twilight and Wild, both dressed in female Gerudo garbs. Twilight in a dark garnet with gold and shimmering jewels. Instead of a veil he wore a ruby circlet. To his right was Wild, but this time dressed in a very pretty ocean blue that matched his corresponding sapphire circlet. His hair was not in its usual ponytail but rather had been allowed to hang loosely around his face.

“Welcome back, Master.” They said in unison.

“W-what is this?”

Deliberately not answering his question both Wild and Twilight rose to their full heights before moving to grab Sidon’s hands and drag him inside. “We’ve prepared food for you master.” Wild giggled.

“And a nice hot bath?”

Hot bath? Sidon was going to ask more about that before he saw a literal feast had been prepared and displayed around the healing pool. The pool itself also looked different. What once was steaming almost murky white waters was now a bright soft pink color. “We sprinkled in some warm safflina powder to help calm you down.” He was lead into the pool and instructed to sit down and leaned back against the water’s deeper edge. Twilight sat behind him and took his head in his hands. His fingers molding and working just under Sidon’s head fit near the back of his skull.

“Master has had a trying day hasn’t he?”

Well no, he really hadn’t, but if his little Links wanted to role-play then he would indulge them. “Yes, Muzu was particularly irksome today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Twilight leaned over and kissed his crest. “Your life is so stressful. That’s why you need us here to take care of you.” His hands moved down to the back of Sidon’s neck. “Am I doing well, master?”

Sidon sighed as the tension, what little there was, began to bleed out of him and into the sherbet colored water. “Yes, that feels very nice.”

“Would you like something to eat?” Sidon smirked as he reached out a hand to caress Wild’s face. “You know what I like dearest, choose something for me?”

“Would you like something with meat or something sweet, master?” Even as he said it his lover could not keep the mirth out of his eyes.

“Meat first,” Sidon purred “I’ll have my dessert later.” Wild practically giggled as he turned and began spooning food onto a plate. Meanwhile Twilight’s massage had now moved down to Sidon’s broad shoulders. His palms pressed and moved against tendon and bone and Sidon even heard a pop from his right shoulder, but it felt wonderful.

“I have your food ready.” Sidon went to take the plate but Wild moved it out of his reach. Quickly catching on Sidon chuckled as he obediently opened his mouth and Wild gave him a large chuck of perfectly cooked salmon meuniere. Wild knew it was one of his favorites, especially when he added a lemon pepper sauce. He expected the next bite to be the same but instead he tasted the salty smokiness of salmon risotto and perfectly fluffy rice with a lingering mild spice. Sidon moaned as he fully gave in to the treatment he was receiving. Eating all of his favorite meals while getting a massage? Heaven. As much as he hoped they would find a way to send every Link back to their own world, he did admit he would miss this surprise spontaneity to his current life. He opened his mouth for another bite but instead got a hot open mouthed kiss. When Wild pulled back he was grinning. “Sorry master, you just looked so cute I had to.”

“Save your kisses until after I’m done eating.” He tried to sound annoyed, even disinterested, but sense both of them started snickering Sidon knew he’d failed miserably.

“Oh course master.” Wild offered up another spoonful.

He basked like that for who knows how long. The passage of time stopped being a concern. He was warm and tended to in every way, with the lingering promise of intense sex still to come. When Twilight hands moved to his back head fin Sidon moaned and opened his eyes to look back and up at him from where his head lay in the Hylian’s lap. “Head fins are a slightly erogenous zone, so be gentile. Nothing too rough.”

“Yes master.” Twilight nodded as his palms rubbed over the front crest on Sidon’s head and slid back to the fins of his tail. Sidon made another noise of pleasure and Twilight hummed “Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that.”

“Would you like Wild to massage your legs master?”

“Yes, that might be nice. But I am fine with just this.” Sidon answered

“Master?” came Wild’s pleading tone. That had Sidon leaning up to look at him. Wild was standing beside the pool and undoing the sash around his hips before sliding down the pants to show that he was wearing more than just the Gerudo vai outfit. He supposed it was some sort of Gerudo underwear as well but the skimpy bikini cut of it left little to the imagination. It featured the same blue as the rest of the outfit and then cute little dangling beads that hung from each hip. Still wearing the top but now only dressed in that to cover the rest of him, Sidon gulped as Wild looked every bit the pretty harem boy he was. “Are you sure I can’t assist you?”

“I demand that you do,” Sidon growled. Now that he must have done correctly because both of his partners shivered at his tone. Wild stepped his bare feet into the pool and then walked over to the other side of the gradual decline where Sidon was sitting in chest high water. His legs were bent but his knees were just visible above the surface. Wild moved his feet on either side of Sidon and facing away from him. He made a very slow and erotic show of allowing Sidon to watch his toned panty covered ass lower down into the water to sit right over his slit. Wild looked over his shoulder and offered him a sweet innocent smile. “What leg should I do first?”

“Pick one.” Sidon really couldn’t care which. He then gasped as Twilight’s hands repeated their motion along his head and causing him to recline back into his lap.

“Close your eyes and just feel, master. We’ll take care of you and get you ready.”

“Ready?” Sidon groaned as Wild’s hands griped at the juncture where leg met hip and then pushed up to his knee. This motion, although minute, had his hips sliding ever so slightly back and forth over his slit under the water. He could intimately feel the softness of the panties, the wetness, and the bulge that was Wild’s testicles and quickly arousing sex.

“Yes master. We must get you ready to initiate your new bride into the harem.” New bride? Dear goddess could they mean Time? The realization of what was to come had his hips grinding upward into Wild’s body. His cocks already emerging and eager to get to the final event.

“I wondered why one of you seemed to be missing.” Sidon gasped.

“Missing? No, your bride is waiting for you and all preparations have been made.” Twilight leaned over so he could look directing into Sidon’s eyes “All that’s left for you to do is take his virginity and make him yours.” His hands stroked the head fin again “You’ve already had me,” stroke “and Wild,” stroke “And now you get to have Time.” He hummed as he traced a finger across Sidon’s lips “He wants you to be his first and his last. You will give him what he wants, right master?” Sidon nodded “Just imagine how tight he’ll be.”

A thought came to Sidon as he warned “I’m not giving him both.”

“Oh, no master. Of course not.” Twilight only seemed to be greatly amused by his protest. “After all, what’s Wild going to suck while you fuck him?” Sidon’s eyes went wide as Twilight pushed his head forward and then got to his feet. He started removing his sash as well and just like Wild he was wearing red panties, except his revealed more of his ass. But that actually suited him just fine. Twilight smirked as Sidon ogled him openly. “I thought you might like it if I showed a little more skin.” He wiggled his posterior, causing the beads at the sides to bop and sway. Sidon never knew such a ridiculous action could be both cute and teasing at the same time. “Was I right, master?”

“Yes,” Sidon nearly whined

Twilight chuckled “I always am. Now come on master!” Wild also got out of the pool and both of them urged Sidon to stand up by grasping his hands once more. As he stood the water cascaded down his strong tall frame and both Hylians leered. “I see master is ready to claim his new bride?”

“I am,” Sidon stepped out of the pool and then moved over to the bed where he sat down. “Bring him to me.”

Twilight was the one to race away and the moment he was gone Sidon looked down at Wild, giving him a searching look. Wild, seeing this, moved forward and captured Sidon’s mouth in a more heated and loving kiss “It’s alright. And just to warn you-” he blushed as he bit his lower lip “he likes it rough. Just like Twilight. So don’t be surprised if he’s eager.”

He went to move away but Sidon grabbed his shoulder “In the future, when everything is back to normal, I have something I must ask you.” Wild was surprised by his abrupt candor.

“Alright,” He nodded “We are leaving for the castle the day after tomorrow. I’ll come back as quickly as I can if we sort everything out.”

Leaving? Wild was leaving so quickly and so soon? And for how long this time before Sidon would finally be able to see him and give him his gift and know his answer? Without thinking Sidon pulled Wild close and onto the bed, pinning him under him. “No, I’m going with you.”

Wild’s eyes widened “Sidon,” he shook his head “you need water.”

“Zora have gone to the royal palace in the past. And besides Hyrule’s constant rain will alleviate any dryness or discomfort.” Wild looked like he would protest but Sidon pressed a finger to hips lips. “This is not a negotiation, my love. I will not be parted from you again,” his eyes reflected just how genuine his words were “nor ever.”

Wild’s heart was beating in his ears and he really wished more than anything the]at Sidon could take him right now. They heard the shuffling sound that indicated Twilight was coming back. Wild cast one last look to Sidon and tried to convey just how much he cared for him before he raced to stand back in his spot. While he was still blushing and nervously tucking his hair behind his ears Twilight reentered the room, pulling Time behind him. “Your bride, your highness.”

Time, as Sidon half expected, was dressed in the full Gerudo outfit and dyed a snowy pure white. He almost looked like he had just come from a wedding. Time’s face was a fetching pink behind the veil and he glanced at Sidon a bit nervously while he shuffled his feet. Thinking the Hylian might be a bit overwhelmed Sidon offered with open arms for him to come closer “Come here.” Time walked over and pressed his hands against his chest while one of Sidon’s arms came around him in a sort of hug. “You are a vision. Absolutely breathtaking.”

Time looked away but Sidon could just make out a smile from behind the veil. “They tell me I’m to initiate you into the pleasures of the flesh. Do you desire such a thing?” Time nodded “Very good, though as my bride I suppose you really don’t have much of a choice.” He winked “Have my wives already warned you of what is to come?” Time openly stared and even pointed at his two large cocks. “Yes, but I’m only giving you one. The second has to be earned.” Time nodded again, and a sort of hunger lurked in those honest eyes. Sidon was beginning to see that eagerness Wild was talking about. All the better, in his opinion, he never enjoyed his partners being scared of him.

“You seem very eager for one supposedly uninitiated,” Sidon played at being suspicious “Are you sure you’re not a whore like your brothers over there?”

Time shivered and then his hands grabbed Sidon’s right hand and turned it so his palm was facing up. With his finger he began to trace letters across Sidon’s skin. Sidon caught on readily enough and then began to put each letter together. By the end of the very brief message he was throwing Time onto the bed and growling warningly. “ **Not yet**? That is your answer? Are you trying to tempt me?” Time nodded. “You’re so desperate to be split open on my cock?” Time whined and nodded again. He started to take off his pants when Sidon grabbed his hands and yanked them high over his head. “You are my undefiled prize and I will do with you as I see fit.” His free hand started untying and sliding down the white pants from Time’s body. “Let me guess, you have some cute little underwear too?” He most certainly did, but cute was not how Sidon would have described it. It was a thong, barely there and see-through. Sidon went wild at the sight of it as he leaned up and moved the white veil away from Time’s mouth “You are just as much a temptation and tease as I thought you would be. I’m going to enjoy this and you will beg me to never finish fucking you.”

His hand went to pull off the underwear but when it came away from his skin it was already sopping wet. “Oh, darling.” Sidon whispered “Did someone already help you get all stretched out?”

“Only with some fingers, master.” Twilight added softly.

“And how was that, my other pet?” Sidon cast an amused glance over to Twilight “You didn’t take what was mine did you?”

“No, your highness. Only my fingers.” He groaned. From where he and Wild sat Sidon could see Twilight was pressing his lower palm against his crotch. “I did…maybe… jerk myself off while I did it though.”

“I’d expect nothing less from my favorite slut.” An idea occurred to him. “Wild, be a good boy and let Twilight fuck your mouth until I’m done. Both of you are not allowed to cum, however.” They both whimpered at his words. “It that disobedience I’m hearing?”

“Yes!” cried Twilight

“No.” Wild mewled

It took Sidon everything he had to not burst into laughter as the two of them turned to glare at one another. Deciding to let them sort themselves out he turned back to Time and gave him one last sensual kiss. “Do you want me to prepare you with my fingers?” Time shook his head “Are you sure?” He nodded. “Straight to the best part then?” He fervently nodded. Sidon leaned back just enough to get a nice head to toe look at him. All of the hero’s lean form and supple body stretched out underneath him. Legs parted wide to accommodate him and show off a ready and waiting pink hole. It would be good and red by the time Sidon was done with it. Lining up his upper cock Time bit his lower lip as he started to push inside, then his eyes rolled back as he moaned something obscene.

Sidon was amazed to find very little resistance. A snarl escaped him at the sheer heat and compactness that was Time’s body. It was always glorious when he could be someone’s first. He did admit it was a bit of a heady feeling to know your cock was the one stretching out all their unused virgin walls. Making them take and accept every inch of you. “Are you alright?” Sidon gasped out. He was only halfway inside but Time’s body was very very cramped and he didn’t want to push to far before he was ready. Time nodded again and rolled his hips, whining. “More?”

The look that Sidon got in answer was more than enough. He wanted _**all of it**_.

Well, if he felt he could handle it, then who was Sidon to deny him. As Sidon rolled his hips back and then slammed every inch of himself inside the rest of Time’s body the Hylian below him nearly squealed. Off to the side he could hear Twilight moaning “Yes, just like that master. Look how he enjoys it. Pretty good for a first timer. He’ll be a natural soon enough.”

Time’s body was gripping him so tightly it literally felt as if a constricting ring was going up and down his shaft, squeezing from base to tip. Which is effectively exactly what was happening. His lower cock was sliding against his partner’s perk ass cheeks and then the tip was pressing into the sheets. Or a pillow. He wasn’t sure nor did he give a fuck to check because it felt soft and that’s all that mattered. Time was gasping and breathing opened mouth as he strained and writhed under him. The Hylian’s hands were still rendered useless above his head so all he could do was arch his back and wrap his legs around Sidon’s body as best he could. Pressing his free hand against Time’s lower stomach gently it made the thrusting inside of him feel all the more intense.

“Are you almost ready to cum my dear?” Time nodded again, eyes begging for Sidon to please let him cum. “Oh sweetheart, have you been waiting for permission?” He made a pitiful sound as he nodded again. “And you managed this long? Such a good boy.” Sidon praised. “You may cum.” He whispered in Time’s ear and wasn’t surprised when the other man practically exploded the next instant. Sidon still thrust into him, riding him though his orgasm and kept him sensitive even as he was coming down.

He released Time’s hands and pulled out before instructing “On your knees, and spread your ass.” Time shook as he rolled onto his stomach and then presented his ass in the air. His hands came back to expose himself. Sidon pressed just the tip against him before he started stroking the shaft. He looked over to Twilight and Wild to find that they had decided to do their own version of what he’d told them to do. The two were facing the opposite way of the other so that both of them could suck and get sucked off at the same time. Sidon believed the position was referred to as 69’ing. But neither one of them had come, like he’d told them to. He watched them for a second longer as he quickened his strokes on his own cock. As his orgasm neared he looked back at Time and pushed just the tip inside his gaping hole. Time whined with need and Sidon relented, allowing himself to push in just a little deeper as he began to cum.

When he pulled out, sense he hadn’t been all the way inside, naturally his cum came dripping out rather readily. Perfect, exactly what he wanted. “Twilight, Wild, enough!” The two Hylian’s tore themselves away from each other like they were being scolded and looked to Sidon with pleading eyes. Sidon gave Time’s ass a tender pat “You have a new friend that’s ready to have some more fun.” He looked to Twilight “His ass seems to be rather impatient for another load. How about you help him with that?”

“Yes, please!” Twilight raced right over and practically tackled Time to the bed. He didn’t seem to care that Time was still leaking or that Sidon was literally a foot away as he shoved himself right in.

Sidon motioned with his finger for Wild to come to him. Like always his Link was an obedient and willing lover. He walked over to Sidon and practically melted into his lap, cuddling against him and kissing his cheek.

“My darling, I would like for you to try something.”

“Anything, my Sidon.” Wild purred as he kissed him

“I want you to push inside Twilight,” Wild turned to look at his counterpart and his thrusting ass. “It’s alright. I know you’ll enjoy it,” he cooed reassuringly “Especially since I’ll be right behind you and fucking you just as deeply.” Wild moaned and licked his lips as he nodded.

He kissed Sidon one last time as he murmured “But you will cum inside me right? You know how I love that.”

“Maybe,” Sidon nuzzled him “have you been good?”

“I didn’t cum even when I really wanted to. Just like you told me.”

“Then I guess you do deserve a reward. Now _**go**_.”

Wild crawled out of his lap and moved to grab Twilight’s hips but his counterpart paused and gave him a look over his shoulder “Don’t think I didn’t hear all of that,” He beamed “and I LOVE IT! Come on then.” He pushed Time further into the mattresses and Wild moved in behind them and with a shiver slid himself inside.

“You’re already wet?” he gasped

“Always be prepared, it saves so much time for funer things.”

Wild rolled his eyes “Insatiable.”

“ _ **You know it**_.”

“Enough, both of you.” Sidon warned good naturedly as he moved and then slid himself inside Wild in one clean thrust that had them both moaning together. “Play nice or I’m leaving.”

“But we are playing nice, _master_.” Sidon moved his body back and then roughly slammed forward so that all of them were forced forward and into the other with little warning.

As all of them groaned in unison, Sidon realized that just maybe he had his hands a little too full.


	20. Sheikah Slate Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for the chapter:  
> Sidon watching porn, masturbation, dirty talk, anal fingering, jerking off.

All the Links were busy getting ready to leave the next day for the castle. Twilight seemed a little restless and impatient to get going for he was the one helping Wild pack. Time, realizing he was probably not needed, seemed content to stay in the main square before Mipha’s statue playing song after song on the ocarina for all the children. He really was such a warmhearted and sweet-tempered man. Sidon almost felt bad for defiling him. _Almost_.

Sidon was just stripping the linens from the bed before leaving for his daily routine. No reason he couldn’t help the maids that tended to his room a bit, especially when he knew how soiled everything was. He was folding them into neat squares when he saw the shekiah slate had been left on the bedside table. He’d seen Wild looking at it earlier to determine their best course of direction. Now that Sidon noticed it, however, something else was coming to his mind. Was that video still on there?

He finished folding the sheets and then walked over to pick up the machine, clicking the middle left button. He assumed the video could be accessed through the camera. He knew how to get there because Wild had shown him how to take pictures a while ago. Sure enough once he was at the camera he clicked the screen icon to take him to all saved images and the video files were displayed in the front.

Wait…. files? There should only be one file.

The little icons were hard to make out so Sidon just clicked on the first one. The screen was then filled with a very vivid picture of a naked backside and someone gasping. A hand came into view and two fingers pushed the cheeks aside just enough to get a sneak glimpse of a pink anus.

“You don’t have to be so coy. We all know why you’re here.” came Twilight’s amused sensuous voice “I wish you could talk so you can tell everyone why you’re here. But that’s ok, it’s cuter this way anyway.” He pushed his fingers between his cheeks and pressed right up against him. “Oh yeah, you are defiantly a virgin. So tight. I wish I could be the one to fuck you, but you’ve chosen Sidon haven’t you precious?” There was a low whine and Sidon gulped as he walked back to sit on the bed. He moved himself so he was leaning against the headboard. He placed the slate on the bed next to him. “Can’t say I blame you though. He certainly is something special. And this little video, if anyone finds it, will show just how I got you ready to take our Prince’s thick cocks.” Sidon gulped as his hand moved down to pet against his slit.

The hand moved away and then returned but his fingers were now shimmering in the light from the lube that coated them. He gripped and molded one ass check while pressing his thumb against his rim. He made wide circles before saying “I’m going to try and enter you now. Be a good boy and let me in. If you feel any pressure, push against it.” The thumb pressed and then popped through the ring easily. “Good boy!” He began thrusting his thumb “That was very well done! Oh, I think your ass is enjoying this.” There was a high and needy cry in response “Oh? Would you like more sweetheart?” His thumb slid out to then be replaced by an index and middle finger. “Maybe you can try something thicker?” He pushed inside and there was a loud yelp and then a groan as the ass rocked backward against his palm “Oh, did you like that. Well give me just a second sweetness and I’ll-” A loud squeak and cry interrupted him and had Twilight chuckling “There it is. I’ve found you’re little boy g-spot. Are you panting? Feels that good right?” Twilight moaned with a low growl “Feels nice for me too. It’s so firm and wanting to be abused. I could make you cum like this, you know. With just my fingers and nothing else. With just you clenching down on me like you never want me to leave.” The fingers began to thrust and move and make Time gasp and exhale all sorts of sounds. “As long as you’re nice and wet just like this I can press against you any way I want and It’ll feel good. I’m very good with my fingers. Do you wanna know my secret? Promise you won’t tell anyone alright?” He laughed at his own joke.

“You see, little one, it doesn’t really matter whether it’s with a girl or boy. There are different preparations for each and one takes longer, but once you’re inside the way to make them scream is the same. Slow thrusting movements to start out. Rub against the walls but never in one place for too long or the same way for too long. It gets repetitive and stops feeling good, and that’s no fun. But if you do it too wildly it just seems like you don’t know what you are doing and that isn’t sexy. If you’re the one in control then you need to be in control to keep your partner right where you want them. You have to satisfy them and leave an impression. Make them want to come back for more. Be that memory that leaves a ghost of a caress to their skin.” He hummed and just for a moment his face entered the frame as he kissed just above the cleft of Time’s ass.

“But don’t worry, I’ll teach you all that soon enough.” He added a third finger “You open up nicely. Good. That means when Sidon fucks you it will hurt less. Oh, but I still haven’t told you my secret have I baby boy?” Sidon groaned as he fingered his own slit. He was keeping his cocks inside for now just to enjoy the strain of denying himself. He wanted to know what the secret was. Even if it was something stupid Twilight was certainly building up enough anticipation for it.

“Hmmm hmm, how to keep up a steady pace with varying movements that don’t get boring? It’s much easier than you think. Can you guess love? First you press against some place nice and warm and then you just write your ABC’s.” he chuckled “I know, I know what you’re thinking. But it works. See?” Time released an audible gasp as Twilight began softly sing-songing though the alphabet. Sidon gritted his teeth as his arousal spiked. He could not possibly be finding this sexy! How was the sight and thought of all this still a turn on? He should be laughing! But the way Time was breathless and rocking back his hips as Twilight finished with “Aaaannnd Z.” could only mean that what the man’s fingers were doing were indeed pleasurable.

He withdrew his fingers and showed just how nice and shiny they were to the camera. “I think you’re good and ready. Now let’s see how cute you are!” Time bent over and pulled up the thong underwear and then the white pants. The camera panned back to show him completely dressed in his white Gerudo outfit. “So sweet. Ready to not be a virgin anymore?” Time nodded. “Then let’s do ride a shark dick!”

The video ended and went back to the selection screen. Sidon quickly clicked the next one, figuring that one must be the blowjob video he was looking for and could finally get him off. But instead what came on screen was an image of his Link blushing madly as he talked to Time while on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Neither of them were looking at the camera or holding it so it was obvious that both of them were unaware of its recording them. “I bought this before Sidon and I confessed to one another.” That captured Sidon’s attention even more. Wild looked so thoroughly embarrassed and unsure, like he was admitting to something truly sinful. Sidon immediately wanted to comfort him. Whatever it was he didn’t need to feel guilty about it. Especially if had been before Sidon. “I started having wet dreams about him,” Wet dreams about him? Oh, that had him blushing “and I … I accidentally found myself in this back alley shop of New Castle Town. I thought it looked like what he might have so I bought it.” Now he was lost as to what Wild meant “Oh, why am I explaining this- just look!” Sidon watched as his love quickly unwrapped a very impressive dildo which he guesses had been made by someone who was at least somewhat familiar with Zora anatomy. At least the size was close.

And Wild had said he bought that before they were officially together? Oh, now that was a nice enough thought to start coaxing his cocks out. His cute little lover, unaware of his returned affections, curled up in a bed at some in. In the wee small hours of the morning the Hero of Hyrule lay panting and straining on a sizeable toy. Fucking his sweet ass just to get some relief from his numerous fantasies about a certain Zora Prince. To say Sidon was charmed would be a gross understatement. Knowing this now it actually made some sense. Wild had sworn he was a virgin when he expressed a desire to finally become more intimate with Sidon, but the small Hylian had progressed from taking one cock to two rather quickly. He hadn’t really thought it very odd considering in the beginning Wild had taken more liberties to come and see him. In the past it had been very common for them to engage sexually at least twice or three times a day. He missed those days. A loud moan from the video had his attention going back to the screen. Sidon began stroking himself as he turned to watch two very beautiful men begin to pleasure one another.

He continued to stare with an almost lazy delight as Wild opened Time with his fingers and then smiled at when he heard “That’s why I told Sidon to always cum inside me. It’s so mean when he doesn’t.” He was well aware his love had a breeding and cum fetish. They were harmless kinks and fun enough to indulge in. Sometimes Sidon secretly even wished he really could breed Wild. To see Wild pregnant and undeniably claimed as his. He blamed his animalistic nature.

Then he saw Time moving over his lover and getting ready to ride him. Sidon quickly picked up the slate with his free hand so he could bring it closer to his face. “Wait!” Wild shoved his hand down to then grab himself around the base “You can’t just go down like that. Someone has to hold it in place for you.” Sidon bit his lower lip to keep from snickering. It was quite true, but hearing someone say it out loud was slightly humorous. He gave the tips of his cocks a nice squeeze as Time sank down and took Wild inside him. Sidon realized this meant, technically, he had not been Time’s first, but after the heat of the moment it really wasn’t that important to him if he wasn’t. It was actually very sweet, seeing his love try so hard to be understanding and patient. Then he sucked in a breath as Time just started taking control of the pace and was practically fucking Wild into the mattress.

“D-Do you have to ride me so hard!?”

Sidon didn’t think he was riding him nearly hard enough. As the video went on he hoped Time realized just how much his love preferred to let someone else take the lead during sex. He had to stop stroking himself just after they came. He had been speeding up to match their pace and cum with them but then he noticed the video still had a good chuck of time left. He stilled his hand with a muffled groan and then his eyes went wide after Time played his little song. What in the name of the goddess was that? Apparently Wild also shared his stunned confusion, but it was short lived as Time shoved the fake toy cock inside himself and then moved to enter Wild. “Oh goddess,” Sidon fully reclined against the bed and began stroking himself again “ **Yes**. Take him.”

The camera jostled considerably but it somehow remained at just a good enough angle to have a perfectly clear picture of their faces and bodies rocking together. Wild looked so lost and straining as Time just pushed him as far as he could. Wild was usually rather quite during sex but during this time he was nearly screaming. Sidon wouldn’t be surprised if passing guards had heard them. The fact that their fucking bodies were still partially clothed, thus concealing some of the more naughty bits, actually only added to the overall pleasure of the video. Sidon felt as if he now had one soft core pornographic video and two hard core. He liked variety. The Zora watched his lover reach his climax and then as Time slowly stopped thrusting his hips. Wild looked completely dazed and didn’t even seem to notice as Time moved to extract the dildo and briefly lay on the bed beside him. After a moment Time moved and looked as if he were going to get off the bed but then stopped and looked between Wild’s legs. A curious expression came over his face as he reached out a hand to where the camera couldn’t see and then brought a finger to his mouth. He looked as if he was tasting something, then smirked as he leaned down and pushed himself between Wild’s legs. Wild’s body was pliant and sensationally numb. He just laid there as Time ate him out however he wanted.

“P-Please tell me you’re done.” His voice sounded so wrecked and shaking.

That’s the image Sidon came to.


	21. And then there was Knight

This was indeed a rare treat as he could not think of a single time he’d ever been let outside Zora’s domain without guards or even an escort. He supposed the reason though was a bit of an exception. This time was only because when Sidon had argued that three Hero’s of Hyrule was more than enough to protect him, his father agreed without much protest. Which actually was all for the better, in Sidon’s opinion. He didn’t need any Zora guards giving him knowing looked when all the Links curled up next to him to sleep each and every night. Even then before they had even truly started their journey they’d had to quickly make a stop and catch two more horses for Twilight and Time to ride. Time’s horse was an unruly blue-gray mare that had already bucked him off once. Wild had tried to tame her but apparently it was Twilight who had calmed her to the point of being completely docile. Twilight had also caught his own horse, a common black stallion with a white diamond on his forehead. Wild, of course, was riding Epona. The other two horses seemed very weary as Sidon walked besides them but Epona was well used to his presence and butted her snout against his hand from time to time for pets.

“Are you sure there aren’t any horses big enough for you Sidon?” Twilight asked.

“Not for me. Normal Zora may ride horses with ease, but not one of my size. It is quite alright though, as one of my strides does equal the same as a horse’s stride.”

“We will not make it all the way tonight. We’ll have to either make camp or stop at an Inn or Stable. And considering our horses have a long ways, I’m going to suggest stable.”

“Stable?” Twilight looked unsure.

“They’re nice and fairly cheap places that take care of your horse and give you a bed to sleep. There is also a place to cook for me to make dinner. I _could_ make something with meat if we caught something while were are out here.”

“If I helped you hunt would you make meaty rice balls again?”

Wild nodded as Twilight then pointed several yards straight ahead of them to a dense group of trees. “I smell a boar up ahead.” He stopped his horse and dismounted.

Wild frowned “You can small that even from this far away?”

“I’m a wolf remember.” He started stripping and when he was fully naked he transformed. The large canine shook its fur as it then looked to Wild and barked.

Wild sighed. When he’d made the offer he hadn’t meant they needed to hunt right this second, but if he was going to make meaty rice balls he would need plenty of meat to satisfy Sidon’s stomach. He dismounted Epona and pointed to Time “You stay here and guard Sidon.”

“My Love the calamity is gone and monsters are, for the most part, scattered to the peripheries of Hyrule. I will be fine.”

“And what about this odd blood moon we seem to be having? Do you think all monsters are unaffected by it?” Wild challenged.

Sidon sighed as he acquiesced “A valid point, I shall remain in Time’s company.” He looked over to a large rock that was just below a small hill. “We’ll wait here.” He inclined his head so Time could see where he was indicating and the green tuniced Hylian nodded.

Wild nodded as he snapped his fingers and the wolf fell into step beside him. He was so use to the animal as a friend and hunting companion that it was still a little odd to now think of him as another Hylian, let alone another him. When they began to approach the tree line they both hunkered down. Wild could still not see the boar but Twilight pushed on ahead, sniffing the ground. They continued to quietly creep one foot at a time until Wild saw the animal drinking from a small puddle. He motioned for Twilight to go and flank the creature while he got in position for an ambush. Everything as going perfectly. The animal was none the wiser and Wild was almost directly in front of it. He saw that Twilight was moving his haunches and was just about to pounce. With a swift leap the wolf launched itself onto the boars back and gave a rather vicious bite to its neck. The boar screeched and then thrashed Twilight off before charging blindly forward, where Wild quickly aimed and fired an arrow right between the boars eyes. The creature died instantly and while he was harvesting the meat Twilight sniffed around him and prodded him excitedly.

“Yes yes, I’ll give you some food. There is some prime meat and you- HEY!” Twilight pushed forward and grabbed the gourmet meat Wild had been carefully trying to cut free. “Give that back! You can have the prime! Hey,” He tried to grab the meat but Twilight danced away “are you even listening!” He started running after the wolf. Whether Twilight was just being an ass or if it was his more animal mindset thinking this was a game Wild wasn’t sure. He did know, however, that the sight of their little game of tag would have had Sidon and Time rolling with laughter. Wild had half a mind to take out the shekiah slate and stasis Twilight’s butt in place but the wolf had already stopped. His head turned in one direction and ears perked.

Wild looked in the same direction but saw nothing. He listened as intently as he was able but heard nothing either. “It’s probably just an escaping deer.” Twilight snorted “Come on, let’s get back to the others.” Twilight still stared intently at the more denser part of the forest but then snuffled and returned to Wild’s side. Wild petted his head as praise for listening as they started walking away.

Once they were in seeing distance Wild found Time and Sidon were standing next to a large rock.

A very suspicious large rock. With no other rocks around it. Just sitting there out in the open field.

Cursing himself for not noticing it earlier he clicked his fingers as he broke into a run, trying to warn his companions of the danger they were in. The Stone Talus was not awake yet. If he could just get them away quietly then there wouldn’t be- and Sidon was holding the ocarina and it looked as if Time was showing him how it worked.

No, don’t play it! Don’t play it! Stone Talus’ were extremely sensitive to noise! Wild mentally screamed to himself.

Sidon brought the ocarina to his lips.

“NO!” Wild yelled.

Sidon blew and a loud high consistent sounding note could be heard across the entire valley. Time was clutching his ears and even though Wild and Twilight kept running the wolf whined. When Sidon moved the instrument away he seemed to be apologizing, but their conversation was short lived as the stone behind them jerked. Ruble and peddles fell to the ground as the Stone Talus rose high above them. Wild whipped out the shekiah slate and froze it in place. Thus giving them just a bit longer for Time to grab Sidon’s arm as they ran away. Twilight and he finally got close enough to start attacking.

Just before the stasis ended Wild fired two bomb arrows to make the beast flinch, which happened exactly as he’d hoped. The giant rock stumbled back a step. Twilight raced around its feet as a distraction. The Talus raised one of its large bolder arms high. Wild readied another bomb arrow but from literally out of nowhere a large black ball with eyes and gnashing teeth fell from the sky and started gnom noming on the Stone Talus as if it were a chew toy. The monster flailed furiously and slammed the ball away only for it to be grabbed in midair by an approaching figure and then tossed back into the fray is if it didn’t weigh a literal ton.

A man wearing a green tunic exactly like Time’s stepped forward. On his arms were two enormous metal gloves that glowed orange at the wrist. Around his shoulders was a long flowing blue scarf. He didn’t even look at the other Links as he walked purposefully forward, his steps deliberate and calculated. He whistled and the sentient mental ball woofed and returned to his side, still biting the air. The Talus threw one of its arms and this new Link stopped it with his glove, crushing in into pebbles. He turned and picked up the black ball high above his head. He ran forward and leaped into the air, tossing it down right into the Stone Talus’ weak point and the monster vanished instantly in a cloud of smoke.

Their new counterpart landed back on the ground and whistled again. The black ball returned obediently. He patted its head as if it were a dog. He then took off the gauntlets. Once he did so the ball and the metal gloves seemed to disaparate into the blue tendril wisps that always accompanied Wild when he fast traveled. It was a rather odd sight as that had never happened outside of his fast traveling. But they supposed that was just more proof that this new Link was one of them.

Wild stepped forward and his counterpart seemed to finally notice his existence and turned to give him a guarded look. Wild could still not believe there was yet another Link that had found his way into this world. Just how many were there or would be there? With their number now at four Wild worried any more would be excusive, let alone maddening. He took another step forward but this new Link only turned to face him and put his hand on the hilt of his sword warningly. Wild backed up, holding up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. He saw the other Link’s eyes look him up and down, assessing and deciding. “I don’t wanna fight you.” The stranger’s expression didn’t change but he did remove his hand.

“I know you’re probably really confused. But it’s alright. I’m just another version of you.” That caused their eyes to meet. Wild nearly shivered at the severity of his gaze. It was so focused and intent, Wild didn’t think he’d ever seen such eyes. As if with just one look this Link could tell everything about him. A tap on his shoulder told Wild that Time was now standing beside him. Gulping he decided to direct the other man’s gaze to anything but himself “This is Time, and you can call me Wild. And over there,” he pointed to the newly transformed Twilight who was quickly trying to redress “he’s Twilight.”

Their unnamed counterpart looked utterly unimpressed. “We are on our way to the castle. You can come with us?” He hadn’t even finished the sentence before the man was already walking away. Wild was dumbstruck and didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t drag his counterpart back here or force him to go with them.

Twilight came up to them and asked “Should I go after him?”

Wild considered it. This version of them was obviously rather strong and seemed to have some unusual weapons at his beck and call in addition to the master sword at his hip. “No,” he shook his head “I don’t want to risk alienating him when we really need him to come with us.” Time patted his shoulder again and then pointed to the ground before sitting down. “Yes, I guess that’s all we can do. We’ll make camp here for the night. Twilight, let’s go gather some more food. Sidon, Time, you both find some sticks. I’ll start a fire at sundown.”

The time passed by quickly as they spent a great deal of it focused on hunting. When they all were gathered once again Wild asked Sidon if the other Link had returned but the prince had said he hadn’t. Twilight was stretching out both his shoulders when he added “He’s not far. I can still smell him. He’s somewhere just beyond those trees, hiding for whatever reason.”

Wild looked over in the direction he indicated. “I don’t think he’s hiding. I think he’s just watching us.” he shrugged “Maybe trying to figure out if were enemies or not.” It sounded stupid but honestly he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just as something as simple as this Link didn’t trust easily.

“But he must understand we are him. Why would he be scared of himself?” At his words Time shivered, as if remembering something unpleasant. “You alright there?” Time brushed their concern off as Wild handed him the first meaty rice ball. Sidon and Twilight’s portions came second and finally himself last. Time didn’t touch his food but rather stared at it. Wild was about to ask if there was something wrong with it but the silent Hylian then got up and started walking toward the trees.

“Where are you going?” Twilight called after him, which was a stupid thing to do sense he couldn’t exactly reply to them.

Time continued on into the forest and with every passing tree he looked upwards toward the branches. He didn’t see anything but a cracking branch made him stop. From what little he’d seen of this other Link he knew the likelihood of him accidentally cracking a branch was not a possibility. Therefore he had purposefully done it as probably a warning to Time that he was, indeed, here and coming closer. Time didn’t try to look around himself. He just stayed perfectly still. For a moment the air around him was deathly silent and then there was the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. He still did not move as their counterpart came around to stand in front of him. He looked down at the meaty rice balls in his hands. Now that they were so close Time was able to get a rather good look at his face. He had a broader and stronger built body that resembled, if even surpassed, both himself and Twilight’s physiques. His hair and facial features were almost a blending of both of theirs too, but his eyes were the same color as Wild’s. He was the tallest of all of them, but only by about an inch or two. Time wished he could ask about the blue scarf. Until he had met Wild he had never known Links wore anything but the customary green tunic of legend. And now here was another version of them not only wearing green but also blue, much like Wild wore.

Treating their counterpart almost as if he were a wild creature Time slowly offered up the rice balls and tried to keep his smile friendly. The other man still didn’t say anything as he raised an eyebrow at the action. Perhaps this version could also not speak? Time nodded as he pushed the food just a little bit closer, trying to make it obvious that it was an offering of friendship. The man looked between him and the two rice balls for a moment before reaching out a hand and taking one. With his other free hand he gently pushed the remaining rice ball back to Time. At first time was confused until his counterpart held up the food as if to say ‘cheers’. Time nodded, mimicking the gesture and both of them bit into the food at the same time. Once they were done he saw that the unnamed Link was licking his fingers clean with a delighted look on his face. Taking this as an opportunity Time pulled on the sleeve of his tunic and then pointed to where camp was. The man frowned but looked past him to the distant glow of the fire. He then pointed to his mouth and Time nodded, tugging again. To his immediate relief, the man moved and fell into step behind him.

When they came back and the stranger went to sit by the fire he said nothing in greeting. Still when Time pointed for Wild to make more food, he did so. While he worked he offered a brief reintroduction, for what it was worth, to which the new Link nodded to each of them in turn before staring back at the food. It would seem that just like the others he found Wild’s cooking skills fascinating. Then upon hearing Sidon was a Prince he rose to his feet and bowed before sitting down again. He was very formal, and that had Wild wondering just why that was. When the food was done the man ate so much that he could rival Sidon’s appetite. When they all started turning in for bed the new Link was the one that stood guard all night long. Wild didn’t know where he got the stamina from. He just seemed so bound…as if he lived by some kind of code.

They were on the road again by sunup. Wild had offered to catch the new Link a horse but the man just whistled and a solid white horse, the kind he’d only ever seen the royal family use, ran out of the forest and to his side. When the animal approached it was one of the rare times his mask of seriousness caved into tender affection. It was a telling glimpse for Wild that there was something there, behind that arms length wall the man seemed to have. As they rode on Wild could not help by stare at their new companion, trying desperately to figure him out. The new Link was just as quiet as Time but not nearly as open or trusting. Though he no longer seemed aggressive toward them he did seem to regard all of them as if he were an older brother of some sort. He looked at Time with an air of patience and respect, at Twilight with no small amount of annoyance, at Sidon as if he were a figure to be obeyed, and then when he looked at Wild he seemed to be saying with his gaze ‘What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?’

It did, however, show signs of changing when they stayed at a stable the following night. Sidon, probably feeling the tension, tried to elevate it with humor and buying them each a drink. At first it looked as if the other Link was not going to join in with them as he sniffed his cup curiously. Twilight had nearly sighed in exasperation as he held out a hand “If you’re not going to drink it then give it to someone who will.”

The other Link fixed him with a sideways glare before ignoring him completely and downing the entire mug of ale in one pour. He licked his lips and then, seeing Twilight still frozen in awe with his hand outstretched, handed him the empty mug and then took his full one from him. That seemed to bring Twilight back to himself enough to grin as he then challenged the other man to a drink off. Sidon had tried to step in and be the voice of reason, but neither of them were listening. So Wild just cuddled up on Sidon’s lap and Time quietly stole extra helpings of their food. Wild didn’t exactly know who won because he’d fallen asleep long before the battle was over. However, by the next morning Twilight complained of a massive headache and their other counterpart looked absolutely no worse for wear. He’d hoped that whole night would break the ice a bit of the other man’s reserve. And it had…at least a little.

That morning after, however, his counterpart had caught him staring again. He’d been looking at the Hylian while he’d readied the horses for them in the crisp coolness of the early morning sun. He’d stopped strapping the saddles to look over at Wild suspiciously. Wild had looked away with a blush coming to his cheeks. He’d tried desperately to not look at him again until they were well underway.

The next night they stopped along the river and Wild had astounded everyone by finding a korok seed. He’d tried to offer up an option for that night’s dinner to their counterpart to see what he would like, but the man had just shrugged and then pointed to Sidon. Sidon had then chosen creamy seafood chowder and then after eating they’d all gone to sleep. Though their counterpart saw them all curl up and around Sidon, he did not join them. But nor had he seem disgusted at their actions. He’d climbed into one of the trees and rested there. In the morning Wild had awoken to him feeding all the horses an apple while humming some sort of tune. His voice was low and even, or maybe it was just the song he seemed to be following.

He noticed Wild staring at him again but this time he put a finger to his lips before turning back to the animals. Knowing himself it was still too early to set off quite yet he closed his eyes and fell back asleep to the man’s humming.

Finally one afternoon when they had been riding under a stormy looking sky Wild mustered up his nerve to flick his horse into a trot right alongside his white horse. Everything else be damned there was one thing they really needed to figure out.

“What should we call you?” Wild asked their new comrade, but the Link with the blue scarf only looked at them quizzically in turn. Wild looked him up and down and once again took note of his broader and muscular frame. It was very attractive and sexy in a distinctly masculine way. Almost like a warrior. Wild was sure that just like Twilight this man would not be able to convincingly pull off a Gerudo vai outfit. And then there was his strength to consider. “You don’t mind if we name you, right? How about Warrior?” He offered.

Twilight shook his head as he offered his two cents. “That sounds too aggressive. And more like an insult or warning then someone’s actual name.” 

“You are all the Hero of Hyrule for your respective times and worlds, so what about Hero?” Sidon cut in.

The Link with the blue scarf shook his head and Twilight spoke up again “I agree, doesn’t quite sound right. Now it just sounds like you’re bragging if you call someone that.”

Wild just kept intently gazing at the new Link and tried to think of other words that seemed to personify what he was. He was so resolute and steadfast. Soldier? Champion? Fighter? No, all those sounded stupid. A name should have a somewhat nicer meaning or sound to it like… “What about Knight?”

Twilight gave him an analytical look “Night? How is he like nighttime?”

“No, Knight. K. N. I. G. H. T. Knight.”

“Oh!” Twilight didn’t even get to say whether he agreed to that or not as the Link with the blue scarf laughed and turned toward Wild. There was, miraculously, a bit of warmth to his gaze that hadn’t been there before.

“Knight. I like it. I’ll allow you all to call me that while I’m here.” He smiled and turned forward as if the fact that he just spoke was not anything out of the ordinary.

“You can talk!?” Wild could not help that his mouth was hanging open.

Twilight kicked his horse into a gallop until he was right beside them and not behind them anymore. He came along Knight’s other side “And why haven’t you been talking this whole time?!”

“I speak whenever it is needed. Any other time I choose not to get involved.”

“But you could have at least corrected us when we assumed you couldn’t.” Wild countered. “I feel bad for assuming.” When they had figured that he couldn’t talk they all had just started giving him strictly yes/no questions.

“There is no need to, and I chose not to because I didn’t know what your intentions were. I knew you were not hostile but that does not mean you could be friendly. I knew I could trust you once we had left the first Stable.” He smirked “But by that time…it was more amusing to watch you all still think I couldn’t speak.”

Wild wanted to ask so many more questions but what came out of his mouth next was “What was that ball thing you used? It seemed to have a life of its own.”

“That was a chain chomp, its name is WanWan.” Knight explained, even though that told Wild little to nothing about the creature itself.

“Why did it disappear?”

“My weapons vanish when I am no longer using them.”

“How many do you have?”

“Enough.”

They continued to ask him question after question until they saw the high towers of the castle looming in the distance. “So that’s what this world’s Hyrule castle look like?” Twilight remarked more to himself.

Wild looked over at Knight “Um… I don’t want to alarm you once we get there, but there will be multiple Princess Zelda’s waiting for us.” He wondered if this Link had a relationship with his Princess as well. Would Knight’s Princess Zelda be there too? If she was, that probably would not make his, Wild’s Zelda, happy.

“I am aware of that fact.” Knight answered as he kicked his horse into a gallop. “Come along, we shall be there by nightfall.”

“Wait!” Twilight called out after kicking his horse into a run “You knew!?”

“Oh course. They instructed me to escort you back to the castle.”


	22. Zeldas

Even though he knew there would be three Zelda’s, possibly four, waiting for them at the castle it still struck him speechless when all of them were there to greet them as they entered the courtyard. It was all very formal to, and made Link feel odd and uncomfortable. His Zelda stood front and center and was wearing that guarded expression on her face that Link knew meant she was tense and completely stressed. She was wearing her more traditional blue dress, probably to fit in with the other Zelda’s wearing dresses. Even though Link knew she hated the outfit because it reminded her of her father. Her short hair had been pulled back in an even shorter braid.

To her right was Time’s Zelda, and once she got a look at Time she didn’t seem to notice anyone else. The two of them instantly were just smiling at one another in such childlike delight. To her left was the Zelda from Twilight’s world. She too locked eyes with her corresponding hero, but she seemed more amused and observant than anything else as he grinned back at her. Wild saw her gaze look over to Sidon with a raised brow before looking back at Twilight with a perceptive look.

Next to her was a Zelda Wild had never seen before. Her blond hair was the longest out of all of them with a half braid and jeweled charm dangling from the bottom. Her crown resembled the Zelda of Time but seemed more magnificent. Her clothes looked like a cross between a dress and armor. The outward skirt was slit for easier maneuverability, but had a smaller almost mini skirt underneath. Her armor clad mental boots came to her mid-thigh and all Wild could think when he saw them was how much it would hurt to get kicked by them. Her face was cautious but not unpleasant as she looked at each of them while they dismounted their horses.

Wild stepped forward and knelt down before his Zelda “My Queen, I have returned from my leave of absence.” He then stood and gestured to his comrades “May I please introduce you to my counterparts; Time, Twilight, and Knight.” Sidon came forward and Link tried his best to not smile up at him and remain professional “And his royal highness, Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

“Yes, thank you Link.” Zelda nodded in a formal manner. She smiled up at Sidon as best she could “It is good to see you again Prince Sidon. I trust you are in good health?”

“I am, thank you for your concern.”

Zelda faltered slightly as she glanced over at the other Links. Twilight seemed to not even care about introductions as he walked right over to his corresponding Zelda and held her hands, even more brazenly leaning in to kiss her cheek. Though Wild could not hear what they were saying, he seemed to be very happy to see her and she him. Time seemed to gather up his courage after seeing Twilight walk up and followed his lead. He went right up to his Zelda and gave a small wave with a sweet smile.

She nodded and offered a soft “I’m happy to see you too, Link.”

Knight was the only one to stay standing by his horse in a posture befitting a royal guard awaiting orders. Wild wondered why he too was not approaching his Zelda. He looked over to the new Zelda but found she was actually looking directly at him with a good-natured smirk. Her eyes were just as critical as Knight’s were.

“I was not aware that you would be accompanying Link back to the castle.” Zelda gave Wild a look that clearly showed she was not happy that he’d made the Zora aware of their situation.

Sidon chuckled “Yes, perhaps I should have sent a letter announcing my arrival. For that I apologize. I only wished to accompany Link in support at this rather curious time. That and I’m afraid to say that a few of Link’s counterparts found their way into Zora’s Domain so it was quite inevitable that I would find out about the peculiarity that has been going on.”

“I see…” Zelda’s face looked a little stricken but she quickly concealed it “Please, come inside. You must be exhausted.” She finally turned to look at the other Links “I shall have rooms prepared for all of you. And at Dinner we can all discuss what is happening.” She turned to leave but Twilight’s Zelda’s voice said very regally.

“Would it not be fitting to introduce us as well?” Zelda stopped and froze in place at her words. “It seems our Hero’s have found a way to differentiate themselves, it would seem logical to do the same.” She stepped forward and right up to Sidon, offering him a polite and sincere nod in greeting “Hello, Prince Sidon of the Zora. I am Queen Zelda and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Queen?” Sidon blinked is surprise. He had just assumed the other Zelda’s were still Princesses.

“Yes, in my world my father passed away a while ago, even before I first met Link. If you so desire you may call me Twilight as well, or even Light. That name is a bit more fitting.” She then turned to gesture with an open hand to the other Zeldas “Please allow me to introduce Princess Zelda,” the Zelda with the armor waved a hand in greeting “and Princess Zelda, soon to be Queen in her world.” The Zelda next to Time curtsied. “I have taken a liking to calling them Saber and Ocarina.”

“Really? May I inquire as to why ladies?” Sidon looked over to the two Zelda’s.

The one with the armor moved her overly long skirt to the side to showcase the sword strapped to her hip. She pulled the blade free and showed that it was, indeed, a saber. “It’s only because I practice with my sword every day.”

The quiet and pretty Zelda in pink stepped forward and held out an ocarina that nearly matched Time’s “And I play my ocarina. It’s my favorite instrument.” She stepped forward until Sidon was towering above her “I do admit I’ve never seen a Zora like you before. You simply must tell me about your people over tea tomorrow.”

“I would be happy to.” Sidon grinned down at her before looking over at the short haired Zelda who still seemed frozen in place. She wasn’t even looking at them. “My Queen are you well?” He asked with genuine concern.

Zelda visibly flinched “I just have a great deal on my mind, Prince Sidon. Please excuse my behavior, but I must go.” And she left in a hurried fashion.

Twilight walked up until he was standing next to his Queen, Light. “Am I correct in assuming you have given her a nickname as well?”

“She is so absorbed with the ancient technology of this world, it only seemed fitting to call her Sheikah.”

Wild, overhearing that, could not have thought of a more fitting nickname.


	23. The Deliberation

“We are not exactly sure what is causing this per say.” Zelda looked down at the food on her plate as if she was begging for it to give her the answers she sought. Then she looked up to Sidon, who had originally asked the question of what she knew about the moon and the many versions of everyone. They were all sitting at the table for dinner, well… almost all of them were. Knight was absent, but from what Wild could tell Saber didn’t particular notice he was gone. He wished he’d had more time to talk to everyone but quickly after Zelda left a series of butlers and maids had escorted them up to their rooms.

Wild was completely surprised that everyone had separate rooms. Even though he knew Twilight was probably never going to set one foot in his. He saw the look he’d cast toward his Zelda, Light, and it had spoken volumes. Sidon had even given him a look as if asking the same thing, but with less smoldering intensity the promised gratification. Wild had nodded to his lover reassuringly. Of course they’d be sleeping together. Though they had never done it before at the castle the Princess did know he and Sidon were romantically involved so it shouldn’t surprise her. Wild doubted she cared.

That was until they’d sat down to eat and Wild had purposefully sat next to Sidon. Usually he sat next to Zelda, but that was because no one else was there with them. And even then most times she skipped her meals and Wild was left to eat alone. He didn’t mind really. Whenever she did that he just went to eat with the other royal guards or by himself in his room. He respected her devotion to her research. But the look of surprise on her face had been rather obvious before she looked away and pretended not to notice. Perhaps she was more on edge then he first thought.

“It is my understanding that the blood moon first appeared the day after I discovered some catacombs beneath the castle. I have been investigating and deciphering the old ruins on the walls. I came upon an image that depicted the triforce.” Wild looked at her as if she were speaking another language. She’d never told him any of this. “I brushed my hand over it to clear away some dirt and then it lit up. This circle that looked like a portal just opened. There was a burst of light and then it all shut down. After that I became light headed and passed out. When I woke up and made my way back up to the castle,” She glanced at her counterparts “Light and Ocarina were there waiting in the study.”

“I was going over paperwork when this black and blue bubbling mass of a portal opened up above my desk and sucked me upward.” Light elaborated.

“It was exactly the same for me.” Ocarina nodded. “What about you Link- I’m sorry, Time?” Time nodded.

“I was sparing with Knight when the same thing happened to us.” Saber added in before taking another bite of her salad.

“Twilight?”

“I was going through a dark cave so all I felt this a pull and then I was materializing on the ground and in my wolf form. Which, for me, is normal when I come to this world.”

“This world?” Light’s eyes lit up with recognition “Is this the ‘other Hyrule’ you have been telling Midna and I about?”

“Yes,” Twilight grinned “Finally don’t think I’m crazy?”

“I never thought that.” Light gave him a slight pout before looked back to everyone at the table. “We’ve tried to accompany Sheikah down to the passages but they are rather treacherous and go down quite a ways. There have also been reports of anomalies all over Hyrule that we have had to address.”

“Our original plan was to keep the fact that there were multiple versions of us a secret,” Ocarina tried to explain with a frown “But that was when we thought it was just us Zeldas. When saber showed up with another Link we knew that all of you must be here as well. That was why we sent Knight out to find you.”

“Yes,” Sheikah sighed “The people are in a quandary as how to feel about that, but we are trying to keep panic from spreading.”

“Everyone is calling this a new calamity and they seem very fearful.” Ocarina looked to Time as if she wasn’t sure what to do “Since we haven’t been keeping it a secret any more I’ve been making daily trips into Castel Town square to meet with the people.”

“Which is exactly what you should keep doing.” Light informed her before looking to Time. “You should go with her as well. You can be her protection and it would do the people good to see there are other Heroes to ease their worries as well.”

“That actually might work.” Wild said absently as the idea mulled over in his mind “They wouldn’t think another calamity is coming if there are enough Links to fight several calamities. Or even if they did, they would probably feel that at least we would be a force to be reckoned with.” He then looked toward Sheikah. “The malice has not returned has it?”

“Not yet, exactly. There have been more monster disturbances around the forests but nothing like what it used to be. However, the blood moon has always been when Ganon was at his most influential.” She closed her eyes as if almost in pain “I’ve been staying up every night trying to decipher the text on the walls but it’s not any language I know of; Gerudo, Rito, Zora, or even Goron.”

“May we see an example of this text, your Highness?” Sidon tried to make his voice sound calming, even helpful. Sheikah nodded as she took out a book from her dress pocket and after opening it to a page she offered it to him.

“These are copies of some of the symbols.” Sidon looked at the small paper in the notebook but after a moment shook his head.

“I’m well versed in all three of the different types of Zora writing and that doesn’t resemble anything I’ve ever seen. May I pass this around?” She nodded as Sidon gave it to Wild. Wild looked it over but was just as clueless so he passed it to Time and Ocarina.

“Have you looked over every historical book in the library?”

“Yes, the ones we’ve found so far anyway. The library is proving rather underwhelming.” Light cringed.

“Our world was taken over my Ganon for 100 years and he literally kicked in the front door and made himself at home here in the castle. I’m happy we still even have a library at all.” Sheikah glared at her.

“And as I told you when you explained it all to me that if you had not interfered with your hero’s purpose and recognized the source of your power earlier, none of it would have happened.”

Sheikah looked absolutely furious “I am well aware that it was all my fault,” her face broke and it looked as if she were about to cry “That’s why I tried to put Link in the shrine and went to face the calamity and hold him off for over the next hundred years.” Then her gaze rose and her eyes became hard like emeralds “Or is that not enough atonement? I suppose you never made a mistake, Twilight Princess?”

Light looked emotionally struck by the question and scowled at Sheikah as if she were arguing with a belligerent younger sister. She opened her mouth to retort when Twilight reached out a hand to grasp her own.

“That is enough.” Twilight’s face held no ounce of his usual cheery or cocky personality now. It was as flat as stone and just as cold. “My Queen does not have to answer for such a bold inference, and a misguided one at that. I will assume that the reason you are not aware of your correct historia is because of what happened to your world. However, I shall inform you. My Queen is not the Twilight Princess, and she made no mistake that caused our world to be overtaken by darkness. That atrocity died with the scourge who committed it. She did all in her power to protect the people, even going so far as you give up her own life force to save her dearest friend, the true Twilight Princess. And in doing so remedied a long held grudge between two worlds.”

“That’s enough, _Link_.” Light said a little under her breath, it sounded like a half warning and half heartfelt thank you.

“It needed to be said.” He turned his head and they shared an ardent look. Subdued, but deeply intimate. Twilight then held up the small notebook “We cannot hope to combat this situation unless we are working together. Because squabbling well achieve nothing. Now,” He looked to Sheikah “I will not tolerate you insulting your predecessors by acting so immature.” Sheikah’s alarm was instantaneous “Give me your royal promise, and I shall tell you what these symbols mean.”

“You can read it?” Sidon sounded incredibly impressed.

“Yes,” Twilight set the book down “I’m probably the only one that can because I’m the only one that’s been to this realm.”

“What language is it?” Wild asked, but Twilight just stared at Sheikah and awaited for her response. Her face was a bright red, but it seemed her own curiosity won over her embarrassment and anger. She nodded to him, and he seemed to think that was good enough.

“This is the language of the Twili. Why it’s down below your castle I’m not entirely sure. I’ll accompany you down there tomorrow. If that is agreeable to you?”

“Yes,” Sheikah nodded again “…Thank you.”

The tension in the room was nearly palpable so Sidon was the one to strike up conversation, to which Ocarina happily dived right in and began telling stories of Time when he was younger. Much to his embarrassment though he made no move to stop her. Wild was grateful for the diversion and looked up at Sidon thankfully. The Zora Prince winked at him. This did not go unnoticed by Sheikah.

To her right Saber addressed her in a low monotone so only she could hear. “You did well just now. The first step to becoming a good leader is learning how to take criticism in any form. Not everything you do is going to agree with everyone, but to ignore them and not hear them out as to why is only going to make everything worse.” She shrugged “You are young still, patience and wisdom will come in time.”

Sheikah wasn’t sure if her words were meant to compliant and comfort or just be salt in an already festering wound. She looked over to Light and Twilight, who were still holding hands, and then down at her plate. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry. Why was every Zelda except her with a Link? She cared for him so why…She looked over as Wild laughed at something Sidon was saying. She cared for her Link too so why was there nothing between them? She then looked over at her counterpart, as if realizing Saber’s Link was missing.

“Where is…” what had they decided to name that one again? Oh yes- “Knight?”

“I am not sure, but I would not be surprised if he is training in the armory or barracks.”

“Are you…together?” She tried to indicate with her eyes toward Twilight “like them?” She whispered.

Saber gave her a coy little look before she shook her head “No, sweetie. Not like that.”

It wasn’t an outright refusal, per say. Perhaps they were together in a less obvious or conspicuous way? Or maybe they were not together at all? Either way, it did make Sheikah feel better that she wasn’t exactly the only one.


	24. An Unlikely Friendship

Sidon ever so gently held the box containing his gift for Link in his hands. Ever sense he’d commission its creation he found himself toying with it from time to time when he was alone. He leaned against the railing of the balcony to his room, pondering if Link would like it or not. The guest room had been given was specifically detailed to suit a Zora’s need so he was very comfortable. Below him was the training grounds were he could see Twilight and Time were sparing. Though he wasn’t able to see the battle up close he was almost certain that Twilight was winning. Off to the side of that and nearer to the entrance of the back gardens stood Knight, who looked to be practicing archery. Sidon smiled down at them before turning his attention back to the box.

It was such a simple thing. Just a bit of metal and jewels really. But it literally would change his entire life once Link opened it. It had seemed so small in his palm, then again it had not been made to fit any Zora. In his culture it was tradition for the female to choose her mate and present him with a set of armor as a token of her devotion and desire to wed. But in Hylian culture it was the male who proposed to the female with a ring for the intended wedding finger. And considered Sidon had no knowledge of how to make armor, he decided that going with the more Hylian tradition would better suit them both. But there was another problem, Zora didn’t wear rings. So he’d had to be creative.

He’d commissioned his finest craftsman to create an engagement jewelery that resembled the legendary Zora sapphire. The true jewel had been lost long ago, but its purpose had also been for the Zora princess to give to her intended mate. At this point in time and space there was no Zora Princess, only a Prince. So with a necklace resembling the once reverent jewel of his people, Sidon felt this was a befitting way to propose to Link that was also honoring both their cultures. With everything that was happening though, Sidon didn’t really feel that now was the right time. He wanted them to be alone in an intimate and hopefully romantic setting. Proposals were an important thing and he didn’t want anything clouding Link’s remembrance of the moment.

“The Zora sahpire.” Sidon came back to himself with a start and found that Twilight Zelda, Light, was standing beside him. “Your highness,” He looked back toward his room with concern.

“I am sorry. I did knock but you did not answer. I merely wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.” Her voice was so proper and calm with an amused undertone that sparkled in her eyes and understanding face “And to apologize for the unsightliness at dinner.” Sidon waved a hand.

“Think nothing of it. This a peculiar situation for us all.”

“Thank you.” She nodded “I knew you were here because I saw you on the balcony, so I let myself in. I apologize if I’ve intruded. Shall I take my leave?”

“No,” Sidon shook his head “Your presence is welcome any time, your Highness.”

“Thank you. But you may call me Light, if you so desire.”

“You would let me address you so familiarly?” He inclined his head to indicate his surprise.

“I feel we are friends so I am more than happy to have you call me by that nickname.” She came to stand closer to him and crane her neck to look up at him.

“You consider us so close as to be friends. Forgive me, I mean no offense. I am only confused because I have spent little time with this world’s Zelda, let alone yourself.”

She laughed mildly at that “May you permit me to be truthful?” Sidon nodded “I only had to take one look at you to know that my dear Link probably has taken you to his bed several times. You are very much his type.” Sidon flushed a little at that. “No need to be embarrassed. Nor am I jealous. However, knowing that… I feel it is a little silly to not consider us friends- in the regard that we both love our Link’s, don’t we.”

Sidon had to nod at her logic “Yes, I suppose you are quite right.” Her hand moved forward to touch his hand which held the box.

“Will you let me see it, please?” He opened his palm and allowed her to open the lid. She took out the necklace but held it very carefully and with great respect, turning it slowly and surely before just as carefully placing it back in the box. “It is a glorious. The gems are so pure they even reflect the fading light.” She smiled up at him “I am sure Wild will adore it.”

Sidon grinned to himself as he safely put the box away “I plan to ask my Link to marry me. I’ve decided to bend, or rather break, tradition and choose for myself a mate that would make me happiest.”

Zelda nodded “Yes, though I approve of your choice. I also know that you understand there will still be some backlash because of it.”

Sidon chuckled “Do you speak from experience, your highness?”

“A little,” she moved to also lean against the railing and look down at the training yard. Her expression turned sorrowful.

“Can you… not marry your Link?” Sidon asked, thinking that was the reason for her change in disposition.

She was quite for a long while before brushing back a braid behind her ear “I do not know how much you know, but it is a little more complicated than that. In my world I share my Link with my dearest friend. A Princess form another realm that is parallel to ours. Both of us love Link, but we also have royal duties to our kingdom. We must marry and produce an heir. Though I would still share him even in this, for one of us it is an improbability. My friend, Midna, lives in the Twilight Realm. And though Link can go there, he must take the form of a wolf. Even then he cannot stay in that realm for long. He is a being of light after all. Prolonged expose to the Twilight realm gives him headaches and he begins to lose his powers after a time. Therefore, as Midna and I agreed, it is simply impossible for her to choose and have Link as her intended. More than that, however, even if it were possible, we both do not wish to put such a burden on our children. To have one parent be constantly busy and the other off in another kingdom entirely with another family? It would be cruel.” She sighed and then stilled, as if realizing she’d just committed some absolute impoliteness. “I’m so very sorry.” She tried to laugh it off “Link warned me you were easy to talk to. And now I fear I’ve run away with myself.”

“No. No, your highness.” Sidon tried to reassure her “Light, you may speak freely with me. It is not the first time I’ve been told I’m a good listener with a sympathetic ear. And after all, we are friends.” He winked.

Zelda was stunned for a moment and then laughed. She took another steadying breath as she tried to explain further “We all… are just enjoying what we have for as long as it lasts. Though I freely admit I am overjoyed that Link will be mine, Midna is still my dearest friend. And causing her such distress does not overjoy me in the least. If we ever have a daughter, I have already made up my mind to name her Midna. I know Link will agree to it.”

“How much longer do you hope you have?” Sidon inquired.

“I don’t hope, I know.” She turned away and leaned her back against the railing to look up at the ivy and star jasmine flowers that clung to the castle brickwork. “My informants tell me that my council and other prominent figures are growing rather tired of my amorous affairs with the Hero of Twilight. They will probably ask or demand that I desist such actions at the next deliberation; which will be held by the end of this year. I plan to ask Link to marry me the day before that meeting, so that they will not have time to formulate plans against it.”

“Do you really fear they would?” Sidon frowned “My people may find exception to me taking a Hylian as my mate but they would not outright take such drastic measures to stop such a thing.”

“Then you are very fortunate. Things are not so promising or understanding in our world.” She stood to her full height “I originally came up here to ask if you would join myself and the Princess of Time for morning tea tomorrow?”

“I would be honored, Light.”

She smiled but as she turned to go she stopped and then looked back “Thank you, Prince Sidon. Please have a pleasant night.” Then she left.


	25. Marry Me

Wild waited until it was well into night and everyone should be asleep before he quietly left his room and tried to seem nonchalant as he walked down the corridor and up the two flights of stairs to the more glorified guest bedrooms. Some of which had been outfitted for specific races. Naturally Wild knew Sidon’s room had to be up there. Though he’d hoped to not run into anyone along the way he did have to pause at one of the windows that overlooked the garden. Time and Ocarina were sitting along the rim of the tallest fountain and appeared to be playing a duet, though it was muffled from where he was so he wasn’t entirely sure. Moving along he was just about to reach his destination when he and Twilight both rounded the corner and almost ran into one another.

“Oh, you’re up rather late.” Twilight joked “sneaking off to see Sidon?”

Wild nodded before looking behind him. He wondered if Twilight had just come from there “Which room is it?”

“How would I know? Your Zelda put all of us next to one another on the lowest floor.”

“So you didn’t just come from Sidon’s room?” He wouldn’t have minded if the answer was yes. Though he had hoped to spend some time with the Prince just together.

Twilight smirked “Nope, I’m off to see my Zelda. And that’s where I’ll more than likely be sleeping every night, to be perfectly honest.”

“Oh,” a mixture of disappointment and also acceptance came over him “I understand. Well, it was-” he was grabbed and brought into a bruising kiss before pushed up against the wall. His tongue invaded Wild’s mouth and had him hard and panting within seconds. He lifted him up just a little higher to grind their hips together. When he did pull away, Wild slid to the floor with blushing pink cheeks.

“I didn’t say I was done, sweetheart.” Twilight kneeled down so he could caress a thumb over Wild’s lower lip as he grinned “Oh no, I’m not done with you quite yet. And I plan to enjoy another night with your Prince before I leave for good. All I’m saying is that at nighttime I know which bed I’m going to be sleeping in. Just as I’m sure you know which one you’ll be sleeping in.” He stood and held out a hand so he could pull Wild up. “Now as for Time,” he shrugged “I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t expect him back.”

“Why not?” Wild straightened his tunic “Did we do something?”

“No, nothing like that.” Twilight winked “He and I have been talking and I’m helping him win over his Zelda. And he just feels that it’s not very polite to still be playing around. And I agree with him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Playing around when you are not in a relationship is fine. It’s your body and choice. But the moment you have an attraction for someone and you are going to pursue it… you owe it to that person to stop until they accept or decline your feelings. Then after that, you have the talk about monogamy.” He sighed as he patted Wild on the shoulder “All I’m saying is he wants to do the honorable thing and I’m pretty sure she likes him in return, so our trio is down to two.”

Well, that was alright with Wild. He’d miss Time but he also approved of what he was doing and wished him luck. Then Wild immediately thought of Knight and wondered if he’d be interested in joining them, but even the thought had him blushing. Knight seemed way too self-controlled and ethical for such a thing. He might even find them disgusting is they ever asked. Wild wasn’t sure he’d be able to take that kind of rejection. He wasn’t as sexually self-confident as Twilight. 

“I know that look.” Twilight’s eyes were wicked. “And don’t worry. I’m working on that.”

Wild turned away, feigning ignorance “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Of course you don’t_.” He laughed as he smacked Wild on the butt as he left “Give Sidon a flourish for me!”

Wild was about to retort something akin to Twilight having sex too, but for some reason saying that seemed a little in poor taste. Was it because Twilight was with Zelda? Or that Sidon was alright because they’d both been with him but Zelda was strictly Twilight’s? Or was it just because Zelda was a Queen and Wild barely knew her so he felt it was disrespectful? Either way, he didn’t feel comfortable with it so he shut up and just went on his way.

He didn’t want to be thinking about this anyway. He needed to find Sidon and talk with him. It hadn’t started out as a big deal at the time but with every passing day Wild thought about what Sidon had said and was beginning to worry.

_“In the future, when everything is back to normal, I have something I must ask you.”_

That’s what Sidon had said, but what did that mean? Was he… worried that Wild wanted to continue seeing other people once all his counterparts were gone? He thought he’d made it perfectly clear that he didn’t. Finally coming upon the doors Wild found that they were color coded; red, orange, blue, and green. If the colors were meant to represent the different races of the kingdom then there was no question that Zora would be blue. And since there were no other Zora in the castle then he didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone. So he just knocked on every door until he heard Sidon’s voice call out “You may enter!”

When the Zora Prince saw it was him he turned away from where he’d been taking off his jewelry. In the middle of the spacious room was a large heated pool with whispers of steam coming off the surface. Looking around, however, he noticed there was no hylian style bed. “Wild, my dearest what brings you here so late?”

Wild gave him a look “You. Did you honestly think I would still want to sleep in my own bed when I now have you in the castle?” He shook his head as if in disbelief “It’s still sort of odd to think you’re actually here. I’m so use to missing you when I’m here that it’s weird to be here and not feel that way.”

Sidon’s eyes warmed “I feel the same. But unfortunately,” he gestured around the room “there is no bed for you here.”

“I was noticing that.” He frowned.

“Why don’t you take some of the coverlets and blankets from another room and bring them here.” Wild nodded, quickly dashing out. He stole pillows and a down comforter from one of the Rito rooms and then a quilt from a Gerudo room. Dragging them back into Sidon’s room as if they were the spoils of war the Prince had to laugh as Wild made himself a little nestlike bed. “Will you be comfortable enough?”

“Sidon, I sleep on the ground under the stars with nothing but a fire some nights. Remember? This is great.” He was pounding a pillow into submission while Sidon moved to submerge himself in the water up to his chin. “How is it?”

“Very warm and extremely pure. I would not be surprised if this water came from the domain itself.” He sighed

It was then Wild remembered what he came here to ask. Leaning up out of his makeshift bed he propped himself up on his arms “Sidon, what did you mean when you said that you needed to ask me something after all this was done?”

Sidon’s eyes opened but they looked practically anywhere but at Wild. “Nothing. I just wanted to discuss something was all. Later, though.”

“If you felt it was important enough to discuss with me then that isn’t nothing.” He countered, only to see Sidon close his eyes.

“Wild,” he sighed again “I just… I don’t think now is the best time.”

“We are all alone,” he licked his lips “for once. How is this not the perfect time?” When Sidon still looked so uncertain Wild truly began to worry. “Sidon…” he took a breath “What we’re doing now is not how I want our relationship to continue. I’m fine with it for right now because it’s fun and I know that eventually it will stop once everyone is back where they should be. And when that happens, I’ll be happy to just go back to being you and me.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but then another thought occurred to him. Maybe that had nothing to do with it at all.

_“Something I need to ask you.”_

Asking him implied he wanted Wild’s permission. What possible thing did Sidon feel he needed permission for?

Sidon face fell as he chuckled “Oh, Link.” He swam forward until he was at the side with Wild leaning down to look at him. “That is exactly what I want too. More so, even. In fact, I never want to be parted from you for as long as I live. Link, please bring me the small box that I have in my pack.” He gestured to the satchel over on the vanity. Wild crawled out of the blankets and then returned with the entire bag. Opening it up he rummaged around and pulled out a small white box. He looked it over but didn’t open it as Sidon stretched out a hand and untied the silver ribbon that he’d painstakingly done at the top. “I had hoped to be a bit more romantic when I gave you this, but I confess I was anxious and eager to give it to you as well.”

Wild wasn’t sure what he meant as he lifted off the top of the box and looked inside. It was a silver necklace of the same metal all Zora jewelry was made of, but the chain was thin and short in length. The perfect size for a Hylian neck. As Wild lifted the necklace up he saw the three round cut sapphire pendant shimmered brilliantly even in the low light. As he looked at them they seemed to glitter like the ocean itself. “It’s beautiful, Sidon.” He unclasped the chain to fastened it around his neck. As it fell the pendant seemed to be cradled right within the dip of his collar bones.

“This is a replica I had made for you of the Zora sapphire. An heirloom that was lost to our people a long time ago.” Sidon began as Wild continued to look down and admire it. “It was something originally given as an offering of everlasting love and intent.” He saw the blonde paused at his words and look up “It was given by the hair to the throne to whomsoever they chose as their mate.”

“Sidon?” His mouth went lax, not believe what he was hearing.

“Marry me, Link.” Sidon grinned “It’s something I should have asked you a long time ago.”

Wild’s hand came to cover his mouth in shock “W-What?! But I’m a Hylian and-”

“And I don’t care. It wasn’t like I would ever truly love someone else after you anyway. You’re it for me, Link. Have been sense I first asked you to help me save my home on that bridge.”

Wild gulped, having a difficult time processing that his wildest dream had just come true. It couldn’t be a prank or even a joke because Sidon would never do that. It had to be real.

Sidon had just asked him to marry him!!!

His second hand came to cover his mouth as full blow awkwardness and exhilaration overcame him. “Are you serious?!” He nearly shrieked.

“Completely,” Sidon beamed.

“Yes!” Wild scrambled out of the blankets and uncaring that he was still wearing clothing launched himself at Sidon’s head as they went crashing into the water. He kissed him and when they came up for air Wild said again “Yes, absolutely yes!”


	26. Twilight Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for the chapter:  
> Heterosexual sex, vaginal fingering and oral sex, DIRTY TALK, open relationship, Zelda has a yaoi kink, penetrative vaginal sex, domination, breast play and stimulation, passionate sex.

Light sat in front of the mirror combing out her hair while deeply in thought. This version of Hyrule was so different from her own, broken and struggling. She wanted to help, but knew it was not her place. This world's Zelda was their true queen. And that was exactly what made her so irritated. The girl may have been in a form of stasis for over one hundred years but she was still of no more than nineteen and clearly overwhelmed by her duties as Queen. So much so that she was bordering on incompetence! She had tried to help and instruct her, but every attempt just seemed to make the younger Zelda more antagonistic toward her. It was as if she were dealing with an obstinate child. Which, now that she said it, is exactly what a nineteen year old was.

Light sighed in half exasperation as she set down her brush. If only the younger Sheikah would just listen to her.

She supposed she should count herself lucky that the Links were finally back and all of them were now gathered together. Perhaps now they could make some headway into figuring out how to get everyone back to their original times. Though she had never truly seen the Twili written word, she probably might have been able to at least identify it if Sheikah had not been so secretive and just shown it to her. It was as if the girl expected to fix everything by herself. She didn't have to. Was she trying to prove something?

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and she was momentarily pondered as to who would be visiting her. The Link known as Knight regularly did his rounds with the other guards but never had knocked on her door. Or even talked to her really, without her at least starting the conversation. "Who is it?" She called.

"For you," came an amused and almost joking voice "my Queen."

Light grinned as she got up from her chair and quickly went to open her door. That phrase had been something Link, her Link, used to say in the beginning of their relationship to let her know he was here for pleasure and not on official business. It was silly of her to not realize it would be him. Twilight, as the others called him, was always loyal and returned to her side if he was able. The moment she saw his face she felt herself relaxing as she opened the door for him to enter. "I guess expecting you to sleep in your own room was a bit of a silly idea." She teased as he went to sit on her bed.

"I agree," He started pulling off his boots "If your bed is ever an option, my love, why would I go anywhere else?"

"Oh?" She locked the door and then walked over to stand before him in only her sheer nightgown "Are you saying while you were here you haven't indulgent in my absence?" She waited until he finished with the second boot and looked up at her "I find that very hard to believe."

"And why is that, my Queen?" He grinned, both enjoying that they equally knew the truth. It was part of their agreement after all. He was allowed to be physically promiscuous as long as he was emotional loyal. And he was. Light knew and never doubted that. Besides, he didn't go wandering for other women. It was mostly just men. Which, actually, was a turn on for her. After all, what was better than one attractive man? Two! She loved that Twilight was bisexual, and kinky enough to be willing to try all sorts of naughty things.

She reached out a hand to cup his right cheek and watched as he leaned into her caress like a dog starved for affection. "I know your preferences. So tell me, which have you lain with?" Twilight moaned "I know that Zora Prince has to be one of them."

"And what makes you say that?" He sucked in a breath as a finger curved around the point and shell of his ear.

"If his anatomy is proportional to his size in every way, then that is exactly the type you love. So, have you?" Her finger trailed back over his cheek to smooth over his bottom lip.

"Yes," Twilight nodded "I have had the Zora Prince several times." She moved in and gently pushed him to lie on his back as she straddling his waist. She could already feel his erection even through his pants and tunic. She looked him up and down and decided she liked him in the purple color he wore.

"And?" She gave him a dull look. As if to say 'That can't be all of the story.'

"And he has two very large cocks. Refused to give me both at first, but I got him to agree in the end." He released a dramatic sigh "It was glorious." Light rocked her hips playfully and enjoyed how he became a little breathless as he smiled up at her.

"I'm sure it was. And what about your counterparts? Surly such attractive men, especially that little cute one in blue, would not escape your seduction."

Twilight chuckled "You are as clever as you are beautiful. Yes, my darling, I have fucked them both. The quite one, Time, was a treat. Virgins are always so honest with their reactions. And Wild, the cute little one, he's just so much fun. Especially with that Prince boyfriend of his."

Light shivered at his words, just imaging what sorts of debauchery they all had committed together. "Both? Only two of them?" She raised a brow at him.

"Well I only just met Knight, give me some time." He shrugged "Besides, he may not be interested. I have to at least get to know him first."

"But you are going to try?" A finger trailed down his chest and ever so softly scraped a manicured nail across his skin.

"Of course." That mischievous glimmer seemed to always be in his eyes.

"And then come back to my bed when you are done?" She already knew the answer, but this was part of their little game too. Though she trusted him she herself was slightly insecure and just needed verbal validation.

Twilight leaned up so their mouths were only a breath apart "Always, my Queen. I know how you enjoy hearing my stories. And making me prove that I'm still devoted to only you."

"Yes," Her eyes flicked back and forth between his lips and his smoldering gaze "And how are you going to start this time?"

In an instant she was flipped onto her back with Twilight looming above her parted legs. His hand was pushing the nightgown up to reveal her sharply thighs as he pressed his groin against her. The lacy white panties she was wearing were already clinging to her slick folds and offered little resistance to the slow grind of his pelvis "I thought I might have my head between these thighs. It's been ages sense I've last tasted you. If that's something you would like?" He whispered against her ear. There was little else she liked more than his mouth on her. The hand that had been hiking up her skirt moved to slide down the inside of her creamy thigh and then a thumb pressed against her underwear and gently pushed at her inner folds. "My Queen, you wound me." He mouthed at her neck and nipped at her ear as she gasped "You're not nearly wet enough for me to be inside you yet." He kissed her lower jaw "Shall we fix that?"

Light whined as she rocked up into his touch and nodded eagerly. Twilight hummed in a pleased tone as he finally kissed her mouth, "Now, there's my favorite little minx." The fingers against her vagina pressed in deeper "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll make sure you cum nice and hard around me while I fuck you." The hand at her crotch left as his hips moved to continue their slow insistent rocking against her body, promising her a nice deep penetration that she could hardly wait for. The resistance of his pants was infuriating. She rocked back against him, wanting to feel more of his erection. Hopefully even have it slide against her folds. 

His lips trailed down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts that the nightgown didn't cover. He licked the valley between them as his fingers came up and instantly found her left nipple through the fabric, pinching it just hard enough to make her cry out. "Your breasts are always so sensitive." Twilight murmured with a jesting tone. "If Midna were here I'd join her in sucking them while I fingered you to your first orgasm." Light gasped as she felt her body shiver, the folds of her sex now increasingly more wet. He pinched the nipple just a little harder as he moved to leave a mark just over her collar bone.

"Link!" She whined at his teasing.

"Very well," She could feel him smiling against her skin "so impatient for me, aren't you?" He ripped open the bodice, sending the four buttons flying and causing Light to gasp at his behavior. And yet the act had her positively anxious to see what he did next. Yanking the fabric down until her ample breasts pushed free he smiled down at them, leaning it to nuzzle one as he sighed. "You are always so soft," he licked around a nipple "and so responsive." He moaned "Your breasts are so perfect they make me want to cum all over them." At Light's groan Twilight laughed "Not tonight, gorgeous. I want to taste you first."

He gave one last nip before kissing down her body and even giving a ticklish bite to her lower ribs.

"My dear you smell so good when you're all excited." He said against her inner thigh before his hot breath ghosted over her underwear. "And like this I can see the wetness of your enjoyment." He wiped a finger over the fabric and watched as it came away with a trail of sticky slick. "Very good girl, you're nice and wet now. I don't think I'll have any trouble getting my fill of you." He made one long tortuous lick with his tongue and did not even try to quite his moan of pleasure.

"Link," Light hissed as a blush came to her cheeks "Someone will hear you!" She admonished.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Twilight licked her again.

Light gasped and tried to control herself, even as her body betrayed her and opened her legs wider for his mouth. The panties were barely covering her at this point and she was erotically ashamed by it. "You need to stop." She moaned half-heartedly.

"Now I know you don't want that," Twilight's finger began rubbing the underwear in little circles, causing slick squishing noises that had them both moaning again. He looked up at her haphazard appearance and the wordless sigh escaping her pink lips. "Zelda," he called out in a needy whisper. She leaned up to look at him with a reassuring smile. Her hand slid down her body to then intertwine their fingers as they stroked her together. "Do you really want me to stop?" He'd hate doing it and it would be a painful waste of an erection, but he'd do it is she said the word.

Her eyes fluttered momentarily as she shook her head "Never." One of her legs curved over his shoulder as her foot brushed up and down his spine. Twilight smiled back at her before pushing the underwear to the side. His tongue slid unencumbered through her practically sopping labia. He groaned and pushed in deeper, his tongue easily finding her entrance and starting to thrust inside her. Now that his mouth was finally on her she arched her back and both her hands went to fist in his hair. She knew she didn't have to worry about hurting him, he didn't mind a little pain as long as she was enjoying herself.

His tongue was not nearly as good as his dick but it was a thrill to push him against her and rock her hips as if she were riding his face. Feeling her slickness cover his mouth and knowing that his cock was probably getting rock hard because of it. One hand and arm was wrapped around her leg while the other slid up the curve of her ass to then thrust two fingers inside her as his tongue moved to lick against her clit in gentler strokes. "Oh Link!" Light gasped as his fingers continued thrusting.

"Do you require more, my goddess?"

"Yes," Light panted "I need more!"

He rotated his hand so it was palm up as his finger then slid along the top of her. She whimpered as he grazed along until he found the ribbed section just before the spot that was right below her pubic bone. He pressed against it and relished how she cried out and became a needy mess within his arms. "By all the goddesses-" she moaned as she tried to think. He always managed to do this. Finding the perfect spot inside of her whenever he used his fingers. It was like he was petting her from the inside! It was glorious, if not astounding, as it had her arousal drastically climbing within seconds and making her feel like she was about to cum. He added a third finger and finally the thickness was just enough to be pleasurable. She ground her hips against his hand shamefully as he leaned back with a massy mouth to watch her come undone.

"Are you going to cum on my fingers?" He nearly purred with self-satisfaction. "Clench down on me? Make them all nice and wet to prove to me how ready you are? I admit I like it when you cum on my cock more, but you in the throes of orgasm is always a sexy sight."

Light whined as she was nearly there. All her lust filled mind could manage to come up with was "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He paused all his movements to give her a challenging look. "Well that won't do now will it?" She gasped and moved to stop him as he pulled away.

"No! I didn't mean it like that I-" She stopped trying to explain herself as he kissed her, full and passionate with a coaxing bite to her lower lip at the end.

"Calm down." He reassured her. "I'm only getting undressed myself." He undid the ties and then slid the purple garment down his shoulders to fall off the foot of the bed. Then he started undoing the pants. He rolled over to his back at the side of the bed to shimmy them down and off. Once they were gone, however, and his nice thick cock was free to the open air, Light moved over to give a sweet kiss to the head.

"Awe," Twilight grinned as he combed a hand through her hair "Did my darling miss me that much?"

"I always miss you," Light admitted as she licked over the slit, tasting the almost citrus tang of his precum.

"Oh my beloved," Twilight moaned as his blue eyes watched her with rapt attention and hunger "you say the sweetest things. I love you too." He stroked his thumb against her cheek "I'd kiss you right now, if I didn't want your mouth doing something else. Can you suck me off just a little bit sweetheart? I promise I won't cum down your throat." Light moaned as her hand came up to start stroking the shaft. Twilight momentarily closed his eyes as a breath hissed out of him "Unless you want me to? But I'd rather cum inside your hot little pussy." He gasped "Which reminds me," The hand in her hair pulled just enough to get her attention. "Cast the spell, love."

Light moved up to kiss his cheek "I wouldn't mind. Our kingdom needs an heir."

"I know," Twilight moved to nuzzle her neck "and you have no idea how much I'd love to oblige you. But it's not time yet, you know that. Come on now." Light sighed in agreement. She moved away just enough to slide her palms together and then her fingers made a stretching out motion. Tendrils of yellow light and magic connected her two hands. She made just a few more motions and a circular disc like network of ruins and symmetric symbols then floated between her palms. She brought the magic down to her abdomen where it then fused against her skin and faded away.

"There," her hand went to start stroking his cock again "now I think this wants to be somewhere else?"

"Definitely," Twilight tossed her back on the bed and slid his fingers back inside, pressed against the g-spot instantly and insistently. Light nearly screamed as his mouth went to suck against her clit, tongue pressed against it and swiping upward.

"Oh goddess Link," Light moaned "When you do this I feel like I might combust!" Her hands practically yanked on his blond hair "Link if you don't slow down I'll cum!" His only response was to thrust his fingers inside her harder. Light moaned something broken and desperate as she felt her legs being pushed as wide open as they could go. "Don't you ever stop! You feel amazing please-just-" It was lost on a soundless cry as she came. Her body clenching down, once, twice, and then she was empty for a split second before he pushed himself between her thighs and thrust inside her. Her orgasm jumped and seemed to even start over as she clung to his body for support.

His groan was completely lecherous "That's my girl. You always cum so well for me. You are just too perfect." He kissed her mouth; sliding his tongue against her lips. "Are you ready for me to cum inside, my love? It won't take much. I'm nearly there as it is." He said a little breathlessly.

Light raised her hips and rotated them in a circular motion which had Twilight's eyes rolling back in his head as he started thrusting. "I thought you had more stamina then this, my Hero?" Light purred.

Twilight growled "Not when it's been months since I've been inside you."

"And what about all your little play dates before now? Did they not satisfy you?"

Twilight shook his head as he panted "No. Only you satisfy me, Zelda. Only you. Always you."

"Good boy," She moved his head to bite at his ear, knowing it was a major weak point for him. Already his hips were stuttering as his climax approached. She wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him inside, not that he was going anywhere anyway. "My loyal hero. I order you to cum inside your Queen." Twilight cried out as he shoved himself as far in as he could go and went lax against her. His head leaning against her shoulder as she stroked her fingers down his spine. Though she could not feel the cum being released insider her, she still shivered and imagined she could.


	27. Hello Midna!

It was like a series of catacombs under the castle. Dark, ancient, and vast even in their crumbled and deteriorated state. Twilight held up the torch for them to see as he offered a hand for Sheikah as she slid down one of the rocks. She didn’t take it. She moved past him but at a slightly hurried pace that gave Twilight pause. She didn’t seem to be acting like she thought he was beneath her, but more like she felt accepting help of any kind was admittance to weakness. Twilight had to wonder what happened to make her act this way. So distant and almost belligerent just so that she could appear, he supposed, strong to the outside world. Or maybe it had nothing to do with other people and was all just her perception of herself.

All the same, considering Time’s and his own relationship with their respective Zeldas were on good terms it left him wondering just what had happen to make this Zelda and Wild so… disconnected. Not that they had to be connected. Knight, from what little Twilight had seen, was not in any way romantically involved with his Zelda. Theirs seemed to be a more professional relationship, but still friendly enough to talk and even joke. Which was still more than Wild and Sheikah ever did. Twilight also got the impression she was struggling, greatly, with being the Queen to a disordered and rebuilding kingdom. She seemed to rely heavily on Link for additional support and her counselors for guidance, but lacked the basic knowledge of how to rule. Had her parents not taught her? Twilight remembered his Zelda saying she’d been taught by her mother, but perhaps this Zelda had been less fortunate. Even so, it also seemed to him that she blamed herself for everything that was happening to them. Which, though not wrong, wasn’t like it was the worst thing either. And Twilight himself was being summoned to this alternate version of Hyrule long before her accidental tampering.

Sheikah was obviously a women under considerably stress, lack of wisdom or guidance, and with a major self-loathing complex. Taking that into account, Twilight thought what he and Light has discussed while snuggling in bed that morning. She had expressed exasperation at her younger counterpart and though Twilight had stood up for her in the earlier meeting, here he had disagreed with her. He’d counseled her to try and work with Sheikah because it seemed she was the only one who was semi-knowledgeable on all this mystical technology.

He followed along behind as they carefully made their way to the stone slab that the Twili runes had been etched within. When they stopped at a small stream to rest, drink some water, and check their surroundings it was her that broke the silence, much to twilight’s surprise. She had barely said a word since they started.

“Why did you speak to me like that?” She asked in a hushed voice that is was almost too soft for him to hear.

“Speak to you like what exactly?” He asked.

“At the table,” she threw a rock into the water and watched it plunk and then ripple outward. “You said I was acting immature.”

“You were.” Twilight still stood by his words, but in that moment she looked more like a reprimanded child then a Queen. Then again, this Zelda was only about 18 years old. Actually he himself was not that much older so it wasn’t exactly fair that he was criticizing her. Then why did he count himself more mature then she? Probably because of his life and the Hyrule he called home. He’d been responsible for so many people, especially the kids of the village. After the journey and enemies he’d had to endure, and the loss he had seen, it was only a side effect that he would have to grow more mature.

She frowned but didn’t retaliate to his comment “No one ever talks to me like that. Not even Link. They just…the only one who ever scolded me was my father.”

“And your mother?” Zeldas seemed to always have differentiating childhoods and trauma that happened to them. At least until the point where they were captured in some way or another. Unlike almost all Links where it was normal to experience some form of loss and have a predisposition for swordsmanship. Then again, now that he thought about it, there were some Links that didn’t fit that mold. Though they were also not really the widely remembered Heroes either.

“My mother died when I was very young. My father never liked to talk about her. So the only stories I know of her were from her best friend, Urbosa.” Zelda sighed as she turned to look at him. “Urbosa was the Chieftess of the Gerudo people. She died, trying to protect Hyrule from the Calamity. Along with Revali, Daruk, and Mipha.” It pained her to say their names. “They all died because I couldn’t awaken my power. And now once again because of my foolishness I’ve put other people in danger.”

So that was what was really eating away at her? “We’re not in danger.”

Zelda seemed shell-shocked by his answer “What happened in the past was unfortunate and preventable. But unlike one of my counterparts, the majority of us cannot turn back time and correct a simple mistake.” He grew more solemn then “I myself was the cause of my entire home town being decimated. Then I left and found a new Village only for that one to also be put into danger. So I know what you are feeling and what it is like to have deep regrets. But all you can do is move forward and try to make it better by atoning.”

Zelda stared at him for a moment “But you are not a ruler trying to reestablish connections with the very people you have slighted. They all blame me for the champions’ death.”

“Do they? Or do you blame yourself and don’t want to let it go?” He expected her to get angry again at that but again, to his surprise, she didn’t.

“Both.” She grew quiet again and Twilight let her have the moment a pause before she asked “How long have you and your Zelda been together?”

“Sense I turned back into a man.” At her utterly confused expression he winked “I can turn into a wolf whenever I want.”

She blinked a few times before she started to chuckle “Really? I… would actually love to see that. For scientific purposes of course.” Her giggles subsides as she waved a hand “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to offend and I don’t know why it’s so funny to me. Link- I mean Wild, has a unicorn motorcycle so I really shouldn’t find your wolf transformation so strange.”

“He has a what!?” Twilight scoffed “Little brat has been holding out on me.” He made a mental note to tracks down his younger counterpart later. He offered a hand and helped Zelda back on her feet. “Come on, we better get going. Is it much further?”

“No. We are almost there.”

Twilight nodded but as they walked he decided to keep the conversation going. The more he could draw her out the less stressed out she seemed. “So you like your Link? Wild?”

Zelda frowned “It doesn’t matter. He is with someone else.”

“Yes,” He admitted “but you could still tell him. Even if it doesn’t change anything it might be healthy for you to admit it and good for him to at least know.”

“If it wouldn’t change anything why tell him?”

“Because then you both would understand where the other is coming from. He is your Knight and you are his Queen. You’re going to be spending a lot of time together. Better to be honest so that both of you can come to terms and move forward from there.”

“If I tell him then everything is just going to be awkward.”

“From what I’ve seen the tension between you both is already awkward and uncomfortable for both of you because he thinks you hate him and you don’t know how to express yourself.”

“He… thinks I hate him?” She sounded actually very skeptical.

“You do have this whole tsundere thing going on- By the goddesses!” Twilight’s mouth literally hung open as they came upon a massive wall of text and in front of the wall was the Mirror of Twilight.

Sheikah came to stand next to him and held the torch up high for more light to see by “This is it. Do you know of it?”

“This is the Mirror of Twilight. It’s a relic from my world.” He stepped closer and looked it up and down. “Except mine was fragment when they sealed away a great evil. Yours is intact.” He outstretched a hand to touch it and the triforce mark on his hand began to glow.

“That’s what happened when I touched it last time. Do you know why it is doing that?”

“The Mirror of Twilight only has access to the Twilight Realm. A parallel world that I didn’t think this version of Hyrule had. From where I’m from, it took six sages to open this Mirror and seal away the darkness. Foolishly leading to an even bigger problem later on.” He turned to look at her “But you say it reacted to you and that’s how we all came to be here?” Sheikah nodded. “Well, then perhaps we can send everyone back if we activate it again. Come and put your triforce next to mine.”

“Do you really think that is going to work?”

“No one knows for sure unless we try. If one triforce resulted in all this then perhaps two will repair it.”

Sheikah looked rather unconvinced but she walked forward none the less and placed her hand over his. Her triforce mark reacted and the Mirror shook as the portal began to open. White rune circles began to expand outward and within each circle was the flickering image of each different Hyrule. They rotated and swayed slightly. Twilight had just enough time to share an eager smile with Sheikah before the white color turned to red. One circle, however, shone green and Twilight saw a fleeting glimpse of Midna. She turned and looked right at him, extending a hand toward his alarmed face. Then the runes shattered like glass and both of them were thrown backward.

Twilight groaned as he got to his feet. He called out Sheikah’s name but she didn’t answer. He coughed as the dust in the air settled and he moved toward to limp body. Turning her over he saw that she was only unconscious with a slight bleeding cut to her forehead. Thank full she was alright and not to badly harmed he looked over his shoulder to the Mirror. It had returned to normal.

Whatever had caused it to stop working would have to wait for now as he needed to get Sheikah back to the castle and have her tended to by a healer. He groaned in annoyance at their predicament but stopped once he slid a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face. His fingers came in contact with something furry and the more he touched it the more he wanted to push into his own caress. Another sensation then occurred to his brain. Something swishing behind him. He turned to look and found he had a scruffy wolf tail not peeking out of his pants. Both of his hands immediately went to the top of his head and he found his eats had change into two fluffy triangular wolf ears. He then looked down at his palms, which were still Hylian.

Whenever he had transformed it had always been into a wolf or a man. He’d never been caught in between the two. Then again, perhaps he should be lucky he was now just a Hylian with wolf ears and tail. Because the reverse would have been considerably more terrifying. He was not going to look forward to explaining this to the other Links. Lifting Sheikah into his arms so he could carry here he then heard a very familiar voice inside his mind.

_“Link?”_

_“Midna?”_ From out of his own shadow Midna’s black translucent and impish form floated up to hover in front of his face. _“You’re here?!”_ Midna nodded as she looked around.

_“Did you use the Mirror of Twilight to summon me?”_

_“Not intentionally.”_

_“Why does Zelda look so different? And what possessed her to dye and cut her hair? She looks like a rebellious teenager.”_ Her gaze then flicked up to his head _“Do you have… wolf ears?!”_

Twilight laughed _“Actually, yes, and this isn’t our Zelda.”_ At Midna’s perplexed look he offered _“If you help me out of here it all would make more sense. This- is really something you have to see to believe.”_


	28. Strange Creatures and Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for chapter:  
> Talking about kink negotiation and sexual boundaries before participating in BDSM type sexual intercourse.

Wild was curled up on his makeshift bed when a gentle hand rocked him awake. Looking up he saw Time was standing above him, looking insistent and impatient. “Time?” He put a finger to Wild’s lips then pointed over to Sidon. Link turned his head to see the Prince was still asleep. Daylight was barely peeking in through the window and lighting up the room. Just how early was it? Link yawned as he leaned up and stretched.

“What is it?” He asked in a hushed whisper. Time pointed for his to follow. “Alright, let me get dressed.” It was then he realized that his previous clothes were all wet. “Oh… Um let me look in my bag for a moment.” After rummaging around he decided to just wear his all white Hylian tunic, pants, and cloak. Time looked him up and down with a raised brow but Link just shrugged “This is,” How to explain? Well, he’d originally chosen it because it was white and now he was secretly engaged but the original reason he’d dyed this outfit this way was because “It’s my Hylian version of an Ezio outfit. Too much?” Time didn’t seem to understand what he just said but he shrugged and then pointed for Link to follow him again. “Alright I’m coming.”

They went out to the garden and Wild saw that Knight was crouched behind a bush. Time kneeled down and Wild followed his lead until they were right up next to him. “Where is Twilight?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

“With Sheikah down in the catacombs beneath the castle to decipher the ancient text.”

Peeking over the top branches and leaves Wild observed a creature he’d never seen before sitting on the ledge of one of the fountains sleeping peacefully. It was incredibly adorable with its bright yellow fur and cherry red cheeks. The tips of its long ears dipped in black. And then a springy tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. It yawned and then stretched in the sunlight before settling down again.

“What is that?” Wild asked

Time shrugged but Knight just shook his head “It’s something I’ve never seen before, and I’ve seen quite a bit. It looks too cute to be an enemy. Usually monsters have a grotesque or unintelligent look to them. That’s why I told Time to get you. I was hoping you would know.”

“Not a clue.”

“So it’s not from this world?”

“Nope. Never seen anything like that.” Wild rose to his full height and came out from behind the bush. He managed to walk about half way before the tail twitched and the animal opened its big brown eyes. It blinked at Wild but didn’t move to run away. “It’s alright little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” Wild held up his hands but the animal just turned its entire body around until its butt was facing Link.

“Pika.” It said in a dismissive tone.

“Well,” Knight and Time came to stand beside Wild as they looked down that the animal. “I’m even more doubtful it’s an enemy. It would have attacked you if it were.”

“Were you two hanging back just in case it attacked me?” Wild gave them a look.

“That was not my intension, no. However, you did choose to walk out first of your own volition.” Knight corrected. His hand was still poised on his sword hilt just in case.

Wild sighed before turned back to the animal. The brown eyes were staring at them now curiously and the black nose was sniffing. “Maybe we can eat it? I wonder if it tastes good.” Immediately the creature turned on them and glared at Wild. Little sparks came from its red cheeks as it cried out and enveloped Wild in electricity. Being zapped by electrical currents was not new to Wild, but this one certainly stung more than just getting hit with a thunder blade or keese. When it was done he flopped to the ground, dizzy and couching from the shock.

“I think it’s sentient and can understand you.” Came Knight’s somewhat sarcastic reply.

“ _Oh, do you think so?!_ ” Wild wanted to retort and would have if it had been Twilight speaking, but since it was Knight he kept quiet. He didn’t know why exactly, but he always got the feeling he shouldn’t talk back to him. Even though his other counterpart had not done a single thing to indicate he’d be punished for it. Knight just exuded this quiet dominance, and Wild had quite figured out if the dominance was friendly or aggressive. Time helped Wild stand back up while Knight moved closer to the creature.

He tried to offer out his hands but the yellow creature just gave him the same distrustful glare “I’m sorry little one. He’s acustomed to hunting for his food and doesn’t know any better. We are not going to eat you, I promise.” Time moved around to his opposite side and held out a rice ball. Where the other man got the food from was anyone’s guess. But they neither knew nor cared, as instantly the yellow animal’s mood changed. It moved closer to sniff the rice ball and then took it out of Time’s hand. It started eating and omitting cute happy noises that just had all of them awing. After it was done with the rice ball the creature looked to Knight and Time but seemed more curious and approachable.

“Do you have a name little guy?” Knight asked.

“Pikachu!”

“Oh, that is a cute name. Where are you from?”

“Pi Pika chu chu pika ki pichu!”

“So…you can only say your name?” Pikachu nodded “Very well then. Do you wish to stay with us till we get you back home?” Pikachu cheered again and then jumped on Time’s shoulder. Knight reached out a hand and scratched under the monster’s chin.

“We’re keeping it!?” Wild asked “Shouldn’t we release it back into the wild?”

“That would be unwise. It is safer for everyone if it remains in our care.”

“It shocked me! How is that safer? What if it shocks someone else?”

“You were going to eat it. It defended itself and nothing more.” Knight picked up the Pikachu in his hands. “Do you swear to not shock anyone else?” Pikachu’s ears flicked and then his gaze looked over at Wild.

“Pika chupi?”

“He’s fair game.” Knight smirked.

“What!” Wild balked. His previous uncertainty with Knight vanished as he saw the mirth in his eyes.

“Piiika.” Pikachu nodded his head.

“See? He swears not to hurt anyone but you. Besides if this small monster is from another world it should really stay with us regardless.”

Wild could only look on as the creature, Pikachu, continued to purr and make cute noises as Time took him back and started to pet him.

[](https://imgur.com/IywgmIf)

Mustering up his nerve Wild moved forward to pet him as well but Pikachu stopped being cute and sparked its cheek threateningly. “Oh come on! Why are all the animals just naturally obedient to everyone but me?!”

“Possibly because we don’t eat them.” Knight’s smirk only grew. He looked over and winked at Pikachu “Right Pikachu?” Pikachu smiled before leaning up to lick Time’s cheek. “We should take him to the Queens and Princess.” Knight looked to Time “I think they would enjoy something cute.”

Wild gave Time a sideways glare before turning around “I’m going back to-” His words were cut off as the earth shook and then tendrils of blue light seemed to shoot out of the ground and envelop Wild. He turned to call out to his counterparts but in a fleeting glimpse saw they were meeting the same fate. He closed his eyes from the bright light and crouched to the ground to protect his body for an impending attack, but no pain stung his skin. If anything, his skin felt cooler and more revealing. After a moment of nothing the birdsong from the garden twittered in his ears. Taking that as a sign that everything was alright Wild opened his eyes and after looking around he stood up and then turned to Time and Knight.

“Are you both al-” He lost what he was going to say as they too opened their eyes and saw what they were wearing.

Time looked completely different as he was dressed in all black and his skin was a dark gray with glowing red eyes. He looked positively demonic and possessed. Pikachu cried out in fear and leaped from his shoulder into Knight’s arms. Knight was no longer dressed in his green tunic and blue scarf but rather a gray and blue trainee armor tunic set. It was the clothing used for Knights in training before they officially became members of the Royal Guard and gained their dark blue and crimson uniform with white boots.

“What happened to your clothes?” He looked to Time “And you?! You are still Time, right?”

Time nodded but seemed surprised at even his own change as he looked at his hands and then up and down his body. “Before you go questioning us,” Knight arched an eyebrow as he looked him up and down “Mind explaining yourself?”

Wild looked down and was absolutely appalled. The reason his skin had felt cooler was literally because he was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit. His chest was barely covered by a little pink sleeveless top with white trim. His midriff was full exposed. The pleated skirt hugged tight to his hips and was only just long enough to cover the curve of his posterior but nothing more. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a matching pink bow. He wore little yellow tennis shoes, and in each of his hands was a giant pompom. “I-” He blushed clear down to his collar bone as embarrassment threatened to choke him into silence. “I-don’t-” He closed his eyes and turned to walk away. It wasn’t that he was wearing feminine clothes that flustered him so much, but rather that he was wearing them in front of Knight. His counterpart probably now though he was a compete freak. Maybe if he hurried back into the castle and ran back to his room he could change and try to laugh all this off later.

“Wait,” Knight called after him. “Neither of you are in any state to go walking around like that. Come to my room. I’ll make sure no one sees you. You can hide there until I bring you a change of clothes.” As much as Wild just wanted to be swallowed up by the earth itself, that sounded like a much better idea so Wild nodded.

Knight led them to his room and thankfully they didn’t run into anyone else. Wild was surprised to see that he actually did not have one of the more luxuriant rooms. Instead of the opulence that was customary in the guest rooms, Knight’s room looked more like a servant’s quarters. Very nicely maintained and clean but sparse with only a bed, closet, and washroom. “Wait here and I’ll be back with some tunics.” True to his word he returned in less than five minutes, but Pikachu was no longer with him. He handed the tunics over but when Time and Wild tried to take off their outfits they found they couldn’t. They wouldn’t budge even an inch. Time was the first to get fed up as he took out his sword and tried to cut the fabric, but it just repaired itself.

“Alright, these are obviously not ordinary clothes.” Knight looked down at his own outfit “And I’m going to hazard a guess that this has to do with Twilight being down in the catacombs. Time, you should go and see if you can find him and Sheikah.” Time nodded and hurriedly left the room.

Wild whined as he sat down on the bed. Time at least was fully clothed enough to go out, but he was too embarrassed and ashamed to be caught dead in this outfit. He couldn’t let the Zeldas see him like this! He didn’t even want Sidon to see him like this! This outfit was even more revealing then his Gerudo one. At least that had pants. He pulled down at the skirt which only measured and inch or two longer than groin level. He knew he may not have a choice as if got later and later in the day, but until he knew this outfit was permanent with no way out of it he wanted to save his reputation while he still could.

“Can I stay here?” He asked. As much as he didn’t want Knight to keep seeing him like this he guessed the damage was already done.

Knight turned and looked him up and down, gauging his current emotions. Wild sat there on his bed with his knees closed tightly together while his hands tried in vain to pull down that skimpy mini skirt. The blush coloring his face was such a nice compliment to the pink he was wearing. He was just so cute with his unspoken desire and hesitation. It made Knight want to just devour him. He wondered if Wild was truthfully unaware of his own appeal, or if he was just playing a part exceptionally well. In the end it didn’t really matter to him. Wild absently licked his full lips and chanced a glance his way. He was obviously uneasy and waiting for Knight to answer his question. “If you desire. I don’t mind.” He watch as Wild relaxed a little “But may I ask you something?” It was the perfect opportunity. But he was not a man that liked loose ends. He wanted some questions answered first before he gave Wild what he so desperately was craving.

“I guess.” Wild glanced off to the side. He just couldn’t meet the other man’s gaze.

“Is the reason you watch me one of passion or admiration?”

Wild felt like he couldn’t breathe. Had it really been that obvious? Oh, of course it had. Well there was no use denying it “Both.” He admitted.

“But you and the Zora Prince are together, correct?” Wild nodded “The others seemed very comfortable around Prince Sidon as well, though they do not appear to have a romantic affiliation with him. They are obviously interested in their Zeldas. Why, then, are they so affectionate with your significant other?”

That was possibly the nicest and roundabout way of asking if they were all fucking, but Wild did give him credit for it. He knew this sort of question might come up sooner or later “Sidon is mine, but we are currently enjoying an open relationship with the other Link’s at this time.” He frowned as he then corrected “But not Time. He’s not interested anymore. It’s actually just me and Twilight.” His blush darkened. It sounded so bad when he said it out loud. What was wrong with him?! And now Knight, with how honorable and just he was, would definitely think he was some perverted freak. “And your lover knows?”

Wild took offense at that “Of course. I don’t lie and cheat.” He jumped when Knight pushed the lock on his door into place with a snap. Thinking the other man was about to give him a lecture Wild tried to defend himself “I’m sorry if you think that’s dirty or contemptible but,” He took a steadying breath as he then turned to fix a hard glare at Knight “But it’s also none of your buis-” He watched as Knight turned and suddenly that dominance from earlier had an additional warm seductive gleam in his eyes. He smirked at Wild’s shocked face.

“I can understand why you would think that.” Knight told him in a low voice that spoke of restrained desire and erotic tension “But let me assure you, just because I’m an honorable knight on the streets does not mean I won’t pull out and cum all over your fucked open asshole while you dip and make a mess on those nice white sheets.” Wild shivered and the hands at the hem of his skirt went to push down his interested erection.

“Oh,” He gulped “I… thought you wouldn’t be into it.”

“I wouldn’t be if you were disrespecting your lover, but since he knows that’s a different matter entirely. One that I’d be more than happy to engage in.” He came to stand in front of Wild and look down at him. The fact that he was standing and the other sitting was a subtle power move and Knight enjoyed watching Wild shiver once more. Unlike Twilight this boy seemed to be a very responsive submissive. Knight could just imagine all the fun they would have together.

“I admit I enjoy it when my partners are obedient. So tell me the truth. Would you mind another player in your little game?” Wild was both turned on and a little intimidated as he nodded. Knight just smiled down at him. “Do you think you can handle me?”

Wild blinked as if not understanding “Handel you?”

“I’m strictly a top. I don’t bottom.” He leaned down so that they were talking face to face. “I like my partners submissive, obedient and eager to please me. You’re intimidated by me. That’s alright. I can use that to further your excitement and make you beg for more. Lingering on the edge of anticipation to see what I might do to you is pleasure for us both.” He leaned down to stoke a stray curl behind Wild’s ear “And if would be pleasure, Wild. I don’t enjoy fear or unwanted pain. I won’t do anything you do not like and we will have a safe word as well as a color system. I will check in with you before and after I do anything to make sure you agree with what is about to happen. That is why I am asking if you think you can handle me. Is this agreeable to you?”

Wild was nearly shaking as he nodded again. It took him a moment to understand all that but eventually he said “I think so.”

“Think?” That didn’t sound very confident. His eyes seemed to notice everything about Wild and he asked “Are you shaking because you are scared to tell me no?” Being too afraid to even say no immediately had Knight backtracking and thinking this was a huge mistake “You do not have to be. There will be no punishment or consequences to your refusal.” He removed his hand as he moved away. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to make you so uncomfortable. I shall unlock the door?”

“No!” Wild raised his hands as he stood to stop him and then bit his lower lip at his own exclamation. He appreciated the space but immediately felt bad for making Knight think he was rejecting him. “No.” He sat back down with a flop. “I didn’t mean to sound so unsure. I have no problems with you joining Twilight and I if you want to. Even Sidon is also ok, but I have never done the sort of sex you’re describing. Which I think you are trying to say you want to… tie me up?” He looked to Knight for confirmation.

“Yes. I would enjoy tying you up.” Knight answered flatly “Among other things.”

Wild nodded “Alright. I wouldn’t mind trying that. Can you…tell me what else you want to try with me?”

Hearing that Wild wanted to talk about it and come to a better understanding had Knight reconsidering. His posture loosened and became less formal as he rested a hand on his hip “I’m only into what you are going to enjoy. I like instructing my partners to do things and having them obey. I enjoy punishing them if they make a mistake and rewarding them with verbal praise or stimulation when they do good. Punishment will only be what we agree upon. I usually prefer spanking as it does not leave any damage to the body and can make the skin more sensitive to thrusting later. I enjoy dirty talk and erotic humiliation, but to a respectful degree.”

“Can you give me an example of that?” Wild knew exactly what Knight meant because it was the same thing Twilight had done so many times before, but he wanted to hear what Knight would say. He wanted to hear it with his voice. What would he call him? How would he admonish him?

Knight’s gaze did a long slowly scan of Wild’s body and then he said “I can see that tent you’re trying to hide. Do you really need dick that badly? You didn’t have to wear a skirt to make it easier for me to fuck you, but I enjoy the sight of you trying to act all cute and innocent just the same. How about you pull down your panties and let me cum in them. Then you can put them back on and every time I see you I’ll know what a filthy fucking whore you are.” He watched as Wild’s eyes grew glassy and needy with every word. He smirked as he saw the other man’s erection twitched under the skirt. He was curious to see just how far he could go with this so he added “I’ll even tell Twilight and see if he wants to add to the stickiness you’ll be feeling. Or maybe I’ll make him kneel and lick my cum off you while I watch.” Wild still looked absolutely into it. “Oh, look at you. Fantasizing about it already? What would Sidon think if you came back thoroughly fucked and leaking cum all over the floor?” Wild closed his eyes and had to stifle a moan. “Answer me.”

“He’d be annoyed that he wasn’t able to watch.” Wild managed another whole body shiver. “And then fuck me himself so there was even more cum to leak out.” He gasped and trembled. His hands pushed down at his crotch as a wet stain spread over the fabric.

Now it was Knight who wanted to moan. It was only because of his years of training and tightly held control that he had the fortitude to hold himself back from bending Wild over his bed and ripping those panties right off his hips. Satisfied with the other Hylian’s answers, and the fact that he just came untouched, Knight nodded his understanding. He leaned down and ever so gently and quickly gave a kiss to Wild lips “Good boy.” He absolutely purred. Wild moved forward to initiate another kiss but Knight pulled away. By the goddesses above he was going to enjoy Wild so fucking much once they were done coming to an understanding. “I said before a color system and safe word would be established. That last part is non-negotiable.” He moved to sit down next to Wild on the bed. “I enjoy control, but only when it is given willingly. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Is there anything that would be considered rather extreme that you are into?”

Knight considered his many items, toys, and restraints. “I do have a riding crop.”

Wild cringed “You might wanna save that for Twilight. I don’t mind a little pain, but it has to be mild. For example, biting is fine. I like biting. And the spanking you said earlier would be alright.”

Knight nodded “Is there anything you do not enjoy?”

Wild tried to think of anything specific off the top of his head. “I’m pretty open minded. As long as you tell me what’s about to happen I’m willing to try new things. I like both gentile and rough sex, and double penetration.” He twiddled his thumbs absently as he looked off to one side of the room “I prefer being the one who’s submissive, so to speak. But I think that’s probably just fine with you. The stuff you said earlier was perfect. It was very erotic. I’m fine with that as long as it’s only in a bedroom type situation and I know you don’t truly mean it.”

Wild wondered if he was not explaining himself well enough again but Knight just nodded as if he didn’t need further explanation. “I understand. There is a fine line between kinky and insulting. And some things are only alright to say in very specific situations. Rest assured outside of heated moments I will only call you Wild or kid.”

Wild frowned at that “I’m not a kid. And regarding things I don’t like, nothing… unsanitary.”

Knight laughed “That was already not an option, I promise. I’m not into that either.”

Wild giggled slightly “Good. Then I can’t really think of anything else.” He lost his breath as Knight gently grasped his chin and turned his head to look at him. His mouth was so close that as he spoke the warmth of his breath rolled over Wild’s parted pink lips.

“Green means you wish to continue. Yellow means to slow down or change to something else if you are getting too stimulated. Red, naturally, means that you do not wish to do something and that I should choose something else. The safe word, which you will choose, is an absolute stop to everything. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Wild gulped as the fingers at his chin curved up and a palm was pressed against his cheek.

Knight breathed in deeply as his gaze focused in on that pretty neck. “I think out of all of us you are the one who is by far the most beautiful. Just the right amount of feminine and masculine.” To be honest, though he enjoyed Twilight’s more manly assets and charm Wild was more his type. A cute little twink begging to have his mouth stuffed with cock.

Wild flushed to the tips of his ears at the compliment. It was always a turn on to know others found him pretty. “If any of us is masculine it’s you.” He admitted honestly. Trying to repay the compliment as he awaited the kiss he was hoping was about to come.

Knight smirked at that “This is why I wanted to have you first. I know of Twilight’s interest, but he was not as polite and cute as you were. Stealing glances and watching me when you thought I wasn’t looking. It was downright adorable.” He leaned forward with his body even though he still wasn’t kissing Wild just yet. “And now here you are in my bed talking about what you’d like me to do to you.” He tilted his head ever so slightly and nipped Wild’s lower lip “What’s you safe word sweetheart?”

Wild was trying to think as his upper body was being pushed down onto the bedspread with Knight looming over him and straddling his hips “Apple.” Wild offered a little breathlessly. His legs parted as Knight’s body came closer. The other man noticed this and he gave Wild a delightful look.

“Very good.” Wild wanted to shiver again at Knight’s pleased tone “We’ll take it slow for now. I don’t want to break you just after I got you here. So how about we start with seeing exactly what you have to offer.” A hand went to the top of Wild’s knee. Knight’s eyes never left Wild’s as his hand slid down to his thigh and then under the skirt to move it upward.

Wild was breathing heavily when a thought occurred to him. “But we can’t! The clothes won’t come off remember?” Wild yelped as a hand was roughly shoved under his skirt and the white panties he had been wearing were completely pulled to his knees.

Knight grinned wickedly as he leaned down and smelled the fabric with a long inhale “You smell just as sweet as I thought you would.” He pulled the underwear off the rest of the way and tossed it behind him “Would you look at that? Very convenient magic.” He then spread Wild’s legs wide apart so he could see everything. “Now, lets’ see if you taste just as sweet as you smell.”


	29. What's Your Color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for the chapter:  
> BDSM sexual intercourse (portrayed in the CORRECT way), domination kink, praise kink, oral sex/blow jobs, cross dressing kink, dirty talk, cum play, erotic shaming.

“Do you enjoy my mouth on you?”

Wild moaned as he rocked his hips up into Knight’s teasing sucking lips and licking tongue. Hearing his voice say such filthy things was quite erotic. When Twilight said them it turned him on too, but his tone was more playful and jesting. Knight’s tone was all dark predatory dominance. He knew he was in control and liked it that way. He got off on Wild squirming and falling apart with everything he did. He licked the underside of Wild’s cock as his hands groped and pulled his ass cheeks apart. The thumbs pulled and stretched him but didn’t penetrate him. Other than the underwear Wild was still mostly clothed.

“You’re very cute you know. All pink and pretty like this.” He gave a suck to Wild’s testacles before popping off with a perverted lick of his lips. “Even right here,” he pressed a thumb against his anus “is pink.” Wild gasped and wished Knight would slip the thumb inside him already. It was so much easier to get off when there was something inside him. “You’re making quite the mess of your skirt.” Knight smirked at the stained fabric where the hem just covered the tip of his leaking cock. “Just look at how wet you are. You have wanted this for a while, I know. I just didn’t think it was this shameful.” An idea came to him in the moment and he chuckled. “Tell me Princess, just how long have you wanted me to fuck you?” He rolled up the skirt so Wild’s naked hips were on full display. His eyes enjoyed the view from his erect cock and over his flat stomach to the lower part of his pink top. Wild was watching him breathlessly but had not answered his question.

If Wild had not answered because he chose to be disobedient, then Knight would have punished him accordingly for it. However, Wild really didn’t seem like the type that was inclined to purposeful defiance, something he knew Twilight would be. Knight had pegged Wild as the kind of bottom that really enjoyed pleasing his more dominant partner. A mind frame that was the perfect opposite to Knight’s own preferences. No, Wild had not answered because he was rapidly becoming aroused and he was relatively new to this form of play. So though Knight knew he needed reminding, it would be a gentle one.

“Oh sweetheart,” Knight purred as he came to loom over the younger man with his own broader frame. He saw Wild’s pupils dilate as he released a hitched breath. Oh the little one had definitely liked that. Knight’s right hand skimmed up and over his leg to touch across his stomach and then pull up just the left half of the shirt. The fabric stretched diagonally but exposed Wild’s nipple while the other remained covered. “When I ask you a question I expect an immediate answer.” He pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and watched as Wild gasped and arched his back. He cringed as if in pain but still seemed to enjoy it. “Now, let’s try again. How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

“Since I met you.” Wild nearly whimpered in response.

“Very good, and a perfect answer. You know just how to flatter me, don’t you Princess?” Knight leaned down so their lips were almost touching. “Raise your hands gorgeous, I’m going to tie you to the bed.”

Wild nodded as he shivered in anticipation, raising his hands above his head. Knight took off the leather straps around his wrists. At first Wild was confused because they looked nothing like a restraint and just part of his armor. That was until Knight showed them to him and rotated them over to expose the inside. On the other side of the softened leather was a thin metal plate that followed along the edge seam. “These are usually my wrist guards, but I had them modified to fit other uses too.” Knight explained. “I’m going to use these to link your wrists together. Then I will use my belt to tie these to the headboard. Do you understand?” Wild nodded. As Knight began to wrap the cuff around his wrists Wild noticed that they had different levels of snap holes. Knight experimented with one, finding it fit Wild’s wrists snuggly, and then went up to the next one. When he was done he skimmed a finger along the leather and then tested to see if he was able to wiggle it inside.

“W-What are you doing?” Wild asked then shrunk back at Knight’s intense concentrated look. “Sorry. Should I only talk when you ask me a question?”

“No,” Knight said in a rather calming tone. “You may speak freely. Especially if it’s because you are unsure or curious.” He then took off his belt and moved Wild’s hands over his head. “I’m testing to make sure they are not too tight. Can you wiggle and feel your fingertips?”

Wild tested this new position and just how much range of movement he had. He could move and even pull slightly at the restraints and they were not cutting into his skin. “Yes. This feels alright.”

“Is anything hurting?”

“No.”

“Good,” Knight smirked as he brushed a thumb over Wild’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you. But I’m not letting you get away until I’ve had my fun either.” Wild felt a surge of renewed eagerness at his praise and pressed into his touch craving more.

“What’s your color sweetheart?”

“Green.” Wild answered immediately, causing Knight to grin.

“You learn fast.” He moved to kiss along Wild’s jaw and down his neck. His hands slid down his arms to his chest. His fingers pushed the tight fitting pink shirt all the way up so his nipples were completely exposed. “I haven’t had a dessert like you in a very long time.” Knight nearly purred in a pleased tone “I hope you don’t mind if I devour you,” He looked up to wink at Wild “just a little.” Seeing such an angelic handsome face say things so sexual with no hint of embarrassment was its own form of sexy.

“Yes,” Wild shivered with anticipation, trying to strain his chest up to Knight’s full lips. He really hoped Knight was about to do what Wild thought he was about to do. “Please… take me.”

Knight chuckled “I will, sweetheart, when I’m ready.” Wild gasped as Knight gave a long lick to the first one. “You’re nipples are so soft. Has anyone ever made you orgasm by just sucking them?” Wild shook his head, no. “I think I could make you. How about it Princess, can you come without being touched for me?”

Wild’s cheeks blushed but he swallowed his courage and said “Um I…” He paused to gauge Knight’s reaction before asking “Maybe.”

Knight gave him a telling smirked as pushed Wild’s shirt up and then let it sit around his shoulders. He used the wadded up front part of the material as a makeshift gag. “I’m going to suck your tits and finger you but not touch your cock. I want you to cum around me in less than five minutes.” As he said this one hand slid down between his parted legs “If you do. I’ll let you make a request. If you don’t, I’ll give you five spankings.” Wild moaned again around the gag. Just before Knight went to work he pulled the cloth back for just a second to ask “Color Princess?”

“Super green.”

He placed the gag back with a wink. “That’s what I love to hear.” He bent his head down and rolled his tongue around one nipple before biting the little nub as it hardened from his touch. Its sister he rolled in his fingers before flicking with his thumb, casing Wild to moan even louder as his back arched. “That’s it Princess be as loud as you want. I love to hear my partners as I play with them.” He gave a long suck as he nibbled into the skin. When he pulled back there was a very telling mark. “Oh dear, I hope your fish boyfriend doesn’t mind.” The finger circling around his ass had still not entered him despite Wild’s little move to beg Knight to do so. “You really are burning to have me inside you.” Wild nodded as best he could as he spread his legs wider.

“Oh what an accommodating whore you are.” Knight chuckled. “I know you want my cock. Trust me, I’m going to enjoy watching you drip onto the sheets when I’m done with you. But let’s see if you’re tight enough first. After all this hole has been fucked by everyone but me. I think I’m a little insulted.” Wild whined as he tried to rock his hips up. Immediately Knight pulled his fingers away and snapped them “Uh-ah, nothing touched that cock. Remember?” Wild nodded as he settled back down. “That’s a good boy, now calm down.” His mouth moved to suck a mark against the other nipple “I’m only teasing Princess. I’ll give you what you want.”

Wild had expected one or maybe two fingers, because that’s what everyone did. Knight just went straight to three. He gasped and groaned as something of substance was finally roughly fucking into him. Knight’s palm practically slapping against his testacles. It hurt slightly but had Wild’s arousal climbing incredibly fast.

“You have less than a minute, sweetheart.” Knight warned in an amused tone. What? Wild did not remember time having moved that fast. NO! He wanted the reward not the spanking! Though he was sure Knight would make him enjoy the spanking too. No he could still win this! He just needed to think sexy thoughts.

He remembered back to that time by the fire with Twilight and Time. With an inward sigh Wild lamented that he did miss being able to play with Time, though that session alone together had certainly been something for the books. Brushing that worry aside, Wild concentrated on how Twilight’s tongue and mouth had driven him absolutely crazy. To the point that he’d been deep throating Time so hard that the man had cum down his throat, remained hard, and then cum a second time. He remembered how when he’d pulled off, Time had leaned forward to wipe a drop of his own cum from Wild’s lips. At the moment Wild had been slightly embarrassed, due to the fact that Time’s more classic looking attractive features had been the picture of ruffled and blissful. Then his counterpart had smiled at him and mouthed the words ‘Thank you’.

It was really the only praise he’d ever received from Time, naturally, and it had meant the world to him. His body clamped down as his first orgasm rolled through him. He made sure to clench down on Knight’s fingers nice and tight. The last thing he wanted was for this counterpart to think it wouldn’t be pleasurable to be inside him.

“ _Such a good boy_. That was gorgeous.” Knight chuckled “And with two second to spare. Impressive. I’m not so thrilled that you got my pants all sticky, but I’m very proud of you.” Knight finally leaned up and kissed Wild’s parted mouth. Pushing his tongue inside and quickly catching Wild’s own in a lazy war. “You deserve a reward for that. What would you like?” He pulled the fabric away from Wild’s mouth.

Wild licked his lips “Can you take your clothes off?”

Knight leaned down to whisper against his lips “You could say it a bit sexier. Come on now, just what do you want from me cutie?”

Wild found it hard to think when their mouths were this close. He loved kissing and wanted more. Talk sexier? Well, he could do that. “I wanna see your body.” He breathed out. He rocked his pelvis and leaking cock upward just for emphasis. His sex was only slightly flaccid, but with the right stimulation it would be up again in no time. “I wanna know if all my fantasies are true. Do you really have some strong muscles under all that armor?” That was probably good, but he could do a little better. “The kind that are perfect for holding me down with? I’d like to look at your thighs and wonder just how hard you could fuck me.” That was a nice touch, and totally truthful. Oh yes, he was really getting into this. His sapphire blue eyes blinked up to catch Knight’s as he spoke in a nearly hushed whisper “And I’m really hoping you have a nice fat cock for me. I don’t like,” he licked his lips again before leaning back with a somewhat pouty face “ ** _small things_**.”

Knight eyes went from enjoying and interested to smoldering in an instant. “Insulting me? You’ve picked up quite the slutty mouth from our counterpart, haven’t you?” Wild knew he should be embarrassed, but he truthfully wasn’t. Knight’s expression didn’t look all that chastising either.

Wild’s eyes trailed down the front of the white Hylian overtunic until he tried to angle his head to look at where Knight’s groin was “I’ve learned a few other things too.” Wild wrapped his legs around Knight’s hips. “Would you like me to show you?”

Knight growled in his ear “You’re not the one in control here, I am.”

“Then prove it.” Wild moaned as he pulled against the restrains and loved how he couldn’t get away. “Use me.”

Knight practically grinned “Use you? Is that what gets you off, Princess? Having control taken away and given only mindless pleasure in return?” Wild nodded eagerly “So you can forget about everything so long as there’s a thick dick in your ass? Or are you one of those tender sweet types that gets off to getting their partner off?”

“Both.”

“Oh darling, you are just a treat.” Knight kissed him again. This time more commanding, he shoved his tongue past his lips and practically fucked his mouth as he took Wild’s legs in hand and bent them back until they touched the mattress. “Fuck, you’re flexible too?!”

“And I have no gag reflex.” Wild admitted quickly, and delighted in the way Knight’s eyes widened and then turned predatory.

“Oh I’m going to have _so much fun with you_.” Knight grinned as he leaned back, making Wild whine in protest. Knight’s hands had been in the process of reaching for his own clothes but then he gave Wild a sideways glare. “I do not like whining.” He moved his hands away “And I was about to take some of my clothes off too reward you. What a pity.”

Wild’s eyes widened as he nodded his head “No! I’m sorry!” He mentally chastised himself for being too eager to quickly.

Knight raised a brow at his apology. “I’ll accept your apology this once, but I caution you to not whine again.” Wild nodded. “I like politeness, patience, and discipline. Keep those three things in mind when you’re with me. You are more likely to get praise if you follow them. Do you understand?”

Wild nodded again. Without being prompted he said, “Thank you.”

“Very good.” Knight pulled off his tunic and then yanked the thin set of chainmail over his head, letting it thud to the floor loudly. Wild pouted as he saw that he wore a white undershirt even underneath all that. Just how many clothes did this guy wear? He was never more happy than when Knight discarded the final piece and was, thank Hylia, gloriously shirtless. Wild was able to see all those toned and powerful muscles. His chest was more defined and, unlike the others, had a light dusting of blonde hair. Wild felt so small and dainty in comparison, it gave his cock instant life again. Without that stupid armor in the way he was finally able to look down and see the impressive bulge between Knight’s bent legs. There was no way Knight was going to be small, fuck yes!

Knight took a moment to enjoy the sight laid out before him as he decided exactly what he wanted to do. Wild’s cock was quite the tempting little sight, but he was ready to finally get his own dick wet. But which to choose? He palmed himself through his pants as he then asked “I think I just might test out if you were lying to me or not.” He moved up Wild’s body to then straddle his chest. His still covered groin right in front of oh so pink lips. “Can you take all of me down your throat?”

“Yes.” Wild whispered reverently.

“And can you swallow every drop of cum like a good whore?”

“Yes,” Wild shivered again “It would be my genuine pleasure.”

“What’s your color for all that sweetheart?”

“Green.” Wild said hastily.

Knight believed him, but he was also not so deluded as to think Wild was completely aware of his parameters either. Often with submissive partners like Wild, that were so focused on praise and pleasing their partner, it was easy for them to ignore their own reservations in their pursuit for approval. Which was not necessarily the best or even a wanted thing. Then again, considering Wild was actively sexual with Sidon, perhaps the smaller man could very well take a cock while restrained with little to no hassle. “Have you done this before?” Knight asked “And by that I mean do you allow your Prince to slide down your warm throat and happily drink all his cum?”

If it was possible Wild’s eyes looked even more lust filled as he nodded “It’s one of his favorites. _I’m very good at it_.” Honestly, Wild wasn’t really sure why Knight was asking him this. As big as he probably was he was only big by Hylian standards. He wouldn’t be bigger than Sidon.

Well, damn! Knight didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his cock out of his pants and pressed the tip against Wild’s mouth. “Let’s see if you really are as good as you claim. Open up.” His hand came behind Wild’s head to grip his hair with a surprising gentle force. He could have been commanding and pulled, but he didn’t have to or need to. The mark of a good dominant was someone who knew when to apply pressure and when to not. They could control just as strongly with a light hold as with a tight rope. Wild was opening his mouth and closing his eyes as his tongue licked down his shaft not because he felt he had to, but because he desired to. Knight closed his eyes as he savored the first slow thrust in. It was so warm and with every inch he pushed forward Wild showed no signs of distress. When he finally bottomed out and was practically pressing the kid’s nose into his lower stomach even he had to breathe out an impressed sigh.

Wild, meanwhile, was in heaven as Knight finally not only let him see but feel the weight of his erection in such an intimate way. He was quite thick and Wild had a little trouble keeping his mouth open that wide until Knight’s balls pressed against his chin. Though Wild had never been one to turn down a challenge. He was glad he was lying down because his knees were nearly trembling from excitement.

“You really can! Princess you are officially my favorite.” He pulled back until just the tip was pressed against Wild’s lips “I’m going to fuck your throat now. What’s your color?”

“… yellow.”

Knight paused “Yellow?”

“I’m fine with you fucking my throat,” Wild explained “But I want you to cum all over my face instead of down my throat, please.”

Knight was actually surprised Wild had given him a color other than green. It was a very good sign and had him smiling down at his counterpart “Very well, may I ask why?”

“All the others have cum on me and marked me. I want you to do the same.”

Of all the answers Knight had not expected that. “As you wish.” He gave Wild only one more smooth slow thrust as he slid his cock back down the boy’s throat, then he gripped his hair tight and started rocking his hips. He moved Wild’s head back just enough so that he could watch his cock disappear past those pink lips. With that long blonde hair in a messy ponytail and that pretty face it was like Wild was made to suck cock. Or be fucked. Maybe both, yeah both was good.

He laughed a little as Wild’s groaned around him and started sucking “Do you like my taste sweetheart? You sure you don’t want me cuming down your hot throat?” He wasn’t really asking. Wild had said he wanted a facial and that is what he would get. Besides, there would be other times to make the boy clean up all of his mess. Knight would make sure of it. He nearly growled, “Keep sucking me like that and I may never wanna leave. Fucking Hylia you’re wonderful at this!” Wild shivered at his words and tried to move his lips faster with Knight’s thrusts. “I’m about to cum baby. You be sure to keep your mouth open alright?" Seconds after he said that he pulled out and stroked himself off.

Wild kept his mouth open as the first release of cum arched over his face and into his hair. Then the second went into his mouth. He’d been about to expect the third when Knight closed his mouth and then smeared the tips of his cock along Wild’s lips, over his nose, and then down again. After a very healthy amount of cum was dripping down Wild’s cheek Knight’s thumb pushed to open up his mouth again.

“You were excellent. Now suck me clean and then we’ll get you nice and presentable to go outside.” As Wild opened his mouth to lick the slit Knight inwardly relished just how perfect he looked. He was going to have a nice long talk with Twilight at some point about just how they might get Wild into another cute girly outfit.


	30. This is getting crazy

When they were finally back in the castle Twilight nearly had a heart attack when Time and Ocarina came to meet him at the door. Time was dressed all in black and had glowing red eyes which made him look particularly demonic. Ocarina, for some reason, was dressed as if she were a male ninja.

“Twilight, please don’t worry it’s us!” Ocarina tried to sooth him as she knelt down next to him. “What happened to you?” She eyed his wolf ears.

“It’s a long story that can be explained later.” Twilight said as he slowly lowered Sheikah off his back. Time moved to help him and then carry her in his arms. “She needs some medical attention.”

“We can take her to a healer right away. What about you.”

Twilight waved them off “I’m fine. A few bruises are nothing new to me. Go on.” Both she and Time nodded and they hurried off. The moment they left Midna came out of his shadow and looked around. “So this is where you have been? I wondered why you didn’t come when I called.”

“This is the other Hyrule I kept telling you about.” He paused “How come you can speak out loud now? Before you were only able to talk in my head.”

“So this is the Hyrule you get whisked away to and become some other Link’s loyal pet?”

Twilight frowned “More or less, but it’s not as bad as you make it sound.”

“I just never believed you. I always thought you were high on lantern oil fumes or something.”

Twilight’s tail swished in agitation and his ears folded back against his head “Thanks.”

Minda outstretched a tiny hand and gazed up at one of the sun filled windows “This is odd… it’s daylight outside but yet I can feel my power growing stronger.” She turned away to float toward Twilight and spin around him until she could lean against his left shoulder. “Give it time and I should be able to manifest myself into my adult form.” She stretched “So what with the different version of you that looks like he’s a zombie?”

“I think everyone got changed into different versions of themselves when we opened the portal. Time, until just a short while ago, looked more like me. There are four different Links and four Zeldas. And a very large Zora.”

“A Zora? Are they like the ones back in our world?”

“Not at all.” Twilight laughed and that had Midna very in intrigued. She floated around so she was right in front of Twilight’s face with a toothy grin.

“And how do you know that?” She inclined to head with a knowing glint to her eyes “Oh my puppy, have you been slutty it up again?” Twilight was about to answer her when she put her hand over his mouth. “Someone is coming.” She darted back into his shadow just as Sidon rounded the staircase.

His golden eyes widened when he saw the state Twilight was in “By the goddesses Twilight has something happened?”

“Just some quirky magic Sidon, nothing to worry about really.” Twilight laughed as he tried to ease the Zora Prince’s concern. “Everyone is just going to look a little odd for a while.” He wondered. If he had animal ears and a wolf tail, and Time was a darker version of himself, then what did Knight and Wild look like?

Sidon’s expression only looked more troubled “I see.”

“Is something wrong my Prince?”

Sidon shook his head as he looked around “Just trying to find Wild. He was gone when I woke up and I,” he blushed “I wanted to have lunch with him.”

Twilight did not see how just wanting to share a lunch together was so important. Unless… He narrowed his gaze at Sidon assessingly and then grinned happily “Something special happened last night didn’t it?”

Sidon was surprised by his bluntness but then he smiled as he nodded “I asked Wild to be my mate last night.” A smile curved his lips “And he accepted.”

Twilight exclaimed in excitement and he then reached up as far as he could to pat Sidon’s shoulder “That’s wonderful! I’m overjoyed for you both! Congratulations!!”

“Thank you.” Sidon chuckled “But I am looking for Wild. You haven’t seen him anywhere have you?”

“I haven’t. I’ve been with Sheikah all morning. Sorry.” He then stopped as a small brown fox like creature seemed to appear out of nowhere and then rub against Sidon’s legs. It purred in a truly adorable fashion as Sidon leaned down to pick it up. “Aw! Who is this cutie?” Twilight reached out a hand to scratch behind one of the foxes long ears. It purred in delight.

“This little one showed up while I was having tea with Light and Ocarina. Well, before all the oddness happened. It seems to like me. It only says one word but we think it’s her name so we are calling her Eevee.” Sidon put the brown fox on top of his head fin and the animal seemed more than happy to be up high. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait do you know where Light is?” Twilight asked “I sort of have something important to tell her.” Come to think of it was Light affected by all these changes too? “Sidon did my Zelda change into anything different like Ocarina did?”

“Very much so. She’s seems younger with long blonde hair now. Her eyes changed from blue to aquamarine and she’s wearing a gold circlet with a garnet jewel in the middle. Her clothes also changed from white and purple to white and pink. She seemed a little upset and I think she’s in her private chambers.”

“Got it, thank you Prince Sidon!” Twilight waved to him as he turned to leave, ascending the staircase two steps at a time.

“Oh my,” Midna came back out to float just off to his right. “I can see what you mean. Very attractive. Let me guess, he was you’re first conquest?” She giggled “Oh, how I would have loved to see that. Now that I’m back in your shadow, however, I’ll get to see everything you do.”

“Shouldn’t we be worried about Zelda right now?” He retorted, hoping his Queen was not too upset.

“Yes, of course. But it’s not like she’s in mortal danger, again. And I have missed you terribly. So humor me a bit, puppy.” Midna rolled her body and came face to face with him. “Did you enjoy riding some fish dick while I was away?”

Twilight rolled his eyes “Yes, I’ve had the Zora prince. I enjoyed riding and sucking both of his cocks.”

“Both? Oh now I’m _really annoyed_ I missed that.”

“There will be another chance, probably.” They were almost to Zelda’s room. “Now can we pause this for just a moment while we check on Zelda and then tell her that now you’re here as well?”

“Alright,” Midna relented “But I’m going to punish you for this latter.”


	31. Girls just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for this chapter:   
> Threesome (F/F/M), oral vaginal stimulation, vaginal spreading, voyeurism, slight pregnancy kink, open relationship, Midna and Zelda both get off on how much of a slut Twilight is, vaginal penetration, bondage, dirty talk, dominance play, knotting, animal ears and tail, F/F AND F/F/M.

As Twilight approached the door he looked over his shoulder at Midna “Maybe we should just deal with one thing at a time. Hide in my shadow until Zelda has calmed down. You know how she can be when something really upsets her.”

“I think you are overthinking it.” Midna said with an exaggerated eye roll. “She may be upset but there is no way she can look bad, right?”

Twilight ignored her as he knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Zelda’s voice came through the door. It sounded slightly more feminine, younger, and strained. As if she’d been crying and was trying to hide it. Twilight gave an I-told-you-so look to Midna who just pouted before vanishing into his shadow.

“For you my Queen.” Twilight said again but the door remained shut.

“Link… I’m sorry but I’d like to be alone right now.”

He frowned, then he tried to say in a sympathetic tone “I know your body changed. No matter what you look like I’m sure you’re a still beautiful. Please open the door. If it makes you feel better, it’s alright, my body did too! Would you like to open the door and look?”

“No, Link. I don’t want you to see me like this it’s- just too embarrassing.”

He laughed “It can’t be as embarrassing as mine. I have a tail!”

There was a very long moment of silence before the door opened. A hand lashed out to grab him by the tunic and haul him inside. She pushed him up against the door. Twilight’s eyes widened as Light stood before him with a particularly youthful appearance. She couldn’t be older than eighteen or nineteen. Her dark hair was now a shimmering honey blonde and her dress was, for lack of a better term, adorably girly. If anything Twilight had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling and grinning like an idiot. To think that his usually so stoic, headstrong, and striving for perfection Queen had been transformed into some version of herself that was so petite and precious was very humorous to him.

She looked him up and down with no small amount of awe. “You really do have dog ears and a tail!”

“Wolf ears and tail,” He corrected as he winked at her “allow me to retain some pride, my love.”

She giggled a little at his joke. Whatever melancholy she had been feeling seemed to have vanished now that her mind was preoccupied with other thought. She pointing to his head “May I?”

Twilight inclined his head down as her fingers touched the tips of his wolf ears “Oh my, they are actually really soft!” She squeezed them and released a girlish squeal of delight. “These are so cute! I just want to squeeze them! Can you feel what I’m doing to you? Do you have control over them?” She scratched behind one ear and Twilight’s body involuntarily slumped against the door as he moaned. His tail wagging wildly behind him. Light took her hands away, thinking she’d done something wrong or possibly hurt him.

“Did that hurt? I’m sorry.”

“No,” Twilight shook his head “It actually felt really nice. I just lost control there for a moment, but I’m fine.”

“Oh,” Light pursed her lips “Do you want me to do it again?” A soft blush colored her fair cheeks and Twilight smirked at her obvious interest in his more animal features.

She was trying to play it cool, but her eyes kept darting from his ears to his tail and back. “You know me gorgeous, I’m always willing to try anything.” He made an obvious show at looking at her new body before sending her a look as if asking for permission.

“Oh would you stop.” Light huffed even as she brought her hands back to his ears. “This isn’t the same thing. Your transformation is adorable and mine is-“

“Adorable as well,” Twilight interrupted as he covered her hands with his and brought them back to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. “I will not lie to you; this new body is very attractive in a pure and girly sort of way. However, it is because it is still you in this body that I am eager to… experiment.”

Light gave him a disbelieving pout “Really?”

“It is the absolute truth. I have no desire for any other Zelda except my Queen.” Twilight purred as he moved forward for a kiss. Light turned her head away teasingly but when he moved to nip at her neck a sigh escaped her. “My lovely Queen, don’t tell me you would deny my interest.” He knelt to the floor, his tail swishing back and forth eagerly. “I, your humble dog, only wish to service- _I mean serve you_.” The slip up had been purposeful. Twilight winked at her.

Light pursed her lips and looked as if she were about to laugh or outright refuse him. “Does my dearest want me to lick her again?” He moved forward to nuzzle against her groin “I haven’t had anything for breakfast, and your pussy is very tasty.” She took a step away. As she did this he wondered if she was going to stop him, perhaps she really had no interest it sexual play at the moment? How unfortunate. He let her go with a regretful sigh. In any case she seemed calmer now. He should probably mention Midna.

Then she surprised him by asking “Is it only the ears and tail or…” She licked her lips “Are there other parts of your body that changed as well?”

Twilight blinked up at her, not really knowing what she meant when Midna’s laugh rang out. Light, recognizing that laugh, looked around in surprise. Midna rose out of Twilight’s shadow to grin toothily in front of his face “She wants to know if you have a knot, _Hero_.” Midna spun around until she was facing Light “Hello sweetheart, did you miss me? Oh, I like this new look. Very sweet.”

“Midna!” Light cried out as she grabbed the little imp and hugged her. This, because of her small stature and build, pretty much had Midna’s face squished between her breasts. “I didn’t know you were here as well! When did this happen?”

“When our man over there became half dog.” Midna laughed

“I’m a wolf.” Twilight corrected. It was bad enough the potentially intimate moment they had going was now gone, he was not going to be demeaned on top of that.

However, his little comment had Midna looking back at him with a very sinister smile. “Oh really?” Her voice lowered to a sensual caress. Leave it to the Queen of Twilight to recapture the mood with only two words and a luscious tone. “Because I thought you said earlier that you were a dog. Is that not what he said, Zelda?” She floated around to lean and prop her arm on Light’s shoulder sassily.

“He did call himself my humble dog.” Light smiled. She always enjoyed Midna’s more teasing approach to sex. She enjoyed watching how Midna commanded Twilight, both denied and granted him permission, and made him squirm until he was begging to cum. She had tried to imitate it herself, but had never quite perfected it like Midna had. She had learned dirty talk easily enough. Even then, she admitted that she usually preferred to let Twilight and that filthy mouth of his take charge. She always had several nice orgasms when she did.

“So what are you, _Legendary Hero_?” She said his title in a condescending tone as if to imply his actions made him anything but. Midna moved so that she was behind Light. “Because **wolves** are dangerous creatures that can’t be trusted.” She explained as she untied the lacing of Light’s clothes. “But **dogs** , they’re good obedient boys aren’t they?” The underskirt and outer white tier of her dress fell to the ground in a soft puddle. The pink sash in front still hid her groin from his sight but her hips were bare and he could see the straps of a pair of cute white panties.

The boots she wore were odd in that they were open toed, but they still looked stylish and attractive. Midna admired the side scroll-work leather design and wondered if somehow she could persuade Light to use those boots and step on Twilight some time during their little play session. Not too hard of course, just a lite step to his back or groin to add a little dominance play and nothing more. Midna gave a look to Twilight and giggled when his gaze caught her’s and she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. Oh, how she’d missed him!

“And good dogs get rewards and treats,” Midna winked at him as she slid her tiny hands up Light’s creamy thigh “Don’t they Zelda?”

“If they behave,” Light smiled “But Midna, he’s been bad. I don’t think we should give him anything.” Twilight’s face went from very aroused to alarmed. “Should we just leave him outside while you and I play?”

“No!” To know that they were having fun without him was the cruelest punishment of all! Twilight scoffed “I have not been bad!” His eyes glanced at Light’s lower half and all that supple skin that promised to be so warm under his tongue and fingertips. “At least not yet.”

Midna snapped her fingers “Silence! Dog’s don’t speak.” She floated up to then kiss Light’s cheek. “How has he been bad Princess? Tell me. I’ll punish him for you.”

“He didn’t answer my question earlier.” Light pretended to pout “And I’m very curious to know.”

“You are quite right my dear,” Midna’s eyes were full of mischief and delight “Undress mutt, we wanna see that pretty cock.”

Twilight had to suppress his rising excitement as he got to his feet and began taking off his clothes. This more animal inclined body of his also had a superior sense of smell and it was going crazy in this confined room with two eager women not a few feet away. He could practically taste their interest and he wanted more than anything to satisfy them. Though he preferred Midna in her normal form, her impish form was fun as well. With the smaller body it was harder to see if she was aroused and she didn’t really have breasts, but when he entered her the smaller body gripped him so tight and the size of him made her stomach bulge slightly. An occurrence she seemed to greatly enjoy.

Once he was completely naked Light sighed as she looked upon him “Just a normal cock, that’s disappointing.”

“Don’t be so hasty, my love.” Midna corrected “We may just not see it yet. Maybe he’ll have it once he’s balls deep in us and about to cum. That’s how wolves do it anyway.” Light shivered at the mental picture and Twilight whined. “You might want to cast that little pregnancy prevention spell now. Because if he does have a knot, we’re not going to want him to pull it out.” She moaned as her little hand went down to momentarily finger herself. “The thought of our boy with a nice thick knot that I can cum around over and over again already has me getting wet.” Twilight sniffed the air and shivered. Both of them were wet and ready for him. The fact that he wasn’t sinking himself into at least one of them right now was so unfair! He wanted to tackle both of them to the bed right now, but he knew if he did so Midna would really throw him out and not let him play. “And even if he doesn’t, it’s still a nice enough cock. Don’t you think Zelda?”

“I certainly like coming around it.” Light began to take off the jewelry around her neck and set it on the table. “I think he likes it when we do that too?”

Twilight grinned as he moved forward but suddenly Midna was in front of him and pushing him back with a hand on his chest. “Not so fast puppy. You have to earn it first.”

Midna grinned as she pressed a finger against his naked chest. She pushed him backward until he was just in front of the door. “Sit.” She commanded, and Twilight inwardly growled as he lowered himself to the ground. He was eager to see what she had planned for him. Light was stripping right in front of him and Midna herself wasn’t wearing any clothes to speak of in her impish form. How long had it been sense he’d fucked her in that form? A very long while.

His cock was straining and gave an insistent twitch in their direction. Perhaps it was because he finally had both his beloveds in front of him? Or mayhap it was a part of whatever this spell was that had him with more furry appendages. All the same his tail was wagging hopefully as his ears turned back against his head at the prospect of finally having a threesome. One on one sex was very nice but there was always something particularly raunchy about engaging with more than one person. Though they had done this before, unfortunately it was not something that occurred regularly. A Queen’s life was just to busy. Thus moments such as these were both a fantasy and memory that never left Twilight’s mind. He whined pitifully like a dejected dog. Hoping they might take pity on him and let him touch them.

“Oh, how cute the puppy is begging.” Midna grinned. Light giggled behind her as she went to lie down on the bed. Oh, as if that wasn’t a pretty sight alone! Midna recaptured Twilight attention as she leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss against his lips while her orange hair morphed into a hand and went to stroke his long hard erection. “Does our cute little doggy want to play?”

“Yes.” Twilight hummed against her lips as he kissed her harder.

Midna allowed him a few sensual kisses before breaking away and glancing over her shoulder at Light. She gave a playful wink and Light hid a smile. When she turned back she whispered in a sexy purr “Does our loyal wolf want to mount the bitch that’s waiting for him on the bed?” Twilight whimpered again at her words and then yelped as he felt something clasp around the base of his cock. The little imp giggled at his surprise and seemed to enjoy his continued confusion as he looked down at his groin.

There was a golden band around the base of his cock with two chains stretching outward and seemingly attached to nothing but air. She then tapped his chest with one finger and even more delicate looking chains wrapped around his torso and shoulders to pull and bind his arms behind his back. Twilight knew magical enchantments when he saw them. Midna had used these on him before, and he loved them! It meant she was in a teasing mood and really wanted to rile him up. How would she tease him this time? Would she finger herself and then make him lick her clean? Or since Light was here would she pleasure Light in front of him and not let him even get a single thrust? Would she play with him until he came several times until he was at the point of passing out and then demand he satisfy her? The anticipation was sweet torture!

“There we go. That should hold ya’.” She floated away and looked down at his kneeling form. “A good dog knows his place and waits his turn. You can have a go at her with that nice cock of yours after I’ve had my fun. Now you be a good boy and stay.” Twilight watched her turn away and nearly drooling with the excitement he was feeling.

It had been a while sense the three of them had played together. Life, their own responsibilities, and the separation of their respective worlds often kept them only distantly in contact. It was always a nice ego boost for Midna to see their Hero of Twilight dissolve into a needy lustful mess of a man, pleading for her to let him cum. There was also something about having a fellow Queen, and one of Wisdom and Light, spread out on satin sheets for her own pleasure that was also a very endearing sight. Though she adored Light regardless of her appearance, even Midna had to admit this new blonde haired pink version was a treat. She looked so innocent and inviting, like candy. Sweet candy waiting to be devoured. Midna glanced at Twilight and his pleading eyes and turned back ears. The picture of a dog being denied his favorite treat. Then she looked at Light, who was looking only at her as if she was eager to get their little show started. This was exactly the way Midna liked it, standing center stage with all the control. She enjoyed other forms of sex too. But it was such a thrill to make the Hero of Courage and the Queen of Wisdom obey her ever order, at least while behind bedroom doors.

She floated over the bed and looking down at Light’s slim body and perky breasts. In comparison Midna’s own breasts were more bountiful and fuller, but that was in her true form. She hoped her magic would restore quickly. She did so like pressing her adult form against Light and teasing her on how tiny she was. She remembered the last time they’d done this she had told Light to lean back against the bed and for Twilight to suck on her nipples. Meanwhile she had enjoyed the other Queen’s sweet mouth on her pussy. Just how many times had their Hero cum that night? Seven or eight? She was very grateful that though Twilight had a refractory period, he didn’t seem to be so exhausted during it that he was basically useless. There was still his mouth, tongue, fingers, and even his ass to play with. The man enjoyed being pushed to his limits and even beyond.

She glanced over at him “What shall I do first puppy?” Twilight didn’t say anything and at that Midna had to smile a crooked toothy grin. “Oh darn, I thought I’d be able to trick you, but good boy for remembering that dogs don’t speak.” She turned back to Light again.

“My dearest friend, do you think our dog deserves a treat for that?”

Light smirked as she moved into a sitting position to look over at Twilight before saying “No, Midna. But maybe he can watch you open me up. I know how he loves that.”

“An excellent idea! Bend over on the bed facing him.” Light moved so she was kneeling on the floor with her upper half on the bed. Then Midna surprised her by sitting in front of her face. “Oh, sweet Zelda. Don’t look at me like that.” She leaned back and slid down just enough so her open thighs cradled Light’s head and her small legs draped over her ears. “I thought you said you liked the taste of me on your lips. Were you lying?” Light released a hot breath as she moved forward and licked the hidden slit that was Midna’s vaginal lips.

“No Midna, I wasn’t.” She licked again and then used her fingers to spread Midna open to reveal her folds. Soft inner dark pink skin was the hidden treat she sought. She smiled and moved further in to start sucking on the inner labia. They were already wet and so soft against her tongue. Because of Midna’s smaller body, eating the little imp out was no hardship at all. Midna opened her mouth on a wordless cry as she ground her pussy against Light’s sucking mouth and licking tongue. Light grinned as Midna began to relax, no longer trying to stay in her dominant role and just allowing herself this moment of enjoyment. She moved one of her fingers against her vaginal opened, but only just circled around the wet ring as she moved to ever so gently nip the Twilight Queen’s lower stomach. Midna yipped in surprise and then her head whipped up with a warning scowl, but her smirk of amusement betrayed her true enjoyment of the cute gesture. “Try that again and I’ll let the mutt have his way with you even if you’re not opened up.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time mistress.” Light kissed his inner thigh as her index finger went to circle Midna’s clit. “I think you like it when he’s a little rough with me.” She hummed happily “And with you.”

Midna giggled as she brought the hand shaped end of her hair down to groped and playfully smack Light’s ass. “Very true, my sweet, but you might wanna take a look at our little pet.” she laughed. There was an intriguing lilt to her voice as she looked over to Twilight once more. “I can see the primal urge in his eyes. Perhaps it’s because of those cute ears?” One finger slid down to spread Light’s wet folds open before another finger pushed inside her without warning. Twilight’s nostrils flared as he smelled both of them and his hips thrust against the chains once futilely. “See, he’s more desperate then he’s even been before. I like that wild look in his eyes.” Light sighed at the feel of the thick finger pushing inside her. She pushed back against it as her hot breath caressed Midna’s spread vagina. “If he does have a knot it will be at the base and it’s going to expand nice a tight as he releases lot of hot cum into us. It will stay that way for a nice long time,” She slid in a second finger and when Light’s vaginal walls put up some resistance she scissor her fingers apart and then thrust in one more time roughly. “This tight pussy of yours has to be worked nice and open.” Midna pushed her fingers deep inside and savored Light’s high pitch keen, but was happy to see that this new body she had did not appear to be a virgin. Which was very good; if it had she would have had to change up how everything was progressing. She angled her finger just right and pressed up against that spot which made Light tremble uncontrollably.

“There it is. Having trouble concentrating my sweet girl?” Midna giggled.

Light tried to take a steadying breath as she to pushed a finger inside Midna and after turning it upwards she rubbed against the top of her vaginal passage, paying particular attention to the ribbed area. “Two can play this game, mistress.” Light counter while giving a nice long lick over her clit “How does that feel?”

Twilight was practically drooling at what he was watching. He strained against his bonds but they only held him tighter. Beads of precum shined on the slit of his cock before they dripped down to the ground in a small puddle. He whined again as he looked back and forth between them. He didn’t know where he wanted to look. Midna’s pleasure filled face, Light’s licking mouth between her legs, or Midna’s fingers disappearing into a dripping wet pink pussy. The slight transparent quality of her hair allowed Twilight to see right down Light’s clenching walls. It was erotic bliss and hell all at once!

Midna just grinned at the sight of him as the two fingers inside Light slid out long enough to give Twilight a nice view as they spread Light’s stretched walls open. “Do you like what you see mutt? Think this is good enough?” Twilight nodded and wanted so badly to crawl over and join them. He could push Light down and fuck her while leaning forward to devour Midna with his mouth. Or have Midna ride his cock first while he asked Light to sit on his face! With that new body would she taste the same? Different? He didn’t care he just wanted to feel her cum on his tongue! To make her cum all over his mouth would be glorious haven! And to watch his cock slide into Midna’s tight tiny body and then watch his cum leak out after he was done! He couldn’t decide which he wanted first!

“Oh, I know that look.” Midna grinned at Twilight “Sorry puppy, but I’m going to cum with Zelda’s mouth to start us off. You’re alright with that, right sweetie?” Midna asked as the finger pressed just at her friend’s opening again but hadn’t slid in yet.

Light’s aquamarine eyes nearly sparked as she pressed her tongue inside and started to shallowly thrust it into her small body. Midna moaned something truly unladylike as she leaned back just enough to give the other women more access while she finally fucked Light just the way she likes, hard and fast.

Twilight had to bite his lower lip as the sight they made. He could see Light’s wetness starting to collect on her outer lips and coat the finger thrusting inside her. In his restrained state there was little he could do to join in, but his heightened wolf sense were both a blessing and a curse. He could smell them both intimately, musky with a lingering floral wisp. He could hear not only their moans but the soft squishing sounds that was eager sexual penetration. His tail was thrashing behind him wildly and he humped the air out of reflex, unable to control his rising primal urges. There were two willing and eager females in front of him. _Why wouldn’t they let him play!_ He’d been good hadn’t he? Wasn’t it time yet?!

Midna watched his growing discomfort with a bit of pity. ‘Just a bit longer darling, then you’ll have your fun.’ She thought to herself as her tiny hand moved to grab Light’s hair and hold her in place. “Put your tongue in me sweetheart, I’m nearly there. I’ll do the rest myself.” Light did as she was told, pushing her tongue inside as Midna’s free hand came down to flick at her clit. True to her word Midna was clenching down on her a moment later and Light had to grab the imp’s hips in her hands to keep her in place so she didn’t slide out. Her release splashed against her lips and when the tremors died down the blonde moved away to lick her mouth clean.

“Very good Zelda.” Midna praised breathlessly as she pulled her finger out of Light’s tight heat. She pushed off the bed and floated over to Twilight. “Now that your mouth is all messy how about you give our puppy a little attention?”

Light nodded as she turned around, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She crawled toward Twilight with unfocused lust filled eyes. She came right up to him and made like she was going to kiss him and then changed her mind. She looked down at his retrained sweaty and well-toned muscle body. A smirked curved her lips “What should I do fist my mistress?”

“Well, it was rather mean of you to deny him a kiss.” Midna joked “Be a good girl and let him taste me on your tongue.” Light leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Twilight kissed her back eagerly and when they parted he licked her lower lip and moaned as she recaptured his mouth. “Not good enough mutt? I’ve already cum for now so if you wanna taste me I suggest you fuck her mouth.”

Twilight groaned as he angled his head to then pushed his tongue inside Light’s mouth and past her supple lips. Her face was so cute when she blushed and was so on the edge of orgasm herself. She opened for him to ravish her more. He swiped his tongue against her own insistently and his body gave an involuntary shiver. He could taste Midna on her tongue, and it made him feel like he was also about to cum at any moment.

“That’s enough.” Midna ordered. Light obediently pulled away even as Twilight tried to make her linger longer. “Now that he’s fucked your mouth with his tongue, how about we give that pretty cock the same treatment?” She moved in the air until she was leaning against his right shoulder. “If you’re a good puppy and don’t cum then I’ll let you mount her and make her cum around you. Think you can do that?” Twilight nodded breathlessly.

“Zelda?” Midna looked down as her friend turned her body around to get on her hands and knees. “Oh sweetie, that’s a pretty sight but can’t be very comfortable. To the bed, all of you!” Her little hands grabbed Twilight’s ear and as she floated over to the bed Twilight went with her. The chains moved with him but once he knelt down on the mattress they wrapped around the bedpost. “There we are. Much better?”

Light smiled as she followed Midna’s instructions. She climbed on the bed to then situate herself back in her former position. Immediately she had to admit her knees were no longer hurting. Besides, if Twilight was really going to go all alpha male on her then she wanted to be fucked into a soft surface not a hard cold one. “This does feel more comfortable. Thank you Midna.” Midna floated around to then gently touch her chin. She angled Light’s head up and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Anything for you, my sweet.” She then turned her attention back to Twilight. Seeing the precum sliding down the shaft Midna made a tisking sound as she admonished him. “Making a mess again. Have you no shame Hero?” Twilight raised his head just enough to give her a challenging look before shaking his head, no. “Cheeky mutt. On second though, I don’t think he deserves this Zelda.”

Twilight whined loudly in protest. Light laughed, letting her obedient persona slide just a little “Oh, take pity on him, Midna. It has been a while sense he’s had both of us.” She moved around to sit cross legged in front of him. Her hand stretched out to circle a finger around the head of his cock. “After all he’s only had men to entertain him until just recently. And we both know how he loves to take charge in those circumstances. He just needs to be reminded who in charge when he’s with us. That’s all.”

Midna made a noise of fake annoyance as she floated around to lean against Light’s shoulder “Oh yes, how could I forget. I’m still sour that I missed out of getting to see any of that. So tell me Zelda, just how many has he had?”

“He told me he’s been with two of the other Links and the Zora Prince.” Midna moaned as she stretched out her body and moved a hand between her legs again.

“The other Links? I’m guessing the one I saw earlier that looked like a demon doesn’t usually look like that.” Twilight shook his head, no. “I should hope not. You have better taste then that, I’d hope.”

“A demon?” Light shook her head “Oh no, they are all blonde and very cute. Though there is one he hasn’t had yet.” Light paused in thought “I’m not sure he can get that one to be honest. Knight seems very…serious?”

“You doubt our slut?” Midna laughed before she raised a curved eyebrow at Twilight “Or are you losing your touch in your old age?” Twilight glared at her and growled.

“He still plans to try and win him over.” Light corrected.

“And now that I’m back in his shadow I’ll get to enjoy the whole thing.” She moved to float just over Twilight’s face and give his a quick peck on the lips “Don’t worry puppy, I’ll be sure to whisper in your ear at how sexy you look while you fuck them. That agreeable to you?” Twilight narrowed his eyes but a gasp and a low moan escaped him as Light began to stroke him. “I. Asked. You. A. Question. Wolf. Now speak!”

Twilight struggled for even breaths as his hips jerked into Light’s hand “Yes, my Queen of Twilight! I would love that!”

“Good boy.” She flipped back her head to look at Light “You may blow him now.”

Light grinned as she moved down and sucked while her hand still stroked the base of the shaft. Twilight released a low hiss at the pleasure of it. Being denied for so long his skin was now doubly sensitive. He wanted to move his hands to grip her head so he could fuck his cock into her throat but the chains that bound him still held firm, for now. Twilight always had the ability to get out of them if he chose, but he didn’t want to just yet. As much as he wanted to flip their positions and slam his cock into Light’s young body he had a better idea in mind. So he didn’t do anything to the chains for the moment. He gasped and rocked his body as Light expertly sucked him just how he liked, firm and constant with the tongue rubbing along the underside. Every once in a while pulling off to lick at his testicles and her hand would move to stroke the tip.

“I love seeing your face like this.” Midna sighed from above him. Twilight looked up and his eyes focused on her little pink slit. Her fingers were idly playing with herself and a soft blush was coloring her cheeks. “Your face is always so interesting, especially when you cum.” She floated closer to him, which is just what he wanted. “Tell me, my Hero. Who do you love?”

“You and Zelda,” Twilight breathed out “Only you and Zelda.”

“We love you too, our Hero.” Midna grinned. She leaned down and was about to kiss him. This was good. The more kinky play was coming to its end. Midna was entering her more romantic mood rather than her dominant one. Which meant this was the perfect time to break free because he knew he could completely get away with it and there wouldn’t be any punishment! His triforce mark glowed and the chains around him shattered. “Zelda, wait your turn.” He said in his usual smoldering tone. His hands grabbed Midna out of the air and brought her tiny body downward to push into the bed. He pressed his cock against her slit. Midna’s eyes were wide as she looked up into his shinning cunning blue one. “I’m tired of waiting Midna. Let’s see if I have that knot you want so badly, shall we?” Light’s hand moved between them and she cast the spell right over Midna’s stomach before turning and doing her own body.

Twilight paused long enough to praise her “I’m glad you at least have enough of your wits to remember that.” He didn’t wait to see if Midna said anything and he thrust inside her and she cried out in ecstasy. He looked down as he started rocking into her and once again enjoy the bulge her stomach had.

Once she finished the hand movements for all the magic circles her hand returned to Midna’s body to press a finger against her clit. “I had hoped I’d be the one to feel the knot first, but I guess it’s only fair since I had you to myself last night.” Midna cried out as Twilight’s thrust became more vigorous.

“I can feel you clenching around me Midna? Ready to cum already?” Twilight huffed “Did you really miss my cock that badly that you can’t even take a few thrusts without falling apart? Shouldn’t your second orgasm be harder to achieve? Embarrassing.”

“Shut up!” Midna whined “I missed you, you idiot! Alright!?” She gasped as her body coiled and tightened even more. He was right. She was about to cum and he had only been inside her for less than a minute. Then again, Light’s traitorous hand was also making quick work of things.

“I think you might be right Midna,” Twilight hissed out through clenched teeth after a particularly hard thrust “I can feel something expanding. Can you feel it too, little one?”

Feel it?! It was catching on her every time he pulled out! It made her squirm as it was shoved back in. By all the goddesses above she had only been kidding about the knot! Trying to be kinky! Did he seriously have one!?

She cried out again as something finally caught and then just continued to expand inside of her. Above her Twilight practically snarled as he grabbed Light’s head and brought it in for a kiss. He ground Midna’s body against his hips, pushing her down with his own weight into the bed and his cock to its fullest limit inside her. “Oh fuck,” He pulled away from the kiss with a wordless sigh “I can feel every pulse as I cum inside you.”

He could feel every pulse? Midna shivered as his cock twitched inside her and then she could feel it too. She went limp with the sensation of it. She came again and after her mouth open as she tried to calm down her body from having mini aftershocks of orgasms with every bit of his release.

“I can feel that Midna.” Twilight turned his head away from Light just enough to give her a wink. “It’s ok. I missed you too. You can cum around me as much as you want.” He smirked

Midna glared at him “Zelda, sit on his face and shut him up!”

“With pleasure! After all, I’m the only one who hasn’t had an orgasm yet.” Light pushed Twilight back until he was lying on the bed. His hands still held Midna in place, even though the knot was doing a great job of that already. He eagerly opened his mouth as she moved to straddle his face. “I don’t remember having such stingy lovers. I hope you plan to make it up to me.”

“As soon as this knot is out of me I’ll enjoy watching him fuck it into you.” Midna’s retort died on another sinful moan as her body clenched down with another release of cum inside her.


	32. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for this Chapter:   
> Homosexual moments and dirty talk.

After helping him clean up Knight was enjoying watching Wild get redressed. His gaze flicked up and he noticed the other man’s longer blond hair was still tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. With a mischievous smirk, he rose from the bed and moved behind Wild to pull out the strand of silk. Wild stopped but then gasped as Knight pressed up behind him and wound his hand around a naked hip to gently stroke his cock.

“Do you want to go again?” Wild asked. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get it up but if Knight was willing so was he.

“No, sweetie. I just have a fun little idea to let your boyfriend know I’m playing the game now.” He bit Wild’s ear and felt the man’s softened sex jerk against his palm. After a few orgasms it would take a bit more stimulation to get Wild erect again, but luckily Knight knew exactly what to do. He ground his clothed hips against Wild’s naked backside.

“W-What idea?” 

“I’m going to make you into a little present.” Knight chuckled. “This silk ribbon is such a nice color and I bet it would look even better on your hard cock.” He could feel Wild begin to get hard even as the younger man moaned and pressed back against him. “Does that idea excite you, Princess? Showing Prince Sidon my little gift?” Wild nodded. “Promise me you’ll let him enjoy it before unwrapping it.”

“I promise. Thank you.”

“Such a good boy. I can’t wait until I can play with you again.” He bit and sucked a hickey into Wild’s neck before instructing him to turn around. “You’re nice and hard now. Let me see.” Wild nearly shivered as Knight knelt down. He began to wrap and loop the ribbon around his testicles and the base of his cock. He seemed to be concentrating very heavily on what he was doing so Wild didn’t speak and tried to remain as motionless as possible. When he was done he topped the whole display with an innocent little pink bow. “How does that feel?”

“N-nice.”

“Is there uncomfortable pressure or numbness?”

“No, sir.”

Knight groaned at that and leaned forward to give Wild a lick across the head of his cock. “Keep talking like that baby and I might just keep this gift for myself.” Wild moaned and was torn between wanting to go to Sidon or telling Knight that he could just take him again right now. “Sadly I have responsibilities that I’ve put off for long enough.” He pulled away and then smiled at Wild. “Finish getting dressed. But you are not allowed to touch that ribbon. Only Prince Sidon can. Do you understand?”

Wild nodded “Yes.” Then he licked his lips as he asked, “What makes you so sure I won’t just wait until you’re not around and take care of it myself?”

Knight hid his knowing smirk. “Because I asked you to.” He reached out a hand and pet Wild’s cheek. “And I know you’ll do it because I also know _you want to_.” He inclined his head to the side “Am I wrong?”

Wild shook his head. “No, sir.” He purposefully used the title again just to watch Knight’s eyes smolder once more. He gave a swift but not too hard smack to Wild’s backside.

“Cheeky, now get dressed. I really am running late on observing the troop’s morning practice drills.”

“Oh, sorry.” Wild began to pull up his pants. “I thought you were joking.” He then paused. “Wait, isn’t that my job?”

Knight laughed. “I appeared here while you were gone at Zora’s Domain, remember? Sheikah wasn’t really sure what to do with me so she just gave me some of your tasks as the Captain of the Royal Guard.” Wild frowned. “Don’t take offense. I had very little to do to occupy my time when I came here. And besides, this gives you more time with Sidon. Does it not?” Again Wild had to nod as his logic was completely sound. 

When he’d finished dressing and was about to leave Knight leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Remember what I said that I like. Wait patiently and I will come find you. Do not seek me out.” He leaned back and then spoke in a more conversational tone. “Also I do like to maintain a sense of professionalism around others that I am not close with. So if at any time I seem distant, it is not a reflection on my interest for you.”

“I understand. Um… may I ask when I might see you again?”

At that Knight had to chuckle. “If you promise to not go around stirring up mischief behind my back. Soon, is my hope. Now that I’ve played with you I feel it is only fair that I play with Twilight.” Knight sighed a bit sarcastically. "And I fully expect that man to not be as obedient as you.”

“You would be absolutely right.” Wild openly laughed as he waved a hand. “I’ll see you around then.”

It was a bit odd walking with an erection. Wild felt that he should be pulling down his tunic to try to hide everything, even though he was wearing a long enough undershirt with his tunic that it probably wasn’t that bad. Thankfully Knight had also given him a leather bag that hid his soiled clothes, so he was using the entire bag as a way to conceal everything. He made his way to Sidon’s room, but the Zora wasn’t there.

Pondering as to where his future husband could be Wild quickly went to the dining hall. It was after breakfast, but perhaps he was having afternoon tea with Light and Ocarina again. Instead as he was coming down the staircase he spied the Prince outside with Pikachu and another curious little brown fox creature. Wild opened up the window and called down to him. Sidon turned around and Wild could see he was holding the instrument he usually saw Time or Ocarina using. 

“Link! There you are! I was looking for you earlier. Would you like to grab a mid afternoon snack? The head baker just told me he made a fresh fruitcake!”

At his words Wild realized that he was actually very hungry. He’d been awoken from a sound sleep by Time and hadn’t had any breakfast. “That sounds great! I’m starving! How about we eat in our room? I have something to tell you anyway! Why are you playing with a fox?”

“Her name is Eevee! And this little guy is Pikachu. Are they not adorable?”

“I’ve met Pikachu. Please be careful Sidon, he's electric!”

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s too sweet to hurt anyone.” Link frowned at his words. “I’ll meet you in our room in a minute.”

“Alright!” Wild waved goodbye as he shut the window. He then looked around and seeing no one was there he palmed himself a bit to keep his erection going as he made his way to the room. He was almost there when he saw Twilight slowly sneaking out of Light’s room. The man was sporting a pair of black wolf ears on his head and a bushy tail to Wild’s absolute amazement. So this was the form Twilight had taken? Wild frowned, being part animal was definitely better than a sexy pink cheerleader costume. Upon seeing his counterpart his wolf ears turned back a little in embarrassment. Wild wasn’t sure why, he was well aware he and Light were a couple.

Twilight then looked him up and down. “You didn’t seem to change one bit.”

Wild blushed. “Yeah, I didn’t change that much really.” He tried to lie, but stopped as Twilight sniffed and then came closer. He looked directly at the bag. “What?”

“Being part of my more animal self does have its advantages. For example, I can smell that whatever you have in there is covered in cum.” Twilight grinned wolfishly. “What’s in the bag Wild?”

Wild’s blush became even worse. “I would really rather not talk about it. Besides,” he looked to the door, “Isn’t there someone missing you right now?”

“They’re taking a nap to regain their strength.” Wild didn’t miss the implication that there was more than one person in the room but honestly it didn’t surprise him one bit so he didn’t ask about it. “So I have some time to kill and I’m very hungry.”

“So am I. Sidon and I are going to eat in his room.”

“Is this a private dining in bed or may I ask to join?”

Wild opened his mouth to call his counterpart incorrigible but invite him anyway when he remembered what Knight had said. Wild would not be able to show Sidon his present and explain that Knight was playing without telling Twilight if he was in the room at the same time. “I don’t mind, but can we have just a few moments alone before you join in?” At Twilight’s curious look Wild tried to cover it up by saying, “I have something personal that’s just for him and I.”

Twilight’s eyes looked down at the bag and Wild could just tell what his mind was thinking. Even as the other Hylian smiled and nodded Wild decided not to correct him. “Not a problem. I enjoy being allowed to participate but you can tell me ‘no’ if you want. You do know that right?”

Wild nodded “Yes, Twilight. Just give me thirty minutes alright?”

“No worries, see you in a bit. I’ll go find something to do.” 

As he walked away Wild called out, “Go out to the garden. There are two strange creatures there that you might like.”

Twilight paused and was about to ask what the hell Wild was talking about when but decided against it as he met Sidon halfway down the stairs. When their eyes met Twilight couldn’t help but admire just the sheer size that Sidon was. It had been awhile since they had last touched each other. Thinking along those lines he began to keep a mental track of the passing moments until he could race up to their room.

Sidon offered him a polite smile, which was sweet, but Twilight would prefer something with a little more heat. “Good evening, _my Prince_.” He put the sensual emphasis on the title, just like he had when they first met.

Sidon's expression changed and seemed rather amused with a pinch of anticipation “Good evening Twilight.” He offered kindly enough. “I trust you are staying out of trouble?”

Twilight hid his smirk “My dear Prince.” He pouted as if he was hurt and moved to walk past him in a huff. As his foot touched the same step that Sidon was on a hand quickly shot out and dexterous fingers grazed over the Zora’s slit with knowledgeable precision. Sidon didn’t even have time to respond as the touch happened and then was gone in a flash once Twilight had passed. Sidon looked over his shoulder and saw that the Hylian had stopped just four steps below him and was now turned around to face him. He gave Sidon a wink and answered “ _I prefer getting into trouble_.” He offered a half wave as he departed “See you in a little bit.”

Sidon took a steadying breath as he tried to calm down his rising libido. Thank goodness Wild and he had agreed to be open for this short time. Otherwise, if Twilight was doing this same flirty stuff but Sidon could not do anything about it- the poor Prince might actually combust from sexual frustration. He loved Wild and only Wild, but having so many Links ready to pleasure him was, no doubt, like a wet dream come true. Even then he tried to calm down because Wild had said he needed to speak with him and Sidon took their conversations seriously no matter what the topic. 

Sidon approached Wild with the usual gentle happiness and enjoyment on his face. “Good morning, my love.” Wild shivered at his tone. “Or I suppose it's afternoon now isn’t it? Now what do you have to tell me?”

“Something fun, and I also have a present for you.” Sidon looked intrigued and then down at the bag. Wild shook his head and then licked his lips. “I mean a sexy present.” Sidon’s charming golden eyes then turned predatory.

“Then I suggest you get in the room.”


	33. Sidon Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for Chapter:   
> Homosexual threesome sex, finger fucking, playing with food, double penetration, top and bottom Sidon at THE SAME TIME (YAY BABY!), DIRTY TALK.

“So,” Sidon said with an intrigued quality to his voice as he shut and locked the door behind him, “what present do you have for me?”

Wild tossed the bag to the side of the room before pulling down his pants and letting them pool on the floor. Stepping out of them he then held up the hem of the training tunic, revealing his blushing erect cock decorated in an even more flamboyantly pink ribbon. A cute little bow rested beneath the shaft and right over the balls. Sidon thought it was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen. His cheeks colored even as his eyes flicked upward to look at Wild for clarification. 

Wild licked his lips and said, “Knight sends his regards, and hopes you’ll have fun with his gift before unwrapping it.”

Knight? Knight! Stoic, reserved, doesn’t really speak unless spoken to Knight had done this?!

“Knight did this?” The question held a hint of disbelief and Wild shivered.

“Oh yes,” he gulped, “and more.” Concerned that Sidon was perhaps finding this unattractive Wild lowered the tunic hem and asked, “Do you not like it?”

The Prince had not meant his previous tone to imply he found the ‘gift’ distasteful. It was just a very big surprise. Trying to recapture the mood Sidon purred, “Oh yes, sweet heart.” He walked forward. “I love it very much. In fact, let me see it again.” Wild’s pupils dilated with obvious elation at his words. He lifted the hem once more. Sidon chuckled. “And I’m sure he didn’t stop at just this. Tell me, what did Knight do to you?”

“He likes dominance… and submission. He tied me up and let me take him down my throat. He also ate me out. I really enjoyed that.” Link shivered again as Sidon’s hand cupped his cheek.

“I know you _Link_ , you enjoyed way more than just that.” Using his actual name rather than his nickname already had Wild’s mind spinning with desire. “If I’m to enjoy my present, then I want it right in the middle of my bed where it belongs.” Wild nodded and immediately turned to walk toward the makeshift pile of blankets he’d made for himself earlier only to find an actual Hylian bed was now in the corner of Sidon’s room. He looked over his shoulder with a questioning brow and Sidon winked. “I thought you would appreciate being fucked into a mattress rather than the stone floor.”

Feeling a bit bold Wild answered, “I am willing to try anything as long as it’s with you.”

He saw Sidon react to his words. He looked as if he were going to pounce on Wild at any second. “Get on the bed, my love, you’ve just given me an idea.” There was a knock at the door that interrupted them. “Oh, that is probably our food. Perfect timing.”

Food? Had Sidon ordered food? Wait, what if it wasn’t food?! “Sidon,” Wild yelped. The Prince paused just as he was about to open the door. “Twilight will be joining us here and Knight doesn’t want him knowing he’s part of this yet. He wants to surprise him, I think.” He said it all in a hurried rush, making sure to get it out just in case Twilight was on the other side of that door. Had it been thirty minutes? Wild actually wasn’t sure. It hadn’t felt like it.

Sidon offered him an intrigued look before motioning for him to move out of the line of sight. When Sidon opened the door he thanked the butler that was holding their food trays. The small Hylian man tried to come in, but Sidon made up some excuse and accepted the food with his own hands. He thanked the butler before sending him away. He closed the door once again with a kick of his heel. He started walking to the bed and Wild raced past him to jump on top of it. Sidon gave him a chastising look. “I prefer my presents unwrapped.”

Wild looked down at the tunic and quickly pulled it over his head before tossing it away. He scooched over to the food, his stomach growling. There were two mini fruit cakes, some slices of bread, a small jar of butter, a tiny plate of what looked to be cheeses, and finally a full plate of what looked to be Salmon Risotto. Steam was still coming off the small mountain that was the main dish. Link’s mouth watered with the smell alone. _He was so damn hungry_. He looked down at his ribboned cock. _And horny_. 

Knowing how big of an appetite Sidon could have, Link didn’t touch the risotto and instead snatched the bowl of cheese. At first Sidon didn’t say anything as he started eating the main dish. He was about a third done when he said, “I’m plenty full. You may have the rest of it.” Wild had just finished the last cheese slice when he eagerly took the plate. Sidon watched him eat with no small amount of affection. It was a very good thing that Wild was so active, and to an extent reckless, considering his love of food was only matched by his love for Sidon. When Wild was finally finished and set the plate aside Sidon asked “Done?”

“Yes,” Wild sighed contentedly. “I feel much better. Thank you.” He then looked at the cakes. “Are you not going to eat your dessert?”

Sidon smirked “I have every intention of eating my dessert.” He moved in and enjoyed how Wild willingly reclined backward until he was laying on the bed, legs parted. “I was just waiting so that I could share it with you.”

“Share it with me?” Was Sidon going to feed him? Link watched with bated breath as Sidon lifted up the spoon to scoop up a small dollop of whip cream. He then spread it over his right nipple. Setting the spoon aside, Sidon leaned down to tortuously lick the sweet substance off a little bit at a time. Wild opened his mouth to moan but decided instead to close his eyes and focused on the feel of Sidon’s tongue. That encouraging mouth latched onto his nipple at the very end to suck it clean.

“The baker that works here at the castle has really outdone himself this time.” Sidon spread another snowy hill on Wild’s other nipple, allowing the spoon to smear it a little more. The cold metal tingled against Wild’s hot skin. “Every layer of this cake is just such a delight. The cream is so white and fluffy it reminds me of clouds. Then you get down to the first bit of cake, all moist and flavorful.” His head leaned down and he didn’t talk again until Wild’s nipple was clean once more. “And then under the cake is this decadent palm fruit mousse with swirls of wildberry puree.” Link watched as he took a pleasingly rounded spoonful of the mousse. The Hylian completely expected the Zora to smear it all over his stomach next, but instead Sidon offered it to him instead. “Taste.” Wild opened his mouth and moaned as the cool creamy custard like filling just melted in his mouth and exploded with sweet and fruity flavor. 

“Did you know that Zora don’t really eat desserts, Link?” Wild paused to offer him a confused look. He’d seen Sidon eat different foods. Wild himself made food for Sidon all the time. The Prince especially loved his crepes! So what was he talking about? “I mean that Zora didn’t really cook, bake, or eat anything other than shellfish. We still, for the most part, don’t. It was the Hylians that showed us how to cook fish rather than eat it raw. And in my case I had a particularly talented Hylian show me all the wondrous things food could be. In fact, I knew I loved him when he made me my first crepe.” Wild was blushing clear to the tips of his pointed ears.

“Unfortunately it was some time later when I would finally act on my feelings.” He smirked. “It was so cute that you thought I was ignorant of the meaning behind Creamy Heart Soup.”

Wild pouted. “Well… it is a more Hylian tradition. And I was going crazy with my feelings for you too, because I thought they were unrequited. So I made you the soup thinking that you wouldn’t realize its importance and that I could get away with telling you, inadvertently, how I felt about you and then work on repressing my attraction.”

“ _But I did know_.” Sidon grinned again. “And when I asked you if you loved me outright you were so startled you spilled your own bowl in your lap.” Wild’s blush was now a dark red in embarrassment as he gave Sidon an annoyed glare.

“Are you trying to make me die of shame?”

“I was remembering the first time we said we loved each other.” He leaned in to whisper in Wild’s ear, “And the first time we kissed,” he kissed his cheek. “And the first time we were intimate.” His hand moved down to slide along Wild’s cock and two fingers pushed under his testacles and pressed against his ass. “I didn’t think such a tiny body could take my two cocks but you seem to love proving me wrong.” He chuckled. “Or you’re just a slut that loves to be stretched wide open.” Wild whined and keened as two fingers were forced inside him. “Which is it love?”

Wild was so focused on the penetration he’d forgotten the question so he just said, “Whichever has you fucking me faster.”

Two moans responded to that and Sidon turned his head to look at Twilight leaning against the door, palming himself through his pants. The Hylian had wolf ears and a frantically waving wolf tail. Sidon momentarily found that alarming until he remembered the changes with Light, Ocarina, and Time. So Twilight had transformed into some sort of half animal? A bit odd, but Sidon himself was a Zora so who was he to judge? “Twilight,” he greeted charmingly, “you’re a little late.”

“Or perfectly on time.” He grinned. “This is quite the sexy sight. Mind if I join?” He inclined his head even as he started walking forward and taking off his clothes.

“If I did you would already be on the other side of that door.”

Twilight chuckled as he kicked off his pants. “Very true. And besides,” he smirked, “Little Wild here just can’t help himself, can he?” His hand slid down Wild’s thigh and then gave his ass a playful slap.

Wild yipped indignantly. “You’re one to talk,” he shot back. Honestly he wished he could be there when Knight tried to tame him. That would be a night to remember. 

“Oh fruit cake,” Twilight pointed at the plate. “Mind if I have some?”

“Go right ahead. I’ve been licking it off Wild and he seems to enjoy it.”

Twilight moaned sensually. “Now _that_ is an idea _I love_.” He picked up the large glistening whole strawberry on top of the cake “Allow me to expand on it.” He tapped the strawberry against Wild lips. “Suck it.” Twilight instructed. “No biting. No eating. Just taste.” With the way those wolf ears looked on his head he seemed even more commanding.

Wild opened his mouth and although he thought it a bit odd he did do as instructed. Letting the tip of the berry slide over his tongue, he sucked off the sugary shimmering jelly layer. Just at the point where it was losing flavor Twilight slid it away. “My, you really enjoyed that didn’t you?” He teased, “I’m beginning to think just anything being inserted inside you is enough to get you going.”

“No it’s not.” Wild challenged, and then cursed Twilight’s grinning face as he realized that was exactly the answer he wanted Wild to say.

“Oh,” he purred lecherously, “let’s test that shall we?” He lowered his hand and then told Sidon, “Scissor your fingers apart. Leave him open.”

Sidon’s fingers spread wide and Wild gasped only to instantly lose his voice as something semi blunt but with telling texture began to press inside him. “You’re not serious-” He was silenced as three slices of banana were put in his mouth. 

“No talking.” Twilight laughed. “Think of this as punishment for not telling me you had a unicorn motorcycle. Seriously Wild, I feel so betrayed.” He sighed. “Oh well, you can make it up to me later. After I find out if this strawberry is enough for you or if you crave something bigger in order to cum.” He turned to Sidon “You seem to have an unoccupied hand my Prince. How about you play with my ass a little?”

Sidon smirked at him as his hand smoothed down Twilight’s back, and the fucking man leaned into it like a cat in heat. “Perhaps I should play with your ass the same way?” Sidon threatened but with a questioning tone to his voice.

Twilight moaned as Sidon’s hand groped at his ass. “No need, big boy. I already know fruit isn’t going to satisfy me.” Wild opened his mouth again to remark but more banana slices were shoved in. “I said no talking, Wild.” Sidon barely held it together and kept from laughing. Two of his larger Zora fingers slid over Twilight’s tail and between his cheeks as the other Hylian thrust the strawberry in and out of Wild’s body. It was horribly teasing. The fruit was only just big enough to allow him to feel something inside of him but not nearly big enough for anything else. It just tormented him and shallowly penetrated him into a state of near crazy need. Wild swallowed the banana and then moaned and he wiggled his hips to try and silently tell Twilight that enough was enough.

Twilight released a broken sigh as Sidon’s finger slid inside him. “Oh yeah, your fingers are way better than a stupid berry. Don’t you agree Wild?” Wild was contemplating kicking him in the face when Twilight took the strawberry away and bit off the top half. “Would you like something more stimulating Wild?” Wild nodded. “Very well.” He brought the strawberry back down to smear the juices over him. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew that wouldn’t be enough for you.” The wolf ears twitched in glee as he then set the berry on the tray and leaned down to give him a long thorough lick. “Fucking hell, because of these animalitic features my other senses are hightened too. I can smell just how horny you are. Keep him open my Prince, I want a good taste of how thoroughly he’s been fucked.”

Watching Wild practically scream as Twilight held him down by gripping his thighs and devilishly eating him out was way more than enough of a sight for Sidon. His cocks were already out of his slit and straining to fuck something. He’d managed to keep himself sheathed until, of course, Twilight started talking. Twilight didn’t seem to care how messy anything got as he rocked his hips back against Sidon’s fingers and accidently bumped the tray. Sidon wanted to move it but both his hands were occupied; one holding Wild open and the other finger fucking Twilight. The noises that both were making already had him desperate to do more with either of them.

Then Twilight raised his head with an erotic moan. He licked his lips and then looked down at Wild with a knowing look. “I can tell that you’ve been with someone else. Just who was it sweetheart?” Wild sucked in a breath as he blushed again. 

“What- do you mean?” He tried to feign ignorance.

“Don’t play coy with me cutie pie.” He pointed to the pink ribbon around Wild’s cock. “Sidon’s hands are too big to tie this.” He fondled Wild’s balls “And It’s very cute.”

Wild momentarily panicked just before Sidon distracted them both by laughing. “Oh Twilight, come now.” He pulled out his fingers from both of them. Wild whined at the loss and looked like a chisatized child. Twilight whined in an almost canina way and then gave him a more challenging look. As if to say that Sidon better put them back or else. “I thought that would be obvious. I didn’t want Wild to cum while I was enjoying my dessert so I told him to tie himself up like a present so I could unwrap him later.” He leaned forward to give Twilight a brief placating kiss. “Now, instead of stating the obvious I think there’s something else we would all rather do. Just what position shall we do today?” He looked over at Wild. “Any preferences, my love?”

Wild wanted nothing more than to finally have an actual dick inside of him and he also wanted to get back at Twilight so he said, “I want both your cocks inside me!”

Sidon looked intrigued “But that would leave none for Twilight.” Sidon was about to jokingly call his fiancé selfish when Twilight grabbed his facial fins and turned his face back toward him.

“What about you?” A truly predatory look entered Twilight’s eyes. “ ** _Are you on the menu my Prince_**?”

For a second Sidon didn’t understand what he meant and then it dawned on him. “You wish to top me?” He was thoroughly shocked and intrigued. 

“Is that not allowed?” Twilight asked.

“Well, no it is.” He looked to Wild to gauge his reaction but he found the Hylian looked no less turned on. “It is just that Wild does not prefer it.”

“Well I do.” Twilight wound his arms around his neck and growled sweetly. “And I just found out that this more animal inclined body has a wonderful little addition to my cock.”

“That being?”

“I have a knot. So when I’m done fucking you and cumming deep inside your ass I’ll be stuck there for a good long while.” He grinned. “Lucky you.”

Oh Hylia above that was a fantastically erotic picture! Sidon moaned as Twilight kissed him and when he pulled away the wolf winked at him. “You just leave everything to me, my Prince. I’ll make sure you cum nice and hard in little Wild over here.” He moved away slightly and took the tray off the bed. “Now, be so kind as to give Wild what he wants. I think he’s waited long enough.”

Wild whined and inched down the bed so he was right up against Sidon and his equally aroused cocks. “Yes, Sidon! Please! Do as Twilight says!” He had enough. Yes he’d finally been touched by Knight, but the man hadn’t penetrated him. Then he’d been teased with fingers, fucking fruit, and a mouth. If he didn’t get cock right now he might just cry!

“Hush now Link,” Sidon soothed as he pushed his cocks together with one hand and brought it to Wild’s entrance. “I know what you want darling, calm down. It’s here.” The noise that escaped Wild’s gasping mouth as he slid in was pure debauchery.

“That is so fucking hot.” Twilight smoothed a hand up Sidon’s spine. “Now stay inside his tight ass while I open you up. Do you have any lubrication?” His gaze wandered over to the food tray where he saw the butter. That...might work, but he really didn't want to test that hypothesis. 

“In the second drawer of the desk over there.” Sidon’s back head fin flipped in the left direction.

Oh thank Hylia above! Twilight moved off the bed and then returned with a pink bottle in tow. He coated two fingers before looking down at Sidon’s ass. There was a fin covering his posterior so Twilight just moved his hand under it and then found the crease of a nicely firm ass. Too bad the fin hid it from everyone’s view. He pushed between the cheeks and pressed against the Prince, who involuntarily clenched up the moment he touched him.

“Do you not like being penetrated?” Twilight asked.

“No, I do.” Sidon was partially embarrassed. “It’s just been awhile.”

“That’s so sweet.” Twilight curled up against his back. “Try closing those pretty eyes. Just relax and open up for me.” Sidon took a steadying breath and did just that. “Enjoy the feeling of your cocks fucking into your mate over there.” Sidon hips rolled back and then rocked into Wild, making his lover below him release a gratifying sound.

“See, you’re his favorite. He can’t ever get enough of you.” The fingers were circling his anus. The lube was warming and tingling considerably. “None of us can. There is just something about you Sidon that is so damn hot.” He curved his finger upward and momentarily searched, but when Sidon’s hips stuttered and he made an exclamation of bliss Twilight could not hide his smug cheerfulness. “It would seem Zora are even more sensitive when you touch them here. Or maybe that’s just another perk to being you.”

“What… is that?!”

Twilight’s curiosity was peaked. “You’ve never felt that before?”

“Not to that degree, no.” Twilight brushed his fingers over his prostate again and it took everything Sidon had not to cum. “It makes me feel like I’m about to cum at any second.”

“Do it again!” Wild wiggled under him, wanting him to move already.

“In a minute, honey bunch.” Twilight retracted his fingers. “I was going to open you up a bit more, but seeing as you’re a big strong Zora I’m sure you can take it.” Taking himself in hand and pushing upward on Sidon’s fin slightly he lined himself up. “Bend over a little more if you can. Yes, just like this. Now I’ll be able to give you the perfect angle. I’ll hit that little cum button over and over again.”

He pressed the head against him and tried to push himself in. Sidon moaned and leaned over Wild even more, practically squishing him. Twilight grabbed Sidon's hips as he pulled the Zora back to meet him, effectively pulling him out of Wild. “Oh goddesses above, you feel incredibly hot! Wild how can you not love this?!” He slammed his hips forward and Sidon’s body rocked forward as well. His two cocks slammed into Wild and practically stuffed him with every inch they had. Wild was in ecstasy as he cried out for Twilight to do it again.

Even though he was nowhere near Sidon’s size that didn’t seem to hinder or diminish Twilight’s enthusiasm. He rutted up into Sidon’s clenching ass and dug his nails into his hips as he slammed that same ass back down on his cock. Sidon brokenly groaned with every thrust but was not as much of a talker as Twilight was in this circumstance. He was rarly on the receiving end due to his size and privilege, so to be here and now with Twilight fucking into him as if he were nothing more than an average horny Zora was strangely new and kinky. He fucked forward to fill Wild and then rocked backward to stuff himself as much as he could.

With Twilight being a Hylian, Sidon had not been expecting too much. However, he was quickly being surprised as Twilight managed to fuck him rather roughly and completely. With every inward thrust it felt like his cock was growing. And as it did, Sidon craved it all the more. This did not go unnoticed by Twilight. He grabbed the end of Sidon’s head fin and used it to crane his neck backward. “Wild, bite him.”

Wild was so far past arguing or even fighting he just immediately did what Twilight said, leaning up and biting at the juncture of Sidon’s neck and shoulder. “Very good. I think our Prince likes to be fucked. Tell me, Prince Sidon, how does it feel being the one who’s on the receiving end for once?” Sidon moaned and tried to answer but Wild caught his mouth in a kiss. “You’re clenching around me so hard I think you are really enjoying yourself.” His grip on Sidon’s hips tightened. “I can feel the knot expanding. I’m about to cum soon. What about you, gorgeous?”

Sidon couldn’t answer with Wild sucking on his tongue so he raised one of his hands to cover Twilight’s on his right hip. He could feel the knot as well. It was sliding and very nearly catching every time he thrust in. It made him dizzy with how much he just wanted it inside him. “That’s it handsome, let me have my way with you. Let me in and I’ll knot you good and tight. Cum right now and clench this red ass around me so that I can cum inside you.”

Sidon broke away from the kiss and shoved his hand between them, pulling off the ribbon around Wild’s erection. Wild shrieked as he instantly came, exploding a startling amount of sperm between them. His body contracted around Sidon’s already cramped cocks and triggered his own orgasm. He flooded Wild’s small body with cum even as Twilight swore behind him. His hips slammed into him twice more and then Sidon could feel the knot at the base of his cock expanding just inside him. It pressed against his prostate punishingly. Sidon almost whimpered as his body tried to give Wild even more cum. It must have succeeded because Wild mewled under him preciously. 

Sidon didn’t think he could feel any better and then he felt a sharp bite at the back of his neck. His whole spine sparked and his body broke out in an allover shiver. As Twilight leaned back, licking a small smear of blood from his lips, he growled “I’m going to remember this moment for a very long time. This was a privilege, my Prince.” He chuckled “And I hope you’ll let me fuck you like a bitch again very soon.”


	34. How to pleasure a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for this Chapter:   
> Heterosexual sex, vaginal oral sex, vaginal penetration, pegging, a tiny bit of anal stimulation, magical strap on sex toys, mild bondage, fem dom and male dom, flip penetrative intercourse.

After bidding goodnight to Sidon and Wild he had returned to his rightful bed and snuggled in between both Midna and Light.

Later Twilight stirred from his slumber just as the dawn was peeking over the hills and beginning to bathe the world in the crisp coolness of morning. The birds outside had just begun to sing and ruffle their feathers when Twilight rolled over in the bed and stretched out a hand. He’d meant to grab Zelda and pull her in close so he could wrap himself around her and go back to sleep, but his fingers only came in contact with cool sheets. Blinking and moaning in annoyance, he rose into a sitting position and stretched his arms over his head. With a yawn he looked around the room curiously. Zelda was nowhere to be found. Though it was not unusual for her to wake up early he did feel a tad disappointed. With how much sex and orgasms the three of them had shared the night before, the fact that she could still get up and do anything this early made him question his abilities. 

He reached up a hand to scratch at his head and was happy to find the canine ears were gone. A quick grope at his naked lower back confirmed the tail was gone too. Well that was something nice to wake up to. He then startled as an elegant pale hand drifted down to caress down his chest and rest at his stomach. Looking behind him he found Midna, fully dressed and in her adult true form, sleeping next to him. _That was really nice to wake up to_! She sighed sleepily and then rolled onto her back, emphasizing her rounded breasts which were still covered by the black skin tight material that covered half of her body. The long fabric of her skirt was gathered and cascaded down between her parted legs. It made for both a tantalizing and teasing sight all at once. Perfectly smooth long legs on full display while her groin was completely covered. Oh how Twilight loved it when she wrapped those legs around his hips and whispered little commands in his ear. ‘That’s it Hero, keep fucking me just like that. Ohhh, so good! You’re only allowed to leave once you make me cum. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your Queen would you?’

His gaze still lingered at her groin as he licked his lips. It _was_ early morning. He _was_ already naked. Perhaps his first responsibility of the day should be to properly pay tribute to his Queen. With a wicked grin he slid off the bed to quickly lock the door. He didn’t want any staff interrupting them. When he climbed back on he situated himself between her legs before carefully brushing her skirt aside. Her body was so different compared to Zelda’s but it was no less beautiful to him. Though many would probably describe her features and different coloring as exotic, Twilight preferred alluring or glamorous. Her skin was a soft celeste with turquoise runes along her lower arms and right thigh. They glowed softly whenever he touched her, which was something he secretly took a great deal of pride in. They also tended to shine brighter just before her orgasm. Her bust was fuller than Zelda’s, though he’d never admit that out loud, and he greatly enjoyed the advantages to that as well. He loved watching them bounce whenever she rode him. 

Midna was just naturally a more passionate lover than Zelda and tended to try new things with remarkable ease. Meanwhile Zelda, especially in the beginning of their relationship, had taken a bit more cajoling and patience. That was not to say she was any less fun or erotic, it was just that she held on to her stoic composure for a bit longer then Midna did. Then again, Midna had always been a very teasing tsundere at heart. He gazed down at the black covered mound of her groin with a smirk.

Twili did not share the same style of clothing as the world of light. Many of their outfits, especially for females, were rather revealing. This was because the Twili world was actually rather humid and dark. Twilight knew that from experience. So the people that lived there had just naturally evolved to not wear much clothing. This was not to say they revealed naked parts of their body, far from it. They seemed to have the same reservations about nudity that the light world did, but their answer to it was more a form of magic rather than undergarments and multiple layers of clothes. The black almost skin-like coverings of Midna’s body that concealed both her nipples and vaginal region were in fact a spell and nothing more. Twilight looked over at the rune on the side of her thigh and placed two fingers under it. With two strokes he made the Twili symbol that gave him permission to see her intimately. Though she had never taught him the symbol herself, he’d seen her do it often enough to know it by now. He was sure that when all this was done she would lightly reprimand him for giving himself permission to her body, but he knew she wouldn’t be that annoyed by his initiative. Besides, she’d helped herself to his body more times than he could count. He loved waking up to his dick being sucked, especially when it was by both his lovers. 

Midna’s darker voluptuous looks paired with Zelda’s regal beauty was enough to have him ready to go in a flash. He smiled as her sex was revealed to him. The smooth hairless curve of her was enough to make his mouth water. As his hands gripped under her thighs to push her legs apart the soft lilac color of her inner folds had his cock straining against his thigh insistently. He ignored it as he lowered his head and started with a romantic light kiss. He heard her stir above him and knowing she might be waking up he didn’t waste his time.

Opening his mouth he licked upward and then ended with another kiss just over the top. Releasing one of her legs his fingers slid into her warm folds and gently searched for her clit. Pressing against something as small as a grain of rice at the juncture where her inner labia met he started to move the tip of his finger in smooth but tender little circles. He’d been taught by both Midna and Zelda explicitly that the clit was not like the tip of a cock. Going hard actually killed the pleasure, soft and teasing was always the way to go. Even when things were getting hard and fast it was the vagina that enjoyed being roughly treated, the clit always liked being pampered. It had been an amazing revelation to him at the time, though it really hadn’t made that much sense, but if that was what his ladies wanted then that is what he would do. Besides if he listened to them then it only seemed logical that he would be able to please them. Pleasing them meant they would want more, which meant more sex, which he wanted. So why would he not listen to his partners? 

With every swipe of his tongue he could feel her getting wetter. He gave the inner labia a tentative suckle before moving to circle his tongue around her vaginal entrance. Above him Midna moaned coyly as her hands slid down to grip his sandy short hair. “You’re up early,” she rocked her hips into his mouth, “and being rather perverted. Isn’t it frowned upon to take advantage of someone when they are sleeping?”

“My apologies, my Mistress, but once I saw you regained your true form I could not help myself.”

Midna frowned slightly at that and then released his head to bring one hand before her face. “So I have.” She leaned up enough to look down at him even as he continued to pleasure her. “Your ears and tail are gone. That’s a shame. You looked really cute as a dog.” As she leaned back down to rest her head on the pillow one of her legs moved to curl down his well-muscled back. “But I can see that mouth of yours is as sinful as ever.” She ground her crotch against his open mouth “Do you want to taste me that badly, Hero?” Twilight nipped the inside of her thigh and Midna gasped. “Alright you brat, eat your fill.” She spread her legs wide only for Twilight to grab a thigh in each hand and spread her even farther. He nearly buried himself between her thighs and he licked her eagerly. His tongue began shallowly thrusting inside her and Midna whined at the shallow penetration. “Oh come on farm boy you can do better than that.” Twilight glared at her as he then slid both his index fingers inside her and then spread her wider apart so that he tongue could fuck her deeper. The tips of each finger pressed against the muscles of her inner walls and had her feeling mini tremors with each swipe of tongue. “That’s better. Such a good boy. You know how I like things to be deep inside me.”

Her gaze drifted off to the side and she angled her neck just enough to see his very erect and ready cock. “Speaking of deep inside, you look a little uncomfortable there.” She also noticed that they were alone in the room, a welcome treat. “Zelda isn’t here. Did you want to play with me all by yourself puppy?” Twilight nodded as best he could. “Oh, you’re so cute sometimes. You make me want to spoil you.” She locked eyes with him, cobalt blue sparring with monarch orange. “I love your tongue but it’s not nearly big enough to satisfy me. How about you thrust that dick in me instead? Then we both can start having fun.”

Twilight shivered at her tone but his eyes went to her buxom breasts and her perky nipples. They were the same color as her inner labia and Twilight was overcome with the desire to watch his cum drip off of them. He pulled away from her vagina with a lewd lick of his lips “I will happily fuck you with my cock if you promise to let me pull out so that I can cum over these perfect tits.”

Midna raised a brow at his request and decided she was feeling in an accommodating mood. “Your desire intrigues me, but it will cost you.” 

Twilight chuckled as he moved to kiss along her inner thigh. “Of course, what does my Mistress want?”

Midna pursed her lips playfully as she thought about the many things she knew Twilight would agree to. What did she want to do? “I want a nice long orgasm around that cock of yours, but you cannot cum. And then when you’re done with my breasts I want you to turn around on all fours and let me mount you.”

Twilight’s whole body shivered and he released a breathy sigh against her skin. “With pleasure, my mistress. May I request that you don’t go easy on me?”

Midna giggled at his more submissive tone. “That’s got you going doesn’t it?” He nodded again. “Very well, I’ll make sure to milk you even after you cum. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful.”

“Alright, it’s a deal. Now,” she moved her body to the side and then indicated with her eyes for him to spoon in behind her. “I want to make love in this position. You can fondle me while you fuck me and whisper in my ear all those little things you know I love to hear.”

“As my Mistress commands.” Twilight moved to curl up behind her when a foot touched against his chest, stopping him. 

“One more thing,” Midna grinned “I don’t wish to wait to open you up after you’re done with me. So I’m going to give you a little toy.” She leaned up and captured his mouth in a kiss while her hands moved to curve over his hips and then down the crease of his buttocks. Her fingertip heated as she began to etch magical runes into his skin. Twilight was kissing her back passionately when he gasped and moaned as something was suddenly inside him vibrating rapidly. Midna laughed at his reaction and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Think you can still keep from cuming when that’s pressed right up against your boy g-spot?”

Twilight growled. “You’re cruel.”

Midna pouted as if she were hurt, even though she didn’t believe him. “I’m sorry sweetie, do you want me to take it out?” Twilight frantically shook his head, no. “That’s my favorite slut.” Midna replied with a kiss to his cheek. She moved away and reclined back on the bed,lifted her leg to spread herself open with her fingers. “I think I’m wet enough. Isn’t it time you did your duty Hero?”

Twilight gave her a challenging look before moving behind her. Instead of immediately lining up his cock his right hand caressed over her pussy while he angled his head to bite at her right breast. Midna gasped, but Twilight didn’t give her time to say anything sassy as he plunged two fingers inside her and started suckling. His left hand wrapped around her body to grab her other breast and pinch the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, plucking it to just shy of the point of too much sensation. Midna moaned loudly as his tongue swirled around her nipple then yelped as he practically shoved his cock inside her while his fingers were still there.

His lips moved away from her breast to then nip and suck marks into the back of her neck. “This thick enough for you?” He didn’t seem interested in wasting time building her up any more as his hips slapped against her ass and pushed his cock deeper inside of her. Midna did not answer verbally, just nodded and pushed back against him. He growled low and hungry at her actions before he bit the back of her neck and moved his hands to her hips to hold her in place as he fucked her harder.

“Oh Link,” she moaned into the quiet room. She tried to spread her legs to give him better access but with this spooning position it didn’t really help. She whined as she wanted it deeper and Twilight chuckled against her ear, kissing the outer shell.

“Still not enough? Can’t say I’m surprised.” He flipped her over on her stomach and smoothed his hands up her back as he settled his heavier weight on top of her. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll give you what you need.” He pulled back only to slam into her and cause her to cry out as his cock hit home and pressed insistently inside her. “Your pussy feels as fantastic as ever. It’s a shame I won’t cum inside it today.” Midna purred as she sighed. “I know how much you love it when I do. I think you enjoy feeling it drip out of you too. It’s not my fault you make me cum so much.” 

Midna whined as she nodded. “I do Link, I love it when you cum inside me.”

Twilight leaned down and brushed his finger under her chin to tilt her head up so she could meet his lips in a kiss over her shoulder. “Can I play with your ass my love?”

Midna groaned at that even as a little giggle escaped her. “You know I love double penetration as much as you do. Show me your hand.” He moved his hand in front of her face as she traced another rune into his palm. A small bottle appeared as he leaned back to look down at her. He had to stop his thrusting momentarily but he made sure the full length of him was pressing deep against her core when he did it. He could still feel her little tremors and insistent contractions around him begging him to resume. He opened the tiny bottle and allowed a rather generous amount to drip on his thumb and forefinger. Making sure to warm the lube first he then spread her ass as he circled his thumb around her anus. 

She shivered slightly and tried to relax herself for what was coming. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, but with female bodies being physically different than males it took a bit more coaxing and finesses to get a woman to enjoy anal play. Twilight could feel her slight tensing and shushed her as he sucked a tingling hickey into her shoulder before kissing down her spine. “It’s alright gorgeous, just relax.” His thumb was still circling her but he started just barely beginning to press against her. “It’s just my fingers this time. I only want to give you a better orgasm. Don’t you want that too Mistress?” She nodded and released a breath as the thumb was able to slide smoothly past and begin to thrust inside her. As always it took her body a moment to get over its initial confusion but once the stimulation from his finger was joined by his resuming thrusts against her vaginal walls it was quickly and incredibly pleasurable. 

Twilight made a nose halfway between want and regret as he had to close his eyes for a moment to control himself. The pleasure of the vibrator in his ass as well as feeling her around him while watching his fingers fuck her was a lot of sensation to take in. If he didn’t collar his rampant arousal he was going to cum here and now rather than where he wanted to. Removing his thumb he then slid in his index and middle finger instead as his thrusts increased. He used his knee to maneuver her legs further apart as he pressed her body into the soft sheets beneath them. He could feel and hear both his hips and balls slapping against the firm curve of her ass and groaned at the sound of it. His free hand moved to her shoulder for a better hold and Midna, being a flirtatious little minx, looked over at his fingers with a smirk before biting them. 

Twilight hissed at the minute pain before moving the same hand to press two fingers into her mouth. He leaned forward to say in a low warning voice, “Do that again and I’ll put a gag on you. If you want me to fuck you like you want then stop being a little hellcat while I’m doing it.” He then had to chuckle lightly before kissing the side of her cheek. “This is my time gorgeous, but don’t worry. I’ll let you fuck me in a minute. Right after your hot little pussy comes around my cock and makes me regret not giving you every drop of cum I have.” Midna moaned loudly and Twilight just grinned. “Oh, do you like that imagery? Well then how about I tell you a little secret.” His voice dropped to a low whisper as he said it directly into her ear, “Sometimes while I’m masturbating I imagine you are pregnant with my child.” If Twilight had been able to see her expression he would have seen both shock and desire. She pressed back against every invading thrust as she felt the tension in her thighs wind up and tighten. “I can’t wait until that day when we decide to become a family. I promise I’ll give you all I have and won’t let you leave the bed until we are sure.”

Midna said his name on a broken moan. “I’m sorry my Queen, is it wrong of me to want all of you?” Midna shook her head, no. “Is it wrong of me to enjoy your body so much that I wish I could always be inside you?”

“ _Link please_.” Midna’s hand slid down and wiggled its way between the sheets to touch and stimulate her own clit. She was so close to cuming she couldn’t take it anymore! 

“Are you about to cum sweet girl? Please do. I want to feel your pussy clench around me and know I’ve done a good job.” Twilight chuckled. “Making you cum nice and hard is always my number one priority.” He then exhaled a breath even as Midna moaned low and slow with a breathy whisper of his name. “There it is.” Twilight ground his hips against her as he felt her little pulses around him. “That’s my good girl. Ride it out. I don’t want to miss a second of it until you are done.” He made tiny shallow thrusts inside her as she enjoyed the aftershock of her orgasm. Just enough to give her mild added stimulation, but not so much to make her over stimulated and push him away. Besides, he loved how additionally wet she felt after an orgasm. As if her body was conspiring against her to tell him she was even more ready now to have him again. 

Once she had enjoyed herself enough she moved up to her hands and knees and allowed him to slide out of her. She turned onto her back with a wicked grin in his direction. “You managed to not cum even after all that. I’m impressed puppy.” She cupped and teased her own breasts as she watched him. “Do you still want your reward?”

“Very much Mistress.” Twilight bit his lower lips as he watched her push her breasts together.

“Then get over here and fuck them.”

Twilight hastily climbed up her body as he positioned his cock to slide between her breasts and inside the warm soft channel that her cleavage made when pressed together. He released a desperate sigh at the slide of her soft skin against his cock. He was still slightly wet from her own excitement but she didn’t seem to mind as she watched him slowly thrust against her. “You’re very lucky you know. Most Queens would not allow themselves to be degraded in this manner. But me,” She paused for dramatic tension, “I guess I just like being your little fuck doll.” Twilight sucked in a breath and quickened his pace. “I love it when you fuck me like a slut and say such sweet things like how you want to get me pregnant. Is that what you want Link? For both Zelda and I to have your children?” 

Twilight nodded fervently “Yes. Some day. When you are ready.”

Her voice took on a silky sexy quality as she admitted almost bashfully, “I’m ready now, Link. How about you cum right now?”

Twilight’s own orgasm practically crashed into him as he came between her breasts. Cum dripped down to pool at her collar bone while some more ambitious spurts splattered across her cheek. The rest of it collected between her two soft supple breasts and made an even bigger mess as he continued to lazily slide in it. 

“You came a lot.” Midna laughed as she pushed him back to lie on his butt. She grabbed one of the pillows and took off its outer casing to use it to clean herself up. “But maybe my little toy helped with that.” Twilight nodded again at her words. He hadn’t yet regained his breath to talk quite yet. “Are you still up for a bit more fun?” Again, he nodded. “That’s my good boy.” He moved to turn around but she stopped him. “One more thing. You were a little cheeky earlier, threatening to gag me.” She tore off a strip of the soiled pillow case and held it up. “It’s only fair you be punished for it. Open up.” Twilight’s whole body shivered as he opened his mouth for the gag and allowed her to loosely tie it around his head. “Comfortable?” He nodded. “Good, now it’s time for your favorite toy.”

She snapped her fingers and the vibration inside his ass stopped. He missed the sensation but was glad that he was about to get something even better. He watched with rapt attention as she traced another symbol right over her groin. A magical manifestation of slightly aqua colored energy collected around her and formed into a solid. Though it was a part of her and she could feel sensation though it, it was not organic. The best that Twilight could describe it as was a blue tinged transparent but tangible strap-on shaped like a nicely sizable phallus. “Care to have a taste before we start lover?”

Twilight leaned down to give a long lick from base to tip through the fabric of the gag and ending with biting the cloth between his teeth. The magic didn’t really taste like anything but it was more about the sensitivity that was transferred to her through the magic. He saw her bite her lower lip. Considering they both had already had orgasms this next part was going to be interesting to say the least. He wondered which one of them could last longer, probably him. Though his cock would quickly become erect again once she was inside him it would still be a bit of time before he could orgasm. However, with Midna being a woman and thus gifted with multiple orgasms, she just might cum again before he did. Which was fine by him if she did. He was more or less interested in the closeness and intimacy with her at this point rather than another orgasm.

“Turn around on all fours puppy, just like you like it.” Twilight did and moved one of the pillows under his hips to give his oversensitive cock something soft to rut against. He felt her pour some warm oil down his ass. “Do you need fingers at all?” She asked as her slick palm grazed and massaged his testacles before sliding down his dick. Twilight moaned and shook his head, no. “Are you that eager to have me filling you up?” He pushed his body back against her fondling hand. “Very well, I’ll stop teasing.” She moved in behind him and pressed the tip against his ass before gripping his hips and ever so slowly sliding in.

She always loved the first penetration as there was just so much sensation that bombarded her as she did. “You’re as willing as ever. Hmm, it still feels a bit tight though. Have you been topping your counterparts rather than letting them have you?” Twilight moaned and tried to make it sound like a ‘yes’. “Well the next time you’re having sex with another Link I’ll make sure he tops you.” She giggled “I’d enjoy watching that.”

When she was bottomed out all the way inside him she sighed. “If this is what it feels like for you when you’re inside me I’m amazed you don’t cum instantly.” She rocked her hips against him and smirked when she saw his eyes roll back in his head. “Such a sweet boy. If we could only have sex in one position for the rest of our lives I think I might choose this one, because of how desperate you look.” She drew her hips back only to quickly thrust back inside. She cried out as she did it again. “Fuck, I know you like it fast and hard but this pace is going to make me cum again.” Twilight tried to match his hips to her thrusts and shivered when the tip of his cock stroked against the pillow on every push forward. “Goddesses, you are just a mess. Have you no shame?” Midna laughed, already knowing the answer.

“What am I ever going to do with you?” She moved her hand around his hips and started stroking him in time with her thrusts. Twilight gasped as he felt the heated prickle of magic at her fingertips. He felt himself growing fully hard again and bordering on another orgasm. She was using magic to get him off again! No, that was cheating! But he didn’t want to fight it! 

“It’s alright Hero, let it happen.” She pressed her elegant body against the curve of his back and made sure to squish her breasts between his shoulder blades and against his spine. “I want to feel you cum in my hand.” She angled her thrusts so that they were relentless grinding against his prostate. Precum dripped from his aching cock and over her finger in copious amounts. “I want you thinking of me always, no matter whom you are with. Because you’re mine, and I won’t let anyone take you from me. I love you, Link.”

Twilight whined as he reached up a hand and pulled the gag from his mouth “I love you too, Midna! Please, make me cum! Please, own me!”

She giggled her slightly condescending but cute laugh as her index finger began to rhythmically rub against his slit. “Oh Hero, I already do. **Now cum for me**.” And he did, screaming her name as he released all over her hand and the pillow beneath them. She continued to thrust almost casually inside him after that. It gently overstimulated him after his orgasm as she peaked another of her own. Her second orgasm was mildly more intense, but really her enjoyment was from winning one over on him. As she pulled out and dispelled all the magic he rolled onto his side panting heavily. She grinned at his sweat slick hair as she moved in to curl up on his chest. “I suppose that was a proper ‘good morning’.”

Twilight chuckled as he turned to look toward the window “I bet we could sleep in just a little longer.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” She turned to her other side as she grabbed the blanket. He curled up behind her and tucked the blanket around his back before pulling her close. Midna giggled again at his actions which prompted Twilight to raise a curious brow at her humor.

“What?”

“You always have to snuggle one of us when we are sleeping together. Otherwise you toss and turn everywhere.”

“So?”

“Nothing. It’s just cute.”

Twilight rolled his eyes as she tried to hide another giggle “Go to sleep Midna.”


	35. Getting what you desire most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Please not that this chapter is a jump back in time so that readers can know Ocarina and Time's perspective/story.

It had been a very hectic and strange day. Though Ocarina was glad the strange physically changes that had happened to her and Time seemed for have faded away, she was actually more happy to just have a moment alone with him.

Both of them had secretly nurtured affectionate feelings for one another for quite some time. In their youth it had been nothing more than a shared sweet kiss. On her part, a peck on the cheek for accepting a rather risky journey simply because she had asked it of him. On his part, a token of affection and gratitude from a very cute young girl that had meant something significant to him. At that time one would say their emotions were not that of love or even intent, as that had manifested later as their shared journey progressed. The numerous obstacles he’d had to endure to rescue her and save his home were simply unimaginable. The challenge it had been to his body, mind, and skill had certainly proven his worth countless times over. She had assisted him from the shadows cloaked in a disguise until she could conceal herself no longer. In the end when all was corrected, despite their shared and evolved interest, they had parted ways. She was a Princess and he, though a Hero, had no royal lineage to make him a candidate for her betrothal. She had always disliked the law, but had been raised to respect tradition.

Now, however, she was to become Queen very soon in her world.

She would still have never considered ignoring the laws for her own personal happiness, if not for meeting her other counterparts in this odd semi-rebuilt version of Hyrule.

There was a much older version of herself, Light, that was already a Queen and openly admitted she was in a romantic relationship with her Hero, Twilight, despite the laws in her world also disallowing such interactions. She had not cared and fully intended to marry him and raise a family with him.

It had been quite a revelation to Ocarina that _she could do that_. If Light could choose love over tradition perhaps it was possible for her as well.

Then again, not every Zelda had a Link.

There was a version of her that was around the same age. Everyone agreed to call her Sheikah due to her constant investigation and exploration of the ancient Sheikah technology. Which seemed to be a combination of machine and magic for all Ocarina could tell, truly peculiar. Regardless, that Zelda did not have a Link. Her Link, nicknamed Wild, was in a committed relationship with a lovely Prince of the Zora people. At first this had been completely astonishing, but after meeting Prince Sidon even she had to admit he was very charming and personable.

The last of her counterparts was both a warrior and Princess. She was truly amazing. Everyone else shared the same upbringing of ‘A Princess had no need for fighting’ except for her. She had been given the nickname Saber, and upon finding out the rest of them could not fight took it upon herself to give them, at the very least, a basic understanding of how to defend themselves. In those moments Ocarina was very grateful for the training Sheik had taught her. Though it had been more stealth focused, she was able to catch on to Saber’s lesson faster than Light or Sheikah. However Saber, just like Sheikah, was not in a relationship with her Link, who went by the nickname of Knight.

Naturally being the only other Zelda with a romantic attraction to her Link, Ocarina spent a lot of time in Light’s company and asked her for guidance about her romantic intentions. Naturally her counterpart had told her that it was a decision she could only make for herself. And after much consideration of the benefits and consequences, she had decided to act on her interests. She would be Queen soon and her first action would be to revise or even abolish such an archaic law that forced her to marry only nobility.

There was only one slight hiccup.

She was not entirely sure her Link reciprocated her affections. Or rather to say, she knew he was attracted to her but she did not know of his level of commitment. Was his simply just attracted to her but only truly interested in her physical attributes? Or was he willing to also agree to the prospect of marriage once they returned to their world? His actions certainly implied a level of devotion.

When all the Links had returned to the castle Time had consistently been at her beck and call. He’d hardly left her side. He shared meals with her, listened to her talk, and had even done a few gestures that proved his interest to her. At one dinner he had offered up his only bread roll because she had enjoyed hers so much. He kissed her hand whenever they parted ways for the night. It was something new and entirely welcomed. At breakfast he always saved her a piece of fruit cake and sometimes even gave her the strawberry from his because he knew she loved strawberries. Everything he did was so cute and sweet and made her just like him all the more.

When she’d asked Light about his behavior, and if it had meant he was interested, her older self-had smiled indulgently and nodded. She had initially just wanted to ask Time outright, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had been raised to be polite above all else. It had taken a great deal for her to finally reach her limit with his courteous and gentlemanly behavior. She was well aware that she was by far the more meek of all the Zeldas, and she hated that. She wanted to be strong just like them. She wanted to be assertive and take what she wanted for once. She wanted to be able to look over at Time and have him look at her the way Twilight looked at Light, was absolute devotion and palpable desire.

They were having a late evening walk in the garden. Something that had become part of their routine in the last week. Tonight, however, she was noticing his gaze continually dart down to her lips before meeting back up with her eyes whenever she spoke to him. She had secretly read enough romance novels to know what that meant and she wished he would just take the initiative. But every time he looked away with an expression of slight regret. It boggled her mind how the Hero of Time, the Hylian who had defeated Ganondorf, was too shy to kiss her. When they reached the fountain in the center she sat down and bid him to sit beside to her.

“Link,” she began calmly as she didn’t want him to think he was in trouble. “I wish to confess something to you.” He nodded and watched her seriously. “I love you, Link. And when we return home I wish to make you my husband.” She blushed eve as she said it. It was blunt and to the point but she was very proud of herself once it was said and done. Time’s eyes widened and his obvious shock made her worry a little. Perhaps she had misinterpreted his gestures and his meaning “I’m sorry. Am I wrong in assuming that you have feelings for me?” Time shook his head and then seemed to think better of it before nodding. Ocarina hoped he meant he did share her feelings but with him being unable to speak she wanted to make sure. “Link, if your do desire me as I desire you. Then,” She took a steadying breath “Will you please kiss me?”

Time gazed at her for so long after that Ocarina was almost certain he was going to decline her request but then his hand raised to brush her cheek with his thumb. Fingertips then skimmed along her jaw as he leaned in and angled her head up to press their lips together. She closed her eyes and nearly sighed into the soft tender kiss as it was everything she had hoped it would be. She loved the feeling of finally doing something intimate with him, even if it was just a simple kiss. When he pulled away she didn’t want it to stop to she moved to wrap her arm around his neck and bring him in for more. Unfortunately this threw off their balance and Time ended up flailing backward into the fountain. Ocarina managed to catch herself just in time but covered her mouth in horror of her mistake as the man sat waist high in water and completely drenched.

She apologized profusely as she helped him out and then lead him back onto the castle Without thinking really she took his to her room and instructed him to sit on the bed while she brought him several towels from the bathroom. “I really am so sorry Link. Oh Hylia, you’re getting a chill!” She said as she took off his green hat and began to dry his hair. “I’ll get you some clothes.” She opened her wardrobe but everything she had was feminine. “Please wait here. I’ll be right back.”

She darted out of the room and had intended to find a maid to ask for an additional set of clothing but instead she ran into Sidon. “Good evening my lady.” He greeted her warmly.

“Good evening Prince Sidon. I’m sorry, but would you happen to know where to get an extra set of clothes for Time?”

“Wild has lots of clothes. If you wait here I can grab a set for you.”

She grinned and nodded “That would be most helpful. Thank you very much.”

Sidon laughed. He waved a hand as he left and returned momentarily with a stack of blue garments,. Ocarina gratefully accepted them. They each bid the other goodnight before she rushed back to her room. She was so happy to have found him a set of dry clothes she had not been thinking logically enough to consider knocking on the door before she opened it.

There Time stood with only his white leggings covering his admirably sculpted backside. This itself would not have been so revealing if the leggings in question had not been wet. When white fabric became damp there was nothing left to the imagination. Ocarina froze in the doorway even as Time stopped what he was doing to look at her questionably. She knew she was staring and probably making him uncomfortable; after all it was the height of rudeness. But how could she not be absolutely transfixed at finally seeming him mostly naked. The man wore so many layers with his usual green tunic it was hard to tell just how defined he was.

Not any more.

His shoulders were straight and pectoral muscles seductively curved. Being a swordsman he naturally had a healthy amount of musculature to his arms. Ocarina’s gaze racked over every bulge and dip and wondered just what those arms would feel like wrapped around her, cradling her, or _holding her down_. She gulped a little at that last thought. Tearing her gaze away to look back at him she expected him to be embarrassed as well or maybe a little astonished at her blatant want of him, but instead he was smirking at her knowingly and playfully. He inclined his head and made an obvious show of admiring her as well before he recaptured her attention by pointing to the bed.

Ocarina nearly forgot how to breath as she blushed to the very tips of her ears “Link…are you asking if… I would like to sleep with you?” He nodded. He probably had no idea how much she wanted to say yes in that moment but two other things crosser her mind.

First, she closed the door behind her and put the lock in place. Then she turned around and, still holding the extra clothes in her hand, she clutched them tightly as she tried to calm herself and say what she needed to. “I…I would be amenable to that. However, as the future Queen I am required to remain pure for my wedding night. It would cause a great scandal if I wasn’t for my future husband.” She licked her lips “But that’s only a problem if my future husband isn’t you, Link.” She looked up, once again expecting him to be shocked by her words and was never more surprise to find he was grinning at her. Instead of facing sideways and away from her he threw his wet tunic to the ground and began to slowly advance on her. Turned toward her she could see his flat stomach and narrow hips. The white leggings clung his groin revealingly but Ocarina did not know enough about male genitalia to understand if the prominent bulge she was seeing was fully erect or not.

Her eyes quickly flicked back up to his. Despite her growing arousal with every step he took she was just uncertain enough about the growing heat of this situation that she in turn took a step back. When her back pressed against the door a feeling of trapped erotic tension overcame her as she noticed the growing desire in his blue eyes. “I’m fine with doing this Link.” She said a little breathlessly “With finally being with you. I already love you so much. But, only if you promise to marry me!” He was crowding against her now. He moved a hand to either side of her shoulders as he leaned in, still smiling in a very amused way. Her gaze darted down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him again. Their first kiss had felt so nice. What would it feel like when the assurance of sex lingered behind the next one? Still, she couldn’t go any further until she had his word.

“Will you marry me, Link?” Her phrasing surprised her. She had only meant to ask for his oath that he would but now she had actually asked him the complete question of commitment. She inwardly panicked at her own blunder, even though it wasn’t completely against what she truly wanted. Besides, Time could not speak so it was not like he would have been able to ask her anyway. Come to think of it, since he couldn’t speak perhaps she should really make sure he wanted this?

She gasped as he jaw was gently cradled and her attention brought back to him. His thumb pet against her cheek as he offered her a reassuring smile. He nodded. For a second Ocarina was completely awestruck. “Yes?” He released and laugh and nodded again before leaning in to kiss her once more.


	36. How to Pleasure a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for this chapter:   
> Heterosexual sex, vaginal oral sex and penetration, first time, loss of virginity in a not painful way, humping, hand stimulation, nipple play, dirty talk, sexual awareness and empowerment, MAJOR pregnancy kink.

The kiss was so different from the one before. Their first had been tender and sweet but this one was passionate and left her head spinning. His body pressed up against hers felt so solid and formidable. He angled her head up with his hand as he continued to drive her absolutely crazy. Between energetic kisses he would also make little light pecks along her jaw and then nips at her neck. His broader naked frame was crowding her and made her feel so delicate and excited. At some point she had wrapped her arms around his neck but now her hands were slipping to his shoulders. Fingertips traced along hot flesh and then she gasped as one of his knees tried to push between her legs. It was a bit cumbersome though, as she couldn’t really feel anything but the pressure through all the layers of her dress. A frustrated moan escaped her. She’d fantasized and wanted this for far too long to have anything be denied her. Moving her hands down further she intended to push against his chest and tell him she needed to unlace her gown. However, once her palms touched the solid flesh of his pectorals she immediately forgot what she was thinking. She pressed against his muscles with no small amount of awe and thirst. A little noise escaped her as she secretly thanked the goddesses above for allowing Time to be so damn enticing. How many times had she looked at him and immediately wanted him to just press her up against the wall like he was doing now.

Realizing he was looking down at her with observant eyes she tried to cover up her unladylike reaction by softly asking, “Um… would you mind helping me undress?” She tried to look up at him. She really did. Unfortunately her gaze was transfixed by his torso. She bit at her lower lip. “It’s only fair, after all.” When she felt his hand slide up her back she turned around and moved her hair out of the way without being asked. She tried to calm herself down even as she fidgeted. She could feel her underwear was uncomfortably moist and clinging to her in a shameful way. 

The three buttons at her neckline were undone first but once he reached the lacings she shivered as he undid them one by one. A fraction at a time exposed her to the cooler night air. She closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed him to delicately detach her shoulder armor pads that were more for decoration than actual battle. She tried not to think about what she was doing and about to do. If she focused on it too much it only increased her craving and her rising anxiety. She wanted this a lot, but she was still a virgin. She’d overheard stories and had read in some of her books about these sorts of situations. However, it always described a girl’s change into a woman as a rather painful process. Very few resources had described it as anything but ‘an ordeal’. So she wasn’t completely sure what to expect. Sex was supposedly pleasurable and intense but always painful the first time? How painful? Were they talking paper cut painful or broken arm? She didn’t quite know who or what to believe. What Time was doing to her right now certainly didn’t feel anything but wonderful. She would ask Time to be careful or perhaps gentle, but she wasn’t exactly sure if he was sexually experienced either. If he didn’t know what he was doing then how could he know what was gentle and what wasn’t? Perhaps she should have asked that before now?

Her eyes opened again as she felt the blouse part of her dress slip down to her hips. He then undid the remaining double crossed tie at the bottom. The entire dress then pooled at her feet. Now she felt increasingly vulnerable and cold. She shivered before gasping again as warm hands soothed down her spine and cradled her lower back. His palms were so hot and the way he touched her was like that of a precious gift. Is that how he saw her? As something precious? She hid a smile with her hands as she felt fingers trace over the clasp of her bra but did not undo it. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. 

Turning around to face him she tried not to be embarrassed and met his gaze full on. _Oh Hylia above, he has gorgeous eyes_. That wasn’t fair. They reminded her of freshly polished sapphires. He leaned in just enough to make her think he was going to kiss her again, but instead he removed her crown and then let it fall on the collected fabric of her dress. At first she found the somewhat careless treatment of her crown offensive, but then thought better of it. He hadn’t thrown it; just let it fall a few inches to someplace soft. Besides, in this moment she wasn’t a future queen. She was just Zelda and he was just Link. No titles or obligation, just choice. A choice and desire to be together. Now he wore nothing but a pair of wet leggings and she a set of sheer white undergarments. She didn’t really have time to feel foolish about her misconception as the next thing she knew was him lifting her up in his arms to press her against the wall and wrap her legs around his hips. 

She moaned as relished the weight of him. Being manhandled by him was even sexier than she had imagined. He did it so effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing to him. Why was that such a turn on?! She tried to ask what he was doing when he rocked his hips against her panty covered groin. Unable to speak he claimed her mouth in another long kiss. His hips continued their slow grinding motion against her. It caused her body to somewhat go up and down the wall. It felt amazing and so erotic. Like he wasn’t penetrating her yet but the potential was _right there_. It so easily could become the real thing at any second. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just rip off her underwear and take her. Or that she would mind one bit if he did. For now, he was just teasing her and having a bit of fun. She knew there was a name for this action but she couldn’t think of it at the moment. Lovely sweet moans escaped her when she began to feel his groin drastically stiffen against her. His hardness pushing the already sopping fabric against her sensitive labia. She squirmed a little, wishing she could see it, but whenever she broke away for air he just kissed her again. 

Her skin had felt cool not moments before, but now was as hot as his own. She hooked her legs around his waist and then her hands went to his chest. If she couldn’t see anything she might as well feel it. Firm muscle covered by hairless skin. It wasn’t flawless, as her fingertips could detect the somewhat different feeling skin of healed over wounds. She didn’t mind. He was a warrior after all and had seen several brutal battles and bested every one of them. He’d saved both her and her kingdom. It had nearly broken her heart to send him back in time. But she would never forget the joy she felt when she, as her younger self once more, turned around and saw that he had returned to her. Now, in that different and prosperous future, they had grown up together and he was one of her royal knights. Once again she was so happy they had stumbled into this alternate Hyrule, otherwise they would still have been there in their own world longing and pining, because she had been too scared to break tradition. She was so ashamed.

Well, no longer.

Taking his face in her hands she moved to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She heard him gasp loudly as she soothed the mark with her tongue. It sounded like a good reaction, but perhaps she had let her emotions guide her a little too strongly. She didn’t want him thinking she was something disgusting. “Sorry,” she offered politely, “was that too much?” Her answer was for him to gently grip the hair by the back of her head and then pull her neck to the side as well. His mouth and teeth nibbled and sucked rather bruisingly at her skin. It made her whine at the sensation that was extremely pleasurable and just this shy of pain. She struggled to think as he had no reservations about marking her. He slid one of her bra straps down her shoulder and then moved to suck on the upper swell of her breast just above where her bra began. 

She arched into his mouth and pushed her groin further into his. The solid length of his penis was feeling very evident and substantial. She hoped it wasn’t as quite as big as she was imagining it felt. Otherwise it probably wouldn’t fit in her. Though she had never thoroughly explored herself by any means, since she was supposed to be proper and pure, she had still secretly masturbated and examined her lower regions. And where she knew her opening approximately was had not felt that big. Still, it felt wonderful to press against him. She moaned his name as he pressed back against her and she felt herself twitch. Everything was so wet and sensitive it almost was too much.

Then he lifted her away from the wall and walked her over to the bed, falling down beside her. She didn’t really stop as he moved to press against her side. Her legs opened eagerly as he continued to kiss her. His hands then petted her groin. She gasped into his mouth as he pulled her underwear aside and slid two fingers between her. They stroked up along her inner labia and through her shameful heat. One finger pressed against something toward the top of her slit. It was small and, to her, when he touched it felt firm and set tingles down her spine. His ministrations were not harsh or unbearable. His fingertip just ever so gently stroked it and then did little circles around it. The second finger slid further down to tap at her entrance. It didn’t push inside. She could feel it was there casually touching her and driving her wild but doing nothing about it. Just what was Time doing?

She nearly gasped when she felt the restrictiveness of her bra lessen considerably. He moved his hand from behind her back and then purposefully slid it up her body to grab her attention. She watched as the pad of his thumb slid along her skin and left goose bumps in its wake. She was nearly breathless as she looked down at a still barely covered curve of her breast and then suppressed a whine as he tugged the fabric away. She thought he tossed the garment somewhere behind them but honestly she was too transfixed by his eyes. They were staring at her nipples and causing the pink nubs to pucker in embarrassment. For a moment she felt self-conscious. She did have a healthy chest but it was not particularly abundant, modest was how she described it. She wondered if it was enough. She didn’t worry about the idea for long, however, as he captured a nipple in his mouth and wasted little to no time ravishing it. He suckled and pushed into her breast so the softness of it cradled his cheeks.

Ocarina groaned loudly and was unable to stop herself from crying out, “Oh fuck!”

Immediately she covered her mouth and was astonished at herself. She was absolutely horrified that she had spoken so crassly. Time stopped his glorious mouth as he raised his head to look at her. “I’m sorry!” Ocarina tried to speak quickly. “I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out. I won’t do it again.” Time’s eyes widened and his expression spoke volumes. He shook his head and then with his only free hand pointed to her mouth before giving a thumbs up.

She completely understood what he was saying, it was just a little embarrassing to admit it to herself. “You… want me to speak?” He nodded. “Even… if it’s saying… naughty stuff like that?” Time’s nod seemed even more eager. Ocarina blushed clear down to her nipples as she shivered. “I’ll try…. But it’s rather awkward.” She gulped. “Is it really that sexy?”

Time’s smirk was particularly devilish as he changed their position. Moving her to her side and curling up behind her she was at first curious as to what he had in mind. His hand returned to her groin and his mouth to the juncture of her neck. She momentarily regretted not taking off her panties herself when she felt the incredibly thick phallus pressed up right along the curve of her ass. It was still in his leggings, much to her immediate frustration. Why couldn’t he take it out already!

…wait

Maybe she could tell him to. Could she? He had just said he didn’t mind and wanted her to say naughty things. Well, naughty things could be her getting what she wanted too. It didn’t have to be just her reacting to something he was doing.

“L-Link?” She gasped as he rocked against her ass and hummed along the back of her neck. Though his one hand was in her panties the other was clutching a breast and casually tweaking a nipple. Which of course had her groin doing its best to ruin this pair of underwear for all time. “ _Link_?” She said a little more forcefully. Time’s mouth moved to kiss her ear in answer. “I-I,” how was she to ask for that? “I would like for you to take it out please.” She waited a heartbeat but nothing happened. Looking over her shoulder he was giving her a rather confused look. Was he playing coy or did he seriously not know what she meant? Seriously?! What other **things** were there **in** **this situation** to be **taken out**?

He then seemed a little worried at her slightly annoyed look. He was genuinely distressed that he had done something wrong. She had seemed to be enjoying everything he was doing and he was trying his best to keep his own composure while remembering all the little tips and tricks Twilight had told him about. He’d wanted this to be good for them both, but especially for her. “If you want to keep having sex make your partner happy and make them want to come back for more. It’s the most basic rule of intercourse. And consent. Consent is also a basic rule.” Time could remember Twilight’s confident voice clearly instructing. Ocarina had consented, had been showing signs of enjoying this, so what had he done wrong? Regardless, if she wanted him to take his fingers out he would.

He began to retract his hand when she grabbed his wrist, keeping him firmly where he was. Her expression changed to something that looked exasperated but also amused. “Not that.” Her blush only became more pronounced. “I… I want you to take your dick out and…” her eyes looked off to the side as she finished saying, “and maybe hump it against me?”

Ocarina had no idea where she had found the gumption to say that, but as Time lifted her chin to give her another kiss she relaxed. Turning back around she felt the hand leave her breast and slide over her hip. It didn’t touch her for a moment but when it came back it was to easily curve along her hip and bring her back to press fully against him. And oh goddesses above it felt just as intimidating against her ass. He tenderly rocked his pelvis against her ass while his finger started sliding and circling again. Every time he grazed her clitoris it made her keen and wish for something more. That stupid second finger was still just teasing her and not doing anything. Even though she knew it must be thoroughly coated in her slickness.

She widened her legs just enough as she spoke. “I want your fingers inside me.” She took a steadying breath and then added, “I want to feel them fucking me.” It was probably absolutely abominable that she was enjoying every second of this. A future Queen should not act in such a manner. But she wasn’t a queen right now. She was just a woman that was quickly catching on to exactly what she wanted. She lifted one of her legs. “Please, Link. You can be rougher with me. I’m not going to break.”

She felt a kiss being placed on the back of her neck as one finger pressed and then slid seamlessly inside her. It was practically effortless with how slick she was and she didn’t feel even one bit of pain. Encouraged by her now doubled pleasure she experimented with tightening her body around him. She found she had some control over it and every time she did Time’s rhythm would stutter and a breathy gasp could be felt against her skin. She liked that. She liked feeling him and having power over him in this way quite a lot.

“Do you like this Link?”

He made a noise that sounded like an affirmative response. She smiled to herself. “I like it too.” She focused on the finger thrusting and pressing against her inner walls. “I’ve dreamed of this for a very long time.” She took a steadying breath. “Though I do admit,” She pressed back against his cock, “I didn’t imagine you to be this big.” She shivered at her own words. “W-will it be able to fit?”

He nearly growled and then a second finger was thrust up inside her. One finger had been absolutely no trouble but two was proving to be a different sensation. It still didn’t hurt, necessarily, and was extremely stimulating. However, two fingers was more of a stretch and with every thrust her body seemed to be drawing him in deeper. She could feel something further inside of her that felt kind of like a barrier but it seemed to only make her frustrated. Grabbing his hand in both of hers, she pressed his palm against the mound of her groin and forced his fingers to go in as far as they could. She felt something like a pop and a short spark of pain. A small uncertain whine escaped her but then she gasped as Time bit the back of her neck. 

His other hand began rubbing her left nipple again as the fingers inside of her started thrusting. The pain lingered still even with the pleasure and she was going to ask him to wait a moment when he changed their positions so she was on her back and he was looming above her. He captured her mouth in a kiss as his hand turned and suddenly his fingers were brushing up along the top of her vaginal passage. That felt very nice and then she openly cried out as his fingers touched something. She was about to ask him what that was but he seemed to know more than she did. His index and pointer finger practically zeroed in on the spot and lavished it accordingly. The result being a drastically building pressure in her vaginal walls that had her shivering and squirming under him. “Link, I…I think I’m about to cum.” But this impending orgasm was nothing like the ones she’d felt by herself. Her leg muscles were straining and she almost felt lightheaded as her body pressed against his urgently. His fingers didn’t slow and his thrusting became almost violent. Shamelessly lewd noises fell from her lips as she spread her legs wide to do with her whatever he pleased just as long as he gave her what she wanted. The rougher treatment felt wonderful and just before her body convulsed she hoped that his cock would feel just as good, if not better, than his fingers.

She clenched around him and Ocarina relished the feel of it. Drinking in Time’s own breathy cries along with her own. He continued to stroke her through the orgasm and until that moment she’d had no idea continuing the motions would extend the pleasure. She’d always stopped just as it happened. How naive she had been. Which caused another thought to occur to her as she came down from her climax. Reaching down a hand she carefully stopped him and then pulled his fingers out. She leaned up and was about to ask him a question when she finally got a look at his very erect sex. 

It was just as impressive as she’d thought it was shaping up to be and her dark pink blush went clear to the tips of her ears. She opened her mouth to comment on it but then snapped it shut. No! She would not be distracted by the perfect penis! She needed some clarification first. She forced herself to not look down. 

“Link… you’re not a virgin. Are you?”

Time had the decency to look slightly crestfallen but he shook his head, no. Ocarina felt a little angry and cheated somehow by that, but she wasn’t sure why. Until now she and Time, back in their own world, probably would have never been together. Was Time just supposed to remain celibate for all his life? Ocarina would have been forced to marry and produce an heir so that seemed very unfair. Time touched her face and when Ocarina looked up he pointed to himself, then made a heart shape with his fingers, and then pointed to her. She smiled despite her worry and leaned forward to kiss him. When they parted she said truthfully, “I’m…ok. I just worry that since you aren’t a virgin then perhaps… this doesn’t mean as much to you as it does to me?” She said the last part as if it were a question. Time shook his head as he moved forward to cuddle close to her. He nuzzled the top of her head. “And now that I know you are experienced I worry I may not be as good as your other partners.”

Time actually laughed as he shook his head again. He raised her face to meet his and touched their noses together. Ocarina got the impression that if he could talk he’d be telling her she had nothing to fear. She supposed her concerns were rather unfounded and unneeded. So Time wasn’t a virgin. That really just benefited her in the long run. He’d already agreed to marry her so his emotional loyalty and love were not even in question. “Was it someone back home?” she asked, then immediately thought better of it. “No, don’t answer that. It is none of my business.” She moved to change their positions but instead her hand accidentally came down and brushed his inner thigh, making his cock twitch longingly. 

Her attention completely abandoned what they were talking about as she looked down at his cock. “You really are impressive.” Now it was Time’s turn to blush and she giggled. “I’ve only ever seen vague anatomy drawings in scientific and magic books. But they never show it erect.” She wanted to ask if he really was big or was this actually more a normal size cock, but she also knew enough to know no man would answer that honestly. Besides, it only aroused her further to think of him as big. When the time was right, and they were ready to conceive, Ocarina was certain they would have little trouble in that area. 

“Does it hurt when it is like that?” She’d heard somewhere that when men were erect for a long time it became painful. Time just shook his head as if her question amused him. “Does it only hurt if we were to stop now?” Time raised an eyebrow at her, then shrugged, and once again shook his head. So that was just a myth? That was good to know, even though she had no desire to stop. After all he’d given her an orgasm. Ocarina was pretty sure being a courteous partner would mean returning the favor.

“May I touch it?” Time sucked in a breath and nodded. He rolled onto his back as she knelt next to him. “You’ll have to tell me what is good, alright?” Another nod. Just how was he to do that when he couldn’t speak? Ocarina assumed he would just have to moan and groan differently? Then he surprised her by taking her hand and bringing it to the base of his cock. His palm curved along the back of hers and their fingers intertwined. Even after she was gripping him, he didn’t leave her. Ocarina had to bite her lower lip as their clasped hands began to move along him together. His hips began rocking up into the touch.

Realizing what they were doing had her feeling a little breathless and impatient. Her eyes raked down his slightly sweaty form. She took particular notice of his smoothly defined abdominals and narrow hips that rolled up with every downward stroke. Her legs clenched subconsciously and she was then reminded of how wet she was. She looked down to notice she was still wearing her underwear. She looked at his erect cock and as he moaned she leaned down to kiss him desperately.

“I don’t want you to finish like this,” she said as she pulled away and then set to pull off her panties herself. She kicked them off the bed as she then moved forward and lifted her leg up and over to straddle him. She was still poised right above his cock, his hand around the base and holding it in place for her. Ocarina was completely determined to do this so she pushed aside her tiny bit of residual fear as she slowly lowered herself down.

She felt the tip touch against her and as her body expanded to allow him she closed her eyes, awaiting the supposedly horrible pain. With every bit she took deeper she only experienced a sense of belonging and craving for more. After his fingers, the further stretch and deeper penetration his dick provided was everything she needed. She opened her mouth to softly keen as she continued to sheath him. Still she waited with regrettable anticipation for the pain, but it never happened. When her thighs finally touched down on the outside of his hips she gasped. Opening her eyes she looked down, seeing their groins were touching. “You’re inside me?” She said dumbly before looking at him. Thinking it was a question he was supposed to answer he gave her a perplexed look but nodded.

“But…” she pursed her lips in thought. “I thought this was supposed to hurt? I don’t feel any pain.”

Time just grinned and then thrust his pelvis upward, making her bounce. She cried out loudly and then placed her hands on his pectorals as she started moving herself up and down to mimic his thrusting. The feeling of his cock thrusting into her was nothing like his fingers. It was astonishingly better in every way and she openly groaned loud and long as she tried to match his every thrust. As he went up she came down, causing the head of his cock to hit the most deeply buried part of her. On each retraction he brushed along the upper part of her vaginal wall again and made her knees tremble as she could feel another orgasm approaching. 

“ _Oh, Link_.” She spoke to him with broken words and frantic breaths. “ _This is everything I ever wanted_.” She gazed at him and found happiness and gratification in his pleading yet intense expression. His hands were gripping her hips so hard that his nails dug into her skin. Ocarina didn’t mind. The spike of minimal pain was only a spice to the sensation going on inside her. It made her feel owned and claimed, which at this moment was exactly what she wanted to be.

“I want you to cum inside me, _Link_.” She slammed her hips down as he nearly screamed. “ _Don’t you dare take it out_.”

His pace stuttered as one of his hands rose to snap his fingers. Making sure he had her attention he gave her a worried look before that same hand went to press against her stomach. Ocarina only grinned at his obvious concern. “You said you’d marry me,” she crooned, “and our kingdom will need heirs. So I don’t see the problem.” Time’s eyes rolled back in his head at her words. His hands returned to her hips as he flipped their positions. When she moved onto her back he spread her legs wide and began crashing into her begging impatient pussy. She didn’t hold back with her praises or salacious moans. This was the warrior side of him, powerful and determined. And that fact that she had awakened it in him simply by begging for him to impregnate her just drove her satisfaction higher. Every time he penetrated her it felt so hot and intense it made her want to writhe with ecstasy. “ _Just like that, Link_. Please don’t stop. I love it, _please_!”

She could feel her orgasm was just there beyond her reach. She just needed a bit more stimulation. “Link I’m so close, _**please**_!”

He nearly growled above her as one hand moved to the top of her pussy. His thumb touched just above the folds and started making little circles, stimulating her clit again. It was great but due to his divided attention now the quality of his hard thrusts suffered, **and she was not having it**. Moving her own hand down, she pushed his out of the way as she teased her own clit. “ _Just fuck me Link! Fuck me into the bed!_ ”

A rather deep but smug sound escaped him and he braced himself on the bed and then resumed his deep penetrating thrusts at a different angle. One that had her practically shouting as finally the combined sensations had her second orgasm consuming her and making her toes curl. Her vaginal walls clenched around him rhythmically. Every thrust he did while that happened was like another mini aftershock of orgasm before her body had fully recovered.

Then he groaned and his hips slowed, coming to a full stop and pressed firmly against her. She panted from her half bent and half crushed beneath him position on the bed. Though she could not feel it exactly she knew he had come and where they were joined did feel incredibly hot. His body was mostly draped over her. His legs strained with the effort of their love making but he refused to just relax and risk crushing her uncomfortably. He could have leaned off to one side, but he wanted to stay inside her a bit longer. Her little twitches around him were just so gratifying.

“Did you cum?” She breathed against his ear. He nodded and then yipped slightly when she licked the outer shell of his ear. “Very good. Now,” she nipped the tip “When can you do all that again?”


	37. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for this chapter:  
> Heterosexual sex, hand jobs, anal stimulation, sexual position (69), oral sex.

She woke up feeling gloriously warm with a very hot naked man wrapped around her. Her first thought, after remembering why Time was there, was that this was wonderful and how happy she was. Her second thought was a realization that perhaps she was bordering on too warm and that she really had to visit the facilities. By his even deep breathing ghosting over the back of shoulder she guessed he was still asleep. Moving the arm wrapped around her waist she tried to extract herself as delicately as she could, but she really should have known better than to think the Hero of Hyrule would sleep through anything. He’d had a lifetime and more of always being on his guard so even when he was asleep he was never fully vulnerable. His eyes immediately opened to look at her questioningly and she offered him a sad sort of smile in return.

“Sorry,” her voice was kind and affectionate, “I was trying not to wake you. I’m not going anywhere far, just to the bathroom.” He nodded as he rolled away and onto his back. He pointed to the bathroom door, and then showed her one finger, then himself, and two fingers. “Oh, I see.” She got out of the bed. “I’ll try to be quick then.”

When she opened the door and came back out she found goosebumps were prickling her arms. Her naked body was losing too much heat and she turned to quickly duck back in bed before something stole her attention. She noticed the shining bright midafternoon sun heating up her window. No, it couldn’t be that late could it? Certainly she had not slept practically the whole day away?! Time came up behind her and draped her dressing gown over her shoulders before heading off toward the bathroom. Ocarina smiled to herself at his thoughtfulness before tying the robe around her waist. She went to the main door and opened it, hoping to find a maid, but instead was greeted by a covered platter of food on the floor and a pink note. Bringing in the tray she set it on the bed before grasping the note. Turning it over she saw it was addressed to her and she recognized Light’s handwriting. Taking it over to her vanity she opened the letter.

_**Dear Ocarina,** _

_**Please do not feel obligated to come out of your room until such time as you desire it.** _

_**I wish you both all the happiness. May you be a light for each other in dark times when all other lights go out.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Light and Twilight** _

Well, that was nice of her. Though she was a little embarrassed that somehow Light and Twilight knew what they were doing. Then again, she had been asking for Light’s guidance and opinions for so long- when she didn’t show up for breakfast or afternoon tea, perhaps Light had just made a logical guess. She lost all her bashfulness, however, when she heard the sound of the shower starting.

Time was taking a shower.

That body that she had so thoroughly enjoyed being between her thighs and under her palms was now naked and dripping with water!

True, he had been dripping with water last night. But that was with clothes and had not exactly been in a sexy way. More a clumsy blunder that still made her a little self-conscious about all of it. However, she couldn’t be super regretful as it had led to something she had really wanted.

Shaking her head to free her mind of her own self-doubts she returned her focus back to the sound of the water, and the obvious possibilities she was now presented with. She could join him. She’d like that. She could use a shower herself and she highly doubted Time would mind. They could have sex again in the shower. It would make for an easy clean up and then they could go downstairs for a late lunch or dinner. She looked over to the food on the bed. Standing up she walked over and lifted the metal dome covering. It was all breakfast food and she didn’t even have to touch it to know that the eggs were hauntingly cold. She had no desire to eat. This decision only seemed to further her resolve to perhaps have a nice fun time with Time in the shower.

Time’s face had been directly facing and even leaning into the hot spray of water when she entered, so he was not really able to hear her sneaking. He did, however, hear her soft knock on the glass door. Wiping water from his eyes he turned to open it but just before his hand touched the handle he heard her voice ask in a wavering tone, “Link…may I join you? Please.” Her uncertain tone made him worry that she was feeling rejected by him, though why she would feel that way he wasn’t sure. He opened up the door and, after allowing himself a quick glance of her body, moved aside so she could join him. He didn’t mind showering with her. In fact it might be nice to have another person, they could wash each other’s back and that might lead to some enjoyable times. Time was just beginning to think up different scenarios in his mind when Ocarina closed the door behind her and then said, “I thought it might be nice if I washed your back.” She licked her full lips as her hand stretched out to grab the loofah and a bottle of soap.

She was blushing so cutely. As if just asking him was embarrassing for her. Considering all that they had done last night she really didn’t need to be, but this was all new and a bit of unease was natural. He nodded and turned around so that she could scrub him, but tried to control his interests so that she didn’t have to feel uncomfortable. He felt her hand, slick with soap, press against the small of his back and then slide up his spine. “Your body really is,” she paused for a second, “impressive.” He smirked at her words. He was happy she found him so attractive, considering he’d always been more critical of his appearance. It had been an odd and abrupt shift for him at first. As a child sexual appeal was not at all part of him in any way shape or form, but as an adult it was almost an instantly defining factor. He’d thought his battle worn body would be a turn off but apparently it was the exact opposite. Well, at least for Ocarina. His counterparts had not seemed to care either way.

The warmth of the water and the feel of her hands was quickly becoming so relaxing. He braced his hands on the wall as he leaned back into her touch. He heard her intake a small breath and worried he’d done something wrong, but then he felt the exfoliating sensation of the plush loofah. “Does this feel good?” she asked. He nodded and moaned a little to show her he really was enjoying this peaceful intimate moment. She washed his back and then instructed him to rinse. After that he’d expected her to want him to return the favor but before he could turn around she stopped him with a hand between his shoulder blades. “I think… just once more.” Once more? He was sure he was clean enough. However, if that’s what she wanted he would oblige. Placing his hands on the wall once more he leaned back and waited for the loofah again.

Suddenly two soft plump breasts were pressed against his back and rubbing against his heated skin. Even though they were slick with soap Time could feel the telling pinpoints of her nipples. Though he’d had every intention of keeping his body under control, it became literally impossible with these new sensations. His cock instantly hardened as he gasped aloud. “And this?” she asked as she purposefully rocked her body against him. “Is this alright?” He nodded his head, which caused droplets of water to spray everywhere. “And this?” she asked in a slightly more breathless voice. With her body pressed right up against his back her hands moved over his hips to then touch his erection, palming it before gripping it around the base. “Is this pleasing?”

Time never wished more than in that moment that he could talk. He moaned and rocked his hips into her hands in an attempt to show his eagerness for whatever it was she had planned for him. Honestly, he didn’t care and couldn’t wait. Her hand was slow at first as she started to stroke him. She tried to remember what he had initially shown her last night, but that part of their coupling had not been that long to be informative enough. She knew she had to circle her fingers around him and stroke, but she wasn’t sure just how fast or tight. So she settled on a somewhat firm grip and a slow pace. With her free hand she decided to do a bit more exploring of his body. She at first gently touched and then cupped his testicles, noticing their weight and malleablness. It was interesting in a strictly more-knowledge-gained sort of way, but honestly the feel of them did nothing for her.

The thickness of his cock, however, did feel rather nice and the way he was breathing and pressing against her just made her feel as if she was in control. She liked the feeling, knowing that she was the one who was the initiator of his pleasure. The slide and drag of her breasts against his back felt erotic and somewhat forbidden. She rocked up against him in a pantomime of humping that just made her feel deliciously perverted. Only after she’d done it a few times did the thought occur to her that he might hate that and take offense at it. After all, humping was more commonly associated with men.

She moved to the side to get a better look at his face, but his cheeks were flushed and eyes glassy with arousal. She supposed, then, that what she was doing was acceptable. She trusted Time to tell her if he didn’t like something, even if telling her probably would just mean he pushed her away. Now that she found herself in this position, however, what was she going to do next? What did she want to do next?

Well, the night before he’d pleasured her with his mouth. Perhaps she could try to return the favor. Her hand gripped him a little tighter as she thought about what he might taste like and if she would enjoy the feeling of his dick in her mouth. Would she like bringing him pleasure in such a way while he looked down at her with those broken desperate blue eyes? Wouldn’t her kneeling in front of him be demeaning? She was royalty after all. No, she didn’t want to think that way when she was with him. Besides, was it really demeaning when she was still the one that held all the power? When she was the one still in control of his pleasure? When she considered it like that it didn’t seem insulting at all.

“Link.” She said his name to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes were so lust filled she shivered at his intensity. Before she lost her nerve she said, “I would like to try using my mouth on you.” She could feel herself blushing. “But, I do apologize in advance if I get things wrong. I’ve never done it before.” She gulped reflexively. “Can you…” he couldn’t talk so how was he to instruct her on what he liked? “Can you show me what would be good for you?”

Time just looked at her for a moment before nodding and then turning to grab the nozzle and rinse of any lingering suds from both their bodies. His demeanor changed and it worried her a little, even if he didn’t seem angry. She expected him to just clean them off and then start again but instead he turned off the water. Ocarina opened her mouth to apologize but he crooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up for a kiss, sweet and reassuring. When he pulled away he winked at her and then indicated with his hand that she should follow him.

Towel in hand, Time was quickly drying off his hair as Ocarina was close behind him. He tossed the towel away when he got to the bed and then climbed into the middle. Situating himself on his back he grabbed the pillows and placed them around his head. Ocarina watched him with complete confusion. Just what was he doing? Then he looked at her and patted his stomach. “Do you want me on top of you?” He nodded.

She frowned slightly. “Then you don’t want me to orally stimulate you?” Time pointed to her head, then his feet. It took a second for her to understand but then she exclaimed, “Oh! You want me on top of you but in the opposite orientation.” He nodded with a huge smile. If it was possible Ocarina’s blush only got worse, even if her arousal spiked at the idea of it. “So…I’ll be pleasuring you while you pleasure me?” Time’s grin this time was wicked, he nodded again. She could already imagine herself grinding her pussy into his lovely mouth while she sucked him off. Maybe if she was good enough he’d cum and she’d finally get to see what that looked like up close and personal. “How should I…get in position?”

Time patted the bed and she willingly crawled over to him. Facing away from him she situated his head between her thighs so that as he looked up he had a perfect view of her. She moved herself over his hard erection and tentatively stroked a finger around the head. He groaned as his hands gripped her ass and brought her further downward. Her bent knees slid against the silky covers so that her lower legs and toes were flat against the headboard. Her hips were nestled comfortably on top of his chest with his mouth in perfect range. The hands at her ass molded her flesh and she could feel his whispered breath against her slick folds. Oh goddess she felt so exposed to him and yet could not wait to see what he did with that vulnerability. She gasped as he just slid a thumb over her folds and offered a sound as if he was waiting for her.

Was he waiting for permission? “You can use your fingers, if you want.” She would oh so love it if he would. Time laughed and then gave her ass a small swat. It didn’t hurt but it did startle her. “Link!” She was about to admonish him when he rocked his hips upward and the tip of his cock bobbed in front of her face. “ _Oh_.” She said a little sheepishly. Yes, she supposed it was only fair. Gripping him around the base she hunkered down on her elbows as he slid her tongue downward from tip to base. She was then rewarded by two thumbs spreading her apart as he began to lick her.

Ocarina openly whined at the feel and quickly caught on to the basic rule of this little game. He would only give her the pleasure she wanted when she did the same. Well, she supposed this was a perfect way to receive immediate feedback on her actions. If she did something he didn’t like he would stop. Her hand began to stroke even as she continued licking him. After a while she became a little more bold and took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Time spread his legs wider apart as he showed her just how much he enjoyed that by focusing his tongue more on her vaginal entrance. Ocarina sucked in a breath and tried to push back against him for more penetration but she couldn’t. Somehow her slight helplessness only seemed to make the stimulation she was receiving all the hotter. She loved feeling his tongue lap against her inner core where all her wetness was coming from. It was like he was drinking her up, or readying her to be fucked on his rigid cock. Either thought left her shivering.

Oh if only he could talk what kind of things would he say to her. Would he talk about how she tasted? How fucking wet she was? Would he tease her about liking what he did to her so much? Well, she supposed just because he couldn’t say them didn’t mean they couldn’t be said at all. “Do you like eating me out, my Hero?” She rocked her hips as best she could as she moaned at her own words. “Do you enjoy eating Princess pussy for breakfast?” He pulled away from her only for a second to make an affirmative sound before he dove right back in with even more fervor. Ocarina cried out at his enthusiasm and just like the night before made a mental note that speaking blatantly and honestly while using dirtier language really seemed to work out in both of their favors.

Ocarina then turned her attention back to his cock and her stroking hand. “I like how big you are.” She tried to think of something more erotic to say. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fit you in my mouth but I’ll try.” Pulling her hair out of the way she leaned down to take the tip into her mouth and sucked gently, licking with her tongue as she pulled off. Time slid a finger inside of her and Ocarina took that as a cue to keep doing what she was. Taking the head into her mouth again she sucked once more but started with a slight up and down motion, still just focusing on the head. For more stability her hands moved to grip his thighs, which allowed her to feel how his inner leg muscles were straining with her every move and Time’s resolve to remain still for her. After she got the feel of the head sliding over her tongue she started taking more, allowing his cock to moved further back in her throat. She didn’t want to gag so she went until just shy of that point and then remained there. It wasn’t all of him but it was certainly more than just the tip.

His tongue was now working her spread pussy in intoxicating circles that just had her opening and wanting more of him inside her. He moved to lick her entire slit and shocked her by also doing her ass. She gasped audibly as his cock popped from her mouth. At first she thought it was only an accident but then he started rubbing her there even as his mouth went back to her pussy. His fingers were not doing anything besides rubbing and it did make her vagina clench around his invading tongue in a highly pleasurable way. It wasn’t a horrible or even unwelcome sensation. It was just she had never thought of that part of her as something sexual. But with the way he was touching it she was willing to experiment. His free hand was still groping her ass and after a moment of adjusting she returned back to sucking him off. Her hand stroked what she could not fit as her body made little humping and rocking motions against his chest. She moved one of her hands to fondle his testicles again, wondering if that might feel better for him, but instead Time just moved his legs further apart. She understood that was supposed to mean something but she didn’t know what. Taking her mouth off she looked over her shoulder and asked, “I don’t understand what you need?”

Time made an almost desperate sound as the finger at her anus tapped twice. Realization caught Ocarina completely off guard. “You’re serious?” It seemed completely impossible to her that anyone, especially a man, would enjoy such a thing. Not to mention there was the slight worry of unsanitariness, even though they had just showered. Time nodded and then his expression changed to one of concern and apprehension. Ocarina had not meant to take them out of the mood, but it was just his request and interest in such a thing was new and foreign to her. She wasn’t against it, per se, and she could understand that there was a possibility for pleasure in it. After all he’d been touching her and it had mostly felt nice.

“Are you sure you would like this? I’m not going to hurt you?” Time smiled and winked at her. “Alright.” She started stroking him again as her other hand moved down to press between his ass cheeks. She found it easily but once she was there she was absolutely at a loss for what to do. Thankfully Time started touching her again and she decided to just follow his lead. As he moved in a circle so did she. Her tongue licked at the head of his cock and Time’s moans were even louder than before. Ocarina couldn’t really make much noise with her mouth being full but she tried her best to show that she was enjoying what he was doing.

Then she felt a soft pat on her ass three times consecutively. Pulling off while still stroking him in both places she asked, “Are you about to cum Link?” He made another noise of affirmation. “I want to see it,” She purred. “Please let me see you cum, Link.” Time made a half mewl sound and Ocarina watched as his testicles drew up against his body just before the cock in her hand erupted. Sticky streams of sperm flowed down her hand to then drip onto his lower stomach. Ocarina looked down at it and then before she could think better of it she licked her knuckles clean. She half expected it to taste bitter or even bland; she had not expected the citrus taste of lemon. It was surprising, but in a nice way as she had always loved lemon cake. Leaning down she began to lick up the rest of his release as he moaned and rewarded her with two fingers shoved into her pussy and rubbing right up against her g-spot. She came moments later, clenching around his fingers as his free hand petted her ass.


	38. I Challenge You

Twilight made his way to the training grounds with the goal in mind to win Knight over and have him join their little game. He was a bit surprised when he arrived because he had anticipated to see all his counterparts there. Instead he found only Knight amongst almost all the Zelda’s. Time and Wild were strangely absent from morning practice.

Knight and Saber were sparing while Sheikah and Light watched on with critical eyes. Twilight momentarily wondered where Ocarina was. Saber advanced at the same time Knight dodged. He went to slap her sword away with his shield, but she back flipped and then crouched to instead swat at his knee. Twilight noticed how his counterpart saw the action coming, but did not make any motion to deflect against it. He permitted it to happen and when he fell to one knee Saber immediately stopped her assault and turned to look at her two counterparts.

“When you are facing an enemy with a shield either knock the shield out of their grasp, use its heavy weight to your advantage and unbalance them, or simply avoid it and go for the legs. If your opponent cannot stand up or falls it is an easy victory.” Saber held out a hand and Knight handed over the shield. “Sheikah, you first.” She commended, handing over the shield. She wasn’t super authoritative, but she did give off the impression that refusal to listen was not an option in their favor.

Knight turned to look at Twilight as he approached. He offered a polite nod but didn’t give a verbal greeting. Turning away he jerked his head to the side indicating they should go over to the wall and be out of the way for Saber’s continued training session. Twilight followed behind him as Knight took off his hat and ruffled his slightly sweaty hair as a cool breeze blew past. “So what is going on with them?” Twilight began casually as he glanced back over at the ladies.

Knight chuckled slightly “Saber found out that none of them were trained in combat like she was. It would appear that not all of our worlds agree that women should fight alongside men, especially royalty. Saber took exception to that. She now has them training every morning.”

Well that explained why Light had not been in bed that morning. “I see.” He knew Light would not mind the combat training to much. She’d been given a handful of fencing lessons but nothing to the degree of actual military and brutal combat. Still she was a woman that hated feeling weak, so she would appreciate anything Saber had to offer. “Do you know where Wild and Time are?” Twilight asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Knight paused for only a second as he was placing his green cap back on his head. A smirk curved his lips. Twilight got the impression he was missing something “Wild is still resting I believe. As for Time, I am not sure. He is usually always by Ocarina’s side.”

 _“So this is the one you have yet to seduce?”_ Midna giggled. Those she was still hidden within Twilight’s shadow it did make him slightly agitated to hear her commentary. Though he knew only himself and Light were able to hear Midna it did not stop her words from distracting his focus a bit. _“Are you sure you want this one? He’s certainly handsome, but I can’t tell if he’s experienced or not.”_

Strangely, as if he had heard that, Knight casually looked down at Twilight’s shadow, then glanced at him, and then looked away back toward Saber and the others. Twilight was about to ask if he seriously could hear Midna, but stopped himself. No, he was quite sure he was the only Link to have a Midna. Just like Wild was the only Link to have a Sidon. Knight was probably just looking down at something else and Twilight was just imagining things because he was, surprisingly, a bit nervous.

Though Knight did not see her he could certainly hear her and knew her voice very well. He could also feel her presence to an extent, that being that there was someone else near them besides just he and his counterpart. Though his face was turned toward the training session his eyes glanced sideways for a moment toward Twilight. Was he going to say anything about the Queen of Twilight in his shadow? Probably not, because if Twilight had meant to introduce them she would not be concealed in the first place. Honestly, Knight looked forward to getting to know Twilight better both in and out of the bedroom. He wondered what Twilight would think about the fact that, in Knight’s world, a lapse in both time and space had happened so Knight was aware of many different people that were not from his world. He briefly wondered if Midna remembered him from when he’d fought alongside her back in his world. The words he’d heard her say, however, had not sounded like she had recognized him. It was unfortunate, but also interesting. What she’d said had been even more so. Twilight was planning on seducing him? **Oh, this he had to see.**

Twilight could feel that Knight’s attention was not on the training session one solitary bit. Was it possible Knight was checking him out? If he was that would be a god sign in his favor. Just to give him something else to look at that might be appealing Twilight crossed his shoulder over his chest and then stretched them high above his head. This allowed his top to momentarily pull tight around his body and show off his defined physique. He arched his back just enough into the stretch before relaxing and rolling his shoulders nonchalantly.

Knight watched this entire display with a great deal of humor. Though he did appreciate Twilight’s physical attractiveness, he also couldn’t get the image out of his head of one of those obnoxious pretty male birds flaunting it’s plumage before a female. And then he imagined Twilight doing that, feathers and all, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from snickering. Was this really Twilight’s best effort? Hylia above, Knight certainly hoped not. He’d expected way more sexual appeal and probably whispered vulgar words.

Twilight frowned as he watched Knight look a little uncomfortable out of the corner of his eye. The man had turned even further away and brought his hand up to him mouth as if he was troubled. Had Twilight done something wrong? Perhaps his reserved counterpart was more shy or cautious then he first thought. If that were true then his usually blatant and shameless approach was not going to work at all. Then a thought occurred to him. Perhaps Knight was uninitiated like Midna had commented earlier? If Knight was a virgin or, even worse, was not sure about his sexual preference at all. Then maybe Twilight was going about this all wrong! Oh Hylia, maybe the man didn’t like sex and at all! In either case Twilight decided to back off a bit and try to find out some more information. He would have to keep it subtle so that Knight did not know he was probing.

Twilight flashed his best charming smile and laughed a little awkwardly “Sorry, woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I’m a little stiff.” He tried to come up for an excuse as to why he’d just stretched in an obvious way.

Knight raised an eyebrow at his words. Wrong side of the bed? He was damn sure Twilight didn’t have a wrong side of the bed. And Stiff? Was he trying to make an erection joke or was he seriously having muscle trouble. If he was playing innuendo, Knight was humored enough to play along. “The best thing for a rigid posture is to work out the body.”

“Oh, I agree. Do you work out often?”

Alright… was that asking if he had sex often or was Twilight seriously meaning working out? “Not as much as I would like. My duties usually keep me fairly busy. I do manage to get in some more personal time when I can.” Knight smiled a little at that “I do enjoy those brief moments when I can be myself.” He glanced over at Twilight, only to find the other man just looked bored.

Twilight wanted to roll his eyes. The man was nearly unreadable! He was so by the book that Twilight was at a loss for even what to say next. He really didn’t want to have a conversation about training regimes, proper posture, weapons, or anything along those lines. Then Knight surprised him by asking.

“Would you like to spar a little?”

Twilight perked up slightly. Now a friendly fight he was completely up for. “That sounds nice actually.” Twilight walked back toward where the ladies were but Knight put a hand on his shoulder.

“Saber hates to be interrupted or distracted. We shall go somewhere else.” Twilight opened his mouth to question him but Knight didn’t even wait as he started to walk away. He somehwat glared after his counterpart, thinking him a little bossy and rude. Knight absently tugged on his wrist guards. His long blue scarf billowed behind him in the wind almost dramatically. Twilight fell into step behind him.

 _“You sure you’re going to be able to convince this one Puppy?”_ Midna’s voice giggled in his ear.

“Not now Midna,” Twilight hushed her under his breath as Knight strangely led him off the outside training court and into the guard’s chambers. There were a few people mulling about and sharpening their weapons while sparing but all of them fell silent as Knight entered.

“I will need every one of you to vacate these chambers for the rest of the evening.” Knight spoke to all of them in his usual no-nonsense tone. Twilight expected them to be perturbed or even put up a fight but every last one of them nodded and filed out one by one.

“Are you their Captain? I would have thought Wild was.” Twilight asked.

“Yes, I am for the moment.” Knigh spoke as he watched the very last person leave. “Wild is Captain of the Royal Guard. As I am just a different version of him, Sheikah saw no reason that I could not take up the responsibility in his absence.”

“Absence?”

“Saber and I found ourselves here shortly after Wild had already departed for Zora’s Domain.”

Twilight nodded his understanding “Well you must be doing something right. They seem to respect you.”

Knight chuckled “Yes. I suppose they do.” He thought back to his evening with Wild. How he’d looked all stretched out and flushed a cute pink while he’d ran his tongue over him. He wondered if Twilight would look just as captivating. “As with most things I enjoy restraint and self-discipline.” He looked at Twilight over his shoulder “And politeness.”

Twilight strangely felt both turned on and slightly offended by his words. Was the other Hylian trying to imply he was none of those things? Once again, rather rude! Or was he subtly trying to warn Twilight to stop flirting with him? If that was it, then it actually made Twilight laugh. Knight thought THAT was flirting?! Oh no, Twilight hadn’t even begun to flirt! This just annoyed Twilight to the point where he made a decision. Enough beating around the bush! Time for a clear answer! They were alone, it seemed like a fitting time. He’d show Knight what serious flirting looked like.

Twilight smiled again as his hands moved to untie the tunic and then slide it down his arms. He let it fall to the ground as he stretched again. Now doing so with only his pants and boots on. When Knight gave him a questioning look he winked cutely. “Sorry, did you mean a regular sparing match with swords?” He laughed in a telling way the proved everything he did was intentional. “You see, in my world men often settle things with a form of sumo wrestling.”

“Do they really?” Knight didn’t look at all impressed, but he did seem skeptical.

Was he skeptical because he was questioning Twilight’s strength? That annoyed Twilight even more. “Yes. I not only had to fight the town Mayor but also some Gorons like this.” Twilight pointed to his naked chest with his other hand propped on his hip. “And I won.”

 _“Oh my? You’re getting rather sassy.”_ Midna laughed. If Knight hadn’t been watching him Twilight would have glared down at his shadow and told Midna to be quiet. Though no one could hear Midna speak, they could very clearly hear Twilight.

Knight just raised an eyebrow at this. Sassy? Was Twilight thinking he was insulting him? Then an idea occurred to Knight and he shrugged nonchalantly “Your world sounds a little odd. And that’s coming from a Link that literally had multiple worlds converging with mine.”

His words had Twilight momentarily forgetting himself and instead absolutely intrigued by what Knight just said “Seriously?”

“Yes. I have met numerous people from every Link’s timeline.” He thought for a moment before adding “I’ve met Ruto, Impa, Marin, Darunia, and some other royalty.” He hoped Midna would catch on to his words and maybe come out of hiding already. After a seconds hesitation when nothing happened Knight sighed a little. He was not going to play with Twilight at all until Midna stopped pretending like she wasn’t in the room. “Did you know there is even a world where Link is female and Zelda is a male?”

Twilight actually laughed at that “You’re kidding!”

Knight shook his head and Twilight released another bark of laughter. “Her name is Linkel and she is very skilled with her cross bows.”

“What is the male Zelda’s name?”

“I did not meet him unfortunately. She only told me about him.” He pursued his lips at remembering the brief conversation he’d had “I was not able to meet them all for very long, as we quickly corrected the mistake that lead to both time and space converging.”

Twilight sighed “To bad. That would have been insanely interesting. What caused your world to do that?”

“Where I’m from there is a being in charge of something like that. Though I do not think the same caused what we are experiencing now.” Knight walked over and then picked up Twilight’s discarded tunic and boots. Knight had already decided they were going to spar and during the match he would make sure Midna came out of hiding. Then the rest could proceed to a more satisfying conclusion then this annoying stalemate between them. “Now please put these back on and I’ll help you suit up with some additional armor.”

Twilight thought about trying to play coy or maybe get in a sneaky touch to convey his interest, but when he looked at Knight’s warm blue eyes he began to second guess himself. His counterpart really didn’t seem interested. If Knight was a virgin then Twilight didn’t want him to feel pressured into anything. He’d literally taken off his clothes and the other man and just handed them back to him. If he didn’t want it, then touching Knight in a sexy way now was not going to be teasing it would just be assault. Perhaps this was the one time he would just have to admit defeat? Oh boy, Midna was never going to let him live this down. He couldn’t already hear here laughing at his expense. With a sigh and look of regret Twilight nodded. He accepted the clothes.

“Thank you,” he offered as he tugged on the white shirt of his under tunic. He finished pulling his head through the neck and was about to pull on the purple over tunic and tie it in place when he looked up and nearly froze at the level of heat In Knight’s eyes. 

Knight’s gaze took it’s time ogling Twilight’s exposes skin as it was quickly covered up. He knew his counterpart was watching him, and that exactly what he wanted. After that broken pouting dog expression he’s seen pass over Twilight face, Knight decided to take pity on him for just those one moment. He allowed all of his sexual desire and interest to show itself for just a peek. When Twilight paused in his movement that when Knight looked up and trapped him was an amused smirk. “That’s a good boy.” The praise was soft and bewitching. He reached out a hand to stroke a thumb over Twilight’s cheek. “What would you say to adding a little bet to our fight?”

Twilight was completely shocked at this turn of events but recovered rapidly. After all, this situation he was very comfortable and familiar with. And besides, it was what he wanted anyway. Though he had thought Knight would be the one blushing rather than himself. “I’m listening.”

“If I win, then I get to do whatever I want to you.” Twilight actually sucked in a breath and nodded. “Not so fast.” Knight warned coolly “I haven’t even told you what I like.”

Twilight snickered “There is very little I’m not into.”

Knight shook his head a little “I figured as much, but there are some things that must come first I’m afraid.”

Things that had to come first? What the heck was he talking about? Did he mean lube? Twilight had already thought of that. “I already have a bottle of lubrication in my back pocket.” He winked “Courtesy of Sidon and Wild.”

“So you were with them before coming to me?”

“Yes,” Twilight grinned “We were hopping you’d be interested in playing too.” He then took a step forward “Are you jealous? You don’t have to be. Forget the sparring and I’ll bend you over right now.”

Knight’s eyes blazed “I’m afraid I must insist on the sparring match. As you need to be taught just who exactly will be bending over whom.” His fingers slid down Twilight’s cheek to then gently grip his chin “I don’t bend over, Twilight. And when I’m done with you, you’ll know intimately why.”

Now that sounded like a challenge and a promise. Twilight smirked with great interest, but as he moved in for a kiss Knight stopped him. “Kisses are earned, and you don’t get one until after you stop lying.”

Twilight blinked out of his stupor at that retort just as Knight turned and walked a few paces away. When he stopped and turned back he nodded “When you are ready, come at me.”


	39. Where to begin with you?

“You don’t get one until after you stop lying.”

What the hell did Knight mean by that? Considering their current situation, however, Twilight guessed he didn’t have the luxury of asking. Knight probably would refuse to tell him anyway. Still, Twilight was highly intrigued. It would seem the properly reserved Knight was possibly just as much a pervert as the rest of them. And thank Hylia for it! Twilight would never have forced anything on someone who was not agreeable in the first place. Though continuing with the others and then either trying to hide all of that from Knight, or possibly have him openly disapprove, would have put a severe damper on enjoying anything. No, Knight joining in and being just like the rest of his counterparts was really for the best. Twilight drew his sword as he took a defensive stance, fully expecting Knight to attack first.

Just what sorts of erotic pleasures was Knight into, he wondered. He seemed to have a thing for taking control and was strictly a top, of that much Twilight could tell. The anticipation of the possibilities already had his sex interested. “We never established what I would get if I won our little bet.”

“Quite right,” Knight smirked. “Do you have something in mind?”

“If I win this little fight,” Twilight began, “then we are having sex right here and now after we are done.”

 _“You are not playing around, are you puppy?”_ Midna’s voice giggled.

Knight’s smirk only seemed to grow more amused. “If that is what you wish. Then I agree. If you can best me with your own skills.”

“I’m sure I can.”

Knight still had yet to attack him. Standing with their swords drawn across from one another but doing nothing was getting them nowhere. Deciding that perhaps Twilight should make the first move he rushed forward to make a quick swipe at Knight’s legs only for the man to easily dodge. He brought his shield around to hit it upside Twilight’s head but he somersaulted on the ground and managed to get away. Getting back on his feet he turned to look at Knight with a more serious expression. If he was going to get this pointless fight out of the way as quickly as possible then he needed to focus.

Knight was testing his abilities and had challenged him as a fellow Link. To not take this seriously and just keep thinking about the promised prize was not going to do him any good. Besides, if he didn’t win Knight had only said the reward would be ‘I get to do whatever I want with you.’ Though to Twilight that also implied sex Knight was just enough of a jerk to probably have him shine all the swords in the armory or something. He had no desire to do that for the rest of the day. He had plans to find Wild later and reprimand him for not telling him about his supposed motorcycle. He also needed to check in on how things were going with Time.

Ok, maximum effort time.

His opponent was a version of himself. So relying on sword techniques was probably not the way to go. He would need to use some of his other weapons. Quickly sheathing his sword he saw a flicker of confusion momentarily cross Knight’s face just before Twilight took out his gale boomerang. With a single swipe the entire room erupted in strong winds that caused Knight to shield himself from the debris. When they finally calmed down, he saw that Twilight was gone from where he had been. Quickly realizing what he planned to do he turned and parried the claw shot that would have grabbed onto his back if it had not been knocked away with his shield. Twilight was dangling from the ceiling high above him. One claw shot kept him secured to the wooden rafters while the other had been knocked away to the ground. Before the chain recoiled enough so that he could recall the weapon, Knight stabbed his sword down between the metal links, holding it firmly in place. Twilight frowned as Knight smiled up at him.

“Very interesting,” Knight called out to him. “So unfortunate it didn’t work.”

Realizing the claw shots were not going to do him any more good he released his hold and fell downward, releasing several bombs at once. None of them were at an angle to directly hit Knight. They would just fall near him and cause a massive disturbance so that Twilight could rush in and maybe knock that shield out of his hands. Just as the bombs were falling Knight grabbed his sword again and the blade began to glow a bright yellow. He cried out as he swung the sword and suddenly a huge gust sent the bombs flying in all different directions. Golden runes that looked like ribbons began to circle diagonally around Knight’s body. Twilight’s eyes widened as his feet touched the floor. “You can use magic!?”

As far as Twilight knew no Link could use magic. That was always exclusively Zelda’s ability. Knight seemed to find his amazement very amusing as he walked forward. “I can do a lot of things that other Links cannot. For example,” he raised a hand and then snapped his fingers. A small ball of light formed and when he opened his palm the orb gently floated downward. When it touched the skin of his hand, however, it drastically grew in size until it was a giant black ball with gnashing teeth and large comical eyes. The thing growled like a dog and then barked. Knight pointed. “Bring him to me,” he commanded before throwing the creature across the room.

Twilight panicked as the thing came hurtling through the air and fixed him with a scarily intense gaze. It opened its mouth wide, but before it swallowed him whole a large orange hand came forth to halt the creature in place. Twilight blinked out of his frozen state and looked to his shoulder where Midna’s slightly obscure shadow self was assisting him. The monster snarled and barked but Midna just smirked as it was little hassle for her to hold it there. _“If he’s going to use some sort of dog like thing, then why don’t you too?”_ It was something Twilight had not thought of but it just might work. Transforming into his wolf self he ran around the gaping mouthed creature and ran toward Knight as fast as he could. Being in his wolf form he was considerably faster. Knight had very little time to try to block him with his shield as Twilight tackled him to the ground. Twilight bared his teeth in an attempt to intimidate Knight but instead his counterpart just looked particularly pissed.

Knight glared up at the large wolf that he knew was Twilight. He raised a hand to snap his fingers again and the chain chomp disappeared into thin air. Figuring the fight was over, which it pretty much was, Twilight stopped snarling at him and instead got off and backed away. As Knight got to his feet Midna floated over to plop her small body down on Twilight’s head. _“I guess you won,”_ she cooed as she scratched between his ears. _“W_ _ho’s a good puppy?”_ Twilight tried to not react to her scratches but his tail gave a traitorous wag.

“You did not win because you did not follow within the guidelines specified before the fight.” Twilight’s wolf ears perked up at that. Knight tossed his shield to the floor and came to stand before him. He gazed right down at Midna with extreme displeasure “The moment you helped him he lost.”

Midna was speechless. Twilight quickly shook her off his head as he transformed back. Ignoring his nudity, he turned to Knight in complete shock. “You can see her?!” Midna didn’t seem to believe him so she moved around to several different places. Knight’s gaze followed her everywhere she went with a scornful scowl.

“He was supposed to defeat me using only his own abilities. Why did you interfere?” Twilight still could not believe that someone outside of himself and Light could actually see Midna at all.

“You seem to know me. But the only Link I’ve ever met is my Link right over there.” Midna pointed to Twilight.

“I have met you in my timeline.”

Midna pursed her lips as she floated down until she was right in front of Knight’s face. “Did we do anything together?” Twilight froze. He was interested in hearing the answer to that but strangely the thought of Midna being with another Link did not turn him on at all. Come to think of it the idea of Light with another Link also did not please him. It was very rare that he found anything he outright disliked. He was naturally a daily open guy and was willing to experiment. He was even fine with his, Light’s, and Midna’s relationship being an open one on both counts. The thought of either of his ladies being with another man didn’t bother him too much. Even though both of them had admitted to being too busy with royal duties to ever do so. It was just **specifically** them being with another **Link** that **wasn’t him** that he didn’t **like**. 

Knight’s stern face softened slightly as he laughed. He shook his head. “My preference is only for men. Are you going to remain in that form rather than your true form?”

Midna scoffed hotly and then her physical form manifested. Her true womanly body stood before Knight proudly and Twilight was not surprised to see that she was a bit taller than him. Midna gave Knight a quick once over. “You even know about this other form. You are quickly becoming the most interesting of my love’s counterparts by far.” She looked at the magical symbols still floating around Knight’s body. She leaned in real close to see if she could make out the magical writing but she couldn’t. “What did you plan to do with these?”

“I still plan on using them, actually.”

“For what?”

Twilight frowned. He did not like how close they were. He was about to say something, however, when Knight answered, “This,” and the swirling text left his body and went over to Twilight. The magic drifted down and smoothed across his skin almost like a bandage. They attached themselves anywhere and everywhere. Twilight looked down at them in surprise. He rubbed at his skin but they wouldn’t come off. They didn’t hurt, but part of him was worried about that. If they were not designed to cause pain or even magically bind him into immobility then what was this particular spell Knight was using?

“Oh my Midna,” Knight chuckled, “I think Twilight was a little jealous you were giving me so much attention.”

Midna actually gasped and seemed way too happy to hear that as she looked over at Twilight expectantly. “Were you really?”

Twilight firmly kept his mouth shut. Like hell he was going to admit it just so she could use it against him forever. “Honestly Twilight,” Knight sighed a little ashamed, “did you not hear me when I said I only prefer men?” He walked forward and gave Twilight’s naked body a nice long look. “I enjoy the male form as it reacts and climbs with pleasure. I enjoy seeing just how much certain partners can take before they finally are overcome with the need for release.” He reached out a hand and a single finger touched his chest. “Though I truly won, I am willing to call this a draw so we both get what we want.” He licked his lips. “I won’t deny I’m looking forward to seeing just how difficult you are going to be.”

Difficult? Was Knight expecting him to put up a fight or something? Was Knight expecting him to not want to be the receiving partner? Twilight couldn’t really care less who was taking it or not. He loved both equally. “I don’t mind being the one who’s fucked.” Twilight grinned. “As long as my partner isn’t poorly endowed.”

Knight's face was perfectly calm and showed no reaction to the implied insult. “I will make sure you pay for that remark.”

“What are you going to do?” Twilight joked. “Spank me?”

“No.” Knight’s voice was low and even. It strangely sent a shiver down Twilight’s spine. “You would enjoy that.” The finger that had been on his chest traveled down to sit against the rune right above Twilight’s half erect cock. Immediately Twilight’s evident erection grew flaccid. His blue eyes widened in horror as he looked up to Knight for an explanation. “I think the best method for proceeding with you, Twilight, is to only give you what you want when you obey. Disobey, and you get nothing.” A sharp intake of breath had Knight looking over his shoulder to where Midna stood covering her mouth. She looked beyond excited. “Do you usually watch during his sexual escapades?”

Midna nodded. “Usually,” in the next second she pouted sassily, “but I’ll leave if that’s what you would prefer.”

“I don’t care if you watch, but you may not interfere again unless I give you explicit permission.” His gaze was steady but firm. “Do I make myself clear?”

Midna actually shivered at his tone. She would have to remember and tell Light about all of this later. “Crystal clear. Only watch.” She tried to contain her rising anticipation. “I cannot wait to see this.”

Knight turned back to Twilight. “Now Twilight,” he grinned, “how shall we begin?”


End file.
